Metropolis, 2013
by gardy77
Summary: Metropolis, 2013 begins with the news that the Blur is now Superman, as Clark goes public. Oliver continues adding members to the fledgling Justice League. New opponents surface as well as Lex Luthor, and the Legion of Doom. Some enemies may be out of even Superman and Supergirl's control.
1. Chapter 1: Intro to Metropolis 2010

**Beyond Smallville**: _Metropolis, 2010_

**_Teaser:_**

Lois leaned heavily against Clark's broad shoulder. The young couple gazed out over Metropolis Bay. "This was well worth the wait." Lois said seductively as she kissed Clark passionately.

_Three months ago_:

Lois was about to break the greatest story of her young career. She'd challenged Lex Luthor face to face, and won. The evil billlionaire had backed down. He'd resold the _Daily Planet_ to a private company, spearheaded by Perry White. Tess Mercer had wrested control of Lex's empire, and partnered with Queen Industries.

Lois had threatened Lex with digging up some major dirt on him and Luthorcorp, confronting him after his unlikely return. Of course, he could have simply sued Lois for character assassination, but for some reason, he couldn't pull the trigger on her, both figuratively and literally.

Lex had the cell phone in his hand, ready to call in his vast array of thugs, to facilitate Lois's 'disappearance.' He suddenly flipped the phone off, and the order was never given. Instead, Lex called up his latest girlfriend, he nicknamed Mercy, because she'd had none. Enter Tess Mercer.

He saw it as a momentary bout of weakness, making a mental note that he could always call for Lois's 'reeducation' at a later time. For now, with her elevation to City Beat journalist, he decided to use her as a mouthpiece for Luthorcorp. The Board of Directors had hired Perry White, a middle-aged, experienced journalist turned Newsroom Editor to run the City Section of the Daily Planet.

Lex would send Lois his press releases, and she'd write them up, and feature them in the paper, with Perry's approval, of course. He would quickly regret that ambiguity.

Lois had talked Clark into filling out the application for cub reporter with the _Planet._ After some prodding, he'd decided to take her up on it. Partially, to access the paper's massive database, and partially, because Clark had also reached another decision: he needed to be where the action is.

After the Lana debacle, Clark was going to swear off relationships for good, however he'd found himself more and more attracted to his best friend, Lois. The first interview went well with Perry, who admittedly already knew Clark, but had offered to try him out on the staff, and no one, even Lex, had objected. _Keep your friends_ _close, and your enemies closer_, was a creedo that Lex lived by. Both Lois and Clark were now right where he wanted them, in plain sight.

Today, Clark was starting his first day at the Daily Planet as City Beat Reporter. Perry had seated him across from Lois, near Chloe's old desk. _Kent_, _there's only one thing i value more than hard work, and that's_ i_nitiative_. Perry had said at the final interview.

_I want you to help Lois._ Perry added. _She's a good kid, looks like_ _she wants to work hard, but her spelling is atrocious_. He said, half-seriously. _You two will be a team._ The future legend was born.

Clark was in early, poring over the possible news stories to cover on the internet. Perry would assign them as he saw fit, so Clark was willing to be prepared. Lois walked in a few minutes later.

"Morning, Smallville." Lois began tiredly. "Why are you here so early? The chickens drag you out of bed?" She quipped. "You're going to make me look bad in front of the boss."

"Just tell Perry that i'm an insomniac." Clark bantered playfully. "Perry, Eh?" Lois echoed. "You're on a first name basis with the Editor on your first day?" She taunted. "Lois, I told you, I already knew Mr. White." He corrected, specifically to irk her.

"You know Smallville, you never cease to amaze me with your surprises." Lois shook her long brownish blonde hair from her eyes, put down her coffee, and finished pulling her hair back into a ponytail. _If you only knew_, Clark thought ruefully.

Perry White waltzed in behind them. "Lane, this is not a beauty parlor!" He taunted. "I need to see you and Kent in my office five minutes ago." Lois sighed, as Perry sped through the newsroom.

"Welcome to the _Daily Planet_ starting lineup_,_ Clark." Lois said facetiously. "Let's see, blue sport shirt with black tie, black _Dockers_, and black wing tip shoes. You know Smallville, you don't look half bad. Double time soldier!"

Clark smiled as Lois turned her back, and he watched her as if seeing his good friend through different eyes. _She is kind of cute_, _in an annoying way_, he mused as they entered Perry's office...


	2. Chapter 2: Pulling Up Roots

**Episode 1** – Chapter 1: _Pulling Up Roots_

Cue the new opening theme song music: _Somebody Save Me_

_Opening scene_: The camera flies speedily above the Kansas cornfields. The amber waves of grain bend slightly as the winds' wake whips past them. The shot pans across to the Kent Farm as it slows, taking in the familiar red barn with silo, and the bright yellow Kent farmhouse.

Several cattle chew cud peacefully along the gravelly access road leading to the ranch house. Some are startled, shuffling away, and mooing, as the camera pans down low, nearing the wraparound front porch.

The front screen door pushes open, revealing a familiar head of disheveled, yet fluffy lengthy blonde hair. The kitchen is neat and tidy, though a few boxes filled with glassware, utensils, and a variety of dishes are seen, stacked upon a countertop.

"Aunt Martha? Clark?" Kara Zor El Kent calls out into the mostly silent house. The reddish brown retriever, Shelby / Krypto, barks happily and pads up to the returning guest. "Hey!" Kara pats the dog's head gently.

Kara's supersensitive hearing picks up the wisps of a conversation. Upstairs, Lois and Clark are engaged in some playful banter. The alien beauty brushes a thick wad of hair away from her ear, to pick up a clearer tone.

"Are you sure that you don't want to room with me, Smallville?" Lois offers, flipping her brownish black hair over one shoulder, as she bends over picking up another box. Clark shakes his head, sporting a shorter, neater haircut than usual. "No thanks, Lois."

She looks away, crestfallen. "Why not? What's the matter?" She straightens up, placing a box upon a nearby mahogany dresser. "Remember, I promised you Guitar Hero weekends, DVD sharing, and I'll even let you borrow my Whitesnake CD."

"I mean what's the worst that can happen? I'll see you in your Sponge Bob boxer briefs?" Lois pleaded. Clark chuckles. "No Lois, I usually sleep sans shorts." He purposely teased her. "Too much information?" He added, jokingly.

Lois smiles brightly. "I won't mind, if you can avoid strangling yourself on my unmentionables, which at any given time could be hanging in the bathroom, strewn all over the couch, or balled up into a dust bunny filled corner of the bedroom." She quipped.

"It's not that.' Clark grins. "I just like to have my own space, that's all." It would also make my new stint as the Red Blue Blur that much more difficult to pull off, he thought sourly. Lois was uncharacteristically silent, never a good sign. Clark guessed that she was feeling lonely and left out, with Chloe and Jimmy hooked up, Lois had been performing lately, as a third wheel.

Now that Chloe had taken on Oliver's Watchtower position, the stress on her and Jimmy's relationship was palpable. Chloe also spent less time with Clark and Lois, which likely added to the future star-crossed lovers being put together, if the fates would allow.

"You are moving nearby in Metropolis, aren't you?" Lois sounded like she was still pleading, as she slammed a pair of Clark's socks into the mover's box in frustration. "Do you mean 'am I moving near you'?" Clark challenged playfully. "Possibly, if I can afford the place that I'm looking at, around the corner from your condo. After all, I'm not the Daily Planet's star reporter."

Lois ignored Clark's good-natured taunting, and hadn't yet given up on her proposal. "You're missing a great opportunity, Smallville." Lois bargained. "We could cut all of our expenses in half by pulling a domestic cohabitation." She pitched.

Clark couldn't believe that this was the same fearless, independent, self-serving, highly motivated, egotistically driven Lois Lane that he'd come to know over the last few years. What was going on with her? He silently mused.

"Lois, I thought that you hated living here with me." Clark reminded her. "You know, away from all the action, in the sticks, getting up with the rooster." Lois shrugged. "Hate is too strong a word. I told you before, I just wanted to live in a place without farm animals in it." She whined, which was very unusual in Clark's opinion.

"Kara's back!" Clark announced, skillfully changing the subject. "What? How could you know that?" Lois folded her tan arms across her ample chest. "Didn't you hear Shelby barking?" Clark diverted. "How does that translate into Kara…?" Lois began as Clark interrupted her. "Instinct." He snickered. "And the fact that she just yelled my name."

Kara bounded up the stairs, speedily entering Clark's bedroom. Her big blue eyes widened as she saw Clark neatly folding his ubiquitous red flannel shirt into an old brown suitcase, initialed JK, Jonathan Kent. "Look what the wind blew in." Lois smirked. "Hey Kara."

The alien beauty glanced around the room in shock. Had Lois spied her flying in over the farmland? Had Clark told her the truth about them? She decided to play it by one attractive ear. "Uh…Hi Lois, what's new?" Kara deadpanned. "Kal…I mean…" Kara coughed to cover up her faux pas, as Clark shot her a dirty look. "Clark, are we moving?"

"Kal?" Lois echoed. Kara coughed roughly to cover up the mistake further. "I must've swallowed a bug." She reddened slightly. "Yummy." Lois chuckled. "You'd better help yourself to a bottle of cold water, before Clark takes it. He's bringing anything that isn't nailed down." She joked.

"Your cousin has finally opted to join me in the big city." Lois added sarcastically, desperately trying to alleviate her increasing depression. "How could he leave this all behind?"

"Well, the commute will be shorter." Clark put in. "Did you tell Aunt Martha?" Kara asked the obvious question, as her voice grew a notch higher. "Sure. She was all for it." He responded. "What about the farm itself? Who'll feed the animals?" The super powered teen wondered aloud. "You can have it." Clark couldn't resist teasing his younger cousin.

"What am I gonna do with a farm?" Kara frowned. "Actually, our neighbor, Elmer Schmidt is already working the back forty acres. He and his son, Judd, might be interested in the front eighty acres as well." Clark informed them. "Elmer and Judd? I couldn't make those names up." Lois grumbled as she tossed one of Clark's blue jeans in the suitcase.  
"We're keeping the house and land of course, and leasing the proceeds to the Schmidts." Clark continued unabated. "Mom could never part with the property fully. She considers it her retirement home, once she's done with her run in the Senate."

Lois shifted uncomfortably. This is not good at all she silently criticized. On the one hand, she was glad that Clark was finally moving off the farm, presumably to get a life. On the other, she really wanted him to move in with her. She admitted to herself that she couldn't picture her life without Clark in it.

A vision of a TV set, couch, pillows, and her sucking down a gallon of ice cream entered into her mind's eye. That was followed by a vision of her in a white wedding dress, standing beside Clark in a sharp black tux, and finally an old gray haired hag staring aimlessly out a window entered her thought stream. She shook it all off quickly.

"Lois?" Clark's voice derailed her train of thought. "Huh?" She glanced up warily from the suitcase. "Kara asked you how things were going at the Planet." Clark said patiently. "Oh sorry! Did you just feel the air pressure drop in here? I have to quit watching late night movies."

"Things at the Planet are about as you'd expect." She turned her attention towards the pretty young Kryptonian. As soon as Lois looked away, Clark brazenly used his super speed to collect and fold a number of his favorite items of clothing, including the infamous red jacket.

Lois absently grabbed a stack of Clark's white T-shirts. "The hours are long, and the stories are coming slowly…" She began distractedly. "Except for one…" Kara smirked. "The Red Blue Blur!" The precocious teen quipped, as Clark gave her the cutthroat sign. Kara couldn't resist pressing Lois's buttons. "That's the one!" Lois said as her mood brightened.

Clark rolled his eyes. "Did you meet him?" Kara toyed with Lois. "Don't encourage her!" Clark chastised his younger cousin. "What's the matter, Smallville? Are you having issues with the Red Blue Blur? Maybe you're just a wee bit jealous?" Lois rode him.

Jealous? Of myself? I hardly think so. Clark thought. "How do you know it's a he?" Clark said, eyeing Kara playfully. Lois snickered. "I told you that I talked to him." Kara's eyes sparkled, clearly enjoying the exchange. "No way!" Lois nodded, grinning thinly. "Yes! I did. He promised to give me his first exclusive interview, once he decides to 'come out' so to speak."

"You believed him?" Clark groaned. "A guy with an altered voice on the phone?" Lois stopped dead in her tracks. "I don't think that I said he altered his voice." Clark gulped. I have to be more careful. He berated himself. "I just assumed that he would, otherwise you'd might recognize it, somewhere." Clark defended weakly as Kara shook her head. "Whatever, Clark!" Lois sniped.

"Anyway, Kara, we're ordering a pizza later after we finish ransacking the house." Lois added with her usual morbid sense of humor. "You're welcome to join us." Kara hesitated. "Um, I have to be somewhere, but yeah, maybe later."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that Clark doesn't take your _Barbie Doll _collection." Lois gibed as Kara cast her a sidelong glance. "Okay, then scoot!" She ordered the super teen. Kara left them to the packing and cleaning, more confused than ever. She hadn't gotten a chance to tell Clark about her latest adventures, and what she'd found on her travels.

Why would Kal suddenly want to move to Metropolis, after working so hard to avoid raising his profile? Kara pondered as she made her way quickly downstairs. Of course! She snapped her fingers, causing a minor shockwave throughout the house that started Shelby / Krypto barking again. The Red Blue Blur! Kara thought about her cousin proudly. It's about time!


	3. Chapter 3: The Quest Begins

**Chapter 2**: _Picking up The Trail _

Two months earlier, Kara had been following up on a lead from a fringe website stating that someone had found an unusual silver crystal with foreign markings on it. The collector wondered if the item held any value, no doubt hoping to sell it on E Bay.

Kara recognized the writing on the roughly octagonal object as Kryptonian. It more or less translated to 'A Study In Environment Journal' by Dax Ur. The rogue Kryptonian had been on Earth a long time before either Kal or Kara arrived.

From what she could discern from her hateful father, Zor EL's notes, Kara concluded that Dax Ur was an interplanetary scout for the Kryptonian Council of Elders. He would've been charged with finding a suitable planet for any Kryptonian refugees that may have survived the planet's destruction.

Kara knew that she had to meet the keeper of this crystal, and make him or her an offer to purchase it. She only hoped that it wouldn't be too expensive. The owner's Internet name was Christian Ahmetti, and he was located somewhere in the Middle East.

Kara sent a response E mail from Chloe's Watchtower headquarters, formerly known as the Isis Foundation. She hadn't told Kal what she was up to, fearing that he'd try and talk her out of it, after what had happened to her original blue crystal.

According to his website, Ahmetti was on an exploratory oil dig in Morocco, when he located the strange item. Kara quickly arranged a meeting with him. The Girl of Steel wouldn't ever fear such a meeting, assuming that nothing on Earth aside from Kryptonite, could harm her.

Late that week, Kara literally flew into Agadir under the cover of night, and super sped to the designated coffee shop where she was to meet Ahmetti. Kara casually strolled across the plaza, decorated with hand-painted marble and ceramic tiles. All eyes were upon her.

Kara, of course stood out like a sore thumb, her long curled blonde hair blowing in the wind. Gasps, and curses followed Kara, dressed in her usual midriff bearing cropped white t-shirt, blue denim hot pants, and bright red gym shoes. Most women were covered from head to toe in the local garb. A few police officers followed her into the coffee shop.

Kara strolled over to the counter, sat down, and ordered a double espresso coffee. The server looked at her with disgust, and begrudgingly created her drink. The police officers surrounded her. Some of the locals scattered, fearing a confrontation. Kara sipped her coffee, and waited for them to speak.

"You are American, no?" The first officer asked. "Yes. Why?" Kara refused to make eye contact with either of them. "Americans are not well liked here." The second officer added. "Not my problem." Kara said gruffly, steadily sipping her coffee. "I'm not looking for any trouble."

"Yet, trouble you have found…" The third officer threatened. "We have rules about women…" The second official began. Kara ignored them, and took another swig. "Are you deaf?" The first officer challenged, putting one hand on her shoulder. Kara slowly put down her drink.

She faced the officer that touched her. "I'd move my hand if I were you." Kara menaced. "You have a poor attitude." The second official commented, as he removed his Billy club, and slapped his other hand with it. "Perhaps it should be changed." The other growled, taking out his club.

"Trust me, you don't want to do this." Kara hissed as her eyes flared red. She'd rather not have called any attention to herself, fearing that it would scare Ahmetti away. They still had about a half an hour before they were due to meet, if her watch was correct. Plenty of time…Kara smirked, putting down her coffee.

She swirled on the wooden counter seat facing the roguish police. Kara grabbed two men by their throats and physically tossed them through the nearest wall, and out into the marketplace plaza, startling a number of patrons, who cursed and ran away from the tumbling officers.

The server behind the counter dropped what he was doing and scurried into the backroom. A few of the coffee shop customers froze in place, unsure of what to do next. The last officer lunged at Kara, and she deftly tossed him out a window. She brushed her hands off on her denim shorts, and reseated herself to finish the coffee.

Two more customers scattered into the street shortly thereafter. Kara sighed. Its never easy, she mentally fumed. The policemen were still knocked out in the plaza as Ahmetti warily entered the coffee shop. "Miss Kent?" Ahmetti asked as he approached her curiously.

Kara stood, coffee in hand, and replied. "Yes? Mr. Ahmetti?" He nodded, and waved her over to one of the recently vacated tables. "Join me?" The older man offered. Ahmetti was about thirty-five, tall and stocky, with curled black hair, black colored eyes, and he sported a bushy black moustache. In his hand was a cardboard box, which presumably contained the alien journal.

Kara took a seat opposite him, as his eyes followed her all the way down. "What happened here?" He gestured towards the ruined wooden and stucco wall. Kara shrugged. "Some rowdy customers got thrown out of the shop." She smirked as she downplayed the incident. "Is that the item?" Ahmetti nodded. "Yes."

"Is it still for sale?" Kara inquired without any further explanation. "Certainly." Ahmetti flashed a toothy grin. "Do you know what it is, or what the value might be?" He toyed with her. "I'm not sure without examining it closely." Kara evaded as Chloe had taught her.

Ahmetti opened the box, and the silver gray crystal with the Kryptonian inscriptions on it glowed slightly. "It has never done that before." Ahmetti gawked. "Its probably just the light reflecting off the frame." Kara lied convincingly as she'd heard Clark do frequently.

"It has some value, then?" Ahmetti fished. "What do you think is a fair price?" Kara got down to business swiftly as she feared more interference from the local authorities. "I'm not sure. I've never seen anything like it." Ahmetti dodged. "I have one at home." Kara lied, "Though the coloring is different. I paid a good forty dollars for it."

"Really?" Ahmetti was still skeptical. Why would an American girl come all the way to Morocco for a forty-dollar souvenir? He silently mused. "What is it?" Ahmetti probed. "It's…a bookend, very unusual. It's probably quite a few years old." Kara continued to lie.

"A bookend?" Ahmetti tried not to scoff. "Sure. My family had a few of them." Kara added another layer to her story. "We even have a matching paperweight on my desk at home." Ahmetti was still silently pondering Kara's fabrication. The teen alien beauty was starting to lose her patience. She considered simply taking the crystal from Ahmetti and leaving.

Meanwhile, the shopkeeper returned and cursed loudly at the sight of his damaged wall. "This one! She is a demon!" The manager hollered at Kara. "What's that about?" Ahmetti was pokerfaced. "Apparently, I don't make a very good first impression?" Kara blunted.

"Mr. Ahmetti, what do you think is a fair price for the bookend?" Kara forced a deadly calm to her voice. "Give me a figure." Ahmetti challenged. "Fifty Dollars – American." Kara put out there. Ahmetti was silent, again weighing his options. "One hundred- American." He countered. Kara knew that she was expected to bargain. "Seventy-five- American." She offered.

"Seventy Eight-American." Ahmetti upped her bid. "Very well. Seventy Eight – American." Kara reached into her denim shorts pocket and pulled out four twenties, placing them on the table. "Sold!" Ahmetti gave in, and handed her the box with the crystal in it. "Thank you." Kara speedily grabbed the box, shook Ahmetti's hand, and stood up.

Outside, the police had finally arrived with reinforcements. They piled into the coffee shop through the front door, window, and the damaged wall. Ahmetti calmly sat back in his chair, expecting to either be hauled in for questioning, or watch Kara getting arrested. He already had her money.

He was surprised as Kara bolted towards the first few officers, elbowing, kicking, and shoving them out of her way. The teen alien tore through the last few officers like a football running back devastating an opposing team's defense.

The shopkeeper cursed loudly as the officials flew into tables, chairs, and souvenir display racks. Ahmetti took advantage of the confusion to slip past the guards posted near a side exit door. Kara vaulted atop a nearby two-story building, holding the prize under her arm like a football.

She scurried towards the rear of the rooftop, and glanced around quickly, taking for the skies. The melee below soon silenced as Kara flew into the desert's moonlit night sky. The silvery shadows played across the dunes, as she avoided most populated areas, flying beneath any possible radar facilities. Kara felt pleased with the outcome, as she soared across the ocean towards home.

Ahmetti doubled his pace as he left the confused authorities to sort out what had happened. He wandered away from the area closing in on the resort hotel district. He settled for a seat in an outdoor café. Tourists hustled past, as Ahmetti flipped on his cell phone.

"Miss Mercer?" The informant began. "I have sold the item to a young girl named Kent." Tess frowned as she wiped the workout sweat from her brow. "Kent? Are you sure?" She questioned. "Can you describe her?" Tess double-checked his story. Ahmetti went into detail.

"Kara, you say?" Tess challenged. "Thank you, Mr. Ahmetti. The payment will be in your account in the usual quantities." Tess hung up. _Another one? Or perhaps someone working with Clark_? She mused. _This raises all kinds of new possibilities_, she thought, smirking wryly.

more...


	4. Chapter 4: Crossed Fates

**Chapter 3**: _Crossed_ _Fates_

Scene: _Daily Planet newsroom_.

A few workers shuffle past as Lois lazily flips the Internet pages on her last story. Clark, dressed in his common dark blue long sleeved shirt, black tie, and black pleated Dockers, glances over Lois's slim shoulder. "Morning, Smallville." She says nonchalantly.

"Did you unpack all your stuff yesterday?" She absently asks, flipping to the final page of her story. "Committed." Clark blurts out. "Huh?" Lois turns her head towards him lethargically, allowing her sandy brown hair to lilt to one side, the ends just missing her steaming coffee mug.

"Committed is spelled with two M 's and two T's not one M and one T." Clark smiles brightly at her. Lois rubs one bleary eye. "Thanks…" Jimmy Olsen pops up behind them, camera with zoom lens attached slung loosely around his thin neck.

"See Lois!" Jimmy chuckles, thoroughly amused at himself. "I told you that CK could spell commitment." He quips. "Olsen! The word is committed." Lois corrected, unable to keep the irritation from her voice as Clark reddens. "Who's committed?" Jimmy asks playfully.

"You will be if you don't get back to work, Olsen!" Tess Mercer snarls. "Oh boy, here comes Miss Sunshine." Lois snipes quietly as Tess approaches them. Jimmy takes his cue, and skitters away, leaving Clark and Lois on their own to face the music.

"Lane!" Tess bellows. "Did you want your article on the Metropolis Bay dock fires to make today's issue of the Planet, or would you rather we hold off printing the paper until you're ready?" Tess's voice dripped with sarcasm. "I'm on it." Lois swallowed her pride, and the taste was nauseating. "Kent? Did you want to do any work today?" Tess challenged.

"I was just on my way to…" Clark frantically glanced around the newsroom. "Fill the coffee machine, and check the copier paper stock." He edged away. "Forget it!" Tess ordered, stopping Clark in his tracks. "I'll have Olsen do it. That might just keep him out of trouble for a few minutes. Come with me." Tess turned on her heel as Clark shrugged at Lois.

Clark trailed Tess into her office, feeling like a school kid who was heading for detention. She opened the office door and slid smoothly behind her desk, as the window's morning light silhouetted her wasp like frame. "Sit down and close the door."

Tess's tone was that of a menacing calm. Clark did as instructed. "Clark, why aren't you out saving the world?" Tess toyed with him. She was ninety-eight percent sure that he was the Traveler from the Veritas Chronicles. "Excuse me?" He gave her his best innocent look.

"You're hanging around the Daily Planet, yet you're not aggressively pursuing any stories." Tess criticized. "What are you waiting for?" Clark shrugged. "I'm just doing my job." Tess glanced down, and folded her hands on the desktop. "No, your job is to save the world."

"I'm only one person, Tess." Clark began modestly. "The world was here long before I got here, and it will be here long after I'm gone." Tess sighed with frustration. "Clark, I just don't understand you." He shifted uneasily before responding. "What's to understand?"  
"You should be out there saving people." Tess continued to bait him. Clark would have none of it. "Saving people from what?" He deadpanned. "You name it!" Tess's voice rose slightly. "Metropolis is full of crime and depravity. Mobsters, crooked politicians, creeps, perverts, arsonists, drug lords, muggers, thieves, and the occasional cat up a tree."

_Half of which probably report to you and Lex_, Clark mused darkly. "Isn't that what we have a police department and fire department for?" He knew just what to say to push Tess's buttons. "Half the police force is corrupt and in bed with the crime bosses." She insisted.

_True, and how many work for you_? Clark again thought silently. "I told you before, if you don't like me working here then just fire me." Tess smiled evilly. "No, that's not in my plan. I want you right here in front of me where I can see you. You will embrace your destiny."

"People make their own destiny, Miss Mercer." Clark retorted coldly. "Except for you, Clark. Your destiny goes hand in hand with mine." Tess responded arrogantly. "How do you figure?" He countered. "Because as of today, you are assigned to reporting on the City Beat with Lane over there. The copy machines don't need saving, Clark, we of Metropolis do."

Clark was stunned. Tess had played him again, and he was getting tired of it. "By the way, you only have to refer to me as Miss Mercer in front of the other employees." She flirted, further irritating Clark. "Tess will do in private. I'll send out the E Mail announcement to the staff."

"Aren't there more qualified journalists out there that deserve that kind of promotion?" Clark defended weakly. "That's not really the point, is it? You will embrace your destiny by meeting it head on in the streets of Metropolis." Tess added haughtily. Clark sighed in resignation.

He wanted to do exactly what Tess talked about, but on his terms, not hers. Fate had once again kicked him up the road. Tess was nearly as irritating as Jor El when it came to shoving him towards his destiny, whatever that might be.

Thankfully, Tess's cell phone rang. Clark instinctively got up to leave. Tess gestured for him to remain seated. He sat back down uncomfortably. "Yes?" Tess's expression varied between fascination and shock. "Are you sure, Oliver?" She seemed off her game to Clark, which gave him at least a bit of satisfaction. He knew that Oliver could really get under Tess's skin.

"That's the final word is it?" Tess's face showed puzzlement. Clark was tempted to listen in, but resisted the urge. He assumed that either Tess or Oliver would inform him about whatever if need be. He suffered in silence as Tess stretched leisurely, and let her long legs drape over the desktop. Clark tried not to notice, but in the end lost the battle. The woman had a massive ego.

After a few more uncomfortable moments, Tess hung up the phone. "That's an interesting move." She said abstractedly, attempting to draw Clark's gaze into her eyes. "Oliver has decided…" Tess began before Clark cut her off. "It's really none of my business." He interrupted.

"Don't worry Clark, I feel that I can tell you anything." Tess flirted heavily, playing one type of game or another. _Spare me_. Clark mentally groused. "Oliver has decided to promote me to executive vice president of Queen Industries' International Operations." She informed him, awaiting a reaction. To his credit, Clark was stone-faced. "Congratulations." He said simply.  
"I thought that LuthorCorp and Queen Industries were an equal partnership." Clark pressed Tess's buttons further. "We are, but Oliver and the Board of Directors have cut a restructuring deal. I could've voted against it, of course, but the majority would still rule." She explained.

"Oliver said that I would have to give up my post as President and CEO of the Daily Planet." Tess still seemed taken aback. Clark wanted to leap for joy, but tempered his enthusiasm out of respect, still playing his cards close to the vest. "So then it's a good move for you?" He asked.

"Yes. I'll have to travel more, and get out of this dingy office." Tess symbolically glanced around the room. "This changes nothing, Clark." She refocused her gaze on him. "I still feel that our fates are intertwined." _Not likely_, Clark thought sourly. Then his mood lightened. Oliver had pulled a great move this time. He just made Clark's life that much easier.

"I'm sure that I'll see you around." Clark stated diplomatically. "Does this mean that my promotion has been revoked?" Tess grinned thinly. "Hardly, Clark. Until midnight on Friday, I'm still running the paper. You're getting your own cubicle right across from Lane. I wouldn't have it any other way. You two tend to drive each other insane. A woman has to have her fun."

Tess's disarming manner made Clark wonder if she was truly as mean as she thinks she is. He hoped in his heart that Tess would finally give up on following Lex's obsession with him and move on with her life. Oliver was trying his best to get Tess out of Clark's face. _I owe him big time_, he thought wryly.

"Now scoot!" Tess smiled brightly, a rarity indeed. "I still have a paper to run for the next few days." Clark managed a cautious smile and got up from the chair. Tess watched him leave intently. "Oh, and Clark, congratulations on landing that new apartment in Metropolis." Tess threw in the dig to let him know that she was still keeping tabs on him.

"Uh, thanks. Good luck on your new position." Clark half-turned to face her as he opened the office door. Naturally the newsroom staff, including Lois, all checked him out, expecting to get some impression of what their long conversation had been about.

Clark flushed as he walked through the room, skirting cubicles and supply carts. All eyes were still on him as he seated himself across from Lois. Tess stood leaning within the frame of her office door, arms crossed, as her eyes followed Clark as well.

Jimmy scurried up to him despite Tess's intense gaze. "Get back to work!" She suddenly hollered at the newsroom employees. Just that quickly, tapping began on keyboards, phones were picked up, and the supply person resumed his cart's route along the center isle.

"I thought she was going to can you, CK!" Jimmy said with relief. "Thanks for your vote of confidence, Jimmy." Clark responded sarcastically.

"Spill it Smallville, what did the Dragon Lady want this time?" Lois questioned. "Is your article done?" Clark said with concern. "Yes. Don't change the subject." She retorted. "Can I see it?" Clark ignored her protests. "Sure. Here." Lois said as she handed him the printouts.

Clark proofread it as Jimmy stood by patiently. "Okay it's good to go." He said, returning the copies to her. "Thanks professor." Lois snapped as she pressed the 'send' button. Tess had retreated back within her office, as Jimmy continued to hover over Lois and Clark.  
"Tess is accepting a new position." Clark answered warily. "I'll bet she accepts all kinds of positions." Lois sniped. "Ooh! Snap!" Jimmy laughed. "Not that there's anything wrong with that." Lois flirted tiredly. "So she's leaving?" Clark nodded. "Yep! Oliver kicked her upstairs."

"I'd like to kick her…" Lois snarled. "She's going to be Queen Industries' executive VP of international operations." Clark informed them. "It's not common knowledge yet, so we have to keep it quiet…Jimmy." Lois and Clark chorused. "What?" Jimmy asked innocently.

"I also got promoted to City Beat reporter." Clark reddened as he spoke. "Get out of town! That's great, CK!" Jimmy remarked enthusiastically. "So, you're equal to me?" Lois asked in disbelief, before she realized how that sounded. "Yes Lois." Clark feigned offense. "I would be equal to you. I suppose that you'll still have seniority though."

"Are you trying to say that I'm old?" Lois purposely gave Clark some grief. "CK, there is no good answer to that question." Jimmy chuckled. "Jimmy, you are a wise young man." Clark quipped as Lois smiled.

"We should go out and celebrate." Lois suggested. "You're welcome to join us too, Jimmy." Clark balked. "I don't know, Lois…I still haven't fully unpacked…" Lois dismissed his protests with a wave. "What's to unpack? Your flannel shirt collection should've stayed in Smallville." Lois rode him. "As long as you're dressed decently already…"

"Fine." Clark put up his hands in resignation. "After work we'll go out for a while." Lois's heart raced. She finally got the reticent Clark to join her after hours. "Jimmy? Are you free?" She asked mostly out of courtesy. Actually Jimmy might help the night's conversation along, she mused.

"I guess so. I hate to be a third wheel." He hedged. "Don't worry about it, Jimbo." Lois said. "Been there, done that. I mean its not as if Clark and I are on a date." Unfortunately, her mind commented. "Okay, see you after work." Jimmy agreed. Clark felt that he missed something.

"Jimmy, why don't you ask Chloe to join us as well?" Clark suggested. Jimmy's face fell a bit. "We'll see. She's been so busy at the Foundation…" Lois picked up on his lament. "I'll call her right now." Lois offered, grabbing the cell phone.

Clark was wary, but promised to enjoy the moment. Things had just started to pick up, finally, after the hell of the last few years. He decided to take some time for himself, and relax. An odd sense of calm seemed to take over his tortured mind when he was around Lois.

He just didn't want to get his hopes up too high.


	5. Chapter 5: Home of the Blur

Chapter 4: Home of the Blur

After a pleasant, reserved celebration for his promotion, Lois escorted Clark home. She'd only had a couple of imported beers, and Jimmy downed one or two before heading to the Talon to meet Chloe. Lois was dying to see what type of condo Clark had picked for his Metropolis domicile.

They walked up the stone and brick front stairs under the watchful eyes of nosy neighbors. Clark popped in the computer code to access the entry door, and then the level door for his condo. Naturally, he'd picked the highest one, just below the roof line. Clark's cousin Kara, good friend Laura Lake, or even Oliver could enter the building from the rooftop.

The idea was to limit any visibility from the streets, the buildings across the alley, or the center courtyard by any passers by. Clark and Kara had already stocked the condo with his belongings, and a few little used furniture pieces from the farm ranch house or the barn loft hideaway.

"Geez, Smallville, you had to pick the top condo apartment, didn't you?" Lois complained, as she ascended the many staircases. "You know, Lois, we have an elevator if you can't handle the climb." He ribbed her. "It's not that, Clark. It's just that these four inch heels don't lend themselves to comfortable climbing." She whined playfully. "Not that you would've considered that before you bought it."

"I guess not, Lois." He smiled brightly over his shoulder at her. "I don't usually wear any high heels." Clark taunted. She returned a knowing smirk. "That's good to know." Lois grabbed his hand, allowing him to guide her up the last few stairs to the top landing. She removed the offending shoes, and padded along the well worn carpet to Clark's condo's door, barefoot. "My dogs are barking."

He used a keycard to swipe the door's security lock. It snapped open, and he entered with Lois at his heel. She took a good long look around. To say the least, the condo needed work. "Yikes! What a dive!" Lois criticized as Clark frowned briefly. "Yeah, well it has potential." He defended. "I told you that it was a foreclosed fixer upper."

Lois nodded as she carefully circumvented the broken plaster pieces scattered along the entrance's foyer. "I see you have your work cut out for you." She added. "It's a good thing that you're handy around the house. It's got a good size to it, though it could definitely use a woman's touch." She flirted.

Lois made a bee line for the bedroom, surprising Clark as he skirted along the edge of the slightly raised kitchenette floor. She flipped on the bedroom light, which seemed far too bright for its use. Lois examined the furniture. Clark had brought the bed she'd slept in at the farm house, and the dressers that they used to share, and she spied the lone night stand from his barn loft.

"You dragged all this up seven stories by yourself?" Lois grilled him quizzically. "Um...no, Kara helped a lot." Clark replied. "You made your young cousin carry this heavy furniture up here?" She scoffed. "Well, Kara's a lot stronger than she looks." He smirked, considering that it felt good to tell Lois the truth for a change. "Amazing." She commented before noting several unopened boxes near the bed.

"I see you painted the closet walls already." Lois continued to assess the situation. "Initiative, I like that." She said sarcastically, parroting Perry White's earlier remarks made during Clark's job interview. As of yesterday, Perry had taken over the Daily Planet's Chief Editor's position. All of the Planet's newsroom employees had to go for one on one interviews with the middle-aged experienced journalist.

"Let's get to it, Smallville." Lois said, seating herself comfortably on the edge of the bed. "Excuse me?" Clark reddened. "Let's get to unpacking, Clark." She added. "But Lois, it's late..." Clark protested.

"Nah! It's only ten o'clock. You're not on the farm any longer, Smallville, there'll be no roosters crowing at ungodly hours of the morning, though a Metropolis Sanitation truck might be just as loud and annoying." She quipped, ripping open a nearby box containing Clark's clothes.

He picked another box and began hanging clothes in resignation. It was nice of Lois to offer to help, but Clark could've gone through all the clothes and done more in a few blinks of an eye. About a half an hour had gone by, when Lois stopped in her tracks. "Clark Kent! You've been holding out on me!"

"Huh?" Lois's exclamation had shocked him away from hanging up the winter jacket. "Why is it that your wardrobe consists mostly of red and blue clothes?" Lois accused as Clark stifled a gasp. She cocked her head at him, and narrowed her eyes. "Naw! It couldn't be!" She scoffed.

"Lois, it so happens that red and blue are my favorite colors." He defended weakly. "Uh huh." She grinned thinly. "I thought maybe you were having red and blue blur envy issues." Clark flushed. How can I be envious of myself? He mused. "Don't be silly. I've always had red and blue clothes. Ask Chloe. Besides, here's my black and white stuff as well."

He opened another box and shoved a clean white tee shirt in her face. She playfully recoiled and flipped over onto the other side of the bed. How come his shirts don't stink? Lois considered. He must be using some kick ass detergent, she thought, popping her bare feet onto the cold hardwood floor.

"I don't suppose you've filled up the kitchen with any necessities?" Lois grinned, padding away from the bed, and sliding the last clothes box nearer to the closet. "Such as?" Clark pressed. "Beer, ice cream, munchies, bottled water, candy bars? You know, the bachelor pad essentials." She joked.

"Nope. I managed to snag some water bottles from today's Daily Planet reporters meeting, and that's about it. Sorry."Clark couldn't believe how relaxed he felt being around Lois now. In his mind, it was like this particular situation was meant to be. He hadn't felt this good since...Lana.

"No big deal." Lois dismissed his look of concern. "It's a good thing that we pigged out at dinner. So how was your first big meeting?" She said laconically. "It was pretty standard as far as meetings go. You know, rules and regulations, hours worked, and Perry gave a stirring speech about the Daily Planet's journalistic integrity." He informed her. "Ooh! Be still my beating heart. Sorry I missed that one!"

Lois snickered as she reached the bottom of the clothes box, and began tossing Clark's boxer shorts across the room, and onto the dresser top. "Where were you anyway?" Clark probed. "I was working on a hot lead." She confessed. "Oh? About what?" Clark could probably guess.

"The red and blue blur, what else?" Lois confirmed. "Oh, him." Clark scowled. What am I saying? He thought sourly. Lois took his silence to mean jealousy, again. "Smallville, you need to stop worrying about our resident super hero and crime-fighting savior." She added. "I'm telling you, that the red and blue blur's eventual unmasking, or revealing, will be the story that makes my career."

Clark was tempted for an instant to tell Lois the truth, just to see the shocked expression on her face. Now's not the time, he chided himself, but one day...he sighed with resignation, as the conflict in his mind began to build. "What did he or she do this time?"

"The blur stopped a bank robbery at Metropolis Federal over at Fifth and Main." Lois told him. "Really?" Clark was skeptical. No I didn't, he thought with surprise, maybe it was Kara? "I suppose no one saw anything, again." Lois shook her head. "No. Just the same old red and blue shtick."

"The only different observation this time, was that someone thought that they saw white and gold zip by as well." Lois explained as she unceremoniously dumped Clark's socks into a smaller dresser drawer. Yup, that sounds like Kara, Clark assumed. He'd have to ask her about that tomorrow after work.

"That's interesting." Clark commented absently. "I take it no one got injured?" Lois again shook her head. "Thankfully, no. You'd think that someone would find some physical evidence of our hero. I mean really, what kind of a police department do we have here in Metropolis?" She asked rhetorically.

Clark hadn't really considered that. What if one day, an overeager detective did find a piece of clothing, like a thread, or a hair strand for that matter? They might try and get a DNA sample or something. He dismissed that thought, though, they'd have nothing to match it up with...I hope.

By Eleven o'clock, they'd completed unpacking all of Clark's clothes and personal items. "I guess that'll do it, Smallville." Lois said as she yawned and stretched leisurely. "Thanks a bunch, Lois." Clark hugged her, startling the young journalist. "No problem, Clark." Lois said cheerfully.

She started for the door. "Uh Lois? Shoes!" Clark laughed as he picked up her black high heels. "Oh yeah. Thanks." Her eyes sparkled. "Are you sure that you don't want to keep them?" She gibed. "They go with anything!" Clark chuckled. "No thanks. I'll pass. Come on I'll walk you home." He led her to the hallway, locked up the condo apartment, and started down the staircase.

"Um, Clark?" Lois yawned. "I think we'll take the elevator this time." Clark smiled. "Sure. Will do." He guided her to the correct elevator car. "You know, you don't have to walk me home." She teased. Clark looked into her eyes and said: "But I want to. One can never be too safe." Lois turned away and smiled brightly.

"I should be protecting you." Lois joked. "You're the farm boy on his own in the big city." He laughed and pressed the down button. "I'm sure that I can handle it." He retorted playfully. The elevator shuddered, sending Lois sprawling into Clark's arms. He caught her and held her for a moment.

"I guess that I'll have to call maintenance tomorrow." Clark said as he released her. "I wonder when the last elevator inspection took place? Ooh! Sounds like a possible expose for the Planet." He added. Lois snickered. "Very good, Smallville. I'll make a top reporter of you yet." She praised as the elevator hit the lobby floor roughly.


	6. Chapter 6: Courage Under Fire

**Chapter 6**: _Courage Under Fire_

PG-13 – A little bloody

Scene: _AM - Daily Planet_

Clark had just gotten settled at his new desk, when Lois trotted towards him across the newsroom floor. "Don't get comfortable, Clark!" She said excitedly. "We have an attempted bank robbery at Third and Elm. That's the second one this week. Heels up in five, Smallville!"

Lois vaulted over a pile of research files, landing clumsily in her cubicle's seat. The young reporter's fingers flew over her laptop keyboard. "Just need to get the prelim…" Lois muttered as Clark watched her with fascination.

"Here's the background info…" Lois began. "I knew it!" She slid her chair to one side to face Clark. "Check this out, Smallville." He got up, and leaned in over her shoulder. Clark ignored the fact that Lois's heart started beating faster the closer he got to her, dismissing it as overexcitement about the story.

"Bruno Manheim had just been released from prison." She informed him. "What? That's ridiculous!" Clark nearly shouted. "Wasn't he up on a Murder One charge?" Lois nodded. "Welcome to the real world of justice, Smallville. They should really call it injustice! His attorneys claimed on appeal that the investigation was done improperly."

Clark scowled. "You're saying that Manheim is out on a technicality?" Lois's expression was somber. "Exactly! This stinks to high heaven of judicial cover up. Manheim or one of his gang must have something on the judges. There's still another appeal pending."

"Anyway," Lois continued. "It turns out that Manheim and his cronies have accounts in banks all over Metropolis. I thought the Feds seized all of their 'funny money', but I guess they had some legit accounts from businesses that were legal. Money laundering at its finest." She concluded.

"Let me guess…every bank that's been robbed had held a Manheim account?" Clark grimaced. "Yes! I'll make a star reporter out of you yet." She teased. "It's an inside job!" He added. "On the nose, Smallville!" Lois snickered as she playfully pointed to his nose.

"Let's roll!" Lois urged as she grabbed her notepad, pen, and Raspberry PDA. She hustled towards the elevator with Clark at her heel. "I can't believe this, Clark!" Lois rambled. "Manheim beats Jimmy's ass, puts a bullet hole in you, runs funny money, probably killed his way to the top of the Outfit, and ruined the stunning debut of Stiletto, I might add." Lois said quietly.

"Now he's out on a technicality!" Lois hopped into the elevator as the doors swished open. "Clark, sometimes it feels like there is no justice." He silently considered her words, and wondered if Oliver had a point. _Sometimes regular justice just isn't enough_.

Meanwhile, Kara had run into some problems of her own. The bank alarm had gone off just as she walked past. The alarm was supposed to be silent, but that was only to the human ear. She'd glanced in the front plate glass window of the bank, and sure enough, there were three robbers.

One held the bank guard at gunpoint, while the other two raided cashier after cashier's money drawers. All wore hideous Halloween masks, which completely covered their faces. Kara used her super speed to zip through the revolving doors, and into the bank lobby.

The alien teen zigzagged through the lobby, scorching the carpeting with her pace, and zeroed in on the hostage-holding gunman. In the blink of an eye, Kara grabbed his sawed off shotgun, which fired off a round into the ceiling, and shoved the guard out of the way, behind a customer service counter.

Kara unceremoniously tossed the gunman backwards through the plate glass window, where he lay motionless, and bleeding. She sped towards the robbers near the cashiers. Kara decked the first guy with a vicious left cross. His jaw broke as he sailed across the lobby and into a nearby display case, separating him from his pistol, which spun slowly in the air.

She attacked who she thought was the final robber, knocking him out with a solid right hook to the jaw. He soared upward, and flipped over the cashier's counter, landing sprawled out upside down against the wall. Kara's sensitive hearing picked up another noise ahead of her.

The alien beauty dashed through the open door of the back room, where she spied another robber, busily removing money from the bank vault. He'd tied up two more guards, and a bank manager, who sat motionless against the rear of the vault. They'd been beaten up, but were alive.

Kara approached the thief, but suddenly felt her speed begin to slow. She was visible! The thug glanced at her. Kara tripped over a bank vault lock box, and her speed was down to a crawl. He fired his weapon at her…

Kara, for the first time since her stint in the Phantom Zone, felt a burning pain as the bullets grazed her shoulder, and neck. The super girl winced as the warm blood oozed from the wounds and ran down her thin arm. A still open bag of money nearby glowed green.

Kara screeched as the pain made her eyes water. This time the tears were warm and salty just like a human's. She tumbled forward, as the dizziness from the injuries and the kryptonite-laced bills began to take their toll. Kara would be helpless in another moment or two.

Clark and Lois's cab had just pulled up beyond the yellow police taped barriers. "Officer Reyes! What have we got?" She yelled, before Clark had even paid the cabbie, Lois was on the scene. "Lane? Get out of here!" Alejandra Reyes scowled as she spoke.

"Give me a break, Ale'!" Lois pleaded. "What's going on in there?" Clark heard Kara's shriek, but at the time didn't know that it was his errant young cousin. "Fine, Lane!" Officer Reyes said. "We have an armed robbery gone bad, and a possible hostage situation. Three gunmen are down, as well as a bank guard, but more are holed up inside." She returned her attention to the melee.

Lois hurriedly wrote down the officer's description. Clark spun away as she continued writing. When Lois glanced up from her notepad, he was gone. "This is big, Clark!" She began excitedly. No one heard her. "Smallville?" She grimaced, looking around the area. "Now what?"

Clark zipped into the alley, glanced around, and vaulted onto the bank's rooftop, before the police had had a chance to position a sniper on any roof, or call in for a helicopter. He tore a hole through the ceiling of some third floor offices, and landed with a thud on an old wooden floor. "Uh oh!" He remarked as a cleaning person dropped his mop and gasped.

"Madre de Dios!" The frightened janitor yelled. Clark pointed to the ceiling. "Weak roof tiles!" He ran at a lower speed out into the corridor, before switching to hyper speed, once he was out of sight. Clark sped down the staircase, and entered the first floor through a back office.

So far so good, he thought, as he cautiously followed the access way towards the back of the bank vault. Clark began to feel nauseous. "No!" He gasped, as he forced his x-ray vision to peer through the open vault's super thick walls. He spotted Kara lying on the floor in blood.

A gunman was about to cap her off for good, as he aimed the large revolver at Kara's head. "I don't know how you got in here, sweetie, but you ain't getting out." The thief was Bruno Manheim! Clark struggled to keep his balance, as he pounded the safe wall with his fist.

The wall cracked, sending plaster to the floor, but Clark hadn't yet been able to punch a hole through it. He fell to one knee, as he pounded the wall again. This time, he was able to make a slight hole in the steel lined vault, but it wouldn't be enough.

"The hell was that?" Manheim glanced behind him briefly, as the room shook. Kara took that moment to stand up and face her assailant straight on. She wobbled to one side, taking a defiant step in his direction. Manheim returned his attention to her and fired a round.

Kara felt herself falling as she blacked out. Someone had shoved her out of the way. Clark finally tore a hole in the back of the safe. But all that did was move him closer to the kryptonite-laced currency. He fell forward into the vault, his face impacting a fallen shelf. Clark glanced up from the floor and saw a black and gold blur.

"What the hell are you?" Manheim asked just before a vicious roundhouse kick to his jaw knocked him out cold. "I'm **Gold Wing**!" The teen super hero sneered as she picked up Kara, and tossed the prone super girl over her shoulder.

"What?" Clark coughed as the kryptonite began to cut off his oxygen. "Kent! Don't you always tell me to have a back up plan?" Gold Wing chastised him. "Come on!" Laura Lake, alias Gold Wing, grabbed Clark with her free hand and super sped them back the way they'd come.

The problem was that now the police had trapped them. The snipers had good shot angles, and the police helicopter had arrived. It circled overhead, and a voice boomed from the loudspeaker. "This is the Metropolis Police Department, put down your weapons, and lie down on the rooftop. We won't ask again." Laura scowled. "Terrific. What weapons?"

Laura carefully placed Kara and Clark on the tiled roof. The morning sun began to heal them quickly, but Kara had still lost a lot of blood – _Kryptonian blood_.


	7. Chapter 7: Sharing the Limelight

**Chapter 7** - _Sharing the Limelight_

Down on the street, Lois was becoming frantic. "What happened?" She physically grabbed Detective Dan Turpin by the trench coat sleeve. "We still don't know, Lane. The Sarge says that they have some suspects trapped on the roof, hence the snipers and chopper."

"My best friend, Clark Kent is missing!" Lois was unusually upset. "Kent? Was he in the bank?" Turpin questioned. "No, but…" Lois considered what would come next. "You know, he has a fool hero's complex!" Turpin grumbled. "I hope he didn't do anything stupid!"

Lois sighed. "He probably did." She stared longingly at the rooftop, watching the helicopter circle lower and lower towards the bank. "We're going in!" Turpin announced. "Crap!" Lois remarked.

The SWAT squad stormed the three bank entrances simultaneously. They quickly herded the bank employees and customers to one side, and locked them up safely in a conference room. The robbers were escorted to the black SWAT van, in no position to put up a fight.

The police searched the bank room-by-room, and floor-by-floor, eventually locating the janitor, and dragged him aside for questioning. Turpin had handcuffed Manheim, and shoved the still groggy thug ahead into the custody of the arresting officers.

"Good job, Bruno." Turpin needled. "You just made the next judges' decision that much easier. This time, you won't be getting out on good behavior or a technicality." Lois had wormed her way closer to the crime scene. She watched as the police made Manheim do the perp walk.

"You!" Manheim cursed as he made eye contact with Lois. "Me? What?" She snarled. Turpin cast her a sidelong glance. "You know Manheim?" He questioned. Lois gulped. "Not personally, no." She lied convincingly, as the helicopter landed on a roof across from the bank.

Clark was sitting up, and Kara's eyes were open, but she wasn't in a hurry to move. Laura Lake stood, arms crossed impatiently, as the police finally reached them. "Thanks, Laura." Clark said as quietly as he could. "Kara? Are you okay?" He asked his little cousin worriedly.

"No." Kara croaked. She still hadn't sat up. It would take the sun a little longer to heal her, due to the extent of her injuries. "Freeze!" Officer Reyes ordered. "That's original." Laura sniped as she stared daringly at the barrel of the policewoman's gun. "What are you supposed to be?"

Laura sighed with annoyance. "Gold Wing!" She snarled at Reyes. "These two are innocent bystanders. You already have the criminals in custody." The teen super hero explained. "Says you." Reyes challenged as she finally noted the rapidly drying blood on Kara's white T-shirt. "Is she alright?" The officer shuddered as Kara's breathing returned to normal.

"I'm fine. It was just a scratch." The alien super girl lied as she sat up. Another officer joined them. "What were you all doing here?" He began. Clark hadn't had a chance to come up with his usual convincing fib. All of them talked at once.

"You see, I was coming into the bank to open an account…" Kara's higher pitched voice won out. "I was covering the hostage standoff for the Daily Planet…" Clark whipped out his newspaper ID. "I'm a super hero in town to do some shopping…" Laura put in.

"Wait! Shut it!" Reyes barked. "You're all going down to the station to explain."

"Fine! You're going to tell my editor why my story isn't ready for the afternoon printing." Clark argued, as the girls chimed in. "I'm new to this city! Is this how you run the police department?" Laura interrupted him. "It's a good thing that I showed up when I did." Kara continued. "I'm certainly not putting any of my money in this bank, or this city for that matter."

Reyes and the other officers stood around scratching their heads. Turpin finally got a chance to talk to the officers on the roof by walkie-talkie. "Is Kent up there?" He growled. Reyes turned her head for a moment. "Ready to go?" Laura urged. "Yeah! Definitely!" Kara smirked, feeling better, but a bit embarrassed.

In the blink of an eye all three superheroes were gone. Clark had dashed down the fire escape, with Laura at his heel, and Kara had felt good enough to fly off towards Smallville. The janitor had been staring aimlessly out the bank window, as Kara soared by. "Madre de Dios!"

"Quiet!" An officer waiting to question him, said. He picked up a cell phone and called Detective Turpin. Laura and Clark sped across the bank parking lot. "Kara's blood!" He suddenly exclaimed, skidding to a halt. "Yeah? About that?" Laura had no idea what the problem was.

"We can't let the police crime scene investigators get any of it." Clark patiently informed her. "They'll run tests on it, and needless to say, will find some anomalies." Laura shrugged. "Don't worry about it, Clark. I'll just zip back and clean it up." She offered.

"Thanks Laura, but I might have a different plan." Clark's eyebrows rose. "Are you sure that you want to share the spotlight?" Laura teased. "I don't mind at all." He flashed her his famous farm boy smile. "Okay, but that's two that K Girl owes me, and one that you do." She chuckled.

"Done." Clark and Laura bumped fists, sending a noisy shockwave through the air. Back in front of the bank, Lois was tripping over the other reporters' feet trying to get in line for a statement that Turpin was about to give. The helicopter once again took off, encircling the area.

"Was that thunder?" He asked as he looked to the sky. Turpin thought he saw something flying into a lowering cloudbank. Hmm, must've been a bird, he mused. Suddenly, the walkie-talkie crackled to life. "What? How could you lose them?" Turpin forgot to lower his voice.

"Lose who?" Lois picked up on the phrase, as she separated herself from the crowd. "Never mind, Lane!" Turpin hissed. "Did you ever find Kent?" Lois shook her head sullenly. "Nope. You don't think he's… you know…I mean he's not picking up his cell." She replied. "He's still missing."

Lois tried his number again. The phone rang behind her. "What the?" She spied Clark winding his way through the crowd. "Who's missing?" Clark asked innocently. Lois hugged him, and then cursed vehemently. "Where the hell were you? You missed the whole…" Her rant was cutoff by the sound of murmurs and snapping cameras.

"I went to pick up a camera!" Clark lied, though he really felt bad about it. He showed her the recent purchase. It was a nice telephoto job, like the one Jimmy had. "A camera for what?" Lois barked. "There's nothing to take pictures of except…"

"Except that?" Clark quickly snapped still photos of Gold Wing as she walked into the center of the police blockade. Lois whirled and gasped. "Holy crap!" Laura strutted confidently up to Clark, milking her part. "Hello citizens of Metropolis." She began grandly.

"Not another one!" Turpin growled. "These capes are gonna be the death of me." Laura spun to face him. "I don't need a cape, Detective." Clark continued to snap pictures of her in full Gold Wing regalia. "I'm not from Metropolis, but today, Mr. Kent and I, working with Metropolis's fine police force, have apprehended the serial bank robbers and saved a number of lives."

Instantly, the reporters flocked to Laura, squeezing Lois and Clark together. Laura was quite a sight in her black leather midriff bearing outfit, glossy black high-heeled boots, bright golden yellow, cropped t-shirt, and tacky gold Mardi gras style mask.

Her raven black long curled hair waved in the wind, as the trademark golden blonde hair strands framed her thin face. Lois noted the black powder burns on Laura's t-shirt. She'd taken two direct bullet hits to her chest without effect. The reporters began their grilling as Clark shoved his way out of the fray.

Lois, predictably, locked her concentration on Laura. "What are you called?" She hollered over the other reporters' questions. "Gold Wing." Laura relished being the center of attention for a change. Back in her high school in Falcon Claw, Nebraska, she'd been a faceless nobody.

"Do you know the Red Blue Blur?" Another reporter called out, scooping poor Lois. "Intimately." Laura smiled brightly, posing for more pictures. Lois's heart sank. "Are you his girlfriend?" A second reporter called out. "Let's just say we're more than friends." Laura was really enjoying herself now.

Clark had zipped past everyone and waited in the shadows at a safe distance from the kryptonite-laced money. After the police had removed it all, he grabbed the vial of Kara's blood from the evidence technician's kit, and pocketed it. When the ET's back was turned, he blew the bloodstains dry. That about covers it, he thought sourly, and zipped back into the street.

The crowd was being dispersed by the MPD and Lois was forced to move on. Laura had vanished after giving the press her statements, much to the objection of the MPD. Clark nonchalantly walked up to Lois, and began going through the Gold Wing pictures. "So, the Red Blue Blur has some competition." He began to make casual conversation.

"Not only that, Smallville, but she's his girlfriend, or main squeeze, or whatever!" Lois's jealousy was unhindered. "What?" Clark reddened. Lois stopped to face him. "What did she mean, I worked with Mr. Kent, and the Metropolis Police Department?"

Clark hadn't thought the ruse that far through. "Oh, I began investigating the alley behind the bank, and at first didn't find anything unusual. I turned around, and Gold Wing was there." He compounded his lies, feeling worse by the minute.

"She didn't want to reveal herself, but still wanted to do the right thing." He continued the fantasy. "It's all right here in our report." Clark smirked as he handed Lois a few pages of neatly scrawled quotes and comments. Lois's jaw dropped as she briefly perused the statement.

"Gold Wing gave you an exclusive interview?" Lois gasped as her heart raced. "I wouldn't call it an interview, Lois. I mean she was in a hurry you know…bank robbery, lives at stake, you get the picture." Clark downplayed the incident. It was no use making Lois feel worse than she already did. Lois gulped, narrowing her eyes at him.

"It's not bad, Smallville. The article's a little rough, though." Lois gave him a backhanded compliment. "I mean for your first front page story, it's a bit thin." Clark smirked. "That's why I'm calling it our story…" Lois smiled broadly. "You mean as in a shared byline?"

"Exactly." Clark grinned. "Maybe you can punch it up a bit." Lois began walking again, as she read through the story more carefully. "I'll give it a little sass." She joked confidently. "This is great, Clark." He smiled thinly. "Hey, we're a team, right?"

"That's right, I can see it now, Lois Lane and Clark Kent, ace reporters for the Daily Planet." She added with playful arrogance. "Please tell me that you got Gold Wing's phone number? E mail? Forwarding address?" Lois asked half-seriously.

"Sorry Lois, none of the above." Clark rolled his eyes. "I get the feeling that she's not from around here." He commented. "You mean she could be an alien from another planet?" Lois laughed, as Clark was suddenly struck silent.

"Uh…don't be silly, Lois." Clark swallowed hard. "What makes you think that there are aliens here on Earth?" She snickered. "After everything we've seen in Smallville, would it really be that much of a stretch?" Clark flashed her a lopsided grin. "I suppose you're right."

"Of course I am." Lois smiled and took his hand. "Don't you forget it."


	8. Chapter 8: Tracking the Red Blue Blur

Chapter 8: Tracking the Red Blue Blur

New Scene: A small, well lit room, roughly the size of a good walk in closet, or guest bedroom. A man about twenty eight or so, with cropped black hair, a square jaw, and violet blue eyes peers at a series of flat screen monitors hanging on the wall in front of him. He sits behind a high tech looking desk.

Though small in size, the desk top pops up and presents him with a myriad of buttons, switches, and lighted dials. He steeples his large hands in front of his face, resting his elbows on the desk. He appears to be studying the view screen displays, seven in all.

The images on the monitors are familiar. They are marked Impulse, Aquaman, Arrow, Cyborg, Canary, Boy Scout, and Watchtower. The five young men and two women fascinate the observer. What exactly do they have in common? He wonders silently. Suddenly, his nearby laptop beeps, garnering his full attention. "Are you on a secure line?" The man asks the Internet connected image.

"As always, Master Bruce." An elderly white haired gentleman responds. "I'm patching you in." Bruce informs him. "Are we looking for a new social networking site, Master Bruce?" The gentleman exercises his dry British wit. "In a manner of speaking, Alfred." Bruce smirks.

"The first five profiles seem to have come out of nowhere." Bruce analyzed. "I've run them through some of the top of the line WayneCo Tech computer systems, and keep coming up empty." Alfred studies the monitor images at a distance, as a flurry of squeaking bats fly past in the dark background behind him.

"Perhaps you should try Facebook?" Alfred quips. "For some reason, I don't think we're going to catch them there." Bruce says, chuckling. "They appear to have no past at all, or obviously someone has wiped their existence clean." He states, all business again. "Part of a government conspiracy?" Alfred suggests, half seriously. "No, this group seems to be organized and well financed." Bruce replies.

"True, that would be the opposite of our beloved U.S. Government." Alfred remarks cynically. "You said the first five profiles are without prior substance, sir? What about the remaining two, this Boy Scout and Watchtower?" Bruce removed the five images, replacing them with the two larger ones.

"Boy Scout and Watchtower, known as Clark Kent and Chloe Sullivan have a long string of public incidents, dating back to 2001." Bruce continued. "I cross referenced our WayneCo database with all known American media. I narrowed the search down to the Midwest, and pared it down to Kansas, specifically Smallville."

"Indeed?" Alfred's expression led one to believe that he was growing bored with the high tech explanation. "Yes Alfred, Smallville. I couldn't make that name up." Bruce's lips turned upward into a playful sneer. "It's not far from Metropolis, arguably the largest city in flyover country."

"Dare I ask how you came to be privy to this information?" Alfred probed, his curiosity rekindled. "Our network captured a signal piggybacking on a routine scan." Bruce explained as Alfred's expression was mixed. "Is that so?" One eyebrow popped up. Bruce caught himself overanalyzing the situation.

"Sorry my friend, I didn't mean to talk over your head." Bruce said warmly. "Think of it this way: our spy satellite caught their satellite spying on our satellite. Better?" He asked hopefully. "As clear as mud sir." Alfred quipped. "It sounds like a mirror reflecting against another mirror."

Bruce smiled. "Essentially, yes. Very good Alfred." The elderly British nobleman smiled thankfully.

"Dealing with the youngsters on a daily basis seems to be rubbing off on me. One can hardly let a day pass without picking up some of their lingo." Alfred spoke wistfully. "Have either Dick or Barbara checked in yet today?" Bruce queried. "No sir. Perhaps if we Twitter them?" Alfred joked.

Bruce laughed. "I would if I thought it would do any good." Alfred shrugged. "If I may sir, the teens are about to experience their first so called Spring Break. Maybe we can arrange something educational for them to do?" Bruce nodded. "I was considering letting them clean the Bat Cave." He grinned thinly.

"That hardly smacks of fun and learning, does it, Master Bruce?" Alfred countered, trying vainly to get his ideas across. "Well, I don't see Dick and Barbara as the alcohol binging, sun, sand, and surf types, Alfred." As usual, Bruce had missed the point. "Nor do I, sir. I was thinking of something a bit more subtle...like experiencing a working farm in the American heartland." Alfred waited patiently for a response.

Bruce smiled, as he finally got it. "You mean, like a week in Smallville and Metropolis?" Alfred grinned broadly. "Exactly, sir." As if on cue, two distinct beeps interrupted their conversation. Bruce switched the two pictures of Clark and Chloe, for Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon's. "Speak of the devils." Alfred commented saucily.

"Hi Bruce," Barbara cooed. She still hadn't quite gotten over her schoolgirl crush on Bruce. The nineteen year old co-ed flipped her long reddish blonde hair out of her eyes, so she could see him clearer. "Hey Bruce, how's it going?" Eighteen year old Dick's tousled black hair blew in the wind. He was still on Gotham State University's campus. His favorite metallic red motorcycle purred nearby.

"Barbara, Dick, how was school this semester?" Bruce began his interrogation. "Meaning how did we do on our trimester final exams?" Barbara blurted out. "Well?" Bruce encouraged. "I aced them." She shamelessly boasted. "All of them?" Bruce, playing detective, grilled her. "Uh...well...all except one. I got a C in a class...but it didn't drag down my grade point average much."

Bruce feigned a scowl. "Uh...huh, and?" Barbara shifted uneasily, averting her eyes briefly. "It's not all that important...I mean...in the grand scheme of things." She hedged. "Out with it." Bruce pretended to be growing angry. "I blew Sex Ed and Hygiene." Barbara reddened as Dick laughed raucously.

Alfred's eyes widened. "My word!" Bruce struggled to maintain a stern face. "Should I ask why?" He probed. "I don't know. I guess my mind sort of wandered. I didn't study hard enough. I sort of blew it off." Barbara glowered as Dick continued to snicker. "Shut it, bird brain!" She hissed.

"Dick? How did you do?" Bruce challenged, sparing Barbara any further embarrassment. "I aced everything...truth be told...except, um....Home Economics and Culinary Studies."Dick grumbled as Alfred sighed. "With the way you eat you should be an expert by now." Barb tossed in the dig.

No argument there, Bruce silently agreed.

"Anyway, I pulled a B in one and C in the other." Dick admitted. "If you apply yourselves next semester, you should be able to pull your GPAs up." Bruce gave them the standard lecture, Alfred added his own brief speech, as the teens listened intensely.

"Now then, have you two decided what you'll do with your free time on Spring Break?" Bruce prepared to drop the bomb on them. "I guess I sort of figured that we'd hang out with you." Barb began warily. "I have another plan in mind. How do you two feel about agricultural studies?" Bruce smirked.

Naturally he was met with two blank stares. Alfred chuckled, highly unusual for his stoically reserved manner. "No objections?" Bruce toyed with them. "Great. Let's get started."

Back in Smallville, a different type of faux family meeting was taking place. Clark had returned to the Kent Farm to check on Kara. He was met only with an excited bark from Shelby/Krypto. Clark fed the cheerful dog, and searched the house with his x-ray vision. Kara wasn't in sight.

Clark was about to call his precocious cousin on her cell, when his sensitive hearing picked up the drone of a solitary motorcycle approaching the farm. "Kara?" He called into the empty house. "Yes?" his cousin's voice seemed to be more in his head than at a distance. Kara was using telepathy!

"Yes what?" Laura Lake asked. She'd zipped home to Falcon Claw to retrieve her father's refurbished Harley Davidson Gold Wing motorcycle, from which she'd derived her alter ego's name, more as a salute to her late parents than anything. She'd taken Kara riding throughout the farm fields.

"Huh?" Kara snapped back to reality. "You said yes." Laura repeated. "Yes to what?" Kara shifted more comfortably on the back of the cycle. "Oh, I was just answering Clark. He's looking for me." Kara's voice seemed to belie some distraction. "Uh huh." Laura frowned. "It's that Kryptonian thing again, right?" She asked as she sped onto the gravelly access road leading to the farmhouse.

"Something like that." Kara replied, simply thankful to have a friend nearby. Laura slowed the cycle to a crawl as she parked next to the farmhouse amid more excited barks from Shelby/Krypto. Clark met them on the front porch, slurping on a straw within a large glass of iced tea. "What were you girls up to?" He asked casually.

"Oh about sixty five miles per hour." Laura snapped off the smart remark, as she shut off the decades old motorcycle. Kara smirked as she dismounted. "How come you're not in the big city with Lo La?" Laura sniped playfully. "The urban lifestyle too hectic for you?" The girls headed up the stairs to Clark's side.

"No. I guess I'm still getting acclimated to it." Clark responded honestly. "It's a big change for me, for all of us." Laura nodded as she leaned flirtatiously on his shoulder. "You can take the boy out of the farm, but you can't take the farm out of the boy?" She smiled brightly as Kara seated herself on the swing.

"Sounds about right, Laura." Clark admitted, noting that the old sparkle had returned to his friend's eyes. He guessed that Laura still hadn't gotten over her crush on him, despite Lois, and all that had happened. The three friends spent a relaxing evening chatting on the porch and eventually ordered a pizza.

The teen alien beauty was uncharacteristically silent. "Kara, don't be upset about the bank robbery scene gone bad. Those situations are always volatile. Even the experts screw up occasionally." Laura attempted to relieve Kara's blues. "I know, but at least I was able to save the people...well most of them." She sighed. They'd gotten the bad news that the first bank guard had died from his injuries.

"Kara, this is very important..." Clark began. "We can't always save everyone. I learned that some time ago, and I'm still learning how to deal to this day." Laura grinned. "Well said, Clark." She agreed, adding, "The important thing is that we try."


	9. Chapter 9:Caught in the Crossfire

**Caught in the Crossfire** It's a bit gritty, PG-13 for violence.

**Chapter 9** _Caught in the Crossfire_

Sunday night, Lois decided to stay home and catch up on her reading. Clark hadn't offered to take her to dinner. No surprise there, she mentally groused. Of course, there was no food left in her condo, since she'd forgotten to stop at the grocery store on Friday after work.

To tame her grumbling stomach, Lois ventured out into the damp foggy Metropolis night. There has to be something open in the heart of this city, she thought, carefully checking the street before crossing. It would be hard to see someone in this pea soup fog drifting up from Metropolis Bay.

Down the block, Lois heard some male voices arguing. There was no traffic around, so she assumed that the men were walking. She hurried across the street, passing by a filthy, dimly lit alley, which reeked. Wrinkling her nose she continued on. A pair of gunshots rang out. Lois was down! Car tires squealed, and heavy footsteps clattered along the sidewalk.

"Bro' I told you we shouldn't cross Fifteenth avenue!" An olive skinned boy about nineteen yelled as he ran alongside his friend. "How was I to know that the Carlton Street Devils would be out?" A light skinned boy retorted. "It's their turf, idiot! We be outta our hood."

"Hey I was just tryin' to sell our weed, man!" The first boy complained. "You know I owe Victor big time!" The second boy cursed vehemently. "We run smack right into Sancho and his pals! We're lucky that he didn't pop a cap in each of us!"

"What's that?" The first boy noticed a prone form near the alley. "I don't know! It looks like some broad passed out, bro'." They approached Lois, who lay motionless, her head leaning against a damaged wooden crate. "Is she dead?" The second boy asked.

"See if she got any money on her, Rocko." The second boy complied, first kicking Lois lightly in the ribs, then frisking her, and coming up with a small wallet. "Yeah, Beto, she's alive and has a couple of twenties. Probably some junkie that OD 'd on some bad weed."

"Yuk!" Beto yelled. "The broad's bleeding!" He wiped the blood soaked hands on his pants. "Aw man! That ain't cool! I bet Sancho hit her with a cap." Lois had a slight trickle of blood leading from the side of her head, down her shoulder, and onto the pavement.

"Let's blow, man! Before the cops catch us!" Rocko backed away. "That ain't cool, bro', I mean what if she was your sister?" Beto argued. "Not my problem, dude. I'm not going up for Murder One. Right now, all we got is possession on our records."

"She got a cell phone on her?" Rocko asked. "I ain't touchin' her again!" Beto retorted, as he backed away as well. "The cops will slap me with Murder One if they find any DNA, dude!" Four people came at the gang bangers from the opposite direction.

_Always a Bigger Fish_:

"What have you boys got there?" A gruff male voice asked. "Nothin' man! Mind your own business before I pull out my piece!" Rocko faced the group. Two females and another male joined the first just under the foggy glow of the streetlight.

"Pounce! Check them out!" The burly male ordered. A slim Asian looking girl about nineteen, wearing a leopard print blouse, gray kakis, and a cheesy black mask, quickly stepped in between the boys. Rocko was reaching for his small gun, when Pounce decked him with a swift karate chop to the throat. Beto was about to run for it, when the second male blocked his way.

Rocko coughed, and rolled on the ground. "Stacker, explain it to him." The burly dark haired man said. "Sure thing, Enforcer." The thug called Stacker physically picked up Beto, and shook him severely. The drug dealer's twenty-four inch bike chain, Lois's wallet, and the money all filtered down onto the alleyway.

The second girl, a petite redhead, vaulted over a garbage can to investigate. "It says the broad is Lois Lane." She announced. "She's got a press pass for the Daily Planet." The thug called Enforcer glowered at the delinquents. "Great job punks, you whacked a minor celebrity." He grumbled. "This is going to cost you big time."

"What you be talkin' about?" Beto shuddered as Stacker tossed him against a building. "Ow!" He felt his shoulder nearly separate. "I'm sayin' that you and your little punk gang are going to have to start paying a protection fee." Enforcer informed them. "These streets belong to Intergang."

"Intergang? Never heard of you." Rocko complained, sitting up, as Pounce began to stalk him again. "You will, brat!" The petite redhead shouted. "We're just getting started." Pounce hissed at Beto as she approached him. "You tell him, Blaze!" She encouraged.

"For now, we'll only take your weed, and the money." Enforcer instructed in a deadly tone. "Now get out of here, and spread the word. We'll be collecting starting next week. We know all about you low level punks. We know where you sell, who your friends are, and where your families live. You'd better get used to the Intergang way."

Beto and Rocko handed over their drugs and money and ran as fast as they could into the dark, foggy night. "Not much of a haul." Stacker complained. "It's a start." Enforcer agreed. "What do we do with Lane?" Blaze inquired, quickly lighting a match and waving it above Lois's body.

"You can't just burn her!" Pounce reminded them. "She's too well known. We're not ready to take on that kind of heat." Enforcer nodded. "Pounce is right." Stacker scratched his head. "Why don't we just leave her here?" Blaze circled Lois. "I have a better idea."

"Lane has got a line into that damned Red Blue Blur, that keeps showing up at our gigs, and interfering." Blaze continued. "The RBB stopped Jerry Rotten from pulling that Brinks job, and nearly caught Sparks pulling that diamond robbery."

"I'm listening." Enforcer said. "Let's stick Lane in a train heading out of town, maybe to Wonder Falls. That's about an eight to ten hour ride." Blaze began. "We'll call the Daily Planet, and tell them that we have Lane held for ransom. They have to drop off a hundred grand in unmarked bills at a specific location, or Lane gets a bullet in her head."  
"Ooh! I like it." Pounce snickered. "We have someone from the Planet do the drop on a train heading back into Metropolis. No cops or we whack Lane. Then we'll tell them where to pick her up." Blaze formulated the plan. "Sounds great!" Enforcer agreed.

"Is a hundred grand enough?" Pounce questioned. "It should be." Blaze considered. "That's a decent sum easily acquired from a bank or something." Enforcer grinned evilly. "Let's do it!" Stacker added his two cents: "What does that have to do with the Red Blue Blur?"

"Don't you get it?" Blaze continued. "We'll tell the Planet that in addition to the hundred grand, we want the dreaded RBB to pick up Lane. While he chases down our lead, we have free reign to pull any job we want." Enforcer snarled. "That's brilliant, Blaze."

"What should we hit?" Stacker inquired. "I want that Sturges Diamond Cutters job. We can easily grab a few hundred more grand of ice to go with the kidnapping money." Blaze offered. "Why not take on four separate jobs at the same time?" Pounce mentioned. "We don't know how fast this RBB really is. We ought to take full advantage of his absence."

"Come on, let's get Lane off the street and into that warehouse on Seventeenth Street near the rail yards." Enforcer urged. "That warehouse belongs to the Carlton Street Devils. They push their weed straight from the imports section. If something goes wrong, we're clean, and the Devils take the heat." Stacker grabbed Lois and tossed her over his shoulder.

"She's still bleeding like a sieve!" Pounce grumbled. "Let me patch her up real quick, otherwise we'll have evidence leaking all over the place." Stacker sat Lois against a large garbage bin. "Did she take a slug?" Enforcer asked after Pounce examined Lois.

"No, she was lucky. The bullet just grazed her. I think she hit her head on the way down." Pounce replied. "Blaze, do you have that peppermint schnapps flask on you?" The red-haired criminal responded with a yes. "I'll force some of it into the wound to sterilize it, and ram the rest down her throat." Pounce continued. "We don't want her waking up halfway through our plan."

She wrapped the head wound with a piece of her white T-shirt, tightening it. "Okay Stacker, let's go before any witnesses show up." Enforcer directed. They tossed Lois into the backseat of their car, and squealed tires, spinning the vehicle around towards the warehouse district.

By now, Sancho and his gang had returned to their warehouse. They were just coming out when Intergang pulled up. "What luck!" Blaze sneered. "Let's take them out now, while we have the chance." Enforcer nodded. "Call Citizen X for back up."

_The Bigger Fish:_

In moments, a group of trucks appeared, cutting off Sancho's Gang's escape in any direction. A young woman, dressed in black leather from head to toe stepped brazenly out of her black SUV. "Well, Sancho, you haven't been keeping up with your payments." She began in a low, rough voice. The Intergang leader was wearing a black hoodie, which covered most of her face.

"Hey, Switchblade, what's up, mommy?" Sancho's bronze complexion suddenly went pale. "We've been tryin' to keep up, but the streets ain't what they used to be. That Red Blue Blur and the other capes have been horning into our territory. The sales have dropped."  
"I understand, Sancho." Switchblade's tone was even and menacing. "It's the economy, stupid. That's why we're here. Intergang is much more organized and connected. We don't have petty rivalries. We're just one big, happy family." Switchblade approached Sancho, who shuddered.

They were completely surrounded by Intergang thugs, some brandishing AK-47 s. "All we need is a change in leadership, Sancho." Switchblade snapped her gloved fingers, and several of her gunmen opened fire, killing Sancho and all of his gang except one.

The last gang-banger fell to his knees, with one bullet in his forearm. "You! What's your name?" Switchblade hissed. "Reno, Ma'am." He managed to croak out. "Okay Reno, tell everyone out in the streets that Intergang now owns a full third of Metropolis, and the next two thirds will be ours shortly." Reno bowed, nearly falling over as the blood splattered on the pavement.

"Yes, Ma'am." He replied, before fully keeling over. "Boys, clean that up." Switchblade pointed to the various bodies strewn across the dock. Instantly, about a dozen masked, armed, thugs started dragging bodies into the courtyard, and tossing them into Metropolis Bay.

Amid all the splashes, Switchblade turned to face Enforcer and the others. "What have you clowns planned?" She growled at them. Blaze nervously went into detail about her idea and the distraction for the Red Blue Blur. "I like it, Blaze." Switchblade probably smiled, but no one could see her face. "See to it, personally." She snapped her fingers and left with the goons.

more...


	10. Chapter 10: Replicant

**Chapter 10 **– _Replicant_

Comment: _This ought to blow your mind_.

Scene: The Kent Farm

Early Sunday night, Clark and Kara were cleaning up the barn loft. Lois had called a few minutes earlier, but Clark had ignored it. Kara cast him a sideways glance. "Kal, why don't you answer? I thought that you liked Lois, a lot." She needled her cousin.

"I know Kara, but Lois and I, we're like fire and ice. We just don't mix well." Clark admitted. "Oh?" Kara smirked. "Don't you trust her?" Clark gulped. His fast learning cousin had hit it right on the head. "Yeah, I trust her…somewhat. I just don't want to get involved with anyone right now. Until I can nail this double identity thing down, I can't risk hurting her."

"I think you're chicken." Kara chuckled. "What?" Clark's mouth dropped open. "I don't see you getting involved with anyone." He countered. "True, but I'm just waiting for the right guy to come along. Still, I'm more interested in locating Kandor. If there's even a chance that the rumors are true, I have to follow up on it."

"Dax Ur's journals, once we have them all, ought to lead us right to the Kandor module." Kara explained further. "I know for a fact that Jor El and Zor El were working on a way to save our entire civilization, but they ran out of time, thanks to BRAINIAC turning against them."

"It's still a shot in the dark." Clark commented. "Yes, but it's the only one we have. Can we just go up to the Fortress and see if Jor El left any information on the Kandor project?" Kara half pleaded. "Fine." Clark sighed. "We'll take the crystals, and assuming I can get the Fortress up and running, I might just as well start on Jor El's training."

"Training? For what?" Kara's big blue eyes widened. "Jor El claims that I'm supposed to be endowed with the knowledge of the universe in order to save Earth." Clark repeated the exact phrasing Jor El had last used before the Fortress went dark.

"The knowledge of the universe?" Kara parroted. "Isn't that a bit much to take on, Kal?" Clark nodded. "I suppose Jor El could more or less download all of Krypton's knowledge into me somehow, so that I would be the last living link to our parents' heritage. Unless you want to learn all that?" He hinted as Kara shook her head, her lengthy ponytail swayed in the breeze.

"No, I think that I should concentrate on Kandor. Knowledge is one thing, but our people are just as important, if the experiment had even succeeded." The bright young alien stated resolutely. "Dax Ur seems to think that Jor El and Zor El had gotten pretty far along with it."

"Maybe Jor El can tell us more about it." Clark guessed. "I wouldn't get my hopes up, though, Kara. Jor El can be more stubborn than a human at times." Kara nodded as she finished baling the hay for their horses, easily tossing a few bales into the feeder.

"After dinner, we'll start out, but remember, I have to be at work at the Daily Planet tomorrow morning." Clark said as he flipped off the barn loft lights. "If someone around here could fly, we'd be there in moments." Kara taunted good-naturedly.  
Clark grinned. "Yes, Kara." The teen alien beauty shrugged. "You never know until you try." She teased, and sauntered out of the barn and zipped back into the house to feed Shelby/Krypto. Clark sighed. Kara had a point. I could help more people if I could get there faster. He mused.

Later in the evening, just after sunset, the two super beings prepared to head up to the Fortress near the North Pole. Clark watched as Kara soared up into the clouds. "I really need to get that flying thing nailed down." He muttered as he sped off towards the Fortress of Solitude, crystals in hand. In minutes, Clark arrived at the darkened Kryptonian stronghold.

Kara sat patiently upon an ice sculpture near the crystal control panel. Her white t-shirt had been singed, leaving a dark and filthy mess on her pristine abdomen. The cold wouldn't really affect either alien, as long as they were at full strength.

"What happened to you?" Clark glanced at his cousin with a bemused smile. "Oh, I got too close to the Aurora Borealis and got my shirt zapped by some electromagnetic energy." Kara explained. Clark shook his head. "Be more careful, will you?"

The fortress was still dark. The ice crystals seemed to alternate between white, gray, black, and silver. Clark hoped that meant that the fortress was still operational. "Here goes." Clark began, and jammed the purplish crystal shard into a slot. The fortress whirred to life.

"Let's hope Jor El is still on line, so to speak, and that his program hasn't been corrupted." He said as he pocketed Kara's blue crystal, and his pink one. "Jor El? Are you there?" Clark began loudly, though he felt silly doing so. "Kara and I have some questions."

The murmured voice of Jor El mumbled something that would only be intelligible to a sensitive Kryptonian ear. "Louder, Uncle Jor El." Kara ordered. "Why have you returned, Kal El?" Jor El's voice boomed, making Kara cover her ears.

"We have some questions relating to Kandor." Clark announced. "Kandor is off limits, Kal El. It was a failed experiment." Jor El responded. Kara's heart sank as her hope was crushed. "Kara believes that the experiment succeeded. We have some partial information from Dax Ur."

Jor El went silent. Clark watched Kara as the teen superhero glanced away, obviously upset by this revelation. "Dax Ur was a good friend of mine." Jor El's computerized voice sounded almost wistful. "His research on Earth was instrumental in paving the way for your arrival."

"He paid for that with his life." Clark snapped at Jor El's disembodied voice. "Many have sacrificed themselves willingly for your life, Kal El. All honorable Kryptonians would gladly do the same again." Jor El concluded.

"Why?" Clark retorted. "What was the point of all this carnage?" Jor El took a moment to gather his response. "Because you were chosen to be the repository of the sum of all Krypton's knowledge. On Earth, you would stand the best chance of survival."

"I understand that, Jor El." Clark sighed patiently. "What does this have to do with Kandor?" Again Jor El was silent, as if some information had been erased. "Zor El decided that he would attempt to save Kandor, a smaller population than the main home world of Krypton."  
"Let me guess, Uncle Zor El's idea was rejected by the Council of Elders." Clark postulated sourly. "Yes, completely. Dax Ur and I co-opted Zor El's research and verified that it could actually be possible to miniaturize Kandor into a type of sub-universe." Jor El confirmed.

Kara's face brightened. "Dax Ur, Raya, and I took it upon ourselves to design the Kandor capsule and shrink it down to a subatomic level." Jor El continued. "However, the Council also rejected my pleas, and BRAINIAC agreed with them, thereby dooming both Kandor and Krypton to extinction. I never found out if the experiment succeeded."

Kara folded her arms. "So we still don't know one way or the other, Uncle Jor El." The fortress vibrated, and a full length, life size image of Jor El appeared, shocking both Clark and Kara. "My son, it is good to see you." Jor El's image spoke as Clark backed away, and Kara slipped on the ice, falling onto her backside.

"What? How can you see me?" Clark stuttered. Jor El looked very similar to Clark, but with graying hair and grayish white sideburns along his temples, and was quite a bit stockier than Clark. "I can see a computer generated rendition of you, just as you appear today."

"Are you truly dead, Uncle?" Kara stood back up before asking the question. "I'm not sure, Kara. I also have a rendition of you on your sixteenth birthday. I'm sorry we never got to know each other better." Jor El simulated walking towards Clark. He could almost feel his father's presence.

"What I actually am now is a Replicant of Jor El." The image appeared to put its hands behind its back. "Jor El's consciousness, his soul, to use common earth terminology, is embodied within this fortress, and by default, embodied in me."

Jor El's Replicant raised his arms, and the fortress was bathed in brilliant bluish white light again. "You can control the fortress?" Clark finally bit out. "Yes, to some degree. As long as we have the proper crystals, the fortress can be powered indefinitely. Its energy source is even too complicated for me to explain." The image admitted.

A chamber suddenly lit up beside Clark. It flashed a pinkish purple light, and finally settled on a lavender color. "What's that?" Clark stepped just beyond the chamber. "It's the Chamber of Knowledge, Kal El. Think of it as a high speed download, to use common Earth terms."

"The knowledge you are required to learn is substantial." Jor El's Replicant appeared to be walking in between he and Kara. "Lois Lane?" Jor El's image suddenly stopped. "Huh?" Clark was immediately suspicious. "How do you know Lois?"

"I don't." Jor El's image said. "But you do. Part of the Chamber of Knowledge technology was based on a system that Zor El and I developed together to read thoughts. It's like a lie detector, in human terms. You believe you love her, Kal El." Clark ignored Jor El's commentary.

Kara gulped. Had her recent encounters with the crystals somehow transferred this thought reading ability to her brain? Clark flashed the Replicant a dirty look, yet didn't deny its assertion.

"What kind of knowledge is deposited in it?" Clark edged towards the chamber. "All of Krypton's history, and the sum of all knowledge of the universe that Kryptonian scientists had accumulated." Jor El responded smoothly, as if he'd been waiting for that question.

"Give it a try, Kal El." Jor El tempted. "I don't know. How long does it take?" Clark circled the chamber. "That depends on how much knowledge you wish to accumulate." Jor El's answer was predictably vague. The hairs on Kara's neck began to stand up. Something wasn't right.

"Kal El, don't!" Kara shrieked. "What?" Clark turned and the Replicant shoved him into the chamber. At first, Clark's eyes closed in a painful looking wince. The chamber was flooded with pink, purple, lavender, and red light. Kara lunged for the Replicant, but it simply faded out as her body passed through it.

"Relax Kara, Kal El is fine." The Replicant reassured her. "The Chamber of Knowledge is an extremely powerful experience, even for a Kryptonian." Kara growled. "Jor El! Whatever you are, get Kal El out of there immediately, or I swear I'll tear out every circuit you have!"

"That wouldn't be wise, young Kara." Jor El's Replicant had adopted a decidedly nasty tone. "Besides, Kal El is free to leave it at any time." Kara rushed over to Clark, and noted that his eyes were glassy, and his motion ceased. "Kal El? Can you hear me?" She yelled as Jor El faded out.

more...


	11. Chapter 11: Queen's Gambit

**Chapter 11 **- _Queen's Gambit_

Scene: _Oliver Queen's Metropolis Penthouse_

Oliver slash Green Arrow relaxed on an overpriced leather recliner, a partially empty glass of antique white wine in his hand. He'd tried to call Lois Lane five times today. He'd called twice at her new condo apartment, and three times to her desk at the Daily Planet.

The last time, a very perturbed new Chief Editor, Perry White, had answered. Before Perry could say something he'd regret, Oliver had casually mentioned that he was still part owner of the daily newspaper. "Okay, Mr. Queen, I'll tell her if I see her, but I'm not her personal secretary." Perry still managed to grumble a response. Oliver bit his lip, holding back a snicker.

After that, Oliver had tried phoning, Texting, and E mailing Clark. The result had been the same, no answer. Had Lois and Clark skipped away on a romantic tryst? He glowered. It was never that simple with them, he reminded himself. They were probably out chasing a story, he mused.

Finally, Oliver called Chloe at the Isis Foundation slash Watchtower Headquarters. "Chlo'? Ollie. Have you heard from our intrepid reporters, Lois and Clark, today?" He tried unsuccessfully to keep the irritation out of his voice. Chloe put him on the view screen.

"I'm fine, how're you?" Chloe sniped. "Nice! We have to talk about your attitude, young lady." Oliver needled. "Sure, Boss. Let's schedule a meeting in between averting world crises and preventing apocalypses." Chloe returned the sarcastic barb.

"To answer your original inquiry…" Chloe faked an electronic phone voice. "Press one for chasing rogue Kryptonians, press two for evil madmen taking over the world, and press three for secret societies hell bent on Earth's destruction…"

"Okay, I get the point." Oliver rolled his eyes. "Actually, no I haven't heard from our dynamic duo today, or yesterday for that matter. Lois, I would suspect of going out after work on an all night bender, and crawling home to sleep it off, but not our virtuous Kryptonian farm boy turned eager young reporter." Chloe slid from computer screen to computer screen.

"Is there anything important going on?" Chloe's inherent curiosity took over. "Isn't there always?" Oliver answered her question with one of his own. "We've been able to track down some very interesting shipments from LuthorCorp's high tech wing." He added.

"Really?" Chloe was intrigued. "Our girl Tess is playing a new game?" Oliver sighed. "No, not this time. My not so fair lady has been keeping her hands clean. We've been watching her like the proverbial hawk, or Gold Wing, for that matter." He quipped.

Chloe smirked. "You've had Laura Lake trailing our Mistress of Mayhem?" Oliver chuckled. "Yup. She's very good for a rookie." Chloe was still concerned. "Are you sure the newest member of our elite but dysfunctional crime fighting club is up to the task?"

"So far, so good." Oliver confirmed. "If Tess so much as goes to the ladies' room, Laura is there to hand her a paper towel." Chloe snorted. "Ignoring that disturbing imagery, I guess Gold Wing is officially in flight. At least Tess doesn't know her. That gives Laura the advantage." Oliver nodded.

"That's the way I read it." "Actually Ollie, I'm kind of worried about them." Chloe admitted. "It's not like either of them to pull a disappearing act on us. We both know sans Kryptonite, our Clark is indestructible, and we also know that Lois tends to stick her nose into everyone's business. That could always come back to haunt her. I'll keep trying all forms of communication."

"Thanks Chlo', meanwhile, I should sniff around the Daily Planet and see if our crusaders have been in contact with anyone. Did you try grilling Jimmy?" Oliver hated to ask, but found it necessary. "Yeah, but Jimbo and I seem to be on the outs." Chloe sighed with disdain. "He just won't trust me, not that I blame him with all of our cloak and dagger exploits going on."

"I'm sorry to hear that Chlo'." Oliver could relate to that. He'd lost Lois and who knows how many other important relationships due to his double life. "I know, part of the game. We all sacrifice for the greater good." Chloe said cynically.

"Do we know who's playing the new game yet?" Chloe quickly changed the subject. Oliver was briefly silent as he checked his Queen Industries Raspberry, which had just buzzed. "We've tracked the LuthorCorp shipment to Andalujah, a one horse, or in this case, a one camel town. It's smack in the middle of a downtrodden third world country."

"Our terrorism wing thinks that someone's about to go high tech." Oliver continued. "We hope that all the fancy hardware doesn't translate to a new black market weapon." Chloe whistled. "Ouch! When it rains, it pours. Andalujah just made our lovely government's top twenty failed states that sponsor terrorism list." She read from an allegedly secret security database.

Oliver was silent again as he ran through some recent E mails. "Nothing from Lois or Clark…" He grumbled. "Great. You know, Chlo' we need to increase our ranks. Even our top guns can't keep up with the volume of evildoers that are cropping up all over the world." He added: "If I could just focus Clark on something…"

"Yeah, good luck with that." Chloe muttered. "Lana and I have been trying to reign in the super dude since she found out about his abilities. One human trait that both Clark and Kara picked up is stubbornness. This doesn't even include Jor El's disembodied ragging on the guy."

"Here's a message from Perry." Oliver announced. "I'll have to let you go." Chloe was puzzled. "Perry? As in Perry White?" She asked. "That's the one." Oliver replied. "Talk to you soon. Keep me posted. Oliver out." The screen went blank. "Whatever!" Chloe snapped as she went back to searching for any sign of her missing cousin and Clark.

"Yes Mr. White?" Oliver tried to sound all business-like. "Sorry to bother you Mr. Queen, but…ah…we haven't heard from Lois Lane or Clark Kent for the last two days. I have to inform Human Resources that they both are no call no shows." Perry sounded hesitant.

"Let's backtrack on that a minute." Oliver began. "Maybe some emergency came up. I can vouch for them." Perry silenced. "You can vouch for them?" He asked skeptically. "I think that they're both good kids, but they still seem a bit irresponsible." Perry added.

"Yes. I agree totally." Oliver was already forming a plan as he spoke. "I don't see any need to involve Human Resources at this point. I still hold some sway over the Board of Directors. If I sense that they're causing some real problems, I'll take the necessary steps."  
"So for now, you what, you want me to just sit on my hands?" Perry frowned. "No. I think that you should have a talk with them whenever they resurface." Oliver forced himself not to chuckle. "You can illustrate that they need to be more responsible journalists."

Perry nodded. "Yeah, well, I can do that. Maybe all they need is a good talking to. My niece, Perrin, is around their age. I love her to death, but she's about as irresponsible as they come. Sometimes the kids just need to be refocused."

Oliver smirked. "That they do. Perrin is how old, Mr. White?" Perry was confused. "She just turned nineteen, why?" Oliver was enjoying his role completely. "Is she in college?" Perry's eyebrows rose. "Alice and I have her enrolled in Metropolis University. Her mother can't really afford an Ivy League college."

"There's a Queen Industries Scholarship for Academic Standards that Perrin could apply for if her current grades are up to it." Oliver closed in for the kill. It would only take him a minute to print one up on his computer. "Should I send you the paperwork to fill out?"

"Uh…yeah…that will be fine." Perry was caught off guard. Had his loyalty just been bought? "Now, she still has to keep her grades at an acceptable level." Oliver tried to make it sound more official. "I understand, Mr. Queen. I'll stress that to her." Perry swallowed hard.

"I have a conference call in a few minutes." Oliver lied. "You'll keep me up to date on the Lois Lane and Clark Kent situation? I'll get that scholarship form out to you today. Thanks again, Mr. White." He hung up after Perry said goodbye, grumbling: "Hell of a way to run a newspaper."


	12. Chapter 12: Heroic

**Chapter 12**: _Heroic_

Scene: Metropolis Central Train Station

Enforcer and Blaze unceremoniously tossed Lois into the last car of a train heading out of Metropolis. With no witnesses this late at night, they easily pulled it off. A security camera or two may have photographed them, but the Intergang members purposely staggered past the security checkpoints holding Lois up on her feet.

To any observer, the illicit activity would look like a bunch of college kids that had been over-served alcohol at some bar or other. In any event, no one paid them any mind. Blaze had wrapped Lois's head wound up in a piece of old t-shirt, to avert any other suspicions.

They left Lois to her own fate, and met up with Stacker and Pounce, back near the Carlton Street Devils' warehouse. All that remained for them to do was alert the Daily Planet of their ransom demands. The wildcard was the blasted Red Blue Blur. Would he take the bait?

Enforcer called Switchblade, and informed her of the early success of the plan. Each Intergang senior member offered to pull a separate job as Blaze had suggested. With the terrible Switchblade's blessing, the evildoers formed their four distinct plans.

Well organized and hell bent on success, Intergang was on its way to becoming Metropolis's most hated and feared crime lords. Even such Mafia type stalwarts like La Familia, The Outfit, and the West Side Boyz began to reposition themselves to cut deals with Intergang. The cancerous crime would spread.

Corruption ran rampant through Metropolis's Police force, some local politicians, and even such high level dignitaries as the Mayor himself. In this way, Metropolis was heading down the same treacherous road as Gotham City, which was far to the East. Metropolis quickly turned into a cesspool.

Gang warfare was at its peak. Some of the law abiding policeman like Dan Turpin wondered where the "cape" had gone to. They had come to rely on timely saves by the Blur. It appeared that now the MPD was on its own. Split down the middle, the police force was soon overwhelmed.

Intergang had pulled off four successive robberies, netting diamonds, gold coins, expensive designer drugs, and a substantial amount of banks' money. The MPD seemed to be always one step behind the super sized criminal organization.

This meant one thing to Detective Dan Turpin, there was an insider group within the police department. Disgusted, Dan received a call from a frantic Perry White of the Daily Planet. Lois Lane and Clark Kent were both missing, he informed the overwrought detective. What's more, Intergang had demanded a hundred thousand dollar ransom for Lane's safe return.

Detective Turpin shook his head. "I can't help, Mr. White. We just don't have the resources left to chase down the leads." Perry was speechless, a rarity indeed. "Maybe you should try calling the Cape, you know, that damn Red Blue Blur that your paper is so fond of reporting about." Dan sighed.

"Great balls of fire!" Perry snarled. "You mean to tell me that the MPD is refusing to take on a dual missing person's case?" He fumed. "I'm going right to the top with this one, Turpin! I have the Mayor's ear, and he'll be hearing from me within the hour."

"Good luck with that, Mr. White." Dan said dejectedly. "I'm sorry we couldn't help." He slammed down the office phone. Perry gaped at the buzzing line. "Great shades of Elvis!" He grumbled. "Just wait until election time rolls around." Perry muttered. "We'll see who endorses whom."

Scene: _The Fortress of Solitude_

Learning Curve:

Clark was still trapped within the pinkish purple illumination of the alleged Chamber of Knowledge, his eyes were glassy, and his hands were shaking, his posture was bad, leaning to the left. Kara was growing frantic. "Jor El! Stop this madness!" She yelled into the darkness just beyond the vibrating chamber.

"How long does Kal have to stay in that thing?" She edged closer to the chamber. "Approximately five Earth years, Kara, that's about how long it will take for him to absorb the accumulated knowledge of the universe." The deep disembodied voice replied, though its Replicant image remained unseen.

Kara gasped. "In five years there may not be an Earth left for him to save!" She lunged at the chamber, shoving one thin arm through the celluloid casing, in a vain attempt to grab Clark by the shoulder. "Kara, don't do that! It will adversely affect Kal El's ability to absorb the information." Jor El's surrogate warned. "Oh absorb this!" Kara snapped, shoving her other arm into the chamber.

This time, Kara yanked Clark backwards, causing the chamber device to spark. She felt the vibrating energy pulsing through her body. It didn't hurt her, just unnerved her, causing her to be even more determined in her quest. "Kal? Can you hear me? Come back! We don't have the five years required to reeducate you!" She shoved her face into the celluloid screen.

"Kara?" Clark muttered. His voice was muted, like it was coming from far away. "Kal! We have to go! Get out of that thing!" She physically dragged him sideways. The chamber sparked and hissed, and began to suddenly turn reddish orange. Kara gave him one last yank, and he tumbled out of the chamber, knocking her backwards. She slid along an icy ridge, coming to rest near the crystal control panel.

"Kal? Are you okay?" Kara asked tiredly. The battle with the chamber had sapped some of her energy. "What the hell are you wearing?" She asked. Clark stood up. He was wearing a long black coat, a black t-shirt with a purplish 'S' bearing the sign of the House of El on his chest, and black jeans, and black boots. Kara glanced down at her own clothing.

Kara now wore a black two piece outfit, a cropped shirt baring her midriff, and a black leather miniskirt. She had a pinkish House of El 'S' on her ample chest. "Great Rao! Black really isn't my color, but I guess that I can get used to it." She grumbled. "Kal? What's this about?"

"Kara. We are here to save Earth." Clark parroted Jor El's teaching. "Yeah, I got that part." Kara snapped. "What's with the new outfits?" Clark shrugged. "The symbol of the House of El reminds us of who we are, and why we were sent here. Our proud heritage is one of enlightenment."

Kara cocked her head at him. "Whatever!" She hurriedly pulled the pink and purple crystals out of the Fortress's crystallite control panel, placing them in her miniskirt pockets. Immediately, the Chamber of Knowledge shut down with a spark filled buzz.

Clark shook his head from side to side, as if shaking off an injury. "Kal, are you sure you're alright? Jor El's chamber kept you immobile for a time."

Clark seemed to refocus his gaze on her. "Kara? Yeah I guess I'm okay." She folded her arms across her chest expectantly. "So, did you learn anything, or was this stunt just more of Jor El's lies and manipulations?"

Clark twisted left and right, suddenly feeling like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. "Let's go save the world!" He encouraged, smiling proudly. "You still haven't answered my question." Kara pointed out. "Yes, of course! We haven't any time to lose!" Clark's eyes glowed yellow.

"So we're heading back to Metropolis?" Kara fished, still unsure of her cousin's state of mind. "Yes! Metropolis, a shining star in the Midwest!" Clark commented oddly. "Whatever!" Kara repeated. "I'll see you back in town?" She began to float upward, preparing for her supersonic flight.

Kara glanced down from the top of the fortress, expecting to see Clark zip away in his hyper speed mode. "Up, up, and away!" He yelled from somewhere behind her. Clark was flying! "Whoa! Kal! Are you sure you're ready for that?" Kara smirked, as her cousin circled ever higher towards the fortress's crystalline roof. "I've never felt better, like I was meant to soar into the heavens!" Clark replied with a grin.

"Flying can be exhilarating." Kara scowled. "But you have to be careful so no one sees you." Clark stopped circling and simply defied gravity, floating in midair. "Why would we want to hide our true nature?" He grilled Kara. "Duh Kal! Because most Earth people don't understand the concept of aliens from another world. At least that's what you and Chloe keep telling me."

"We were wrong, Kara." Clark spun in close to her. "How can we lead our new people, if we keep ourselves a secret?" Kara gasped. "Kal, it's like Jor El's machine brainwashed you!" Clark dismissed her comment with a wave. "It's our destiny to lead these people into a new world!"

"These people?" Kara grabbed her cousin's arm, which appeared to have thickened considerably since his encounter with the Chamber of Knowledge. "You mean our friends here on Earth?" She added. Clark nodded. "Of course. The people need heroes. That's why we exist." He remarked.

"Okay, I'm game." Kara's eyes had suddenly sparked red, and softened to orange yellow. "For a minute, I thought that you were going all General Zod on me." Clark's eyes reddened, and went back to his normal blue green color. "Zod! Zod is the primary threat to Earth!" He sounded panicky.

"I thought the General was dead, a harmless wraith lost in the Phantom Zone!" Kara exclaimed. "Not anymore, Kara. Zod is free. He's here on Earth. I can feel his evil presence. We've no time to lose!" He repeated. With that, Clark flew out of the fortress with Kara following close behind. They both went supersonic, causing the very air to shake, dislodging an avalanche of snow and glacial ice.

Back in the Fortress, Jor El's image materialized and laughed. "It's about time that Kal El decided to embrace his destiny." The Replicant disappeared back into the cyberspace of the alien technology.  
more


	13. Chapter 13: Knight Takes Queen

**Chapter 13**

_Knight Takes Queen_

Scene: _Late night in Oliver's Metropolis penthouse_.

After spending the whole day chasing possible leads on the whereabouts of Lois and Clark, Oliver Queen settled in for a good night's sleep. He'd contacted Laura Lake as a last option to help dissuade any further mini crime sprees in the Metropolis area. The young Gold Wing had enjoyed minimal success, not having the contacts throughout the city that Lois, Clark, or even Lex and Tess had.

An empty bottle of expensive wine sat idly on the night stand next to Oliver's huge waterbed. The only way that Oliver knew to cope with the daily stresses of his double life, was to drink his brain into sleep mode. He snored loudly as a shadow passed briefly along the edge of the balcony's window.

Silently, the glass double doors opened, and a familiar silhouette emerged into Oliver's room. He quickly reset the silent alarm to read 'error code'. That would keep Queen Industries' security team at bay, and buy him some time before the Security Chief would call up to the Penthouse to verify the error.

"Queen! Get up!" A deep, hoarse voice ordered as the intruder closed in on the snoozing Oliver. "Queen! Let's go!" The voice bellowed. This time, Oliver awakened, and gasped, seeing through an alcohol induced haze. In moments, his senses came on line, and he reached beneath a pillow, retrieving a miniature electronic crossbow. "Gah!" Oliver yelped as he shot a paralyzed arrow at the shadow.

The dart-like arrow pierced the right shoulder of the stranger, or so Oliver thought. Electric sparks arced along the silhouette's arm and chest, before degenerating into a misty smoulder. "Nice toy!" The dark trespasser commented as he removed the dart from his shoulder with his gloved left hand, and tossed it harmlessly away. "I bet all the kiddies will want one under their Christmas Tree this year."

"The Batman of Gotham?" Oliver croaked, as he quickly sat up. "A little far from home, aren't you, Bats? What do you want?" The Batman glowered beneath the cheek covering edges of his mask. "First, call your security chief and tell them that your alarm just malfunctioned." He directed in an obviously synthesized deep voice. "Okay." Oliver stretched carefully, just as the room's phone rang.

"Just like clockwork." Oliver quipped as Batman stood near the bed patiently. "Yeah, sorry about that, James, I pressed the alarm button by accident. Thanks for your prompt response. Goodnight." Oliver yawned as he hung up. "Now, I assume you have a good reason for waking a man up in the middle of the night." He baited. "Always." Batman growled. "Please, don't get up." Bruce said sarcastically.

Oliver smacked his lips, which were dried due to the alcohol residue. "Are you here on official business, or just sightseeing?" He challenged. "Looking for a good restaurant recommendation?" Bruce smirked. "The Red Blue Blur, I want him." He rumbled. "I want to know what he's about, where he hangs out, and what motivates him, and more importantly, can we trust him?"

"I see." Oliver folded his hands in his lap. "It's not usually my cup of tea, but hey, I'm a twenty-first century type of guy. Did you want me to hook you two up? My question is who gets to wear the cocktail dress?" Batman's mouth was a thin line. "Funny." Was his only comment.

"What makes you think that the Blur is male? Further, why would you believe that I know anything about Metropolis's newest hero?" Oliver protested. Batman's eyes narrowed. "Listen, uh... Green Arrow, is it?" Bruce's tone was mocking. "I want info, and you have it. That was not a question." He added.

"Fine." Oliver scowled. "Not only do you come barging in here, interrupting a man's sleep, but now you're making me paranoid that I have a leak in my organization." Batman waved a gloved hand at him. "Your organization is fine, I just happen to pride myself on being well informed." Oliver sighed, asking: "Because...?" Bruce struck an impatient pose, as his cape whirled behind him.

"Because, it's my job." Batman grumbled. "You're group has done a lot of high visibility work. It's a bit sloppy, not my cup of tea, so to speak. Yet they get the job done." Oliver grimaced, putting his chin in his hands. "Really." He said sourly. "This Red Blue Blur has a name." Bruce coaxed.

Oliver wasn't buying it. He wasn't about to betray Clark's confidence, even though the two hadn't been seeing eye to eye lately. That was an understatement. "Nope. Can't give it to you." Oliver hedged, placing his arms behind his head. "Don't we in the capes and cowls business have some kind of non-disclosure credo? Don't rat out a fellow cape or something?"

"I don't know." Batman grumbled. "I'm not much of a team player." Oliver chuckled. "You would fit in perfectly with my talented, yet dysfunctional associates." Even Bruce had to grin at that line. "Probably. I have my own sidekicks, and more issues than I have time to discuss." Oliver decided to help Bruce.

"Okay, Bats." He began with a tired smile. "Here's the deal. You keep info on Green Arrow and his companions under your bat eared mask, and I will contact the Blur, and give him the word to meet you." Bruce nodded slowly. "Now, I can't guarantee he'll do it. The Blur is arguably the most dysfunctional of all of us." Bruce was expressionless. "Terrific." He muttered.

"One more thing." Oliver began. "I could use your help locating two missing friends of mine. Lois Lane and Clark Kent. Apparently, they've been..." Batman narrowed his eyes, interrupting Oliver. "The abducted reporters from the Daily Planet." Ollie whistled. "You are good. No one's supposed to know about that. Anyway, we've only received a hundred grand ransom demand for Lois."

"Uh huh." Batman scowled. "So you're organization has limits." Oliver sighed with disgust. "Unfortunately yes. The money's no object." He tempted. "Thanks Queen, but I don't need your money. I have my own resources." Bruce tried not to sound offended.

"Assuming I can get the Blur to commit, how do we reach you?" Oliver inquired. "We don't have a Klieg light handy with a bat impression on it. Though I suppose I could manufacture one." Bruce sneered. "Please don't." He spun away from Oliver's gaze. "I'll get word to you tomorrow."

Batman headed for the glass doors leading to the balcony. "Why bats, by the way?" Oliver called out, fully not expecting an answer. "It's just this thing I have. Everyone's got to have a hobby." Bruce replied as he wandered onto the balcony and disappeared over the side.

Oliver shook his head. "Weird." He checked his clock radio and it read three AM. Lois and Clark had been reported missing by Perry White, for a good twelve hours by now. "Now Bats is in the game. This just gets more bizarre by the day." He mumbled, turning over on his side in an attempt to go back to sleep.  
Bruce fired off a silent bat grappling hook, and it anchored itself to an old gargoyle across the street. He swung into action, sailing across from Oliver's penthouse high above Metropolis's thriving downtown. Repeating the procedure a few more times, Batman landed on the Daily Planet roof.

It was here that he would start digging for clues. Bruce tapped his earpiece conveniently placed in one ear of his bat mask. "Barb? You in?" In the eighth floor office below, a teenage girl with long reddish blonde hair sat nervously at a desk in a shadowy corner cubicle. "Yeah, I'm in, Bruce."

The Batgirl's thin fingers played across the keyboard of a Daily Planet computer. "You do realize that what I'm doing is illegal, don't you?" Barbara Gordon complained in a whispered voice. "I won't tell if you don't." Bruce returned the gibe. "Let's call it a matter of national security."

"Seriously, Bruce, you don't really think that the Red Blue Blur is part of an advanced alien invasion, do you?" Barb countered. "After what I've seen lately, nothing would surprise ..." Bruce's comment went uncompleted. His sharp focused gaze picked up two small objects flying towards Metropolis from above the moonlit waters of the bay. "What in the name of...?"

Barb stopped what she was typing. "Bruce? Are you there? Did the cops catch you?" Her voice was panicky. "No, I just thought that I saw something." Barb went back to hacking the Daily Planet's database. "Not really instilling your junior partner with confidence here, Brucey."

"Let's go back to Batman and Batgirl." Bruce mentioned. "It kind of defeats the purpose of having a secret identity to keep using our first names." Batman glanced around in a three sixty degree motion, but could no longer locate the two flying objects.

"Gotcha boss." Barb replied. "How's it going?" Bruce urged her to move faster. "I grabbed the file of Lois Lane, but Clark Kent, not so much. He's cute, though." Barb giggled. "Spare me the commentary. You've got nothing on Kent at all?" Barb shook her head, allowing her long reddish blonde locks to fall to one side. She brushed an offending strand of hair from her eyes. "Hello? What's this?"

"You have something?" Bruce moved further into the shadows. The first glimmers of morning light had peeked above the horizon. "Yeah. Tess Mercer has a major file on my sweetie, Kent. I'm downloading it into our bat pod now." Bruce was growing anxious. "Can we do that faster? It's almost morning. The Daily Planet's first shift ought to be filing in soon."

"Got it." Barb grabbed the bat pod connector and unscrewed it from the computer's hard drive. "Going up!" She joked, flipping down her own bat mask, and sprinting to the eighth floor window that she'd opened earlier. Batgirl shot her grappler onto the Planet roof, and zipped up to meet Bruce.

"Easy as cake!" Barb exclaimed. "The expression is easy as pie." Bruce gibed. "You say tomato..." She countered with her own glib remark. "Let's get to the Batmobile and see what we've got." Bruce urged, just as Jimmy Olsen arrived in the eighth floor office. He noted that the window had swung open.

Jimmy crossed the floor of mostly silent, darkened cubicles, and noticed that one cubicle still had its light on. He went over to investigate, and spotted a computer that just flashed back to the Daily Planet screen saver. That wasn't extraordinary in itself, but the small, black, bat shaped object on the floor was.

He picked it up and examined it. Jimmy guessed that it was about six inches long, and made of some type of lightweight metal alloy. "Hmm!" The young photojournalist placed the unusual item in his pocket.


	14. Chapter 14: Embracing Destiny

**Chapter 14**

"Embracing Destiny"

Scene: _The Ice Fortress_

Clark watched in confusion as Kara soared ahead of him, guiding his impromptu flight, first across the glacial, barren Arctic snow-scape, above the majestic Canadian forests, over icy Hudson Bay, and pausing momentarily to view Niagara Falls and New York's Statue of Liberty.

The airborne aliens continued flying through the dark night sky, avoiding the most populated areas. They soared over the Great Lakes, distantly viewing Gotham City, and Chicago, finally reaching the outskirts of Metropolis.

The huge Mid-western city was just awakening from an uneasy slumber. A few days without oversight by the Red Blue Blur, Kara, and Gold Wing, and the seedy, criminal subculture began to gain a foothold on the throat of the city's populace. Crime sprees ran out of control.

The Metropolis Police Department had grown complacent and lazy. Apathetic department heads, other than much hand wringing, were silent and impotent. The MPD expected 'the Capes', as they called them, to produce a majority of the illegal busts.

"Where is The Blur?" The Daily Planet headline screamed within the newspaper honor boxes, newsstands, bookstores, and coffee shops all over the city. Once back in contact, Clark frowned. There were several dozen E Mail and phone messages on his cell and computer system. Not one of them was from Lois. Clark was disappointed.

Clark located Chloe first, with Kara in tow. The familiar blast of wind scattered Chloe's papers, forcing her lengthening blonde hair into her eyes. "Clark?" Chloe spun on her Watchtower console seat to face him. "And Kara?" She finished, brushing the hair from her forehead.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Chloe snarled, waving a silver gun at them that she'd pulled out of a desk drawer. "Nice to see you, too, Chloe." Clark's voice was filled with sarcasm. "Were you going to shoot us?" Chloe suddenly noted that her alien friends had bizarre outfits on, and were floating a few inches above the Watchtower office floor…both of them.

"Hey, Chlo'" Kara began pleasantly. Clark's expression was vague and unreadable. "What's new in the world?" He asked cynically. Chloe wasn't amused at all. "Where should I start?" The young cyber hero asked sardonically.

"Lois is missing, and has been for the better part of three days." Chloe explained briefly. "Intergang has taken over several of the major criminal organizations in the city. They systematically took down The Outfit, La Familia, The Rogues, and the Green Mafia. Intergang is now the predominant criminal power in all of Metropolis and then some."

"Lois is missing?" Clark was horrified. Chloe noted that he had ignored the rest of her information update. Kara scowled. "I knew it! This is all Jor El's fault!" She grumbled. "What did Daddy Dearest do this time?" Chloe sniped. Kara quickly related the story of how things went up at the ice fortress.  
"Did you call the police about Lois?" Clark's mind seemed to be narrowly focused. "No. I told Oliver, Dinah, and Laura. The MPD doesn't seem to care about missing person's reports. Due to the spike in crime throughout the area, citizens were leaving by the droves."

"Could Lois's disappearance and the crime families be linked?" Kara inquired, thinking sharply and clearly. "With Lois, anything's possible." Chloe admitted. "More than likely, my ambitious cousin attempted to grab in interview with the new head of Intergang, and got herself into a world of trouble."

"I should've been there, Chloe!" Clark berated himself as Kara rubbed her cousin's shoulder. "Yeah, well, even The Blur can't be everywhere at once, especially where headstrong Lois is concerned." Chloe added bitterly.

Scene: _A train at the outskirts of Metropolis_

"Hey lady! Let's go! This is the last stop!" An elderly, white haired conductor said as he lightly shook Lois's sore shoulder. "Go somewhere else to sleep it off!" Lois stirred briefly as her eyelids flickered open. "What?" She croaked. Her mouth was dry, and her lips were cracked and bleeding. Lois's blouse was stained with sweat and dried blood.

"I said this is the end of the route." The conductor repeated, this time in a less confrontational voice. "You have to get off!" Lois sat up and watched the train car spin wildly around her. The blood loss from her head injury had been substantial. She tilted woozily to one side.

"Lady, are you okay?" The conductor was now alarmed, smelling no alcohol on Lois's breath. "I'm calling the sheriff and an ambulance for you. It looks like someone jack rolled and robbed you." He added, worriedly noticing Lois's open purse and stained, disheveled clothing.

Lois glanced up at him, her gaze unfocused. Before she got a chance to respond, the train lurched to a stop amid squealing brakes, and a bellowing horn. The conductor spilled onto the floor beside Lois, his head knocked against the seat's lower metal guard.

Lois was braced well enough, but she still slid across the damaged double seat, slamming hard against the opposite seat's rail. She barely had enough time to deflect the blow by putting her hands and shoulder in front of her face. The impact made Lois see stars. She blacked out as a cool breeze whipped through the elevated train's cabin.

Just below, the track's trestles had been severely damaged. Two vehicles, a van and a large car had smashed into the elevated train supports. They had been involved in a high-speed chase. It was one more example of the city's disregard for all laws, big and small.

The El train skewered to the right, derailing off the tracks, across the embankment, and the four-car transport was about to slam into the pavement locomotive first. Something caught the train's nose, and lowered it to the ground, as it slid onward.

The trailing few cars zigzagged onto their sides, skidding along the incline. Two of them were caught and dropped unceremoniously onto the access road. The last one was caught and rolled over onto its wheel carriages. It skittered across the sidewalk, coming to rest in some foliage.

_Watchtower:_

Chloe studied Clark and Kara closely. "Clark, are you flying?" She stated the obvious. "More like floating, actually." He replied vaguely. "Great!" Chloe praised. "That ought to increase your ability to rescue citizens as the Blur. By the way, Lois shortened your nickname."

"I was starting to wonder…" Clark began. "What's with the new outfits?" Chloe pressed. "Apparently, these are Jor El's idea. The House of El Crest is meant to remind us of our Kryptonian heritage." Kara responded, pointing out the pinkish purple 'S' Shield on her chest. "It works for me." Chloe shrugged. "It looks good with your blonde hair as a backdrop."

Chloe rubbed her eyes. "Can you stop floating for a minute, you're making me nauseous." She complained as Clark and Kara settled on the floor. "We've decided to embrace our destinies, and try to live the duality lifestyle." Clark sounded more like a preacher than a super hero.

"It works for Oliver and Laura." Chloe mentioned. "I don't know about the masks, though." Clark sounded like he was whining. "It kind of defeats the purpose if you two are sporting costumes without covering your faces." Chloe countered.

Chloe snickered. "Actually, Kara, I doubt if anyone will be looking at your face." The alien teen reddened slightly. "At least the men won't. That blouse is rather tight, and the bare midriff is definitely an attention getter." She critiqued. "I like the leather skirt, though. Very fashionable."

Clark rolled his eyes. "Now, you on the other hand…" Chloe continued to rattle their cages. "Clark, you're not going to fool anyone. Once the Blur goes public, you'll never get a moment's peace." Clark rubbed his square jaw, zipping away briefly and returning.

"What about these?" Clark held up his eyeglasses disguise from last year, flipping them on and off. Kara chuckled. "Kal, no one's going to ever be fooled by a simple pair of glasses." Just then, a familiar gust of wind swept across the open area of Chloe's Watchtower home base.

Laura Lake in full Gold Wing regalia slowed to a stop near the center of the huge loft. Chloe's papers swirled into a mini tornado, before scattering and settling on the glossy antique wooden floors. Emil Hamilton, using Oliver's money, had retrofitted the Watchtower base to electronic perfection, with multiple computer view screens, and several high-end servers.

"Now there's a girl that knows how to make an entrance." Chloe praised. "Hey fellow crime-fighters!" Laura exclaimed cheerfully, flipping up her Gold Wing mask. "Nice new look Clark and K Girl. You're not trying to steal my shtick, are you?"

"Did I miss the checkered flannel burning party, Clarkie?" Laura taunted. Chloe laughed loudly. "I like the leather miniskirt, K Girl." Laura continued to playfully berate them. "Very Metro! The new gigs need something, though…a cape maybe?" Clark looked at her blankly.

"Word on the street is that Green Arrow, and the Red Blue Blur are now called 'capes' after some dark knight dude in Gotham City." Chloe explained. "A cape's a bit much isn't it?" Kara mildly protested. "No! It would look cute as you're flying!" Laura countered.

"I wasn't going for cute." Kara scowled. "I was going for tough and mean." Laura chuckled. "No offense K' but you look about as tough as my geek buddy Tim Servo." Kara sighed with resignation. "Whoa!" Kara's complexion suddenly went ashen. "What's up, K Girl?" Laura was concerned for her friend. "Didn't you feel that? Like people are about to die?" Kara gasped.

"Okay, now you're freaking me out, K Girl." Laura began. "Listen!" Clark turned his head to concentrate on the sound of a crash and then squealing brakes. "Let's go! Someone's in trouble!" Clark and Kara bolted out the Watchtower's rooftop exit. Chloe and Laura exchanged glances.

"Do they do that all the time?" Laura asked cynically. "Constantly." Chloe replied. "It's a Kryptonian thing. You get used to it! Go!" She waved as Laura sped off trailing Clark and Kara by a few seconds. Chloe flipped on the high-end police scanner she had.

_Outskirts of Metropolis_:

Without regard of the consequences of revealing themselves to the public, Kara, Clark, and Laura arrived at the crash site. There was no time to worry about the fallout of being seen.

Clark and Kara heard the screaming of the few passengers on the late morning high speed rail train as it derailed, launching itself off the bridge above the crumbling supports below it. Clark caught the nose of the locomotive, the momentum shoving him backwards briefly. His boots smoked, as he skidded along the gravely pavement, and slowed the train's advance.

Kara tore through the second car's wheel carriage and into the third. She tried to balance both railcars on her shoulders, but the weight was distributed wrong, and she ended up dumping them on their sides, albeit at a much slower speed.

Laura clumsily grappled with the last railcar, catching its rollover in mid-flight, and setting it down awkwardly on the edge of the local foliage. "Good thing I ate my Wheaties today." She muttered. There would still be passenger injuries, but hopefully nothing fatal, she mused.

Scene: _Train Derailment outside of Metropolis_

Kara suddenly grabbed her throbbing head. "Ow! Turn it off!" She yelled, startling Laura. "Kara? What's up? Focus, girlfriend! We have injured people nearby. Now's no time to freak out!" The alien beauty nodded, though the effort made her feel worse. "There are several injured passengers near the front railcar." Kara pointed out, as Laura zipped ahead to investigate.

The voices Kara heard in her head were daggers of pain and confusion. The anguished thoughts of the terrified humans bled through, entering the Kryptonian girl's mind. There was something else...something behind the accident's destructive influences. Lust? Anger? Jealousy?

The random strikes of thought patterns didn't match the other mental interruptions of the humans' minds. There were two other strong impulses within the collection of crash victims. Kara couldn't isolate the tormented imagery. She finally gave up, and concentrated on the rear of the train.

Meanwhile, Clark had ripped open the locomotive's cockpit door, and removed a dazed, but not seriously injured pilot. He laid the man on the sidewalk far from the smoldering debris. Something caught his eye within the first train car's window. It couldn't be! He gasped. Lois!  
Clark sped into the car, rescued the unconscious, ticket taking conductor, and then zipped back to Lois's side. She was knocked out, he noted, spotting the bloodstained cloth wrapped around her head. "Stay with me Lois!" Clark muttered, as he tenderly brushed the dark matted hair from her eyes.

Clark held her close, kissing Lois on the forehead and hugging her. Torn between the other injured passengers and Lois, Clark made a choice. He left the accident scene, toting Lois in his arms. Kara and Laura were on their own. He flew to Metropolis General in the blink of an eye, fully embracing his Kryptonian abilities.

The fire department, and other rescue teams could handle the injured travelers, Clark justified. He slowed to a normal speed, landing just outside the hospital parking lot, and rapidly carried Lois in through the emergency entrance into the ER. The trauma unit was busy, but a majority of the injured passengers wouldn't be here until a bit later. He placed her on a vacant Gurney.

"Can I get some help here?" Clark barked into the ER's main hallway. A young Filipino nurse quickly met him beside Lois. "What have we got?" She asked with concern. "She's been in a train crash. She was unconscious when I found her." Clark explained, hoping the nurse wouldn't notice his bizarre outfit.

The nurse, Moira, was purely professional. "Name?" She asked as she pried open Lois's eyelids with her fingers, shining a penlight flashlight into her pupils. "Lois Lane." Clark replied. The nurse went through a litany of questions, as she began to wheel Lois into a vacant ER staging room.

Clark patiently answered all of Moira's questions. He berated himself for not knowing more about Lois's general health, like allergies, or major issues. They had simply never talked about such things, instead choosing to show bravado to one another.

His thoughts were interrupted by Moira's preliminary diagnosis. "She is very lucky, young man. I believe Miss Lane has a mere concussion and some blood loss. She should be fine soon, a doctor will be in to see her shortly. Perhaps he'll want an MRI." Clark sighed with relief. "Thank you."

Moira nodded pleasantly. "Are you a relative of Miss Lane, or perhaps her boyfriend?" The young nurse playfully teased, as her eyes sparkled. Clark reddened. "We're just good friends." He replied. "I see." Moira didn't believe him for a moment. She could tell when love entered the equation.

Lois dreamt in sequences, as the throbbing pain in her head dulled, probably due to the doctor's drug selection. The first dream sequence pictured Lois fighting a dark haired woman. The two warriors spun through the air. The attacker swung a type of sword at Lois. She expertly dodged it, and countered with a low roundhouse kick to the woman's knees, which buckled with the assault. The woman fell dead.

The second dream sequence portrayed her and Clark in a dark room. They were in bed together. Lois removed her blouse, and then Clark's shirt. Soon they were entangled in each other's arms, sans clothing, writhing in the silky beige satin bed sheets, making love.

The third sequence was the most confusing to her. Lois pictured Clark by her side on her wedding day. She was dressed in white, he in a smart black tux. They kissed at the altar before the minister, and suddenly the church rumbled. The church erupted in flames, and Clark disappeared from the scene.

The final dream sequence made her heart pound. Chloe, Oliver, and Jimmy lay in pools of blood, eyes open, staring vacantly, obviously dead. A black shirt with the Blur's trademark "S" on its chest area whipped in the wind on the Kent Farm, hanging from a wooden fence. It was torn, tattered and bloody.

Clark was The Blur, and he was dead? Had she killed him? Lois's eyes fluttered open. She focused on Clark's relieved face. "Lois! Take it easy!" He ordered, but she would have none of it, sitting up in the bed rapidly enough to make her see the room spin. Clark held her shoulders gently.

"Relax!" Clark smiled as Lois reached out with one hand and caressed his face. The other arm was still pinned back by an IV. "Smallville? Don't ever leave me again!" She muttered hoarsely, as the drugs began to kick in again, and she settled back onto the bed, gripping Clark's hand tightly. "Never." He replied quietly as merciful sleep took her.

more


	15. Chapter 15: The Way Forward

Chapter 15

The Way Forward

Back at the derailment, two speeding cars chasing each other had caused the whole disaster. One car slammed into the main elevated train support column. That initial impact hadn't been enough to derail the train per se. A second car had slid up and off the embankment, and piled into the weaker support. That's what sent the train out of control.

Clark, in a hurry to rescue the passengers, hadn't noticed the automobile melee. Something else had gone on. In the shadows, two burly men cursed vehemently. "At least the Blur was distracted." One thug grumbled. "This didn't exactly go according to plan."

"Switchblade won't be pleased." The second goon added. "How was I to know that there were actually three Blurs? Two of them looked like chicks!" Stacker complained. "Tell me you got some of that on your digital camera!" Jack Rotten said. "Yeah, I got it!" Stacker replied.

"At least Switchblade won't think we was just slackin' off!" The Intergang member remarked. "I just hope it's enough to keep Switchblade off our asses." Stacker muttered, rechecking his photos. "Lets roll before the cops get here!" Jack Rotten urged. The minions dashed away to a secondary escape vehicle that a third thug was watching.

"Hey Al!" Stacker bellowed. "Let's blast. Man, I remember when there were no Blurs and Capes in this town! Those were the days! Every crime family knew their place, and the cops kept lookin' the other way! Grease a palm here, grease one there, and everybody was happy!"

Laura and Kara had finished rescuing the passengers. Kara had seen Clark pick up Lois. She tried to contact him mentally. Go Kal! We've got this! She needs you! But Kara's telepathic attempt went unheard or unfelt by Clark. Sirens finally began to wail in the distance.

Any help was still a few minutes away. Kara and Clark had mostly kept out of sight, as they quickly rescued people, but Laura, in full Gold Wing regalia, was highly visible. "Laura! We have to get out of here! The EMTs can handle it now." Kara urged.

Laura smiled. "I guess that I'll have to take credit for these saves, K Girl. Clark's already gone, and if you want to have any semblance of a normal life, you'd better go too!" She gave her friend a fist bump. "At least it was a team effort! I told you guys to wear masks!"

With that, Kara flew away into the night. Gold Wing made one more pass along the train to make sure they'd rescued everyone. They had. Laura turned to face…a girl with a sword? The Ninja girl swung down at Gold Wing, nearly slicing into her costume.

"Whiskey! Tango! Foxtrot!" Gold Wing shouted. "What the hell is your problem, lady?" The Ninja girl was silent, and crossed leg over leg, stalking Laura. "This is my problem!" She waved a big blue rock at Gold Wing. Laura smirked, "I like the color! It goes with my eyes!"

Ninja girl tossed the rock at Laura, who easily dodged it. Gold Wing scowled. "Trust me, sweetie, you don't want to do this!" Ninja girl slashed at Laura again. This time Gold Wing clasped the blade between her hands. It was a surprisingly solid hit, she mused. Laura felt a slight vibration from it.

Ninja girl couldn't shake loose from Gold Wing's grip.

Laura hadn't really ingested a full dose of her Loracite, so she decided to limit this confrontation. She swung the sword out of the way, knocking it to the ground, and grabbed Ninja girl by the throat, pinning her up against the side of the fallen train car.

"Listen, Sashimi Susie, if I were you, I'd give up the whole Ninja thing, because frankly, you're not very good at it!" Laura taunted. "Why did the blue kryptonite not affect you?" Ninja girl croaked. "Hmm! I guess its because I'm not Kryptonian!" Gold Wing snarled.

Ninja Girl quickly reached into her pocket and threw down three small smoke grenades, which were likely filled with tear gas. They popped open, obscuring Laura's view. Gold Wing hacked and coughed, and her eyes began to tear for a few seconds. That was all Ninja girl needed to get away. She wiggled out of Laura's grip, and was gone.

Gold Wing actually let her get away, more than anything. She could still warn Clark that someone was after him, and possibly Kara as well. When the smoke cleared, Laura noted that the blue kryptonite and the sword were also gone. Gold Wing coughed once more.

"This town just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Gold Wing grumbled. She decided to lay low for a while, though the temptation was there for her to grab all the glory of the passengers' saves. Am I really ready for the spotlight? Laura silently mused as she darted away.

Back at Metropolis General, Clark's heart sank. He might just as well tell Lois that he was the Blur. After all, she'd seen him wearing the trademark "S" t-shirt. On the flip side, Clark could give Lois the front-page story that she'd always dreamed about.

"C'mon Lois, you can do this." He tried to urge her back to consciousness. "You've been worse." He encouraged, whispering in her ear. Lois's breathing was steady, so Clark zipped off, returning shortly. He again brushed the hair from her head wound and kissed her forehead.

Lois finally stirred, briefly awakening. "Hey." She croaked. "Smallville?" Clark patted her hand. "Right here." He reassured her. "I feel like crap!" Lois grumbled, bringing a smirk to Clark's face. "You do look like something the cat dragged in." He needled her. "Just kidding!"

Lois grinned thinly. "Your bedside manor sucks, Smallville." Clark chuckled. "You're the Blur, aren't you?" Lois asked bluntly, surprising Clark. "What? Boy, those must be some good drugs the doctor put you on." He reddened. "What's next, spotting pink elephants?"

"Pink was never my color." Lois remarked sourly. "I saw you wearing the black "S" shirt, Clark!" She accused. "Oh? This one?" He playfully picked up a black t-shirt with a sloppily centered, airbrushed silver shielded "S" on it, and held it up in front of him. "It fits well."

"I got you one, too." Clark smirked as he held up a smaller royal blue t-shirt with a bright red, shielded "S" on its chest area. "No offense, but the clothes they brought you here in reeked." Lois's mouth dropped open. "What? You don't like it?" Clark pretended to be hurt. "I suppose I could return it. I bought them from some guy on Fourteenth Street." He lied convincingly.

"No! No! That's fine!" Lois sighed, laying back down, succumbing to the throbbing beat playing throughout her head. "Are you sure?" Clark's mouth was a thin line. "I mean the guy might be hard to find, but…I mean I doubt if he licensed the stuff from The Blur."

Clark hated lying to Lois more than ever. His stomach somersaulted as he gazed into her eyes. "No Clark! It's great!" Lois said softly. "Thanks for thinking of me." Clark sighed. "I suppose that you wish those were from the Blur as well?" He nodded towards the fresh bouquet of flowers that were placed neatly in a red and blue vase on Lois's night stand.

"Huh?" Lois turned to glance at the flowers. Clark got up off his chair and grabbed the card, which he'd hurriedly tied onto the vase. He gave Lois the card with a smile. She read it and her eyes began to tear. She faced away from him to wipe them off her cheek.

"Thanks, Clark." Lois forced a smile. It said simply: Get well soon. The world needs its Lois Lane, love, Clark. "Aww!" Her smile intensified briefly before the pain began to set in again. "I owe you one kiss." She said softly. "Right now, I'm afraid that I'll hurl."

Clark laughed, patting her arm tenderly. "I'll be there to collect when you're ready." He flirted awkwardly. "Now get some rest. We have some new stories to write for the Daily Planet." Clark teased. "Some?" Lois's inherent curiosity kicked in. He folded the shirt and placed it beside Lois.

"Sure. What do you think that I've been doing the whole time that you were gone?" He added. "For starters, Intergang has deliberately taken over the crime populace of Metropolis, and the police department seemed overmatched. Our new Editor, Perry White freaked out over both of us going missing, and it seems that we have a new hero in town, Gold Wing."

"Gold Wing?" Lois parroted. "What's his shtick?" Clark smirked. "She claims to know the precious Blur." Lois's eyes widened. "She? Please tell me that you or Jimmy got a picture of her." Clark shook her head. "Not yet, but she seems to be interested in stealing the Blur's thunder. I doubt if she'll be keeping a low profile."

"I'll tell Chloe that you're awake and safe." Clark offered, as he reached for his cell phone, and some depression took over. Lying to Lois was bad enough, he mused, without her being in love with the Blur. Clark hadn't seen any of this coming. He got up and turned his back on her.

"Clark?" Lois's tone was unusually mild, likely due to the medication. "Don't be jealous of the Blur. I thought that all I've been doing was for him. It was really for me. I want to get us out of the Daily Planet's basement. We should be where the action is."

Clark noted that Lois kept using 'we'. "We'll get there, Lois, I'm sure of it!" He encouraged, trying to sound positive. "Take it easy." He said and left the room. Lois watched him go. A sick feeling erupted in her stomach, and it wasn't due to the medication.

Clark shook his head. How lame! He berated himself. A couple of crappy t-shirts was the only thing I could think of to put Lois off track. This isn't going to work, he mused. I need to be more careful when I help Lois. He zipped back to Smallville to relax and sort things out.


	16. Chapter 16: Ressurected

Chapter 16

_Resurrected_

Guest Star: Lana Lang

Clark slipped away from the hospital, and dashed back to Smallville. Kara was already there, flipping news channels on the TV. Shelby/Krypto barked happily at Clark's return. He patted the dog's head, and grabbed a seat across from Kara.

"We can't continue to do this, Kal." The teen beauty said with disdain. "We can't help people and remain anonymous for long. Tonight was a good example of that. I think that Laura's got the right idea. We should get costumes and masks. It works for Oliver, doesn't it?"

Clark was silent as the train derailment story came on TV next. He was thankful that no one was killed, but Kara was right. They couldn't keep doing this forever. It was time to accept their duality. They would live among humans, but remain apart from them.

Perhaps that was Jor El's intention all the long, Clark mused. He sped upstairs to change clothes, sporting his white dress shirt and blue tie, with black dress pants. It was nearly morning anyway, and he was due at the Daily Planet by 8 AM.

"Kara, you're right. It was foolish to think that Clark Kent and The Blur could exist as one." He said dejectedly. Kara nodded as she yawned. "I got dibs on a mask like Laura's." She quipped. Clark smiled. "We'll find a way to work this out. I promise."

Assurances aside, there was still the matter of Lois being stuck at the hospital. "Go to her, Kal. She needs you." Kara urged tenderly. "Who?" Clark played dumb. "Duh!" Kara tossed a pillow at him. He neatly dodged it. "Lois! Who else? You know that as soon as the medical personnel turn their backs, she'll waltz right out of the hospital!"

"You know, Kara, sometimes you're too smart for your own good!" Clark joked. "Don't you forget it!" She snickered as Clark zipped away.

Meanwhile, a few stories below Northern Kajakistan's Aurual mountains, a mysterious laboratory bathed in dim lighting, hummed with activity. There were only two patients in this underground lab, one male, and one female.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" A familiar male doctor asked. "Let's get it over with, Dr. Grohl." A charming female voice said from behind a darkened curtain used to hide patients who were undressing from view. "It's a little late for second thoughts, isn't it?"

"This change will be permanent." Dr. Grohl reminded his unique patient. The female's silhouette showed that she'd undressed, and was wearing a traditional hospital gown. "Wait! Stop!" A new male voice ordered. Dr. Grohl turned and gawked in astonishment.

"How'd you get in here?" Dr. Grohl's panicked voice alerted the woman behind the curtain. "Who are you?" A tall, stocky, man with cropped jet-black hair stood at the room's center. "I'm here to provide some oversight, Dr. Grohl." The intruder replied.

The woman speedily zipped behind him, now fully clothed. She moved faster than the human eye could follow. "Miss Lang? Relax!" The stranger said without turning around. "We're here to help." Lana Lang stepped out of the shadows to face him, placing herself between the visitor and Dr. Grohl. "Really?" Lana remarked skeptically. "We?" she challenged.

Suddenly two women flanked him. Lana hadn't been able to determine where they'd come from. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Marcus Worthington, and this is my girlfriend, Zara Rolfe, and an esteemed scientist, Dr. Ana Karpazhov."

"This is a secret, secured area, and you are trespassing." Dr. Grohl protested in vain. "My security team…" Ana Karpazhov interrupted him. "…Is unharmed, and will remain so as long as you cooperate." Lana's eyes narrowed. She knew that she could easily disarm and tie up the intruders, yet her gut told her to let them have their say.

"Is that a threat?" Dr. Grohl challenged. "Please excuse Dr. Ana, she's not used to the way things are done in the Western world." Worthington appeased. "Your guards are okay. It's just that my security force is better, and from my point of view, easier on the eyes."

Scene cuts to the installation entrance, cleverly disguised as an old beat up farmhouse. Two muscular, yet beautiful young women are dressed in Desert Storm colored battle fatigues. They stoically patrol the entranceway, M-16 assault rifles strapped across their thin backs.

Four of the installation's guards sit in a plush conference room nearby, bound to their chairs by duct tape. They suffered only minor cuts and bruises. Scene returns to the underground lab:

"We have some time, but not a lot, for explanations." Marcus stated smoothly. "Tess Mercer and her goon squad are on the way here. I doubt if they'll be willing to have a friendly chat with Dr. Grohl." Marcus added sarcastically.

"I can handle Tess." Lana sneered bitterly. Her appearance was a bit disheveled. Lana's raven black hair was lengthy and curled to just below her shoulders. Her face seemed hollow and haggard, like she hadn't gotten enough sleep.

"I have no doubt of that, Miss Lang." Marcus placated. "But at what cost? I believe that we can offer you a better way." He hinted, like a good salesperson. "Cost isn't an issue." Lana debated. "Not a financial cost, Miss Lang. A cost to your wellbeing." Marcus added.

Lana's eyebrows rose. "Did Oliver Queen send you?" She grilled, stalking around the visitors like a hungry lioness. "No. I represent my company, WorthingtonCo. We've worked both with Queen Industries and Wayne Tech Industries as well, on a variety of unique projects."

Marcus eyed Lana suspiciously. "We have opposed LuthorCorp on a number of questionable projects, some legal, some not so much." Lana took him at his word for the moment. "What do you propose?" Dr. Grohl offered, sensing the possibility of another big budget project being in the works. Zara, silent to this point, continued to size up Lana.  
How could such a small, petite woman possess so much power? She wondered silently. "The Phoenix Project has been mishandled from the get go." Marcus began. "The research was shotty at best, and the thesis conclusions seemed rushed and unnatural." Dr. Grohl reddened.

"This isn't entirely your fault, Dr. Grohl. Luthorcorp expects results in a surprisingly short time." Marcus continued. "You seem to have done your homework." Lana remarked sourly. "Always, Miss Lang." He tried to disarm her with a broad, toothy smile.

"We are well aware of what you sacrificed, love." Zara told Lana in a clipped British accent. "Your body has been through bloody hell." She added empathetically. "We're here to offer you a better way." Marcus pitched. "I'm listening." Lana countered.

"Dr. Grohl, can you please commence shutting down all nonessential systems and subroutines?" Dr. Karpazhov asked sternly. It was hardly a request. Lana nodded her okay to Dr. Grohl. "We'll have to move quickly, if we hope to salvage any data from this project before Miss Mercer gets here." Marcus directed.

"Mr. Worthington, what do you hope to gain out of this project if it was a total failure?" Lana questioned sharply. "It may not be an abject failure per se. It's just that the hastily thrown together Phoenix Project data didn't paint you the whole story." Marcus replied.

"There still could be profit to be made." Marcus smirked. "Trust me. My concern was that the project as is…will substantially cut short your overall lifespan, Miss Lang." He glanced at her warily. "We're in need of no further funding." Lana argued, ignoring the obvious criticism.

"Perhaps not." Marcus commented evasively. "Can we go somewhere and talk?" He requested. "Dr. Karpazhov can help Dr. Grohl disassemble the lab safely." Lana led Marcus and Zara to a nearby conference room. She opened the door and followed them inside.

"What's all this about?" Lana asked irritably, as she closed the door. Marcus gestured for her to be silent. Zara took a small, silver, metallic object out of her pocket and placed it on a cabinet top near the rear of the room. The object began to move independently.

To Lana, it looked like a simple, child's toy car, about three inches in length. The car wheeled in a circle and began to vibrate. It let out a loud, shrill, squeal and an invisible wave of energy was released throughout the room. The only indication that something happened was that the conference room's ceiling lights flickered on and off briefly.

Lana stiffened, ready for anything. Marcus placed his hand on her forearm. With the other, he produced a silver ring, similar to a man's common wedding band. He placed it on the center of the table. It spun in place, and emitted a quick shriek.

Lana felt the static electricity wave pulse through her body, making her hairs all stand on end. The feeling passed and Marcus began: "Now the room is secure. The first device is an electronic Jammer that we invented." He announced proudly. "The toy car appearance is actually a myriad of fashioned, negatively charged Nannites."

"They are technically dead now, but we'll be able to recycle them, in effect, resurrect them. The Nannites destroy any electrical device above a certain frequency emission. That's why the lights were only minimally affected." Marcus continued.

"The second device, the ring, is an amplified dampening field generator, built from positively charged Nannites." Lana gawked. "Like a soundproofing barrier?" Marcus nodded. "Exactly." Lana shifted into her seat. "I'm impressed." Zara cast her a sidelong glance. "Boys and toys!" She smirked, putting Lana at ease.

Scene shifts to a shady corner of the Luthor Mansion. Young Laura Lake spots Tess and a handful of goons getting into a traditional black limousine and a black SUV. They're obviously in a hurry to get somewhere. Laura trails them to Metropolis International Airport, using her Loracite infused hyper speed.

A Queen Industries jet is warming up on the tarmac. Laura flips open her cell phone, and punches in a secret access code. "Arrow? This is Gold Wing. Are you on line?" She speaks softly as she edges towards the waiting jet. Tess and her goons pile out and meet some other undesirable characters.

"This is Watchtower. Go ahead Gold Wing." Chloe's calm voice permeated the airwaves. "Tell Arrow that his buxom babe is absconding with a company jet to who knows where. She's taking a bunch of heavily armed goons with. Somehow I doubt that she's flying to Tahiti for a weekend of fun in the sun!" Gold Wing commented sarcastically.

"I'm on it, Gold Wing!" Chloe answered excitedly as her fingers flew across the keyboards. "Q Company has a tracking number on every jet, plus it's Lojacked! We'll get her." Chloe reassured Laura. "Okay, the ball's in your court. Don't you just loathe sports metaphors?" Laura smirked as she spoke. "Gold Wing out!"

The Queen Industries jet sailed onward towards Kajakistan.

_Resurrected_ cont'd

Back at the medical installation below Kajakistan, Lana Lang narrowed her eyes, trying to locate the alleged Nannites that formed the silver ring. "Don't bother, ducky, they're nearly microscopic." Zara said with concern.

"You believe that the Phoenix Project was a failure?" Lana baited Marcus Worthington. "Yes." Zara replied for him. "Miss Lang, we are aware of your sacrifice, as I said earlier. The energy from the meteor rock explosion permeated your suit and your body."

Lana glanced down at the table, recalling the painful memory. "That bloody bastard, Lex Luthor set you up, knowing that it would make you miserable, but as usual, that shortsighted bald wonder, didn't predict that the massive infusion of meteor rock would also eventually kill you."

Zara's grasp of the situation was clear. "Yes." Marcus sighed in agreement. "This kept you and Clark from being together." It was not a question. Lana's temper flared briefly. "How can you know all that?" She snarled.

"Because we've met Clark, and are aware of his, shall we say, uniqueness." Marcus responded in an even tone. "Clark approves of my methods and goals." The young billionaire continued. "We've actually had him at our Ranch Facility in Northern Arizona, and Kara as well."

"Oh." Lana was still unsure of Marcus's motivation. "We're more concerned about you." Zara filled in the blanks. "There's no easy way to say this, mate, but the intense meteor rock exposure will cause you to develop a severe form of radioactive cancer. It will shorten your lifespan considerably." Lana sighed. "I guessed as much." She grumbled.

"Let me get to the point." Marcus added. "We want to reverse the procedure." Lana's eyes widened. "You can do that?" She was understandably skeptical. "Yes I believe we can." Marcus continued.

"There will be some residual radiation damage to your cells caused by the Phoenix Experiment, yet we project that the effects will be minimal, and eventually go into remission within the next three to five years. We expect that you'll be fully healthy by the time you hit thirty." Marcus smiled kindly at her.

"We want to get ya started immediately, ducky." Zara chimed in. "Before ya take on any more damage." Lana smiled thoughtfully. "Thank you, but I was aware of the risks when I underwent the procedure." She commented stubbornly. Marcus shook his head.

"Miss Lang, you needn't lose your life over this." He pleaded. "I need my special ability suit and powers to help Clark." Lana argued. "What we offer ya might be just as good, sweetie." Zara prodded politely. "Really?" Lana was tempted. "I'm still listening."

"Let me explain." Marcus began. "Rather quickly, love, I may add." Zara commented playfully. "Marcus tends to be a bit longwinded." Lana smirked. "The couple seemed to be truly in love with each other. She wanted that for her and Clark, whatever the cost.

"Very well." Marcus continued. "My Nannites will overrun your body, absorbing the meteor rock radiation emissions. To them, it's like food, or more accurately, pure energy to reproduce and run for longer periods of time. Somewhat like a nuclear battery."

Lana was fascinated, though skeptical. It seemed too good to be true, after all she'd been through. "Wouldn't I lose my abilities, then?" She rationalized. "Yes, but we have an alternative to offer you." Marcus sounded more like a salesperson than anything else at this point.

"We'd like to show you personally what we have in mind." Marcus stated. "First, we have to disassemble this bloody lab, salvage any relevant parts, and get our bums out of here now." Zara reminded them.

"Are you sure that this new treatment will work?" Lana double-checked. "Absolutely." Marcus smiled confidently. "Would the Nannites hurt?" She wondered aloud. "No. I believe that they would just be wicked annoying!" Zara chuckled. "They'll probably drive you wonkey for a few minutes, rather like metallic poison ivy, I'd wager."

"What you're saying is that you want to feed me to your Nannites?" Lana joked. "It does sound like a crock, doesn't it?" Zara laughed. "They're not flesh eating Nannites are they?" Lana continued to chuckle. "No. They might use your skin and hair follicles like road maps though." Marcus explained.

"Sounds intriguing, yet creepy." Lana remarked. "Compared to what you've been through, ducky, this'll be a walk in the park." Zara commented. Lana was silent as she mulled over her decision. "Okay! Let's do it!" She finally stated. "Are you sure that your alternative solution will still allow me to help Clark?" Zara nodded. "Definitely." Marcus agreed.

"The boy certainly needs someone to watch his back." Marcus put in. Lana felt exhilarated at the potential to eventually be free of the massive kryptonite infection, and still help Clark. She could become useful to him again, and there would certainly be some fringe benefits, she thought lustily. Marcus grabbed the inactive Nannites, and followed the women out of the room.

Lana, Zara, and Marcus assisted Dr. Grohl and Dr. Karpazhov with the disassembly of the clandestine lab. One room still remained active on the power grid, though.

Hedging his bets, Dr. Grohl had established an insurance policy of sorts for himself against Tess Mercer. He'd made copies of all his research and results, storing them on a set of discs. The discs were hidden beneath the male patient's lab bed.

Dr. Grohl had completed most of the preliminary phases of the lab's shutdown. He entered the section with the bedridden male, flipping on a dim light. The patient was conscious, but unable to move well or speak. "You owe me big time, Luthor!" Dr. Grohl told him.

Lex Luthor's nod was barely perceptible. "Miss Mercer will likely be here tomorrow. You have enough energy reserves to last a week if something goes wrong." Grohl instructed. "There's a red panic button near your left hand. Press it for emergency service from Tess's people."

With that, Dr. Grohl left Lex Luthor alone in the dimly lit room and followed Lana, Zara, and Marcus up towards the surface. Dr. Karpazhov was already on board a multi-passenger WorthingtonCo helicopter.

Two more of the helicopters with the bright red "W" painted across their fuselages, had set down beside it. The lab employees filed out of the installation. Each grabbed his or her final paycheck before evacuating the facility.

Tess Mercer and her goons had already left Metropolis for Kajakistan. Fate again had saved Lana Lang from a certain death. Would she find things the same when she reached Metropolis? The raven-haired beauty considered all the possibilities as the WorthingtonCo helicopter lifted off.

One thing she hadn't counted on was Lois Lane. Clark strolled into the Daily Planet, and sure enough, Lois was already at her desk fine-tuning a story. "Lois? I assume the hospital released you?" He playfully glanced over her thin shoulder to peruse her story on the computer screen.

"Kind of." Lois hedged. "I signed myself out, and grabbed a bottle of super-powered pain killers." She admitted. "Don't be a mother hen, Smallville. I've had worse." Clark smirked, shaking his head. He knew better than to argue with Lois, especially when she was onto a hot story.

Tomorrow's Daily Planet front-page headline would read: "Intergang Takes Control of the Criminal Underground." By Lois Lane and Clark Kent. History was already being made.


	17. Chapter 17: Power Play

Chapter 17,

Power Play

Tess's borrowed jet landed at Kajakistan Airport just as three suspicious looking helicopters soared overhead. Tess paid them no mind as she waited for her minions, now disguised as United Nations representatives, to disembark.

She followed them as they separated into two black SUVs and a small truck disguised as a Red Cross supply link vehicle. Tess rode in an SUV. All of the goons were heavily armed, yet kept their weapons hidden within long green trench coats.

They hurried to the not so secret underground lab outside of Agila, the city in Kajakistan with the largest population. Tess's minions found the tied up guards, and sounded a general alarm. Tess fumed as she ordered a detailed inspection of the former lab.

Soon, a shocked thug called Tess on her cell. "Boss, you gotta see this. There's some guy tied up to a funky looking machine. He's alive, but looks like he's been through hell." Tess and a couple of goons hustled to the interior lab room.

She gasped as she recognized the gaunt face and frame of Lex Luthor! "I thought you were dead!" Tess growled, remembering how he'd had her implanted with a photo chip to spy on her activities. "This is very interesting." She snarled.

"Before I found out that you were turning me into your own personal voyeurism vessel, I searched the world for you, Lex." Tess slowly walked around the patient bed until she reached the machine that controlled Lex's body functions.

"You know, Lex." Mercy continued to torture him. "I hope you enjoyed all the shows I broadcast for you through my brain. I'm trying really hard to find a reason to let you live. On the one hand, I can flip this blue switch." She played with a lighted dial on the heart monitor. "You would likely immediately die of a heart attack."

Tess's eyes sparkled with evil. "If I flip this red switch." She toyed with it a bit. "I can completely shut down the blood flow to your brain. You would remain a vegetable, stuck here beneath the soil to rot." Her lips curled darkly. "Both ideas are intriguing."

Lex looked up at her fearfully, as a tear came to his eye. He silently hoped that she would spare him. On the other hand, death could be welcome at this point, he mused. Tess sighed deeply, debating her next move. "Hmm! What to do?" Mercy milked the moment, tapping her foot specifically to annoy Lex.

"Unfortunately, my current business partner is too busy partying himself into oblivion." Tess explained as Lex listened attentively. "You know that he actually offered me the entire business?" She teased Lex by brushing his bony cheek tenderly. "That was way too much to handle."

"I guess that I'll bring you on board." Tess decided reluctantly. "You'll be working for me, got it?" She added sternly. Lex's nod was barely perceptible. "Believe it or not, Lex, there are much bigger fish to fry out there than you." Tess sat down hard on the patient bed's edge.  
The pain from the abrupt movement shot through Lex's arms and legs. He saw stars as Mercy grinned evilly. "One problem, Lex." She smirked. "I can't fit all this equipment on our trucks." She lied, gesturing towards Lex's life support machines. "We have to sacrifice something."

Tess wandered over to the machine that controlled Lex's blood flow to his brain, and promptly unplugged it. "Quickly! Get him into the truck!" Mercy barked orders to her minions. "Make sure that the heart monitor and respiratory monitors remain connected!"

The thugs did as they were told, and shortly, Lex was on board the Queen Industries private jet. His brain wave activity was at a bare minimum. Tess's lips curled with delight. Lex would have a serious case of amnesia, but would survive, and be under her complete control.

On board, in flight, the jet's secured phone rang. The copilot picked it up. "It's for you Miss Mercer." He called into the intercom. Tess knew who that was. "Yes Oliver?" She asked far too sweetly. "So, Mercy how's the weather in Kajakistan this time of year?" Oliver snapped.

"Its kind of blah, Oliver." Tess countered. "What exactly are you doing with the company plane, taking an unscheduled vacation?" Oliver growled. "I just had to pick up a few things." Mercy snickered. "We'll be back in Metropolis later today. We'll talk then. Mercy out!" Tess laughed as she hung up on Oliver. The plane continued on unabated with Lex on board.

Mercy toyed with the idea of implanting a video chip in his eye like he'd done to her, but decided that rendering Lex mostly useless would be more fun. She would let him get rehabbed, giving Lex a full range of motion once again. Once he was healthy, Lex could help run the company as a common businessman. All secret LuthorCorp projects would still be under her exclusive control.

She would have the papers drawn up to sever the partnership between LuthorCorp and Queen Industries, giving her freedom to pursue all of her interests without Oliver's interference, and take a nice expensive vacation to Tahiti to boot. First, she had to lose Oliver. The jet veered off course to a prearranged set of

coordinates.

_Scene shifts to Smallville:_

Kara paced nervously, waiting for Kal to call her back. She was growing restless. More than likely, Kal was off chasing a story with Lois, she thought sourly. There was nothing wrong with that, she mused, yet it seemed like Kal had forgotten all about Dax Ur's information crystal.

Kara mentally grumbled: _I guess finding information about home, say Krypton, Kandor, and Argo, wasn't important to him._ Clark's priorities had suddenly, inexplicably, changed from Jor El's lessons to shadowing Lois full time. Impatiently, Kara decided to investigate on her own.

The headstrong alien beauty flew off towards the Southeastern United States. Dax Ur's directives had her placed roughly near the base of a mountain range near Roscoe just outside of Valley View City. Kara assumed that it would be hard to find the clues that Dax Ur had left.

She soared low over a foggy, sparsely populated area. Suddenly an earsplitting squeal assailed her sensitive Kryptonian hearing, nearly knocking her out of the sky. The high decibel signal was actually a tracer beacon, keyed specifically to Kryptonian DNA.  
Kara followed the signal, covering her ears as she landed. It led her to a set of muddy, grassy caves. She used her x-ray vision to locate the irritating source of the tracer beacon.

There, buried in the muck, perhaps two or three feet down were three items. One of which was glowing orange. Kara located the specific area, and twirled at a high speed, her lithe body spun in place, acting like a drill, as she drove downward through the mossy mud.

Kara picked up the glowing orange crystal, and it immediately ceased its sonic assault. The other two items were more mysterious. One was a black shiny obelisk, roughly eight inches in length, and the last was a silver metallic disc about the size of a major league baseball.

She hurriedly packed all three into the pockets of her blue denim miniskirt, and took to the skies to begin her journey back to Smallville. Her accelerated speed at first made the young alien impossible to see. As she neared Kansas though, her deceleration was tracked on radar.

At Fort Evans Air Force Base, a radar crew leader alerted General McKenzie. "General, we have a bogey at sixteen hundred feet." The excited lieutenant pronounced. McKenzie immediately stopped what he was doing to glance over the lieutenant's broad shoulder.

"Source?" McKenzie prompted. "Unknown, Sir!" Came the response. "Unknown?" The General parroted. "This is way too close to our missile silos!" McKenzie commented sharply. "Ops! Scramble two birds! I want them in the air five minutes ago!" He barked.

Two subordinates scurried to their seats to contact the field command. McKenzie and the radar technician continued to track Kara across eastern Kansas. "It could be a flock of birds, sir!" The tech remarked calmly. "Radar pings paint her at about two meters in length."

"Birds, Eh?" McKenzie sounded skeptical. "Two meters is also roughly the size of a good Nuke!" The general continued. "Point of origin?" The lieutenant tracked Kara's ascent. "Southeastern U.S. in the Appalachian Wetlands."

"Hmm! Not exactly a place for radical terrorists." McKenzie muttered. "The birds are up!" An excited subordinate announced. "We lost contact, Sir!" The radar tech grudgingly reported. "Lost contact? Where?" McKenzie demanded. "About forty five miles southeast of Metropolis!" The radar tech triangulated the position, and fed it to the pursuing fighter jets.

"Scott? Max? You boys see anything?" McKenzie growled into his Com unit. "Nothing here but corn, Sir." Scott answered. "Likewise!" Max reported. The fighter jets circled the area once more, but Kara was already on the ground. She spied Lois's metallic red car pulling up near the farmhouse. "Crap!" Kara exclaimed, as she super sped into the barn to hide her items.

Lois watched curiously as two fighter jets circled the deserted amber stalked fields not too far from the Kent farm. I wonder what those birds are doing out here? She mused silently. Lois got out of the car as Kara trotted up with a cheesy smile on her face. "Hey Lois!"

"What's up, kiddo?" Lois grinned at the headstrong teen. "Is Clark here?" Kara quickly scanned the residence with her x-ray vision. "Nope. I thought he was with you." She replied after a moment. "Maybe I should tie a bell around his neck." Lois quipped, as Kara cocked her head at the confusing comment.

Over fifteen hundred miles away, in the Northern Arizona Desert, Lana Lang gazed curiously out the window of the WorthingtonCo helicopter.

She observed three distinct heliports, and a large landing strip with a bright white and red jet waiting silently at the edge of the property.

Ahead of them was a huge complex made up of several nondescript silvery white buildings. Just beyond that, was a mansion with four separate wings spiraling outward from it. Marcus Worthington's homestead dwarfed the Luthor Mansion by a long shot.

more


	18. Chapter 18:Blur Takes Knight

Chapter 18

Blur Takes Knight

Scene: Metropolis Central

Late in the evening, Clark returned to his condo / apartment in Metropolis after chatting with Jor El at the Ice Fortress. He spent a few minutes decorating and cleaning his new urban dwelling. He was just sitting down to relax when his superior hearing picked up a possible mugging in progress.

Clark zipped into his Blur outfit and hyper sped over to where a young woman was screaming. He quickly found the mugger holding a woman at knife point. The six inch dagger's blade was perilously close to the woman's throat.

With split second timing, Clark grabbed the mugger by the hand, and batted the knife away from him. Within seconds, he'd decked the thug, knocking the assailant out cold, and tied the creep's legs and arms up with a nearby scrap drainpipe. The woman darted away, and called 911.

She glanced around in confusion, unsure of what exactly had happened. The woman caught a glimpse of something smoldering in a grassy area near the sidewalk. It was a three foot image of the Blur's trademark shielded 'S'. Clark watched over her from a nearby rooftop until the police arrived.

The MPD arrived swiftly, as Clark leaned against a large gargoyle, which was spewing some recent rainwater out of its elongated mouth. The overflow dripped twenty stories down into the alley below. Clark had been too busy to notice that he was being observed.

A shadowy figure focused his miniature night vision goggles on the unaware super hero. Careful to keep to what he perceived as Clark's blind side, the Batman had silently witnessed the bizarre scene. Amazing! Bruce Wayne praised. A few moments ago, he was about to swing his way down to help the woman, when the mugger seemed to suddenly go airborne.

Of course, Batman couldn't actually see and track Clark's movements, but he'd seen enough to know that the altercation had taken place. Bruce berated himself for not being prepared for the encounter. If he'd only had the foresight to photograph the event with a digital camera, he could've possibly slowed down the speed long enough to get a look at the Blur's true identity.

Batman sighed tiredly, wishing he'd at least caught the impromptu savior's antics on film, even still shots could've helped. Suddenly his wrist attached Bat Com link beeped. "Yeah?" He growled in frustration. "Hey, Batman, Batgirl and I just arrived in Central Metropolis. Where should we hook up with you?"

It was Robin. Bruce turned away from observing Clark for a moment, sulking back from the edge of the rooftop. "I'm staying at the Metropolis Arms Hotel on Seventeenth Street." Batman replied quietly. A few blocks away, Dick Grayson leaned against his metallic red and black Wayne Nippon motorcycle.

At his side, Barbara Gordon sat perched atop her Wayne Nippon black Ninja Class motorcycle. The teens were dressed in normal clothing, backpacks secured across their shoulders. "You're tracking the Blur, aren't you?" Young Barbara chimed in on her personal Bat Com link.

She brushed some strands of hair away from her thin face, flipping the rest of her reddish blonde ponytail over her shoulder. "Actually, I was..." Bruce began, as a deep voice distracted him. "I'm already here." Clark said through one of Oliver's voice synthesizer attachments.

Bruce whirled and flipped off his Bat Com link. Clark hid in the rooftop shadows a short distance away from the Batman. Dick and Barbara exchanged worried glances. "Batman?" Robin repeated a few times. "Any idea what happened to our connection?" Batgirl fished.

"I get the feeling that Bruce found the Blur or vice versa." Robin responded sourly. "I sure hope that the Blur is on our side." Barbara remarked. "Can't we track Bruce via his Com Link's GPS?" Dick shook his head. "Bruce cutoff our call." Batgirl frowned. "Or it was cutoff by someone else."

Back on the rooftop, Clark growled into his voice synthesizer. "You're a long way from Gotham City, Batman, is it?" He zipped behind Bruce to keep him distracted, hiding in another darkened area next to a large air conditioning unit. "I heard you were looking for me." Clark added menacingly. "Why?"

Bruce whipped around to face the new direction. "Curiosity mostly." He answered. Clark resisted the urge to use his X-ray vision to reveal the Batman's true identity. For the moment, he instead chose to respect the mysterious crime-fighter's privacy.

Bruce wanted to keep the Blur talking, discreetly switching on a high powered voice recorder which was attached to his utility belt. Presumably, he could tape the Blur's voice, and back at the Batcave, his super computer might be able to identify the speech pattern. The machine, in theory, could cut through the voice synthesizer distortion. It was truly a longshot, but Bruce vowed to take it.

"Are you a friend or foe?" Bruce toyed with Clark. "I might ask you the same thing, Batman." Clark said as he zipped back across the rooftop to another secluded hiding place. He was still within Bruce's earshot. "I fight crime in Gotham on a daily basis." Bruce said, turning to face the new direction.

"As I fight crime here in Metropolis." Clark countered without any further explanation, returning to the approximate location that he'd started from. "We're on the same side?" Batman said as he narrowed his eyes in a vain attempt to catch a fleeting glimpse of the Blur.

"That's the way I read it." Clark responded from another dark corner of the rooftop. Bruce quickly whipped his head around to face the next direction. "Anything else?" Clark challenged. Batman was becoming frustrated with the Blur's constant changing of directions.

"How can you move faster than the eye can see?" Bruce asked bluntly. "It's my secret." Clark began once again, speeding behind Bruce. "Let's just say that I was born that way." He added. Batman winced. He'd never run across a subject like this before. "Why don't you show yourself?" Bruce prodded.

"Said the man behind the mask." Clark replied menacingly, as he sped back to the end of the roof. "Fair enough." Bruce was tiring of Clark's game. "Why bats?" Clark questioned. He purposely wanted to draw a rise out of Bruce. Batman stifled a chuckle. "It's just this thing that I have."

Bruce's gut instinct told him that the Blur could be trusted, to a point. "Are you a Meta human?" He probed like a good detective. "Im not really familiar with that term." Clark lied, again zipping past Bruce into another dark shadow. Batman tried to catch the Blur off balance.

"It means possessing unusual, unnatural, or supernatural abilities." Bruce defined. "I guess that would fit." Clark said evasively, as he dashed to the original edge of the rooftop. "If I were human." He purposely dropped the bomb on the Batman.

Bruce's stomach lurched, and a chill ran up his spine as he realized the full implications of what the Blur had just told him. "Planning to stay in Metropolis long?" Clark challenged again. "Not necessarily." Bruce gulped. "I just have a few details to attend to."

Clark heard some sirens wailing in the distance. "I have to go. Nice meeting you." He teased and sped off, leaving Bruce standing in the center of the shadowy rooftop, his mouth agape. Bizarre! Batman silently groused as he flipped his Bat Com on again. "Robin? I'm heading in now."

"Batman! What the hell happened?" Dick was annoyed, as he helped Barbara park and stow their motorcycles. "We'll talk in a bit. Put it this way, plan on staying in Metropolis for a while." Batman out. Dick shrugged as Barbara shook her head. "Terrific." She grumbled.


	19. Chapter 19: Gold Wing and a Prayer

Chapter 19

**Gold Wing and a Prayer** Guest Starring: _Nightwing and Batgirl_

Earlier that day, Bruce Wayne and his trusted manservant, Alfred, were huddled around a high-powered laptop computer in the Penthouse Suite of the Metropolis Arms Hotel. Alfred glanced over Bruce's shoulder at the screen. A young blonde haired woman's website was front and center. "Looking for a date, Sir?" Alfred's dry British wit kicked in.

"Not quite, Alfred." Bruce said as he leaned back from the laptop, and chewed on the earpiece of his square lens reading glasses. Alfred read the website title clearly. "Wall of Weird?" The English nobleman parroted. "Catchy."

"Miss Sullivan's name comes up frequently when I research all things locally that could be considered odd or unusual." Bruce explained. "As does one Clark Kent and also Lois Lane. The three seem inexorably linked to all things weird in the area."

"I see." Alfred commented dryly. He was beginning to lose interest. "There's not enough weirdness in Gotham City for you, Sir?" Bruce smirked. "There's definitely something more going on in this locality than meets the eye." Bruce continued.

"Young Kent is the son of Senator Martha Kent. She represents this district of Central Kansas." Bruce scowled. "What's the connection?" He thought out loud. "Kent lives like a pauper despite his powerful and well liked Mother's job. He works at a menial job at the newspaper, The Metropolis Daily Planet." Alfred began to make the suite's bed out of habit.

"Perhaps he's just frugal, Sir." Alfred responded, glancing back over his shoulder. "Relax, Alfred." Bruce urged. "The hotel staff will take care of all that. Why don't you just grab a book and read by the poolside?"

"It's a bit chilly out for that, Sir." Alfred replied. "But the sentiment is appreciated." Bruce nodded and went back to perusing Chloe's Website. "Now this missing young billionaire, Alexander 'Lex' Luthor seems to have been heavily involved with Kent and Sullivan. That just doesn't add up." Alfred nodded with feigned interest.

"Why?" Bruce scratched his head. "I know for a fact that Luthor is dirty." Alfred became slightly more interested. "There's even unproven suspicions that Lex murdered his father, Lionel." Alfred's eyes widened. "How horrible, Sir. This Lex is still at large?"

Bruce nodded. "Apparently. He seems to have conveniently disappeared. Lex has had all kinds of dealings with the world's undesirables." Alfred checked his super expensive Swiss watch. "Master Bruce, You have that meeting with Metropolis Financial in two hours." He reminded him. "Do you need help prepping for it?"

"No thanks, Alfred." Bruce bit his lower lip. "It's pretty much run of the mill stuff. Where are the kids today?" Alfred sighed. "Miss Barbara has gone shopping, and Master Dick was, and I quote directly, going to check out some babes and bikes at a Harley Davidson Dealer."

Bruce chuckled. "That sounds like Dick." Alfred's eyebrows rose. "Did you want me to keep an eye on them while you're at the meetings?" Bruce glanced up from the laptop screen. "No…I have a better idea. Let's send them out to the Kent Farm to have a look around."

Alfred gawked openly for a moment. "What should they say if they run into this Clark Kent?" Bruce nibbled on the edge of a pen cap. "Let's say that the kids were sent over to see a real working farm for a school project. It sounds lame, but I don't foresee any danger."

"It would certainly keep them out of trouble for a while." Alfred chimed in. "That would be my hope." Bruce added. "I'll clear it with Senator Kent. Maybe she can have her son meet Dick and Barbara there." He flipped on his cell phone.

In Central Metropolis, just north of the Main Street shopping district, a single metallic red motorcycle putters along, stuck in traffic. Dick's Com link beeped. "Yeah Barb, where are you at?" He spoke into the wrist hugging communication device.

"Stuck on Fourth and Central." Came the young coed's response. Barb glanced behind her and saw nothing but curb-to-curb cars. "The traffic here sucks! Its at least as bad as Gotham City during Rush Hour." Dick had to stop for another light. "Tell me about it!"

"Did you catch Bruce's message?" He asked over the noise of the idling bike. Barb's long reddish blonde hair trailed behind her beneath the helmet, as the traffic finally began to move. The whine of the motorcycle engine hummed as she reached a standard thirty miles per hour.

"Yeah, I guess that we're heading out to the boonies." Barb replied. "I just went shopping, and farm apparel was definitely not on my list." Dick's ride began to move up the traffic line. "I guess we'll have to stop again somewhere on the way out of town."

"I doubt if flannel shirts, blue jeans, and cow pie kickers are going to break the WayneCo Bank credit cards that we have!" Barb quipped. "There's more to all of this, I'm sure." She added, slowing to a stop in front of the Daily Planet news tower.

"Bruce wants us to check out this Clark Kent. He seems to think that there's more to him than being a simple farm boy turned cub reporter." Barb informed Dick. "Terrific!" He grumbled. "I hope that we don't end up with a weeklong backlog of Gotham City scumbags to deal with, while we're chasing this Farmer Brown."

Barb snickered. "Aw come on, Dick! This is our big chance to get away from it all." Dick rolled his eyes as he muttered. "True, but this isn't exactly South Beach in the fall is it? I mean its called Smallville for a reason. Dick out!"

Sometime later, the teen crime-fighters were out on the open road running their motorcycles far above the posted speed limits. Each rider sported the traditional flannels, blue jeans, and boots. They stopped off briefly at a local grease pit called Harlan's Hot Dogs.

The teens wolfed down the fast food meals, and slurped rather large colas. "You know Barb, I've been thinking…" Dick began to sound philosophical. Barb would have none of it. "I told you to stop doing that." She teased. "Every time you think, you weaken the nation." Dick's eyes sparkled at the good-natured ribbing. "Listen, Barbara Sue…" He began his retort.  
His comeback was interrupted by the unmistakable sound of a Harley Davidson roaring past the fast food place. "Whoa! That chick was hauling!" Dick exclaimed as the cycle sped on. Barb glared at him. "Chick? Yee Haw, Dick! I see that you've gotten into the spirit of the local's dialect." She sniped.

"That was a real boss hog!" Dick exclaimed as Barb wrinkled her nose at him. "Boss hog?" She repeated. "How much time did you spend at the motorcycle dealership, anyway?" Dick ignored her comment. "Maybe we can catch her!" He said excitedly, as he gulped down the last of his drink. "Catch her? Why?" Barb was growing annoyed.

"Just to talk shop!" Dick defended. "That was a top of the line Gold Wing that she was driving!" He pleaded with his eyes. Barb sighed before giving in. "Whatever!" She finished off her cola. Barb recalled that she really didn't have many friends, and it might be nice to have an E mail pal outside of Gotham. "Let's roll, bird boy!"

Dick dashed past her and hopped aboard his ride. Barb followed suit shortly thereafter. They took off down the road after the speedy biker girl. "Hey! What if we get a ticket?" Barb protested into the wrist Com link. Dick barely heard her over the roaring din of the bikes.

"Bruce can have it fixed, or just pay it outright!" Dick shouted back. "Yeah, but we'd get a major lecture!" She countered, groaning. They spied the solitary rider up ahead. Fortunately for them, she'd slowed down substantially.

The raven-haired girl noticed that she was being followed. Instead of speeding up, she dialed the output back to let them catch up. "Hey! Nice ride!" Dick bellowed, thoroughly embarrassing Barb. "Thanks!" The girl yelled back. "Yours aren't bad either."

She pulled off the main highway and onto a gravel access road that ran perpendicular to a nearby forest preserve ridge. The trees had begun to reach their peak fall color locally. The lady biker slowed to a stop alongside an old wooden bridge overlooking a river. In the distance we see a roughly rounded lake, with some stray fishermen casting their lines.

The lady biker removed her helmet and visor. The helmet was glossy black with twin gold stripes on either side of it. There was an image of a golden colored hawk across its front. The motorcycle, matched the helmet to the max, including the familiar Gold Wing logo on its sides.

"Laura Lake." She extended a hand to Dick who had pulled up alongside her. He removed his red and black helmet. "Richard Grayson." Barb pulled up next, rolling her eyes. Richard? She mentally groused. "Barbara Gordon." She introduced herself after removing her helmet and visor.

"Nice rides." Laura praised. "Wayne Nippon twenty five hundreds, right?" Dick nodded, sucking up. "Not as nice as yours. That's a fully restored nineteen eighty five Gold Wing, isn't it?" Laura smiled. "Yup. Very good, Richard." She tried to flirt, although she knew that she wasn't very good at it. "It was actually my late father's ride." Laura admitted sullenly.

"I tricked it out last year and added some luggage space." Laura said proudly. "You guys aren't from around here, are you?" She fished. "No. Actually, we're from Gotham City." Dick said before he'd thought it through. Barb winced. Too much information, she mused.

They dismounted their bikes. Laura was a bit taller than Dick or Barb, and slightly stockier than either as well. The teens chatted pleasantly for a few more minutes.  
Laura checked our Richard. He had a square jaw, tousled black shoulder length hair, and a smaller but wiry build. She lost herself briefly in his sky blue eyes. Laura quickly shook her gaze away. After a failed romance with Clark, and her childhood friend, Mike Trent, romance was the last thing on her mind, especially with her new commitment to Oliver and his group.

Richard's girlfriend, or whatever, was petite, and hadn't an ounce of body fat on her. She seemed to have some intensity about her that Laura hadn't recently seen. Barb's gaze was fixed on Richard, like she was waiting for him to say or do something stupid.

Dick was instantly smitten as he made eye contact with Laura. Barb sighed patiently, with very little to say. Dick noted the two long golden blonde strands of hair that framed Laura's thin face. Her high cheekbones were covered in grime, which in Dick's opinion added to her allure.

Laura was about to put her helmet back on, and make an excuse to leave, when she remembered something that Chloe had mentioned about a party? She strained to recall the E mail wording. "By the way." Barb interrupted her train of thought. "You wouldn't happen to know where the Kent Farm is, would you?" Laura went rigid as she debated how best to answer.

"Yeah, I know the Kents, why?" Laura's tone was defensive. "Uh…" Dick began as he lost concentration. He'd been busy admiring Laura's bright red lips. Barbara sighed tiredly. "We're supposed to head over there…um…to study a real working farm for school." She explained.

Laura wasn't buying it. She wanted to know what the visitors from Gotham were truly up to. "We cleared it with Senator Kent." Barb filled in while Dick gathered his thoughts. "Oh. That's okay then." Laura baited as her eyebrows rose. "It's really not far from here. If you promise to call ahead, I can guide you there." Barbara nodded. "Done."

She flipped her reddish blonde hair over her shoulder, and pulled out her cell phone. The wrist Com links that the teen crime-fighters wore were specifically used to contact Bruce or Alfred. "Senator Kent, please." She asked to Laura's satisfaction.

"Directions?" Barb continued the conversation. "No, we found some one to help us. Miss Laura Lake." She explained to Martha, who gave them her blessing to proceed. "She says that it's okay. She also wants me to call and see if her son Clark, or niece Kara, are home."

Laura nodded absently as she looked out over the speedily flowing river. She recalled a story that Clark had shared with her, about saving Lana Lang's life at this very bridge some years ago. I kind of wish he hadn't, Laura thought sourly. Laura had lost Clark's affection to Lana about two long years ago. She quickly put those negative thoughts out of her mind.

It was just some leftover petty jealousy, she realized after a moment. She was a lovesick sixteen-year-old girl. Laura dismissed the dark attitude. Now I'm eighteen, and a superhero. I don't have time to dredge up the past, she analyzed. The world had changed, and I have changed.

Dick continued to admire Laura, as the young woman seemed lost in thought. He felt something change in him at that moment, but wasn't sure what. He finally got back on track. "Laura, do you mind telling me how old you are?" Dick struggled to make conversation.

"Huh?" Laura glanced at Dick. "Oh, I'm sorry. Eighteen, and you?" Dick flushed. "The same, and Barb here is a bit older." Barbara was engrossed in a conversation with Clark's voice Mail.

"Are you two…together?" Laura nodded towards the young female crime-fighter. "Uh…no…we just sort of work together." Dick replied as he brushed the hair off the back of his neck, a nervous habit that he'd picked up. "Vague, but I'll take it." Laura smiled as she smoothed things over.

part 2 next


	20. Chapter 20: Gold Wing Prayer 2

Chapter 19

Gold Wing and a Prayer cont'd

Barb snapped off her phone, and turned towards Dick and Laura. "I left a message with Clark and or Kara, but at the moment, no one seems to be home." Laura took one last look out over the flowing river.

It reminded her of the Loracite filled stream back in Falcon Claw that she drew her power from.

"We can head over there." She offered. "Maybe they'll be back soon. If not, I can certainly show you the farm. I'm familiar with its layout. Clark and I had...a thing...a couple of years ago." Laura stretched the truth a bit. "Oh." Dick sounded disappointed.

"What happened?" Barb asked bluntly. "We had different views on the world." Laura began. "It just didn't work out. Neither of us were fooling ourselves." At least that was the truth, she mused. "I'm sorry, too much information?" Laura flashed a thin grin.

Barbara shook her head. "No, that's alright. We all have our issues to deal with." She'd been infatuated with Bruce since high school. Barb was just now starting to get over it. "Let's ride!" Laura suggested as the visiting teens mounted their bikes and followed her towards the Kent Farm.

Shortly thereafter, the three young cyclists pulled up alongside the yellow and brown ranch house. Shelby/Krypto barked at them through the front window. They dismounted and followed Laura into the barn. Dick spied the now mostly deserted loft hideaway. "Now that's cool!" He remarked.

The area was dusty and in some disarray. Next to the window sat a packed away telescope, and a dresser filled with decade old memorabilia. "Someone lived here?" Barb was incredulous. "Sure, Clark did." Laura answered. She went on to explain that the loft would give Clark and his parents some privacy.

"Pretty slick idea." Dick praised lustily. "Then you were up here a lot?" Barb grilled. "Yes." Laura replied simply, as a chill suddenly ran down her spine. Even Laura's Loracite saturated DNA couldn't avoid the body's natural fear reflex. "Clark's father, Jonathan Kent, died in this very area." She informed them. Actually, Jonathan had died just outside the barn, but the effect was still the same.

"Wow! That's intense!" Dick exclaimed. "I lost my parents and brother, when I was much younger as well." Laura could relate to that. "My parents also died when I was very young." She admitted. Barb offered no comment, still unsure what to make of their new friend, who just happened to know Clark Kent. Her naturally suspicious nature, forced Barb to question everything, just as Bruce had taught her.

"On that depressing note, let's check out the rest of the farm." Laura forced a smile. She led them out of the barn and towards the corral, where two horses galloped nervously across their pen. "They're beautiful!" Barb praised. "They certainly are." Dick flirted, gazing into Laura's eyes again.

She smirked playfully, catching his compliment. Barb ignored them as she watched the animals chase each other around the corral. Just beyond them was the chicken coop, and the cow pastures. Laura went on to explain the inner workings of the farm, up to and including the milking of the cows.

Suddenly, the teens were startled by a noise behind them. Laura whirled to face it, assuming an attack pose. "Hey K Girl!" Laura smiled broadly as she relaxed. The alien beauty approached them.

"Hi Laura." Kara Kent walked over cautiously, as Dick's eyes widened. Kara wore her common cropped midriff baring white t-shirt, blue denim miniskirt, and black, glossy boots. Her lengthy blonde hair was disheveled, as if she'd just been through a wind storm.

"Kara Kent, this is Richard Grayson and Barbara Gordon." Laura introduced them. "They're visiting from Gotham City." Kara nodded. "Hello." Her eyes went immediately to Dick's face. "Aren't you cold?" Barb questioned. "Oh...no, not really." Kara stuttered. "I just got through working out."

"Sorry to drop in unannounced, but we talked to your Aunt Martha, and she said that it was fine." Barb sounded unusually nervous. "That's okay. There's really not much to see." Kara began. Dick snickered, grinning lustily. From where I'm standing there is! He thought as Barb shot him a dirty look.

"Kara's my BFF!" Laura said cheerfully. "Back at you!" Kara pointed playfully. Sometimes Kara can be a bit naive and self absorbed, Laura criticized silently. I hope she's not wearing a thong underneath that miniskirt. She smirked. Imagine that sight flying over Metropolis!

"You've never actually been on a working farm before?" Kara grilled suspiciously, keeping in mind her hidden Kryptonian treasures, neatly placed in a cubbyhole below the barn floor. "No, we sort of live sheltered lives." Dick ventured. "Let's milk the cows first!" Kara said with a sparkle in her eye.

"Pass!" Barb quipped. "Just don't milk the bull!" Laura teased the city slickers. Dick and Barb dutifully followed Kara around the farm doing chores. "K Girl!" Laura called over her shoulder. "I'm going to get some lunch and drinks set up for our guests."

Meanwhile, back in Metropolis, Chloe was busily investigating the out-of-towners on her super computer system. "Let's see." She muttered. "Bruce Wayne. Yum! Rich and handsome." She appraised. "Whoa! This guy's loaded. Richard Grayson, ward of Wayne Estate, Barbara Gordon, the Gotham police commissioner's daughter." She continued to think out loud.

"It seems odd that they'd be interested in a farm, specifically Clark's." Chloe bit her lower lip. "Something smells, and it's not the pollution here in Metropolis." As if on cue, the familiar whirlwind appeared, as Clark blasted through the Watchtower Control Center.

"Geez, Clark!" Chloe protested. "You'd think I'd be used to that by now." He ignored her comment, instead heading straight for her view screen. "I'm fine, and how're you?" She sniped, as Clark glanced over her slim shoulder. "Hey Chloe!" Clark said shortly.

Chloe spun in her chair to face him. "Okay, talk to me! What's on your mind? You're not exactly your old chipper self." He shrugged it off. "I just have a lot to think about." Chloe's eyes sparkled. "Sure, I bet you do!" She rode him. "What did you promise my ambitious and currently amorous cousin?"

Clark cracked a quick smile. "How did you know?" Chloe laughed. "I'm Watchtower! It's my job to know! C'mon, spill it, space boy!" Clark sighed. "Resistance is futile, I get that!" He quipped. "I asked Lois out to dinner!" He admitted. Chloe put her tongue in her cheek.

"It's about time! She's been mooning over you since she mysteriously reappeared on that wrecked train!"

Chloe searched Clark's eyes for any comment. "You know, Clark, just because you and Lana went down in flames, it doesn't mean that you and Lois would do the same!" She reminded him.

"I'm more worried about you, Chloe!" Clark changed the subject quickly. "Why?" She dead panned. "Oliver's got me Cyber-globe hopping, playing nursemaid to his band of not so merry men." Clark gave her 'that look'. "Because you and Jimmy are on the outs, that's why." He confessed.

Chloe's eyes began to tear. "Yeah, Jimmy and I are likely heading for splits-ville. It's okay. I mean it's not okay. I knew we were doomed when I started keeping secrets from him." Clark sighed. "Preaching to the choir here. So what makes you think it would be any different for Lois and I?"

"This time, you might try telling Lois the truth up front." Chloe suggested. "Chloe, we've been down that rocky road before, remember the debacle with Linda Lake?" Clark defended. "So we're back to me leading two completely separate lives, with or without Lois."

"True," Chloe absently pressed some buttons on her keyboard. "I was actually considering doing the same with Jimmy. Think Ollie would let me borrow his Green Arrow outfit to disguise myself from him?" Clark smirked. "I think you could come up with a more original outfit."

"How about a big "C" on my chest for Cyber Girl?" She joked. "Works for me!" Clark toyed with her. Suddenly something on the monitor caught his eye. "Hello? What's this?" He directed Chloe's attention to the farthest monitor from them. "Oops! Big Sister is watching you!" Chloe reddened.

The monitor was placed in Clark's parents house kitchen, where Kara, Laura, and two other young people were busily snacking on a recently delivered pizza. "Chloe! You've got my house wired up!" Clark protested. "Now Clark, before you rip my head off, I thought it would be good to secure the house and loft when you and Kara aren't there. Besides, I can keep an eye on Shelby/Krypto as well."

"Fine! But you could have mentioned that." Clark grumbled. "I suppose you forgot to tell Kara as well." Chloe flushed a deeper red. "Yes, but look at this. Seventeen hundred thirty hours." She gave a voice command to the monitor's camera server. "Your cousin is squirreling away some kind of souvenirs."

The tape clearly showed Kara hiding three objects in the floorboards of the barn. Clark sighed. "She probably hasn't gotten a chance to tell me..." He defended as Kara flew off through the window. "She's also not taking your advice about staying grounded. Thirteen hundred twenty two." She ordered.

"This is two F18 jet fighters trailing airborne Barbie home from who knows where." Chloe explained as the camera panned out, showing the jets circling aimlessly above a Kansas cornfield. "Luckily, your cousin is faster than a speeding fighter. Our boys in blue never saw her. Probably think she's a UFO."

"Thirteen hundred and thirty." Chloe directed the camera playback. "Here's your girl showing up just as Kara set back down, with a carful of laundry I might add." The video showed Lois parking her car and dragging a few baskets of laundry into the farmhouse. "Oh yeah, Lois was..." Clark reddened.

"Listen Clark, if you ever take Lois upstairs for a ride, I'm shutting down the cameras." Chloe teased. "Something like that could scar me for life." Clark flushed a deeper red, and Chloe's eyes sparkled with satisfaction. "Funny!" Clark smirked. "Lois was extremely bored, and the washing machine at her apartment condo was on the fritz. Do you have my Metropolis condo wired up as well?" He accused.

"Not yet." Chloe defended. "Would you like me to?" Clark thought about that for a moment. "Maybe. The problem I have with it is you catching me doing a quick change into the Blur on video. That stuff has a habit of falling into the wrong hands." Chloe considered that. "We'll figure something out."

"What's all that?" Clark redirected a monitor to another screen. "Is this Tess?" Chloe nodded. "Yes. I still have several hookups that Lana left within Luthor Manor." The video showed a feed from behind Tess's head. Her laptop was opened to view a bald man being airlifted into a hospital wing.

"Uh oh!" Chloe commented. "You don't suppose...?" Clark scowled. "I wouldn't put anything past our girl Tess." He grumbled. "Could she have cloned Lex?" Chloe asked the obvious. "I hope not. If so, we need to get all evidence, and I mean all evidence of Veritas, Krypton, and the Blur out of Tess's hands."

Clark sighed. "It just never ends, Chlo'." She shook her head. "This is going to be tough."

Back in Smallville, the teens were just finishing up their pizza. Laura and Kara did the dishes, and Barb helped. Naturally, Dick just wandered away to look at the photo collection on the Kent's fireplace mantle. "This is Clark?" He awaited confirmation, pointing to the Clark in football uniform picture.

"Yes. It's from a few years ago." Laura explained. Barb hurried over to see, commenting: "Wow! He's hot!" Laura sighed loudly. Not another one, she mentally groused. Kara chuckled. "That's my cousin!" She said proudly. At that moment, Dick had taken to checking out the other girls again. I can't decide, he quickly fantasized. Both women have varying degrees of sexiness, he continued to muse.

"By the way, Richard." Laura's tone directed his attention back to her face, and off of her lower body. "We've been talking about a Halloween party, right here at the Kent Farm, for this coming Saturday. Will you and Barbara still be in town?" Kara looked shocked. "We have?" Laura rolled her eyes. "Didn't you get the E Mail?" Kara shook her head. "It would be sponsored by Oliver. Clark knows." Laura added. "It probably slipped his mind."

"Uh, I don't know." Barb hedged. "We have to check with Bruce." Kara cocked her head, casting a puzzled glance at them. "Bruce?" She parroted. "Um...yeah, he's sort of like our big brother." Dick stammered, nervously placing his hand behind his head, and fussing with his hair.

"He's welcome to attend as well." Laura threw down the gauntlet. "Can you give one of us a call back if you'll go?" Barb nodded. "The theme is costumed super heroes." Laura smirked, smiling brightly. "You don't necessarily have to go that route, but most of us will be dressed in that genre."

Kara's eyes widened. Was Laura bluffing, or was she truly on the level? The alien beauty wondered. "Okay, thanks. We'll check it out and let you know." Barb replied diplomatically. Shortly thereafter, Dick and Barb mounted their motorcycles and headed back to Metropolis.

Kara watched them go, and then turned to Laura. "Are you serious? A Halloween party here, and we're supposed to dress up like super heroes? What orifice did Oliver pull that out of?" She sniped. "He's actually getting the whole crew together for a meeting." Laura explained. "The super hero theme was meant to protect everyone's identities from Lois, Jimmy, or anyone else not privy to the group."

"Kal didn't mention that at all." Kara complained. "I guess he's busy at the Planet, or Lois's condo." Laura tossed in the dig, making Kara wince. "What are you going to dress up as?" She grilled Laura. "Duh! Gold Wing of course." Kara's mind went a different route. "What if we all switch identities to avoid any suspicion?" Laura snapped her fingers, letting it echo throughout the silent house.

"That's brilliant, K Girl!" She praised. "We'd better tell the boys."

More


	21. Chapter 21: Gold Wing Prayer 3

Chapter 21

Gold Wing and a Prayer cont'd

After Clark made one of his trademark blur exits, Chloe's phone rang. "Chloe? Hey! This is Lana Lang!" Chloe's complexion went ashen. "Hi Lana, how have you been?" She quickly regained her composure. Lana settled in for a lengthy conversation. She was currently housed in a posh condo outside of Central Arizona. "Much better now." Lana explained her recent radical medical operations to Chloe.

The treatments Marcus Worthington and company gave her to remove the Kryptonite infection from her system had been working. It would likely still be well over a year before Lana would become safe enough to approach Clark again. Naturally, Worthington had come up with a temporary solution for her.

Chloe invited Lana out to Clark's upcoming Halloween party before she'd fully considered the ramifications. She had no idea how close her cousin and Clark had become. Lois for the most part had avoided the subject, fearing that she'd somehow hurt her younger cousin's feelings. Clark would just have to deal with keeping his distance from his ex lover.

"Sure, I'll see you there." Lana said cheerfully just before she'd hung up. Chloe couldn't shake the feeling that she'd somehow betrayed Clark. Yet, on the other hand, it may do him a world of good knowing that Lana was on the road to recovery, she mused, rubbing her temples from the stress.

Anyway, with the whole sordid mess of Watchtower, Oliver, Lois and Clark's relationship issues, and the trouble that she'd been having with Jimmy in their relationship, Chloe decided that everyone would just have to get over it! She went back to dutifully checking on Tess and the other troublemakers on her list.

In downtown Metropolis, at the local Bloominghales Department Store, Rosie Schmidt slunk away from her cash register near the edge of the Women's Fashions Department. Hiding behind a large display of scantily clad mannequins, Rosie flipped on her cell phone.

"Stacker? This is Thorn." She began warily."I've got one for you." Rosie pulled out a copy of a credit card receipt from her vest pocket. "It'll cost you more." On the other end of the line, Stacker didn't sound too thrilled. "Chill, idiot! Wait until you see the mark and who's backing the mark."

Stacker grumbled something in reply. "No! Same deal, but at a twenty percent premium. I see the money in my account or I sell the mark to someone else. Deal with it!" Rosie snapped on her Raspberry and waited for the money transfer to be confirmed. It soon beeped the verification.

"That's only half, jerk!" Rosie snarled. "Fine, you want to play games? I'm only giving you half the mark's name: Barbara. I'm waiting!" She hissed. "Yeah? So how is that my problem?" Rosie protested. "Either you want the mark, or you don't." Stacker's voice grew louder.

Rosie placed the cell phone further away from her ear. "So what? She's gonna fit me for cement pumps and dump me in Metropolis Bay? I can sell this info to someone else, and not have my ass threatened. I'm waiting...trust me, it'll be worth it." She bargained. "Funny, how you suddenly went silent."

"Tic Toc Stacker." Rosie baited. "Time's almost up." Her Raspberry beeped as the second half of the payment showed up in her account. "That's more like it." She said as she quickly transferred the money to another account that Stacker didn't know about, in case he or Switchblade decided to renege on the deal.

"Okay, the mark's name is Barbara Gordon and she's being bankrolled, get this, wait for it, by the billionaire, Bruce Wayne." Rosie explained. Stacker grumbled a vague warning. "How should I know what their relationship is? Maybe he's her sugar daddy. Not my problem."

Rosie glanced around warily. "I got my piece of the pie, and you've got yours." She continued. "Thank you for shopping at Bloominghale's." She sneered as she clicked off the phone. Barely a few minutes later, another call was made. This time to Jack Rotten. He answered the call. "This is J.R. Go!" He said simply. "Yo! Dawg! This is Donnie McQuinn at Hirem's near Smallville."

"That's right baby, McQ has got one for you. Same payment?" Donnie's transaction went along similarly to Rosie's. "The mark's name is Richard Grayson. He and some broad bought some of my western stuff today. The card is bankrolled by Bruce Wayne. Yeah, that Bruce Wayne."

J.R. sent the same payment to McQ. "Well, Stacker." He began after the transaction was completed. "We got two good marks. Do you know where we can pick them up?" J.R. called his cyber thief, Tekken, next. "Yup. That's right. The Metropolis Arms Hotel. Thanks Tekken." Stacker began to complain.

"I thought we were getting out of the kidnaping and extortion business after it went so well with that journalist, Lane, last time." He added sarcastically. "Switchblade always says if at first you don't succeed, grow a bigger pair." J.R. snarled. "This time there's no way that the Blur can know what we're up to. Wayne's an easy mark. He won't want any bad publicity. He'll probably pay up without question."

Later that day, Dick and Barbara rode their bikes back to Metropolis. They secured them in the parking garage below the Metropolis Arms Hotel. The kids started towards the exit, when two vehicles sped up behind them. Tires squealed as Dick and Barbara separated, diving out of the way.

Dick was trying to reach his wrist com link when the first SUV fired a shot at his head. He vaulted over a parked car, and ducked as a third SUV cut off his retreat. "Nighty night!" Stacker snickered through his stocking cap mask. He fired two shots at Dick. One hit him squarely in the neck.

It was a paralysis dart. Dick crumpled to the floor. He never completed his emergency message to either Bruce or Alfred. Barbara managed to avoid the thugs a bit longer by using her gymnastics moves. She back-flipped over a parked car, and somersaulted to her left.

She was able to get out a quick 911 message through the com link to Bruce's link server. GAR was all she had time to add to the text message before a dart took her down, midway through a cartwheel. The assailants gathered the kids and tossed them into two different SUVs.

Stacker and J.R. drove them each to a different location for safekeeping. Shortly, they would make the ransom demands to Bruce, keeping their eyes on the big prize. Barb's 911 message had been relayed to Bruce who'd gone out to dinner with his investor clients. He excused himself and headed back to the hotel. "I'm sorry sir, that's all that I intercepted from Mistress Barbara." Alfred apologized.

"Don't worry about it, old friend. We'll find out what's going on." Bruce reassured him. "I'll contact the Kents and see if they know anything." Bruce rubbed his square jaw which had developed a case of five o'clock shadow. "GAR? What did that mean?" He thought aloud. "Garage?" Alfred blurted out.

"Sure! That's likely it!" Bruce agreed excitedly. "But who's garage?" Alfred inquired. Bruce snapped his fingers. "Downstairs!" He dashed to the below ground parking garage, and located the kids' motorcycles.

"They made it back here." Bruce nervously reported into his wrist communicator.

Bruce scoured the entire area leading from the cycle pen for clues. Soon he found a yellow feathered dart about two inches long. This was the one that had missed Dick. He smelled the tip. "Paralysis dart." He announced with confidence. "The kids were abducted." Bruce grumbled.

As if on cue, Alfred reported the call that had just come in. "One million dollars apiece for the children's safe return." Bruce winced. "It's not the money, Alfred, but how can we guarantee their safety?" Alfred had recalled something from earlier in the day.

"If I may, sir, there has been a spate of kidnaping extortion plots reported recently within Metropolis, over the last few months, by the Daily Planet. Organized crime, I suppose." Alfred informed him. "That would be my guess." Bruce agreed. "Why would they ask so little for ransom?"

"If they know that I'm responsible for the kids, why not demand ten times that?" Bruce pondered aloud. Alfred was at a loss. "Perhaps they only need a quick fix of sorts, and figured that you'd pay the ransom without hesitation." Bruce stalked to the garage elevator. "And they'd be right."

"Hmm! Perhaps a bigger fish, sir?" Alfred postulated. "Meaning that they want to pick me up instead, and the kids are just bait." Bruce added as the elevator whirred towards the rooftop penthouse. "The problem with a fishing expedition is that it rarely works out good for the bait."

"Might I suggest that your new friends weigh in on the abductions?" Alfred hinted, as he awaited Bruce's arrival. "The Blur isn't exactly going to join me for a Latte at the café." Bruce remarked sourly. "Our friend with the arrow fetish would instantly know that the Batman and Bruce Wayne are one, since we both coincidentally showed up in Metropolis from Gotham at the same time. He's well connected."

"Hmm! Maybe we have a third option." Alfred began as Bruce left the elevator, and handed him a cup of coffee. The two of them sat at the penthouse desk, each with a laptop open and ready to go. "The Daily Planet may have some additional information on the abductions..." Bruce nodded. "Especially if it fits a familiar pattern." He finished Alfred's statement. "The paper may have some leads."

"Can we trust the Chief Editor to keep this in the utmost confidence?" Alfred postulated. "As far as I know, Perry White is trustworthy." Bruce vouched for him. "I was considering talking with the actual reporters on the kidnaping cases. They happen to be Clark Kent and Lois Lane."

Alfred's eyebrows rose. "Of course, sir. Miss Lane was a recent abductee as well. Young Mr. Kent does seem to be in the thick of things." Bruce bit his lower lip. "Yes, he usually seems to be in the orbit around bizarre happenings, and criminal investigations."

Most of the criminals the Batman encountered in Gotham were psychotic and frequently unpredictable. These kidnappers were probably logical, greedy, and commonplace. That gave Bruce a distinct advantage, however, the disadvantage was their unfamiliarity with Metropolis's layout, or the city's billowing criminal underground. The Batman had no connections here.

Despite the Blur's best efforts, the common, low level criminals still had the run of the city. Even Clark couldn't prevent every mugging, armed robbery, or average assault. Eventually, the Metropolis Police Department would have to step up.

Dan Turpin was a step in the right direction. He and Lois had begun sharing information tips. Dan would also be an important MPD contact for Clark in the coming years.

more


	22. Chapter 22: Gold Wing Prayer 4

Chapter 22

Gold Wing and a Prayer

Barbara awoke with a stiff pain in her shoulder. The right side of her thin face, specifically her cheekbone, hurt like hell. Her head throbbed like it did that one New Year's Day a few years ago, when she foolishly got into her father, James Gordon's, liquor cabinet.

As her senses came on line, she noted that her clothing was disheveled, but mostly intact, and she was bound to an old wooden chair with duct tape and packing string. Barb's eyes focused on a dilapidated old wooden table just beyond her current reach. Atop it, her purse lay split wide open.

I assume that the thieves already went through my personal belongings, and helped themselves to my money, credit cards, and anything else they deemed valuable, Barb thought. Her Raspberry was likely gone as well. Fortunately, she kept no truly important data within it.

Barb leaned back in her chair and fidgeted. The duct tape held her securely. The one surprise was that the thieves hadn't taken her bat com link. To an uneducated thug, the link appeared to be a common, inexpensive wristwatch. They hadn't bothered to examine it closely, she observed.

Barb realized that this was no ordinary robbery. If it had been, she and Dick would likely still be strewn about the parking garage floor, or been dropped off in a seedy neighborhood alley somewhere. The true horror was that Barb realized one thing: she and Dick were merely bait...for Bruce.

She closed her eyes, which helped keep her head from spinning every time she moved. They'd been drugged, that was a fact. Barb concentrated on her surroundings, just as Bruce had taught her. A hostage situation was always a possibility in their crime-fighting world.

Barb smelled the air. It reeked of fish, mold and mildew, and spoiled meat or fruit. They were at the wharf, possibly the warehouse district along Metropolis Bay. It couldn't be more than a twenty minute ride from downtown. The obvious problem was that Dick was nowhere to be seen. Barb called out to him, but her voice only echoed back to her.

Bruce had changed into some casual clothes and hurried over to the Daily Planet. The kidnappers had given him until noon the next day to come up with the ransom money...or else! Bruce walked into the Daily Planet lobby and after checking in with a guard, was escorted to Lois and Clark's newsroom.

Luckily, Lois was hard at work in her cubicle, filing a story. Clark was nowhere to be found. "Miss Lane?" Bruce smiled brightly, and played at being nervous. Hello handsome, Lois thought lustily. "Bruce Wayne." He announced himself and extended a large hand to her. Lois shook it.

"Mr. Wayne?" Lois was skeptical. "Please tell me that you're here for an exclusive interview?" She quipped. "Not at this time, though I do need your help." Lois narrowed her eyes. "My help?" With all of the resources of the Wayne empire behind him, how could he need my help? She silently questioned.

Lois chased any romantic notions from her head. I'll stick with my cute, yet utterly predictable, Clark Kent. She mused. I don't need another Oliver in my life. "How can I help?" She offered. "First, can I be assured of your utmost security in this matter?" Bruce's tone was serious.

"Yes, of course." She began. "Unless you're asking me to do something illegal, immoral, or unethical." Lois said as she offered him Clark's chair. Hell, he's never in it anyway, she thought sourly. "Please sit down." Bruce related his story. "That sounds like Intergang's MO." Lois elaborated on her point.

"Two million dollars does sound a bit low." She commented. "It could be that some of Intergang's thugs went rogue, and are out freelancing." Lois said as she pulled up her file folders and the MPD's extensive rap sheet on Intergang. She shared a substantial amount of information with Bruce.

"You know it's a trap, Mr. Wayne." Lois pointed out. "Yes, but what choice do I have? I'm responsible for the kids' predicament. Its my money the gang's after." Bruce stated. "We can't go to the police." He reminded her. "I understand." Lois remarked. "I may know someone that can help. I have to speak with her privately, though." Bruce nodded. "I assume that your contact will be discreet?"

Lois nodded, then turned her head to call up Chloe's number on her Raspberry. Bruce took that few seconds to place a two inch bat shaped microphone under the edge of Lois's desk, and slipped a WayneCo tracking device into her still open gym bag. She glanced at her laptop briefly.

"I'll be over in the lobby." Bruce said smiling pleasantly, as Lois waved him on. She quickly left a message on Chloe's voice mail answering machine. By sheer coincidence, Laura Lake happened to be nosing around the Isis Foundation slash Watchtower Headquarters, and she overheard the message.

"I'd better leave Chlo' a text message as well." Lois muttered, as her slim fingers danced across the Raspberry's keypad. Laura cursed vehemently. "They have Dick and Barbara!" She grumbled, and quickly changed into her Gold Wing outfit. Laura disappeared into the early evening haze.

Chloe and Clark had been dining at a nearby café, discussing the upcoming party, when they received Lois's frantic text message. Chloe read it aloud to Clark. "Lois suspects that Intergang is responsible." She added. "The trouble is that even my information is dated and spotty on Intergang." Chloe reluctantly admitted. "They're too well organized, and too new on the scene."

"Add to that my recent obsession with your Kryptonian and Kandorian countrymen, and I've let Intergang slide." Clark rubbed Chloe's shoulder tenderly. "Don't worry about it, Chlo'. We'll find Mr. Wayne's charges." He reassured her. "By 'we' you mean you and I?" She fished.

"Yes. Kara and Laura as well." Clark explained. "We can cover Metropolis and the surrounding area three times faster as a team. You can do your Watchtower thing, only this time you'll be tracking us, as opposed to Oliver's crew. We'll be checking off the areas as we search, so we don't waste any time."

Chloe's eyes sparkled. Despite the seriousness of the situation, she enjoyed working side by side with Clark. Chloe just wanted to make a difference, again, and she had. Back at Watchtower Base, Chloe called Gold Wing's cell phone. "Watchtower on line!" She announced proudly.

"Already on it, Watchtower." Laura's excited voice crackled back. The excitable young crime-fighter zipped across Thirty Fifth street as she spoke. "What? How Gold Wing?" Chloe's voice couldn't hide her irritation. "Everyone has their secrets." Laura teased. "Aren't you always preaching about being proactive?" She countered as Clark glanced over Chloe's slim shoulder.

"Do you know who we're looking for, Gold Wing?" Clark asked. "Sure, Boy Scout." Laura confirmed. "Let me upload it to you, Watchtower." Chloe watched as Dick and Barbara's images and data scrolled across her screen.

"Boy Scout, we need a code name for your younger half." Laura quipped. "I have her on speed dial." Chloe considered that for a moment. "How about Blurette?" She snickered as Clark groaned. Laura laughed loudly. "Think she'll like it?" Chloe turned to Clark. "Any objections?"

She flipped the communicator to mute. "We don't want Kara to steal your shtick." Clark rolled his eyes. "Whatever! We just need to focus on locating Wayne's kids." Chloe switched the com back on. "No objections here, Gold Wing." Laura quickly called Kara at the farm.

"Yo K Girl!" She greeted Clark's cousin and explained the situation. "So we decided on Blurette." Laura concluded. Kara winced. "It'll do. I just hope that Richard and Barbara are okay." Gold Wing flipped back to Chloe. "Watchtower, we have Blurette on line!" She announced.

"Great!" Clark tried to sound more serious. "Do we have a plan?" Chloe's fingers danced across the various monitor's keyboards. "I've divided Metropolis into eighteen grids." She explained as Kara's and Laura's live images came into view on the monitor screens.

Chloe sent the feeds to Kara, Laura, and Clark's Raspberry's GPS. "Each of you will take six sectors." She directed. Clark was amazed at Chloe's technological proficiency. Clearly, she'd been practicing. "Blurette, you take sectors M through R. Gold Wing, you've already covered sector A, correct?"

"Yup." Laura said simply. "You'll take B through F next, leaving Boy Scout with G through L." Chloe organized all the relevant data. "Keep in contact with each other, if you find anything, call for back up. We need to make sure that every sector is covered. Ready? Go! Watchtower out!"

Chloe sighed tiredly. "Clark, you have to call Lois back." He frowned, watching the girls' images disappear from the monitors. "And tell her what?' He responded absently. Chloe shrugged. "Tell her where you'll be, or actually where you won't be."

Clark shook his head. "It's getting harder to lie to Lois every day." Chloe sympathized with him. "I know, Clark, but you're the one who decided not to tell her the truth." Clark leaned against the desk. "The less she knows, the better." He rationalized. Chloe grimaced.

"Clark, need I remind you that she already knows about Oliver, and has kept quiet." Chloe argued. "True." He agreed. "Now's not the time, though." Chloe sighed with frustration. "When is the right time, Clark? It's obvious to everyone but you that she's fallen in love with you. It's only her ego that keeps her at arm's length from you."

"Chloe, you know that would make her a target." Clark stubbornly countered. "Newsflash, Clark! Lois is already a target by making herself the contact for the Blur." Clark realized that she was right. "We'll have to continue this later. We have to find the kids. Thanks, Chloe."

With that, he hyper sped away to his chosen sector. Chloe called Lois back. "Hey Lo'? We have our people on it." She began without preamble. Bruce had wandered back to Lois's desk. His bat microphone had picked up Chloe's confirmation of course.

The bat shaped device was already feeding information back to Alfred, who was monitoring all activity from the hotel penthouse. "Where can we reach you, Mr. Wayne?" Lois asked and dutifully wrote down his response. After that, she gnawed on the eraser of her pencil.

"I'm curious though, why come to us for help?" Lois was naturally skeptical. "Couldn't you do the same using a private investigator?" Bruce shook his head. "Too risky. It would take too long. Besides, I don't know any reputable private eyes in Metropolis."

"I believe in being thorough Miss Lane." He added stoically. "The Daily Planet has a certain international reputation for getting things done. Story after story has put the newspaper in the middle of things." Lois grinned thinly. "Don't I know it, Mr. Wayne."

"Please call me Bruce." He tried not to sound like he was flirting. "If you call me Lois." She countered. "I wish my best friend Clark Kent was here. He seems to miraculously find a way of getting things done as well." Bruce nodded. "Uh huh!" I bet he does, Batman mused, considering the mystique surrounding young Kent and Chloe Sullivan. Bruce said his goodbyes and left.

Later, Lois informed Perry White that Wayne had been in to visit, but refrained from revealing any further information. "Lane! I smell a story here!" He growled. "Maybe so chief, maybe so. You know the rules, sources and methods, and fact checking." Lois defended. "I can't guarantee the lead will pan out!"

Back at the penthouse, Alfred and Bruce were listening in on Lois's conversations. Most of which, thankfully for Clark, were common discussions. "I take it you won't be sitting in tonight, Master Bruce." Alfred said. "You know I won't Alfred. I'm going to check the Metropolis Bay wharves, where low life do tend to gather. Keep me posted."


	23. Chapter 23: Gold Wing Prayer 5

Chapter 23

Gold Wing and a Prayer conclusion cont'd

"Watchtower to Blurette." Chloe spoke clearly and distinctly into the voice activated software mike on her base communicator. "Do you have anything?" Kara soared over the outer rim of Northern Metropolis Bay. "I might." Kara answered vaguely. "Noting some suspicious activity along Warehouse 23."

"Care to be more specific?" Oliver asked. He'd joined Chloe at Watchtower Base. "It's nothing. Just some ladies of questionable vocation trying to grab a John." Oliver snickered. "That would be near the Admiral's Club, Blurette." Kara reddened as she circled to the darker side of the wharf.

"I don't need to ask how you know that, Arrow." Kara sniped. Chloe chuckled. "No you don't. Keep searching Blurette." Kara dove into an alleyway behind a darkened boat slip. "Bingo!" Kara yelped. "I found a guard watching over a beat up cargo ship called the Anna Dale."

"That's got possibilities." Chloe chimed in. "There could be drugs, guns, or any number of illicit activities on board ship." Kara used her x-ray vision to peer into the boat's cargo bay. "I can't quite see in. The ship must be lined with lead. Its certainly rusty enough. I'm going in. Blurette out."

Across the bay, Clark super sped from boat slips to warehouses and back again. So far, he'd struck out. His superior hearing picked up the drone of a small craft, a twenty foot Sea Ray boat, he guessed. That by itself wasn't interesting. What attracted his attention was that the boat came into the slip without any running lights at all. The dark shadow slowed as the pilot cut the twin engines on approach.

Clark located the small ship and decided to stake out a position atop the dimly lit Warehouse 51. Two people suddenly jogged out from behind a stack of large wooden crates. They hustled up the pier, and quickly tied the boat down, instructing the pilot to shut down his rather loud engines.

"Boy Scout to Watchtower." Clark spoke into his voice synthesizer. "I may have something. With all the questionable activity around here it will be difficult to find the right criminal element." Oliver nodded. "Roger that, Boy Scout. We don't have time to bust every illicit transaction tonight, even with your hyper speed." Chloe switched her monitor to an abandoned warehouse at the run down edge of the district.

"Gold Wing, you're out of your sector." Chloe pointed out. Laura sighed. "I know, Watchtower. The West Side didn't pan out. Just the usual assortment of scum bags." Gold Wing was perched atop a crane that overlooked the entire blighted area. "The view is lovely out here, you ought to try it some time." She added sarcastically. "See anything unusual?" Oliver prodded.

"Let's see, dozens of rats, many dead fish, a couple of well fed alley cats." Laura slowly took stock of the situation. She didn't have the ability to see through walls like Kara and Clark did, but she did possess Loracite enhanced vision that gave her the ability to see well in the dark, a very Metahuman trait.

"The smell will really wake you up." Gold Wing sniped. "Better than a double Latte Bear Claw." Chloe's camera panned away from Laura for a moment. "Hello? The game is afoot." Gold Wing announced, parroting her favorite Sherlock Holmes line. "I have another rodent issue. This one's a bat."

Laura vaulted from the crane onto a metal plated rooftop, and stealthily traced the building's outline. She glided quickly across the rooftop, barely disturbing the dust with her footsteps. Gold Wing jumped at an angle to the next warehouse's roof. She found her position and waited.

The Batman fired his grappler skyward. It arced over the edge of the warehouse roof, and clattered down beside an old rusted out air conditioning unit. The hook glinted in the hazy moonlight as the line wrapped itself around the unit, squealing slightly, as Bruce began his swing over the deserted parking lot.

He secured the line and easily vaulted upward from a lower metallic awning. Landing softly, a cloud of dust kicked up over his shiny boots. "Hi! Climb here often?" Gold Wing quipped as she stood a mere few feet from him. She'd taken a few seconds to change into her full Gold Wing costume.

Bruce's mouth was agape. At first, he'd thought that the curvy silhouette was his sometimes nemesis, and sometimes lover, Catwoman, AKA Selena Kyle. The Batman crouched, ready to spring in any direction, if the meeting went suddenly south on him. "Relax Bats, I'm on your side." Laura had snapped on her own voice synthesizer. "At least I think I am."

"So, out for a moonlight stroll, or just avoiding traffic?" Gold Wing asked cynically. "Something like that." Bruce replied in a feigned deep voice. "I happen to be looking for a couple of friends of mine." Gold Wing nodded, as she carefully encircled him. "They wouldn't happen to be a guy and girl about eighteen or nineteen years old, by any chance would they?" Laura fished.

"Who's asking?" Batman hedged as he straightened up, his hand not very far from his gold utility belt. "I'm known as Gold Wing, and no you wouldn't have heard of me. I'm kind of new to the whole capes and cowls crime fighter thing." Bruce's eyes narrowed. "What do you know?"

"Lots of stuff, Bats." Gold Wing teased. "Let's just say that there are more eyes out there looking for your pals than you realize." Bruce recalled hearing Chloe's comment about her team being on it. He relaxed his posture. But what to do now? He mused. "I assume that you're working for ?"

Laura asked. Her query was greeted by a simple grunt.

The clouds parted, and the half moon was bright enough to highlight Laura's gold mask, and vaguely trace Bruce's features. "We can team up." Laura suggested. "I'm not much of a team player." Bruce countered. "Then you'll fit right in." Gold Wing echoed Oliver's sentiments about his ragtag group of people with unusual abilities. "Follow me." Laura directed as Batman reluctantly agreed.

"Try and keep up, Bats." Laura teased as she glanced back over her shoulder at the Dark Knight. Laura had purposely reduced her Loracite intake, rendering her only slightly more powerful than a normal human. It was a way to retain her humanity, and control her body's Loracite addiction.

This, however made her much more vulnerable to a gun, fire, or knife attack. Gold Wing leapt easily from rooftop to rooftop. Bruce kept up, alternately using his athletic ability and Bat Grappler, until he caught up to Laura. "Mind telling me where we're going?" Batman inquired.

"The country as a whole is going to hell in a handbag." Laura's eyes sparkled, as she made the cynical remark. "I meant where we're going right now." Bruce countered sourly. "I've searched most of this sector already. There's only a few more warehouses to search on this end." Laura added.

"Our other team members haven't come up with any leads yet." She sidestepped a broken metallic chimney, as Bruce vaulted over it. "It stands to reason that after all other areas have been investigated, what remains, however unlikely, holds the answer." Laura quoted.

"Sherlock Holmes, right?" Bruce smirked. "Exactly." Laura replied as she slowed to check a partially open skylight.

Across the Bay Area, Clark had come across a patch of good luck. The suspicious Sea Ray boat had indeed yielded a lead. The angry thugs scurried inside the warehouse, and Clark super sped over to it, zipping in behind them, causing a whirlwind of dust, papers, and assorted debris.

Clark now used his x-ray vision. In a locked room lay a young woman. She was bound to a chair, and had managed to knock the chair onto the filth ridden floor. She crawled towards a table, inch by inch, painfully trying to limit any noise such as the squeal of the chair against the cement floor.

Instead of reporting in to Watchtower, which would waste valuable time, and increase the chance of him being seen, Clark quickly burst through the locked door. It crumpled and flew above the stricken girl's head. In the blink of an eye, he'd freed the girl, stood her up, and carried her past the angry guards.

Clark hyper sped the girl all the way back to the Daily Planet, where Lois was still hard at work on tomorrow's lead story. Her notes scattered across the cubicle as Clark's whirlwind wake took hold. "Hello?" Lois gaped at Barbara, who stared back at her blankly. The younger woman dizzily fell to the floor. Lois picked her up and sat her in Clark's chair. "It was him, wasn't it?" Lois smiled brightly.

"I..um.." Barbara stuttered as the room spun for a moment. She closed her eyes and the nausea faded. "I guess so. I mean, I have no idea how I got here." Lois got Barb a tall glass of cold water. "Thanks." Batgirl drank it up quickly. She'd become dehydrated. "I suppose you didn't see him, the Blur?" Lois probed. "No, but I wish I could thank him personally." Barb replied.

"So do I sister, so do I." Lois said as she stood with her hands on her hips. Clark called Chloe back. "Watchtower, target one is secure. Closing in on a possible second target. Boy Scout out." Chloe shook her fist in the air. "Yessss!" Oliver applauded as he watched Gold Wing and Batman scamper across the rooftops on the other monitor.

Kara's lead began to pan out. She landed softly on the deck plate of the cargo ship Anna Dale. Kara crouched down behind a curved bulkhead, after noting approaching footsteps. Since most of the ship was lined with lead, her x-ray vision was basically worthless. She relied on her superior hearing.

Kara stealthily scurried to a shadowy area behind some filthy steps leading up towards the ship's bridge. She zipped into hyper speed, crossing the open areas on the ship in the blink of an eye. Slowing back to normal pace, she spied a thin hatch that was locked near the aft cargo bays. She could see through this sheet metal at least.

Gazing down into the darkness, Kara could place a series of cabins below deck. She ripped the hatch up, tearing through the lock, and bent the sheet metal backwards. Kara leapt down to the lower deck floor. These walls were lined with lead as well. She'd have to investigate the old fashioned way.

Several cabins were unoccupied, and their doors were wide open. Kara found three that were locked. Her hearing picked up some footsteps behind her. She slid into a linen closet, and peered through the simple steel frame door. Two armed crewmen had been patrolling the corridors adjacent to Kara's location.

They went on their way, and Kara ripped open the nearest cabin door. Empty! Though someone had stocked it with clothes and scattered belongings. She tore the next door off its hinges, and placed it inside the cabin. Empty! "Hey! Bucky! Check this out!" A crewman shouted and pointed at Kara.

"Crap!" Kara exclaimed. She hadn't heard the crewman's advance as she made noise with the doors. "What are you on about, George?" A second crewman jogged towards them.

Kara quickly zipped into hyper speed, giving the crewman the idea that she'd disappeared. "Blimey!" George rubbed his eyes. "Here now, what's all the ruckus?" Bucky asked, now standing beside George. "I saw a beautiful young woman right there!" George gestured to the space that Kara had occupied.

"I bet you did, George!" Bucky chuckled. "Been nipping at the sauce have you? Don't let the Cap'n catch you then. Best take a quick nap and sleep it off. I'll cover for you...for a small fee!" Bucky added half-seriously. "Maybe she was a ghost!" George snickered. "She was a hot bird though!"

Kara sped around a corner, and found another locked door. She ripped that one open as well. "Bingo!" She smiled. In the darkened room's center was a chair that had been toppled over. A series of recently cut roughly hewn ropes lay scattered about the floor, near the chair.

"Yah!" A male voice shouted, and slammed a lead pipe across Kara's back. Naturally, it curled around her thin frame. Kara whirled and grabbed the attacker by the throat and held him a foot or so above the floor. The pipe clattered noisily to the ground. "Aack!" The young man choked under Kara's grip.

She examined her assailant closely. It wasn't Richard Grayson! "Who are you?" Kara snarled as she released the pressure on his windpipe. "Greg Beamen." He replied hoarsely. Kara had snagged the wrong guy!

More


	24. Chapter 24: Gold Wing Prayer Conclusion

**Chapter 24**

_Gold Wing and a Prayer_ Conclusion

Bruce followed Laura along the rooftops of the warehouse district until they came upon a building with a substantial amount of activity around and within it. "Okay Bats, watch this." Gold Wing boasted. "Kids, don't try this at home." Laura vaulted off the rooftop as Bruce gaped.

She executed a perfect midair somersault, and landed upright with a thud on the blacktopped parking lot surface, four stories below the apex of the roof. Gold Wing's impact split the asphalt and created several new stress fractures radiating out from her spot. Batman gasped. No human can do that! He mused. Laura stood arrogantly below with her arms crossed.

Bruce fired off his Bat Grappler, and it snaked around an old, little used utility pole, securing itself as he swung down to the parking lot, and he quickly retrieved his line. The two of them slunk back into the shadows beside the rusted out warehouse entrance door.

"You're not like an alien from another planet or something, are you?" Bruce asked quietly. Gold Wing shook her head. "No, I was actually normal until my early teen years." Batman began putting some pieces together. "You're not the Metropolis Blur." He stated.

"No, I'm actually from Nebraska." Laura replied as she watched two thugs enter the active warehouse. "You know the Blur, then?" Bruce grilled her like the true detective he was. "Yes. We're good friends. You know that I have my own website?" Gold Wing teased playfully. Bruce chuckled. "Let me guess…Gold Wing dot com?" Laura smirked. "Exactly."

"You're a mutant then?" Bruce fished. Laura scowled. "Let's not use the 'M' word. I prefer gifted." She sniped. "How about Meta Human?" Batman offered. "I'll take it." Gold Wing grinned thinly. "Listen Bats, we can sit around here and chat all day…"

Something caught Laura's eye. Her Loracite enhanced vision zeroed in on the door of a small room near the center of the warehouse below the balcony stairwell. "Say Bats, are you a gambling man?" She teased. "Uh huh." He replied warily. "I've been known to roll the dice, or stack the deck on occasion." Gold Wing chuckled.

"I'd wager that your pals are being held in that small, locked room. Note the gorillas casually strolling by with automatic weapons." She directed Bruce's attention to the warehouse center. "Maybe." He agreed. "It could also house weapons, drugs, or payola."

"True." Laura crouched low behind a trash container. "This smells pretty." She remarked, wrinkling her nose. "Trust me on this, Bats. I'm going to crash their little party." Gold Wing pointed to a skylight just above the two goons posted as guards.

"Listen, Gold Wing." Bruce's tone was menacing. "If my pals are in there, I don't want you risking their lives unnecessarily." He warned. "Is this the part where you lecture me on 'with great power comes great responsibility'? Cause you can save it!" Laura snapped. "I got that lecture already from…the Blur." She almost said Clark! Laura bit her lip as a reminder.

Bruce had no immediate answer for that. "Here's the plan: I vault up to the roof, attack dumb and dumber down there from above." Laura explained. "No risk to your pals if they're in holding. You can back me up if you want, with say…a distraction."

"Wait!" Batman argued. "You can't kill anyone!" Laura sighed deeply. "Yeah, I get that, but you didn't say anything about injuring and maiming!" She sneered. Bruce didn't care for this plan at all. He was used to methodically and safely conducting the assault, planning for any contingency, and most of all, he wasn't used to backing anyone up.

The Batman was always in control of the situation. Gold Wing was a reckless young girl, he observed. Before Bruce could protest further, Laura had jumped straight up a good two stories, landing silently on a fire escape.

She climbed up the wall with ease and speed, and flipped over the lip of the rooftop. In seconds, she'd sailed across the parking lot, landing atop the warehouse roof nearest to the skylight. Bruce could do nothing but gawk at the Meta Human's agility display.

Batman positioned himself opposite the guards, with a clear view of the skylight. He readied his high-powered Bat-a-rangs, as they beeped quietly, becoming active. When thrown, the Bat-a-rangs could either be a distraction, or explode on contact, based on their settings.

Gold Wing reached the skylight and peered in. The moonlight reflected briefly off of her golden yellow colored Mardi Gras mask. With a quick nod towards Bruce, she kicked down through the skylight, spraying the area with shattered shards of glass.

Laura dropped the three stories to the floor, instantly taking out the two goons with a low leg whip, followed by a forehand smash to a thug's head, and a kick to the ribs of the second creep. They were both out cold and down for the count. Batman was impressed.

Gold Wing immediately went to the secured room, and tore the metal door off its hinges. Bruce gulped as he watched the destruction. Laura poked her head in the darkened room and flipped the light switch on. In the center of the room lay a partially broken chair, and rope lengths.

Someone had been here! Laura grimaced. She felt something hit the side of her head. It was a wooden chair leg. Naturally, the wood splintered into pieces, and fell to the floor. Dick gasped, as he saw that the leg had no effect on Gold Wing. "Don't do that." Laura warned playfully.

"And you are?" Dick Grayson asked worriedly. "Gold Wing. Get the 'GW' on my chest?" Laura quipped as she pointed. Dick blushed. "C'mon, let's go! Your dark and moody friend is waiting for you." She urged, but it was too late.

Several gangsters had gathered in the warehouse, all heavily armed. "Did you have a plan when you came in here?" Dick whined. "Sure. Kick a lot of ass and walk out!" Gold Wing smiled brightly. She enjoyed being this close to the guy she'd recently called Richard. "Not much of a plan." He complained. "It works for me." Laura countered.

Bruce scowled as he slipped from shadow to shadow. I knew it! I knew that this plan was too loose! He silently criticized. Batman directed the Batmobile to automatically cruise to this location, and fire a series of smoke grenades, followed by a few live blasts, presumably aimed away from the assailants. It was meant to intimidate and distract, not kill.

Meanwhile, Clark had heard the noise from a distance and sped over to investigate. He saw the dark, dimly lit car approach the wharf at breakneck speed. Its tires squealed, as they changed direction on the damp blacktopped parking lot. Bruce guided the Batmobile towards the warehouse entrance.

Inside, Gold Wing had ventured out of hiding. "Are you bulletproof?" Dick asked quietly. "Probably." Laura said, though she wasn't a hundred percent sure. She'd reduced her Loracite intake by quite a bit in recent days. "Probably? That's not very reassuring." Dick snarled.

"You can wait here while I take out our friends there." Laura directed as she crouched in the shadow of a forklift. "Are you insane?" Dick hissed. "Sometimes!" Laura quipped. They hadn't seen the sniper atop the catwalk near the warehouse's far wall. He had a great view of the attempted escape. The sniper lined up his shot.

Clark heard the click of the rifle, and quickly located the shooter. The sniper got off a shot before Clark could disarm him. He blocked a second with his palm. He then ripped the gun from the guy's hands and broke it in half, but it was too late for the first shot. Clark decked him.

The bullet was heading straight for Dick's head. Laura had heard the shot, but was she fast enough to block it? Instead, she chose to tackle Dick, and wrestle him to the floor. "Hey! Whose side are you on?" He complained as his shoulder slid on the greasy floor tile.

"Yours, baby!" Gold Wing flirted as the bullet hit the wall above them, sending shrapnel in all directions. Laura sat on Dick's chest, just long enough to take stock of the dismal situation. "Can I get up now?" Dick asked. "I don't know, can you?" Laura smiled lustily.

Just then the Batmobile tore through the metal dock door like a can opener. It fired off smoke bombs, concussion grenades, and a few flasher grenades, as it skidded to a halt in the exact center of the warehouse. Clark had sped towards the north side of the building. Bruce covered the south, leaving Dick and Laura in the middle.

"My ride's here!" Dick said before he'd thought it through. Laura picked up on it, but two thugs fired off a few rounds at them amid the confusion, and she let Dick's faux pas slip past her. "Time to go, Romeo!" Gold Wing said as she yanked Dick to his feet.  
"I guess we'll find out if I'm bulletproof!" Laura said as she zipped them into hyper speed. Several bullets floated by as she wove in between them. In seconds, Dick and Laura were out of the building. Gold Wing slowed to a stop, just short of the entrance to the wharf along the boat slip. "Wow!" Dick caught his breath. "What a rush!"

"How can you move so fast?" Dick asked, not really expecting an answer. "What can I say? I was number one in my Track and Field Class!" Laura quipped. "Will you be safe here while I apprehend our thugs?" Dick frowned. He hated to be out of the action. "Yes."

"Can I call you?" Dick quipped. Gold Wing laughed hysterically. "That would tend to blow my cover." She edged away. "I might just see you again. Bye." Laura zipped into hyper speed. _Richard._ She thought playfully. Dick immediately ran back towards the warehouse.

Back inside, Clark had knocked out three gunmen, and Bruce had taken down two with his Bat-a-rangs. Laura crisscrossed the warehouse, randomly knocking thugs out. She tossed one into an open wooden crate, another through a metal wall and into a restroom.

Laura slowed to a stop. She turned, hearing a noise, and was hit point blank by a double-barreled shotgun blast. The slugs impacted her stomach and rib cage. She felt them. That was never a good sign. Bruce watched in horror as Gold Wing was thrown backwards and doubled over. Clark heard the blast, but changed direction too late to stop it.

Back in Kara's sector, she'd just gotten a big surprise. "Whiskey, Tango, Foxtrot!" Kara exclaimed. "What're you doing here?" Greg hacked loudly. "That depends on where here is!" He gasped. "How did you...I mean, I hit you full on with the pipe. What are you, made of, steel?" Kara sighed. "The pipe was likely rusted through. What do you mean that depends where here is?" She scowled.

"I mean one minute I was partying with my bros, and the next I woke up here in this rat infested ship." Greg explained. "You don't know where you are?" Kara cocked her head. "Well, duh! I was walking along Fisherman's Row, my Homies and I had a few cocktails, we stopped off at a girlie club called Polecats, checked out some total babes, and when we left some dudes jumped us."

"Where's Fisherman's Row?" Kara inquired. "It's right past Fourth and Vine, you can't miss it." Greg began. "What town is that near?" Kara quietly continued the discussion. "Coast City of course, why?" Greg was either dumb or truly puzzled, Kara couldn't tell which.

"Coast City is nearly three thousand miles from here!" Kara blurted. "What?" Greg gasped. "You're in Kansas, Metropolis Bay, to be specific." She added. "Major bummer! This sucks, dude!" Greg yelled. "Quiet! You'll attract the guards!" She warned. "Guards?" Greg echoed, but it was too late.

"Well Bucky, what have we here?" George sneered. "I told you that I saw her!" The two guards trained their weapons at Kara and Greg. "So you did, mate!" Bucky's hulking form entered the room. "Well muffin, I guess the three of us are going to have a little party." He threatened lustily.

"Three of us?" Greg echoed. George clicked off the safety on his weapon. "Yes, you little weasel. You, we don't need." He aimed the automatic pistol at Greg's head. Kara immediately placed herself between the gunmen and Greg. He hunched down behind her, crouching as low as he could.

Kara snorted. "Heart of a lion, this one." She grumbled. "Greg, do you get motion sickness?" She sneered. "Huh? No, I don't think so, what the hell does that have to do with anything? We're gonna die!"

"No we're not." Kara shifted her weight to face the attackers. "Trust me!"

In the blink of an eye, with one smooth motion, Kara spun, grabbed Greg by the shirt, and went into hyper speed straight at Bucky and George. They fired two shots each. Kara watched as the bullets spun past her and Greg and hit the leaded wall behind them with a series of thuds.

Bucky flew across the room, ending up sprawled out in a corner, while George was knocked forward into a nearby bulkhead. Their guns clattered to the floor. The noise would surely alert the others. Kara dashed up the stairs, and over the deck, with Greg in tow.

She vaulted high into the air and dove over the side of the ship into the cold Metropolis Bay water. In seconds, she'd dragged Greg onto dry land, and hidden him behind an abandoned warehouse, which shielded the view from the crew of the Anna Dale.

Greg dizzily came to, spewing water all over Kara. "Terrific!" She hissed, and quickly spun herself dry. "Whoa! You are one crazed chick! That was a mondo save! Did you have to almost drown me?" He whined, irritating the super girl. "Either that, or they would have filled you full of holes!" Kara sniped.

"Are you some kind of space alien?" Greg guessed correctly, stunning Kara into silence. "Uh..." She hesitated. "I know, you're an angel! Awesome! Where's your wings?" Greg kept annoying her. That gave Kara a mean spirited idea. "I'm going to tell all my friends about you!" He kept digging himself in deeper. Kara took a breath and stared at Greg, forcing her eyes to flare a brilliant red.

"Whoa!" Greg gasped, nearly choking on his own spit. "Wrong guess, surfer boy!" Kara menaced. "I'm a demon! If you ever mention this to anyone, I'll stalk you and melt your brain!" She snarled. "Then, I'm going to haunt you forever!" Greg suddenly shivered as Kara let her eyes flare yellow.

"My lips are sealed, sweetie!" Greg shuddered, partially from the cold, and partially from being scared half to death. Kara blew her hot breath on his clothes to dry them. "And don't call me sweetie!" She added for emphasis. "Now, where are the rest of your friends? I'm going to search the ship!"

"I don't know." Greg sighed. "We were drunk and knocked out cold." Kara relaxed her posture and cooled her eyes back to normal. "Names, Greg! Give me their names!" She insisted on bringing him back to reality. "What're you gonna do with them?" He asked warily. Kara decided to play the game some more. "I'm going to save them...for myself!"

She grinned evilly. "Possibly send their souls to eternal damnation. Or not." She smirked. After getting the info from Greg, she ordered him to run up the wharf and onto the street and make a phone call to the police. Of course, she had to give him the money for the phone booth call.

After he was out of sight, Kara laughed hysterically, and reported in to Watchtower. She continued to search the area for the missing Coast City kids. All of the action was in Laura's sector.

Dick Grayson had stealthily made his way back into the chaotic warehouse. He'd hoped to sneak up to the Batmobile and discreetly retrieve his Robin outfit and some Bat-A-Rangs. Dick had crawled along the greasy floor to avoid detection and a flurry of bullets.

Dick reached the stairwell, when he saw the gunman take down Gold Wing. "Nooooo!" He screamed, attracting the attention of two nearby guards. They turned to fire on him, when suddenly the thugs went airborne and crashed through the office windows. Their weapons inexplicably melted in their hands.

Gold Wing lay motionless at the feet of the gangster that had fired the shotgun at her. He aimed it at her head, intending to finish the job. Bruce slammed the garbage bin near him into a wall in frustration. "Stupid! Stupid!" He angrily shouted, upset at the alleged loss of Gold Wing's life.

The noise attracted another gunman who fired roughly at Batman's position. Through the smoke and debris, it was basically a blind shot. Bruce whipped an electronic Bat-A-Rang at the gunman by Laura, in a vain attempt to block his kill shot or at least distract him. The Bat-A-Rang exploded in the thug's face, causing him severe burns. His shotgun flew high into the air and melted after hitting the floor.

Chloe cursed vehemently, as Laura's screen went dark. "Gold Wing! Come In! This is Watchtower, do you read? Gold Wing? Do you copy?" Oliver watched the bio-signs that skittered across the monitor just below where Gold Wing's picture had recently been with concern.

They were all heading in the wrong direction. "Watchtower! Gold Wing is down!" Clark's frantic voice cut through the static. "Down?" Oliver repeated incredulously. "How can she be down? Boy Scout! Do you have her?" Clark tossed a thug out of his way, as he shifted into hyper speed. "On the way...now."

Unseen by Dick and Bruce, Clark knelt beside Laura, flipping her over, and holding her head in his hands. He was prepared to rush her to Metropolis General Hospital, but after examining her wounds, found no blood or severe damage. Laura's eyes fluttered open. "Ouch! That sucked!" She said, forcing a thin grin at Clark. "Go! I'm fine! The smoke is about to clear and they'll see you." Laura argued.

Clark nodded and silently sped off. Laura sat up, and angrily searched the warehouse for someone else's ass to kick. Dick and Bruce gasped as Gold Wing appeared to come back from the dead. Laura stood up and charged a gunman at a slightly higher than human pace. She grabbed the creep and tossed him violently into the metal railings along the staircase.

"Whew!" Chloe wiped some sweat from her brow. "Gold Wing is back on line!" She and Oliver exchanged high fives. "Remind me to have a little talk with her when she gets back." Oliver grumbled.

Most of the smoke had cleared, and the Batmobile had finished firing the rounds of flasher and concussion grenades. Dick had second guessed his attempt to grab his Robin outfit, now that Laura was awake and observant. Batman jogged across the open warehouse towards Gold Wing.

Laura spied a lone sniper along the catwalk, training his weapon on Bruce. She vaulted quickly up to one staircase level, then a second, and finally landed on the catwalk, placing her body between the sniper's field of vision and Bruce far below. The gunman fired at her, and this time, Gold Wing used her superior reaction time to sidestep the bullets as they seared the air around her head and neck.

Gold Wing zipped in towards the sniper, ripped the weapon from his hand, tossing it over the catwalk guide rail and it clattered to the floor, startling Batman, who'd just now looked up at them struggling. Laura grasped the goon by the throat with one hand, physically lifting him up over the railing.

"Talk! Who set up the kids and Mr. Wayne?" She snarled, as the thug dangled over the three story drop to the floor. Batman stared at her, hoping that Gold Wing remembered her promise not to kill anyone. "I ain't sayin'." The sniper resisted. Laura dropped him a bit lower.

"You don't realize the gravity of your situation." Gold Wing taunted. "One more time. Talk, or you go splat!" The gunman challenged her: "You ain't gonna do it." Laura let him slip a bit more, until only her two fingers held him up by the collar. "Wrong answer!" Gold Wing called his bluff.

"Okay! Okay! Chill!" He began. "It was Intergang. We run this extortion racket you see. I don't know who calls the shots. I just took some payment from someone named Switchblade. I never saw him or her." Bruce sighed with relief. He'd one day have to learn to trust the girl called Gold Wing.

"You're going to tell the police that." Laura said triumphantly. "No way lady! They'll kill me! You don't know these people. No one ever gets out." The gunman said as Gold Wing dragged him back onto the catwalk. "So not my problem!" Laura sneered. "If you don't talk to the police, you'd better be on the first flight out of Metropolis." She warned, ripping a railing off its post and wrapping it around him.

"Hey!" The goon struggled, but couldn't budge the metal piping. "What the hell are you lady?" Laura snickered. "I'm Gold Wing! Tell all your friends about me!" She left him precariously seated on the catwalk and vaulted down the three story drop to Batman's side.

"I like all those expensive toys, Bats." Gold Wing joked, gesturing towards the Batmobile. "I assume that you're not looking for a partner?" She asked Bruce, who reddened. "No, thanks. I've already got two sidekicks." Batman replied graciously. "Your loss!" Gold Wing added playfully.

She extended a hand to Bruce, who warily took it. "It's been interesting working with you. I take it Mr. Wayne will be pleased that we saved his young friends." Laura said. "We still have one more to find if you recall." Batman countered. "No, we don't." Gold Wing spoke into her wrist communicator.

"Watchtower? This is Gold Wing." Laura tried to sound official. "Has target two been acquired?" Chloe's disguised voice returned confirmation. "Affirmative, Gold Wing. Pick up Miss Gordon at the Daily Planet. Miss Lane is probably giving her the third degree by now."

"She's safe, Bats." Laura informed him. "Pick her up at the Daily Planet." By now, Dick had made his way to the Batmobile, and pretended to be admiring it. "Sweet ride!" He announced loudly. "I take it you didn't buy this one off the lot." Laura took one last longing look at Dick and sighed.

"I guess we're done here." Gold Wing began as she walked with Bruce back to the car. "Don't I get a kiss?" Dick flirted as Laura came up beside him. "Tempting." Laura returned the flirt. She turned away. "Thanks for helping me out, Bats." She said as Dick felt his heart hurt. "You sure you won't come with?"

"No thanks." Gold Wing smirked. "So little time, so many asses to kick!" Laura said, adding:

"Richard!" And dashed away into hyper speed leaving Dick and Bruce to gawk. "That was amazing!" Bruce commented. "She sure was." Robin agreed.


	25. Chapter 25: Assembly

Chapter 25

Epilogue / Assembly

Kara Kent had managed to locate Greg's other party boy pals in and around the wharf, and had them report to Metropolis Police Department. The Intergang thugs who kidnaped them, had either intended to ransom the kids back to their usually wealthy parents, or keep the kids as makeshift work slaves.

She felt bad about not rescuing Mr. Wayne's charges, especially after Clark and Laura had rounded up the Intergang members. This represented the first major bust that the fledgling crime-fighters had pulled off. Kara, Laura, and Clark had all worked together on the problem. Oliver Queen took notice.

Chloe and Oliver lounged around Watchtower Base as Clark, Kara, and Laura returned from their adventures. "Talk to me." Oliver directed his request at Laura. "What went wrong out there?" Chloe watched Laura's reaction to the questioning. "I let my Loracite reserve dwindle down a bit." She explained. "I'm trying to keep the intake amount under control."

"You put the team and operation at risk." Oliver pointed out. "Really?" Laura's eyes narrowed. "I knew that nothing short of those damn meteor rocks could hurt Kara or Clark, and as for Bats and Dick, they're not part of our team." She defended. "That's not the point." Oliver continued harshly.

"By your reckless actions, you could have gotten the hostage or hostages killed, or murdered the Intergang operatives by accident or on purpose." Oliver lectured her. "You know, rich boy, I don't need your band of misfits to hang out with." Laura snarled. "I can do just fine on my own."

She got up off the seat and prepared to zoom away. "Laura wait!" Clark pleaded. "Oliver makes a good point. We want you to be safe, and I know I want our missions to be successful." Chloe felt that she had to chime in. "Laura, all we ask is that you think for a few seconds before you act."

This seemed to calm Laura's temper a bit. "You're right. You don't need us." Oliver added as his tone softened. "We'd like to have you, though. I mean everyone gets lectured now and then." He smiled disarmingly. "I don't know how many times Clark, Chloe, or Lois have called me on the carpet. Every time, they were mostly right."

"Yeah Laura." Kara put in. "Kal has bent my ear on more than one occasion." Laura sat back down. "I guess I could be more careful, I mean seriously though, how are you going to keep tabs on everyone?" Oliver rubbed his dimpled jaw. "I've given that a lot of thought. We're calling a meeting at Clark's barn. You know, the Halloween Party night. My entire team will be there."

"I'm listening." Laura hinted. "We'd like you and your buddy, Tim Servo, to join us. Literally." Oliver smiled brightly. This gave Laura a brighter outlook. Clark faced Laura, and she melted into his eyes. That crush never did go away completely, she mused. "We mean it. Laura. We'll need all the help we can get. Tim can be very useful as well. He'll be like Chloe's protégée." Clark explained.

"Okay, I'm in." Laura smiled at Kara. "But no more lectures." Oliver chuckled. "I can't promise you that, Gold Wing!" Laura and Kara exchanged glances. "We'd like to invite Bruce, Dick, and Barbara as well." Laura informed them. Kara nodded in agreement. "Okay, but tell them to be there at about eight o'clock." Clark directed. "At six thirty, Oliver will address his team. I'll have to keep Lois busy somehow."

"I bet you will." Chloe teased, feigning jealousy. Clark rolled his eyes. Kara playfully slapped Clark on the back. "It's just a sacrifice that you'll have to make, cousin." She added sarcastically. Laura just glanced away, pretending to be observing one of Chloe's monitors.

Back at the hotel, Bruce and Dick were finally reunited with Alfred and Barbara. "Just a simple little vacation on school break, eh?" Barb asked Bruce cynically. "Do you guys want to head home?" Bruce asked. "No, I think that we ought to attend Clark and Kara Kent's party." Dick decided.

He certainly wanted to see Laura and Kara again. "Yeah, we could use the break." Barb commented. And I wouldn't mind seeing Clark in person, she thought lustfully. "If I may, sir, this Gold Wing person possessed unusual powers?" Alfred's interest was piqued.

"Yes Alfred." Bruce began. "Dick and I saw her get up from being shot point blank. Even if she had a good bulletproof vest, those shots should've knocked her out cold for a long period of time. At the very least, she'd have had severe bruising on her abdomen and rib cage."

"She wasn't wearing a bulletproof vest." Dick clarified as Barbara's eyebrows rose. "How do you know, or should I even ask?" Dick reddened, and sat comfortably in a plush hotel room chair. "I kid you not. Gold Wing could move faster than the eye can see." He added. "She was amazing," Dick kept repeating.

"What is she then?" Barb wondered. "I'm convinced that Gold Wing is a Meta Human." Bruce stated. "My word, sir!" Alfred exclaimed. "Possibly the first of her kind." Bruce settled into another chair, striking a thoughtful pose. "No, there are others." Barb elaborated on the research she'd been doing on the Smallville and Metropolis meteor freaks.

Bruce shook his head. "No, Gold Wing said she was from Nebraska. There were no reports of unusual beings in that state at all." Barb listed some of the known incidents of super powered people. "There's the Central City Flash, and the Coastal City Surfer. He could reportedly swim faster than a normal human."

"I don't believe that I like this at all, sir." Alfred commented. "You and I both, Alfred. We have our hands full back in Gotham with psychotic human criminals, let alone ones with superior powers. We'll have to bring our game up to a whole new level." Bruce said solemnly.

"Perhaps if we had help, sir?" Alfred suggested. "You mean cut a deal with Queen, and get some more information out of him?" Bruce toyed with the idea. "What do we have that we can offer Queen, to get him interested?" Dick and Barbara had zoned out, each considering the new people they've met.

"Bruce, for some reason, I think that we'll get some answers at Kent's party." Dick tuned back in to the discussion. "You said yourself that Clark Kent and Chloe Sullivan figure prominently in all of the strange goings on around Smallville and Metropolis." Barb reminded them.

"Lois Lane is somehow involved as well." Bruce contributed. "Otherwise, why would this Blur drop you off at her desk at the Daily Planet? I think that they're all linked together. I'm certain that the Gold Wing and the Blur are working together. Those Intergang goons at the warehouse didn't go airborne on their own. They had help." The crime-fighters agreed that Kent's party was their best opportunity.

"The only question is, what kind of costumes should we wear?" Dick brought up. Bruce rubbed his square jaw, lost in thought. "No one around Smallville or Metropolis had seen your usual outfits." He postulated. "That just leaves Alfred and I." The elder British nobleman scoffed. "I'll pass, sir."

_On Wings of Night_

"Get this, Kara Kent said that the Halloween Party will have a super hero theme." Barb's eyes sparkled with mischief. "My word, how blatantly ironic!" Alfred remarked. "I've got it, Bruce!" Dick snapped his fingers. "You remember telling me about that old black and white cartoon you used to watch as a child?"

"Yes. The Grey Ghost." Bruce confirmed. "Grey ghost?" Barb echoed. "Master Bruce used to tie a gray blanket around his neck and run about stately Wayne Manor shouting: Look at me, I'm the Grey Ghost!" Alfred said, smiling wistfully as he recalled the memory from a much happier time.

Barbara laughed heartily. "The truth be told, I did the same thing, running around my dad's apartment with a blanket on, yelling, I'm the Batman! Dad told me that I should call myself Batgirl." Bruce grinned, embarrassed slightly, but said nothing out of respect for Commissioner Gordon's daughter.

"That was just last week!" Dick needled his good friend, bringing a smirk to even Alfred's stoic face. "Very funny, bird boy!" Barb took the good natured ribbing. "Seriously though, I've been thinking." Dick began, as Barb rolled her eyes. "I think that I'm going to hang up my Robin costume."

Barb, Bruce, and Alfred shared a gasp. "What do you mean, Dick?" Bruce inquired worriedly. "I loved my family, especially my older brother. That's why I honored them with the Robin name. Now, I think that I need to move on." Dick explained. "I want to create a new identity."

Bruce had figured that Dick was considering something like this for a while. He could always tell when his young charge wasn't fully on his game. Barb whistled, as Alfred's graying eyebrows rose. "Such as?" Bruce prodded. "I'm going to call my self, Nightwing. The outfit will be half black and half sky blue. I had a test garment made at a local tailor. Don't worry, I said that I was joining a rock band."

"If that's what you want, Dick." Bruce added warmly. "It'll take some getting used to." Dick nodded. "I picked it up just before we were kidnaped. I plan to unveil it at the Halloween Party." Barb shrugged. "I'm okay with it, Dick. Not that you need my approval." She said playfully.

"When we get back to Gotham, I'll have Lucius Fox at Wayne Industries copy the Nightwing pattern and incorporate it into our Kevlar and other material outfit designs." Bruce offered. "Thanks Bruce." Dick suddenly felt wimpy, and he hated that. "Dick, you're eighteen now, and capable of making your own decisions. Just try and make the right ones." Bruce said extending a hand to him.

The boys clasped forearms, and Barb put her hand atop theirs. Alfred smiled warmly, beaming with pride over the dedicated young people whom he decided it was an honor to serve. Now all that was left to do was get ready for the party, which would be this Friday night.

_Assembly_ : Part 1

Over at the Daily Planet, Lois Lane tapped her foot nervously on the sparsely carpeted floor, while simultaneously gnawing on a wooden pencil, and staring into her computer monitor screen.. "Hey Lois! Is that what they call multitasking?" Clark teased his intended date.

"That's right, Smallville!" She smiled brightly at his approach, tossing the chewed pencil into her 'In' basket. "Some people say that I can walk and chew gum at the same time as well. Not that the Blur would even notice!" She sniped, getting up to greet Clark. "Oh, him again." He glowered at her.

"As usual, Smallville, you missed all the excitement." Lois hopped up on the edge of the desk near Clark's side, crossing her long legs elegantly. "Oh? Like what?" He was getting much better at playing the innocent, though he was also beginning to hate more and more that he couldn't just simply tell Lois the truth. "The Blur dropped Barbara Gordon right in my lap!"

"In your lap?" Clark snickered. Lois sighed. "It's an expression, Clark! Miss Gordon had been kidnaped and was being held for ransom...." She related the entire story with very little embellishment. Clark, meanwhile was thinking of a way to ask her out for Friday night, to be his date for the party. He knew that she'd be there anyway, but this time, he wanted it to count for something.

Clark politely waited for her to finish, and cleared his throat. "Isn't that something?" She was just making the last comment. "Lois, I want to ask you something." He nearly choked on the words, even after kissing her a few times over the last month. "Shoot." She prodded, unaware of his intentions.

"What are you doing Friday night?" He exhaled, finally getting the question out. "Well, Duh, Clark!" She remarked, totally missing the point. "I'm going to your party. In fact, I'm resurrecting my Stiletto outfit, though I changed a few less comfortable aspects of it. The costume came out great."

"I meant..." Clark steeled his resolve. "Would you be my date for the evening?" Lois silenced, never a good sign. "Oh!" She flushed slightly, conflicted as usual between her perhaps foolish feelings for the Blur, and her more realistic feelings for Clark. "Just for the evening?" Lois's eyes sparkled.

"I figure that I better not push my luck." Clark said, relaxing into a smile. "That's very wise, Grasshopper!" Lois teased, edging closer to him. "Yes, of course, Clark." She stood up, and then leaned into his chest. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her thin waist.

"Come here." Lois glanced around the office nervously, and grabbed Clark's hand. "Catherine?" Lois called to the new hire, Catherine Grant. "I'm going out for a double cappuccino! You want anything?"

The tall, lanky Blonde glanced up from reading the Daily Planet Social Pages, grinning evilly.

"Going for a quickie, are you?" Cat taunted, the first of many. Clark reddened. Lois didn't appreciate Cat's perverted sense of humor. "Coffee, that's all." She snapped. "What a shame!" Cat teased. "No thanks, my break is coming up in a few minutes. See ya. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Then again, there isn't much that I wouldn't do." Cat flirted heavily, as she appraised Clark from head to toe.

Clark guided Lois into the elevator, where they kissed heavily for the entire speedy ride down to the lobby. Lois wiped her lipstick off of Clark, and smiled happily. Clark was speechless, as the doors opened. Perry White was just coming into the office. "Where's the fire, Lane? Kent?" He asked.

Assembly 2 next


	26. Chapter 26: Assembly 2

Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**: _Assembly_

Guest stars: Every character I can think of.

Perry White had stopped Lois and Clark in their tracks, as they entered the Daily Planet's first floor lobby. "I suppose that it's too much to ask, that you two are in such a hurry because you have a lead on a hot story?" Perry asked sarcastically.

"Actually, Mr. White…" Lois began. "Robertson and Velasquez have grabbed all of the hot stories. Clark is still keeping our copy machines in line, and other than my Blur stories, I've been languishing on page sixteen and beyond." She sighed with frustration.

Perry glanced around the lobby, and then added conspiratorially, "Keep this under your hats, but I've been at meetings all day with the brass. First Luthor, then Mercer have led the newspaper to the brink of bankruptcy. The Board of Directors is reorganizing the whole lot of us."

"Well, Lois, you could always help me run the farm." Clark needled. "Thanks, but no thanks, Smallville. Maybe the Inquisitor still has a position or two open. Of course, they'll be expecting me to bring in proof of Bigfoot, The Abominable Snowman, and Space Aliens."

Clark smirked, present company accepted, he thought. "No, that's not the way it'll shake out." Perry explained. "You mentioned Robertson and Velasquez, well, they're on the way out. The Board feels that they're too middle of the road. They want new blood in the reporters' chairs."

"That's where you two come in." Perry continued. "We're elevating you both to cub reporters. You'll be on the seventh floor newsroom across from my office. The brass feels that they should give some newbies a chance."

"Translation, Clark and I come in much cheaper salary wise." Lois said cynically. "That's the way the game is played, angel." Perry grinned as he spoke. "You'll be given an automatic pay hike after the first of the year." Clark snickered as Perry called Lois an angel.

"I've personally reviewed the stories the both of you have written." Perry explained further. "You're a little green and rough. Lois, your spelling is atrocious, and Clark, your stories lack color or excitement. This is why I'm teaming you two up. I feel, and the brass agrees, that you compliment each other's work. That's the lowdown." Perry concluded.

"Well, we do work well together." Lois commented, though she nearly choked on the statement. "Maybe a little too good." Perry pointed to his mouth. "Your lipstick is smeared, Lois." She reddened, as she wiped it off with a tissue. "I expect you two to be professional in my newsroom. I don't want to hear about you two hanging out in the supplies room, comprende'?"

"Got it." Clark said sharply as Lois nodded. "Where are you going anyhow?" Perry fished. "We were going to step out for a couple of Cappuccinos." Lois admitted. "Okay. I assume that you're on break." Perry's eyes sparkled, a bit jealous of the young lovebirds.

"Yes sir." Lois gulped. "Great. When you get back, I want you to pack up pronto, and get your selves situated up on seven. I'm also bringing in Cat Grant, and that photojournalist kid, James Olsen." He focused on Lois. "You and Clark are getting the City Beat. Robertson and Velasquez don't know that they're getting their walking papers, so keep it quiet. Thanks."

Perry nodded and playfully checked his watch. "Time is money." He said over his shoulder.  
"That's great news." Clark smiled down at Lois. He began considering that things could work out after all, despite the adversity they'd faced over the years. This meant that Clark could refine his dual identity. Who'd have ever thought that having Lois in his life would lead to stability? He mused. He held Lois's hand as they crossed the street, and headed for the coffee shop.

The only down side is that as Cub Reporters, they were expected to work during the day, roughly nine to five, Clark analyzed. That also freed him up to patrol Metropolis at night without owing any explanation to Lois, at least that's what I assume. Lois was still too quiet.

He held the doors open for her and they got in line for the coffee. "It seems to be working out." Lois finally remarked. "Except…" Clark prodded. He already knew when Lois's mind was preoccupied. "Except, that I thought I could be a reporter on my own." She admitted, just before she placed their order. "You are a good reporter on your own." Clark reassured her.

"Don't forget, that I'm still learning the tricks of the trade." He massaged her ego. "Besides, Perry will probably send us out separately a lot to cover stories. We can always compare notes at the end of the day." Clark tried to smooth things over with her.

Lois bought that for now, as the bright smile returned to her face. "That's true. Thanks, Clark." She kissed him briefly on the cheek, quickly rubbing the lipstick off with the elbow of her blouse. "Now, about this party of yours." Lois turned towards the door.

"Yes, I want to swing by and pick you up about seven." Clark began. Lois cast him a sidelong glance. "Why don't I just come over early and help you set up?" She offered, enjoying her role as party organizer. "Kara and I will have everything set up." He defended. "I want it to be like a real date." He deflected as she chuckled. "How sweet!" She sipped the hot coffee.

"A real date?" Lois's eyes sparkled. "Anyway, you said that the party was costume only with a superhero theme?" Clark nodded. "That was mostly Oliver's idea." Lois glanced down at the mention of her ex-boyfriend's name. It was clearly still a sore spot with her.

"In the end, Kara and I decided that we would go with the superhero theme or a traditional Halloween costume party, with the unmasking at midnight." Clark explained. "That's cool." Lois agreed as she took his hand and crossed the street again. "Let me guess, you're going to be the Blur?" She teased. "Now Lois, it's supposed to be a surprise." Clark back peddled.

"Whatever!" She laughed. "Aren't we a little old for costume parties?" Clark flashed her a lopsided grin. "Speak for yourself." He countered. Lois playfully hit him in the chest with her fist. "Ouch! What are you, made of steel?" She shook her wrist painfully. "I've been working out." He smirked. "You don't want me getting soft, do you?" Lois smiled lustfully. "No, hard is great!"

Now Clark flushed. Lois's dry wit would still take some getting used to, he observed. "What type of beverages are we serving?" She hinted. "A mixture of alcohol and juices." Clark replied. "We just need to keep Oliver out of the sauce!" Lois nodded. "Really!"

Clark opened the door for her as they reentered the lobby. They kept their elevator encounter to a minimum this time, quickly exiting at their basement cubicles office. Lois packed up a Xerox box full of items from her desk, and Clark zipped through his things as well. He stumbled across a picture of he and Lana, gave it a once over, and packed it up for home.

"You know, Lois, we can have Building Services move our stuff upstairs." Clark reminded her. "No way, Smallville, supplies are like gold around here. If we let Building Service's people into our things, we'd never see any of it again." She complained cynically.

"Double time, Clark!" Lois ordered. "Time is money, you know." She exaggerated the last statement to sound like an imitation of Perry. "Uh…Lois…?" Clark stammered. "Oh God! He's behind me, isn't he?" Lois fretted. "Yup." Clark confirmed as Lois wheeled to face him.

Perry White stood behind Lois with his arms crossed and tapping his foot. "Mr. White!" She reddened. "Uh, Lois…you know the Lord giveth and the Lord taketh away." Perry taunted. Lois gulped. "I came down to see if you all needed any help getting your things upstairs." Perry informed them. "Um…we were just talking about that." Clark said awkwardly.

"So I heard." Perry scowled. "Is there really a problem with thievery here, or are you just blowin' smoke?" Lois sighed. "Yes sir. A number of supplies have disappeared over the last month especially." Perry folded his arms in a different direction. "We can't have that." He shook his head. "Trust is the backbone of any relationship, even a professional one."

Clark could relate to that particular nugget of wisdom. "Is there anyone, other than you two, that I can trust?" Perry asked rhetorically. "Jimmy Olsen is pretty trustworthy." Clark offered. "Is he? Well, when he comes back to work, I'll assign him the storeroom duties." Perry decided. "Carry on!" He waved, as Clark continued to fill his box slowly in front of Lois.

Suddenly his hearing picked up a young woman yelling something about a fire and her baby. "Lois, I have to go." Clark tossed his memorabilia box under his desk. "Go? Go where?" She asked with a puzzled look on her face. "I forgot something." Clark said lamely, and dashed off towards the stockroom. "Forgot what?" Lois asked an empty chair. "Clark?"

"Typical! The men always disappear when there's work to be done." Lois crabbed aloud. Cat Grant happened to be walking past just then. "That's because you don't give them the proper incentive." She taunted. Cat turned her side towards Lois, revealing a black skirt that was slit virtually up to her panty line. Lois scowled at her.

"Cat, this is an office, not a Cathouse. We have a dress code to follow." Lois sniped. "Says you. Lois dear, you're hardly a Fashionista." Cat verbally slammed her. "This outfit that I'm wearing falls loosely within the dress code." She added in defense. "Loosely is definitely the correct word." Lois snapped. Cat wouldn't relent.

"How do you expect to hold onto that choice USDA beef cake, Clark Kent, Lois?" Cat inquired. "Every guy wants his woman to look great on a date." Lois wondered how Cat knew that she and Clark had started seeing each other. "Clark's not like that." Lois defended.

"Well, color me intrigued." Cat continued to verbally spar with Lois. "What was your first date, and how did you dress?" Lois fumed. That was none of Cat's business, but the woman knew how to push her buttons. "Clark and I were supposed to go to a Monster Truck rally."

Cat gasped. "You're kidding." Lois shook her head. "We ended up going to a nice black tie event at the Ace of Clubs. I was dressed nicely, and Clark didn't complain a bit. He wore a tux." Cat's big brown eyes widened. "Meow! I would've liked to have seen that."

"Lois, are you sure that you're not just Clark's fling of the moment?" Cat continued to press the issue. "No. He's not like that." Lois tried to calmly explain. "We have a different kind of relationship." Cat's slinky form sat on the edge of Clark's side of their desk.

"Such as?" She prodded. Lois took the bait. "It's been more like a sisterly brotherly type of relationship." Cat's eyes narrowed. "Ew! I know this is Kansas, but really…" Lois scowled. "Cat, get your mind out of the gutter for just a moment. I've known Clark for years. Now we've decided to up the ante to a committed relationship."

"Okay, I'll bite." Cat pushed. _I bet you do,_ Lois silently sniped. "When's your next date with tall, dark, and farm boy?" She continued to trap Lois. "Friday. We're going to a party at his house." She replied. "Yawn!" Cat teased. "That's not a date. That's equivalent to a movie night at your parents' house." Lois sighed with disgust. "You just don't understand."

"If you went, you'd see…" Lois began. It was too late! She'd just stepped in it big time! "Oh. I'd love to go, Lois." Cat had caught her. Toyed with her like a ball of yarn. "Should I bring the bean bag game and the Twister game?" Cat taunted. "Maybe we can play spin the bottle, or my favorite, truth or dare. What kind of a party is it, dare I ask?"

I happen to like the beanbag game, Lois thought as the shock began to wear off. "It's a costume party for Halloween. We're supposed to be there by eight, we unmask at midnight." Lois resigned herself to defeat. "Here's the address." She scribbled it down halfheartedly and gave it to Cat.  
"Awesome!" Cat smirked, thoroughly pleased with herself. "See you then." She deftly hopped off of Clark's desk, and went on her way, whistling the theme from Titanic. To Lois, that seemed appropriate. Lois put her face in her hands, and sat down in her chair with a huff.

She glanced around, and then lightly began to bang her head against the computer monitor. _Lois, you are a true genius_, she berated herself. _Opened mouth, inserted foot. Cat will probably just hit on some of the guys, roll in the hay, and spend the evening picking straw out of her unmentionables,_ Lois thought sourly. Just then, Clark returned, partially covered in soot.

Lois glanced up miserably from her computer console. "Smallville, what the hell happened to you? You smell like you've been in a forest fire." Clark brushed some of the filth from the fire off of his usually clean white shirt. "Bad copier fire up on four." He lied, though he hated it.

Lois sighed. "Go clean up, and help me pack, please." Clark smiled. "I'm on it." He sauntered off to the restroom, leaving Lois to her thoughts. "Nightmare!" She grumbled, loading up another box full of supplies and notes.

Soon, they both were settled up in their new cubicles on the Daily Planet's seventh floor, also known as the main newsroom. Cat came by shortly, and mercilessly stopped by Lois's desk. Clark sat across a short aisle from her. "So, Clark, how many people are you expecting at your party on Friday?" Cat nosed around. "Um… about twenty five people." He replied.

"That's not a bad turnout." Cat was annoyingly pleasant to him. "See you then. Need me to bring anything?" Lois ran through about a dozen answers to that question. None of them fit to be said in proper company. "Uh…no just your favorite drink. I mean we'll have juice and some beer…Kara and I will make the food." Cat smirked. "Sounds neato. Bye. See you Lois."

Clark cast Lois a puzzled glance. She broke down, nearly sobbing. "I'm sorry Clark. She tricked me into it. I was too slow on the uptake." Clark still didn't understand Lois's odd behavior. "It's okay, Lois. There'll be plenty of food and drinks." He assured her.

"You don't get it, Smallville!" Lois's voice rose slightly. "She's a nightmare!" Clark dismissed her with a wave. "Don't worry about it. If she's that bad, we can always set her up with Oliver!" He needled her. Lois stifled a grin, finally calming down.

Perry White ventured out into the center of the newsroom where everyone could see him. "Can someone please tell me if we have anything to print on the front page of our paper tomorrow?" He bellowed. Immediately, poor Robertson and Velasquez scurried up to him with a fistful of rough drafts. Lois and Clark separated, and went back to typing up their stories.

"Thank you." Perry said, and stalked back to his office. He closed the door roughly, and sat back in a squeaky old leather chair. "I love the smell of fear in a newsroom." He chuckled aloud.

continues


	27. Chapter 27: Herding Cats

**Chapter 27**

_Herding Cats_

Chloe's frustration was starting to rain down on her barely existent love life. The awesome Watchtower responsibilities had finally taken their toll on her relationship with Jimmy. Oliver had begun to expand his worldwide operation. Late tonight she'd opted to stay at Watchtower rather than go home and face Jimmy. Oliver was surprised to still see her at her cyber post.

"Chloe, have you tracked down all of our friends, yet?" Oliver asked as gently as he could. "It was like herding cats, but I managed to get the word out about Clark and Kara's party. AC was in the middle of a fight with some illegal whale poachers in the Pacific Northwest, but I finally got him the invite."

"That's great, Chlo'." Oliver praised, tenderly putting his hands on her slim shoulders. "So what's the final guest list look like?" Chloe took a deep breath before answering. Oliver was surprised that she let him continue to rub her shoulders. "Okay, you and I, Clark and Kara, Lois, Laura, Bart, AC, Victor, Dinah, Mia, Jimmy, Tim Servo, Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson, and Barbara Gordon."

"I also invited our newbies, Abby Fine, Maddie Van Horn, and Sara Conroy." Chloe stopped to take a breath, as Oliver massaged her tension filled neck. "Lois somehow got railroaded into inviting her new friend from the Daily Planet, Catherine Grant." Oliver listened closely to the list.

"Also, it sounds like our resident wanna bee hero, Lana Lang, will make an appearance." Chloe added, as she moved her neck from side to side. Oliver whistled. "That ought to be interesting, especially for Clark." Chloe nodded as Oliver released her from the massage. "Interesting isn't quite the word that I was looking for. Disaster of cataclysmic proportions, seems a bit more accurate." Chloe commented.

"I guess that I'll have to order a few more bottles of Gentleman Jack for Lois." Oliver remarked cynically. "I may be joining her in one or two." Chloe remarked sullenly. Suddenly, a large wisp of white smoke appeared behind them. Oliver noticed it first, and knew exactly who it was.

"We forgot somebody, didn't we?" He turned around innocently to face Zatanna. The leggy magician sauntered up to him and glanced down at Chloe. "Uh...I'd like to remain Chloe Sullivan for that night." Chloe sniped as she turned towards the troublesome young sorceress.

"I didn't really expect an invite, Oliver." Zatanna retorted with some resentment in her voice. "I figured that you would be busy on Halloween, you know, supercharging your broom or something." He teased her. "Nice." Zatanna smiled wryly. "Actually, I was just bored. I mean I've been working a lot of shows, always on the road, but the truth be told, I don't have many friends."

"Can't you just conjure some up or something?" Oliver continued to ride her. "Magic doesn't work that way, Oliver." Zatanna said flatly. "I can rarely use magic for my own gains." Oliver sighed. "Whatever! You're more than welcome to attend. I'll be speaking to the group at roughly six thirty. The allegedly normal people are supposed to show up around eight."

"We have more gals than guys, Oliver." Chloe pointed out. He shrugged. "Don't worry, I'll just pick something up on the way." Zatanna joked. "I don't have any idea who is seeing whom." Oliver said honestly. "With our lives, relationships tend to get completely screwed up."

"Amen to that." Chloe muttered. Zatanna took immediate notice of Watchtower's unhappiness. "Did you want me to whip up a love potion or two?" She offered sincerely. "No!" Chloe and Oliver chorused. Zatanna put her hands up in resignation. "Fine! Just trying to be helpful!" She defended.

"If you want to be helpful, Clark and Kara are trying to decorate the barn at the farm." Oliver suggested. Zatanna nodded. "Uh...please...no live or dead decorations, just common, ordinary, paper ones!" Chloe wagged her finger at Zatanna. "No problem! Thanks! See you tomorrow!" The pretty young sorceress again disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

"Did you ever wonder how she does that?" Oliver rubbed his dimpled chin. Chloe put her head down on the keyboard. "No!" She mumbled. "This is going to be a train wreck!" She added. Oliver again put his hands on her neck. "Hey, why don't you just knock off for the night? I'll put Watchtower to bed." He offered gallantly. Chloe sat up straight. "Thanks. I guess I have to face the music eventually."

Clark and Kara were hanging decorations in the barn at their usual blinding speed. Suddenly Kara slowed and skidded to a halt, nearly sliding into the barn wall. A huge puff of bluish white smoke blocked her path. "Whoa!" She exclaimed as she finally stopped. "Yikes!" Zatanna yelped as she braced for impact.

Kara came to rest a mere few inches from the young magic user. Clark had slowed back to normal speed as he observed the two girls at the far end of the barn. Kara's eyes flared red, frightening Zatanna, who prepared a powerful magical curse in case she had to defend herself.

"Kara! Relax!" Clark shouted as he zipped over to them, further startling Zatanna, who promptly forgot her curse. "She's a friend...at least she'd better be." Clark menaced. "Zatanna, this is my cousin, Kara." He watched carefully as Kara's eyes cooled to yellowish orange, and eventually to a normal sky blue.

"Nice to...uh...meet you." Zatanna offered a white gloved hand to Kara who reluctantly took it. The problem was that Zatanna's powers had grown exponentially since she'd wrested the spell book from Oliver earlier in the year. The young sorceress could tell what Kara was feeling. It wasn't so much as a form of telepathy, as a higher sensitivity to encounters, a benefit or curse to most magic users.

Zatanna could immediately tell that something was different or wrong with Kara. Clark wouldn't have noticed that his teen cousin was a turmoil of emotions, both human influenced and alien. Her transition to life on Earth hadn't been nearly as trouble free as Clark's, and that was saying something.

Zatanna quickly stepped back away from Kara who finally relaxed and assumed a less threatening posture. "I take it you heard about Oliver's party?" Clark grilled the leggy sorceress. "Yes. I've already been all through this with Oliver and Chloe. I didn't expect an invitation after our last disastrous meeting.

I don't have to go, I mean it is Halloween and all." Zatanna seized on Clark's weakness.

She knew that he could be manipulated emotionally, should the need for her to do so arise. "It's not that, Zatanna, I'm really uncomfortable with any large social gatherings now." Clark explained lamely. "Beacuse of me?" Kara sounded offended. "No!" Clark said quickly. "Because these bigger events tend to turn into major disasters." Zatanna smiled brightly.

"It's a barn party Clark, not a United Nations Summit." Zatanna quipped. "Oliver is treating it as a very important step on the way to our goals." Clark was giving the magician way too much information, in Kara's opinion. "Goals? What, world domination?" Zatanna remarked sharply. "No. It's complicated." He replied.

"Anyway, Oliver said that I should help you and Kara set up the party." Zatanna observed the streamers, and traditional Halloween images that were hung speedily, yet carefully throughout the area. "It looks like you're already set. I think that he just wanted me out of his hair." She added.

"I can't imagine why." Clark needled as Zatanna smirked. "The lighting in here sucks. Luminos!" She announced clearly and forcefully, and whipped out a small black and gold piece of wood, and waved it at the barn ceiling. Suddenly, a flood of white and gold light illuminated the entire area. Kara squinted. "A bit much?" Zatanna joked.

Clark nodded and she waved her magic wand again. The lighting immediately dimmed. Kara watched partially in awe, and partially in confusion. Clark had spoken to her briefly about the existence of magic in the world, but this was the first time she'd seen it in realistic use.

It was then that she noted that Zatanna had conjured up over a thousand floating candles high above them. The precocious magician stood with her hands on her shapely hips, thoroughly proud of herself.

"Uh...thanks, Zatanna." Clark said politely. "Here's the thing, a thousand burning candles at a party in a dry barn full of straw and hay bales. Probably not a good idea."

Zatanna quickly turned her smile into a frown. "Hmm. I guess that you're right." Zatanna waved the wand again, and the candles disappeared, plunging the barn back into mostly darkness. "Listen you're welcome to join us at the party." Clark tried to ease the sting of his earlier criticisms.

"I just have to limit my magic using." Zatanna said before Clark could say so. "I'd appreciate it." He grinned courteously. "So, Kara, I take it you're not from around here." The nosy magic user focused on the teen alien beauty. "No, actually..." Kara began warily. "You already know the answer to that, don't you, Zatanna?" Clark rebuked her.

"Um...I get mostly impressions, or feelings about people. But yeah, I figured out that you and Kara aren't exactly normal."Kara's emotions roiled up again, causing Zatanna to back away even further. "Easy Kara, that's not a criticism." She put her hands up in resignation. "Cool the 'tude!"

"Think about it, I'm a young ambitious performer who relies on an ancient form of trickery and illusion to amuse myself and pay my way through life." Zatanna quickly defended. "Does that sound normal to you?" Kara sighed, deadening her emotional outburst. Clark put his arm around his young cousin.

"She'll fit right in with the rest of our dysfunctional friends." Clark teased her. "Myself included." That seemed to cool Kara's jets for the moment. "So will you." Clark glanced at Zatanna who seemed to be truly happy to hear that. "Thanks Clark, that means a lot." She admitted.


	28. Chapter 28: Capes and Cowls

Chapter 28

_Capes and Cowls_

The night of the Halloween party arrived quickly, without any further 'help' from Zatanna. She'd been doing a magic show up in Grandville, and had hurried back to Smallville for Oliver's party. The leggy sorceress insisted on a few dozen candles for atmosphere, and Clark grew weary of arguing with her. He said it was her responsibility to see that no fire was started in the barn.

Lois finished helping Chloe get into her costume back at the Talon apartment. "Are you sure that Oliver won't mind, me helping myself to his quiver and costume shtick?" She asked her older cousin. "No, he won't mind. Besides you look adorable!" Lois praised, and hugged her.

Lois had picked a spare green leather outfit out of Oliver's secret closet. She'd spent most of the day tailoring it to fit Chloe, green tights and all. Lois saddled Chloe with the arrow quiver, adjusting it to swing lower down Chloe's mostly bare back. She added a common bow, unlike Oliver's high tech one, and a waist length dark green hooded cape.

"Voila! Chloe, the Green Arrow…Arrow-ette?" Lois joshed as she spun her younger cousin in front of a full-length mirror. "Awww! That's so cute!" Lois snickered. "Now for the final touch." Lois made a big show of tying a brown cloth mask over Chloe's eyes.

She adjusted the fit so that Chloe could peer through the eye slits. "Thanks, cuz!" Chloe chuckled, despite being down in the dumps over Jimmy. "You look great!" Lois remarked. "Now what about your costume?" Chloe inquired. "That'll just take a few moments." Lois replied.

Lois disappeared for a good ten minutes, as Chloe continually adjusted her outfit. Unfortunately, the tights had begun to 'ride up', when Lois reappeared, Chloe was just getting them settled. "Ta Da! The return of Stiletto!" Lois exclaimed, striking a hammy superhero pose.

"Whoa! You have made some…uh…adjustments…to the costume." Chloe observed. Lois had added softer leather material, and had purposely cut it low to reveal cleavage. She'd also opted to lengthen the black cape, and trim the leather pants into a thigh-high length, and buy new softer leather boots that were calf length.

Lois tied her cloth black mask on, and adjusted the eyelets. "Yeah, I found that the original Stiletto get up was fairly uncomfortable." She commented, admiring her job in the mirror. "Actually, I may add the miniskirt for next Halloween."

Chloe whistled playfully. "No one's going to be looking at your face, cuz!" She teased. "What time is Clark picking you up?" Lois flipped around to view her backside in the mirror, straightening the pants a bit. "Supposedly about seven forty five. Knowing him, I planned to be fashionably late." Lois sniped.

"So this is actually a date." Chloe fished for info, and put aside her lingering feelings for Clark, with some effort. "Yes. Clark made it a point to call it a date, and pick me up, rather than me spinning over there like I own the place." Lois answered. "I don't know where it will lead."

"Is this the part where you tell me about Clark's track record, and not to get my hopes up?" Lois asked cynically, as she flipped her lengthy hair over her shoulder, and down the back of the cape.  
"No." Chloe snapped. "I'm staying out of this one. You two will have to work it out on your own." Lois didn't really care for that appraisal of the situation, but said nothing.

"Really?" Lois prodded her cousin, knowing that she felt bad about her own failing relationship with Jimmy. "Yeah, after spending half of my fleeting youth following the Clark and Lana debacle from a distant second, I'm swearing off Clark's relationships." Chloe was slightly bitter.

"Understandable." Lois wanted to go on to another subject. "I really feel like this is right, Chlo', meaning Clark and I. After my porous record on failed relationships, I'm trying to get settled down." Chloe's eyes lit up. "You mean that you'd consider marrying our favorite farm boy turned wanna be journalist?" Lois shuddered. "Let's not use the 'M' word just yet." She joked.

After that, the girls turned to more mundane subjects like work and salaries. Meanwhile, Oliver's crew had begun to gather just outside of Metropolis. Clark checked his watch, and it was approaching six o'clock. "Well Kara, here goes. We'll see if this party slash meeting works out."

His young cousin sighed. "All things considered, I'd rather be talking to Uncle Jor El at the Ice Fortress in the cold solid comfort of the Arctic." Kara whined. Clark hugged her. "Just be yourself, well, your Earth self, whatever, just do your best and it'll all work out." He encouraged.

Clark zipped into his costume, a sky blue and red Warrior Angel outfit that he'd created from memory, recalling the brief bout with fame when he saved the Warrior Angel's sexy costar. She'd given him a souvenir red cape, which he added to the colorful ensemble.

Kara quickly put together her salute to Gold Wing. The costume was a midriff baring, black leather two-piece, complete with a cropped gold tee shirt, black leather boots, and her contribution was a simple leather mask that covered her sky blue eyes. She'd tied her lengthy blonde hair into a tight ponytail.

Oliver was the first to arrive, wearing a campy but appropriate Robin Hood outfit, complete with brown fake beard, feathered green hat, and brown cape. His quiver and arrows were wooden and plastic. His date was Mia, the street girl turned hero wanna be. She wore a gold cape, lengthy blonde wig, red tights, black boots, and topped it off with a black cloth mask across her eyes.

They looked to Clark like a young couple. He just shook his head. "Whatever works." He muttered to Kara who looked decidedly amused. Next, came Victor Stone in a truly campy 'Terminator' outfit complete with red laser eye patch, black sunglasses, and a plastic robotic face.

Clark couldn't believe the irony. A tall, muscular, young African American woman, whom Clark had never seen before, accompanied Victor. "Hey Boy Scout!" Victor pleasantly shook his hand. "This is Amari McCabe, also known as Vixen." He introduced her. "Nice to meet you." Clark grinned cheerfully, as the couple made their way to Kara, Oliver, and Mia.

"Hey Amigo!" Bart Allen suddenly appeared next to Clark, startling Kara. Bart was wearing a slick red outfit with a gold lightning bolt on his chest. His mask was tacky, a red and black wraparound with a plastic winged golden helmet reminiscent of the Greek God Mercury atop his head. "Bart! Good to see you!" Clark shook his young friend's hand.

His limited attention span led Bart to size up Kara. "Hello! Mon ami!" The speedy rogue kissed Kara's hand, and she gawked at him. "Es muy buena, yes?" He glanced at Clark, who rolled his eyes. "Bart, this is my cousin, Kara." Bart was unusually silent.

"You mean…from up there?" He quietly added. His eyes wide open. "Yes. Kara was also saved from Krypton's destruction." Clark answered. "Amazing!" Bart commented, offering Kara his elbow, locking arms with the alien beauty. "Can I get you a drink?" He flirted. Kara stared at him blankly. "She's not going to melt me into a smoldering pile of goo, is she?" Bart quipped, glancing at Clark.

"Not if you don't piss her off." Clark chuckled as Kara let Bart guide her to the drinks and snacks table. Next to arrive were three girls, Abby Fine, Sara Conroy, and young Maddie Van Horn, who'd now grown from a child into a woman of eighteen or so.

Abby was dressed as a sexy demon, complete with a red cape, pink tights, and creepy looking crimson mask. Her ensemble also included a metallic pitchfork and cute spaded tail. Sara had gone with the Bride of Frankenstein shtick, with a ratty looking gray gown and multicolored beehive hairdo wig piled high atop her head. This elicited a snicker from Clark.

"Sara, you look great!" He hugged her. "Thanks for coming, although I don't really comprehend why. No offense." Sara nodded sheepishly. "Chloe talked us into coming. She mentioned something about joining Oliver Queen's group?" Clark gaped. "Really?" He'd missed a lot.

Just behind her came lovely Maddie, dressed as a sexy angel, complete with a lengthy blonde wig, and colorful sparkled wings. Adding her own touch, Maddie had turned her halo into a stained glass work of art. "Wow! Maddie! It's good to see you. You're all grown up."

Clark commented as he hugged her. "What've you been up to?" Maddie flushed, unsure of how to face Clark, whom she'd had a schoolgirl age crush on for a few years. "I'm doing great, actually, though I still miss my dad. He's got three more years to go on his prison sentence."

"I understand, Maddie." Clark reassured her. "Your dad did some bad things, and he has to pay for them." Maddie nodded solemnly. She quickly brightened though, as Clark walked her further into the barn party. "I'm a sophomore at Metropolis University, majoring in what else, advanced art." The pretty co-ed informed him.

"Chloe somehow managed to grab all our attention. She'd put up an advertisement at all of the Met U dorms to call her…if we exhibited any further strange abilities, or had any trouble adjusting to our allegedly normal lives." Maddie rambled, excited by her proximity to Clark.

"That's brilliant." Clark praised his long time sidekick. "She'll develop a sort of farm team for Oliver's main group. It's risky, though." He added as Maddie slowed her pace a bit. "There's always the chance that an evildoer with exceptional abilities could get involved."

"That's why she's been adamant about us showing up here." Sara added, butting into their conversation, as Abby joined them, shaking hands with Clark. He still felt a twinge of the kryptonite poisoning that her mother's surgery had caused, but Clark could deal with short-term exposure. It was safe to say that unlike Lana had; Clark wouldn't be kissing Abby tonight.

Clark waited for the quick wave of nausea to subside, before leaving Maddie and the girls and returning to his post as greeter by the barn doors. Oliver, Bart, and Kara busily set up the DJ setup that the young billionaire had bought for this special event. It included a microphone and makeshift podium for Oliver to deliver his speech from.

Next to arrive were Arthur Curry, Dinah Lance, and Chloe. "Hey Boy Scout!" AC greeted Clark, as Dinah hugged him. "Great outfits!" Clark praised. AC wore a long white fake beard, and skin tight multicolored leather pants, capped off by a golden trident.

"I take it that you're King Neptune?" Clark asked as AC waved the trident around playfully. "That's right, Bro'! I'm god of the sea!" He quipped. "Somehow that seems appropriate." Dinah joshed. The Black Canary had worn an older version of her alter ego's costume.

The leggy beauty donned a lengthy blonde wig, golden bracers, and a black cloth mask to her usual outfit, that being the black tights, fishnets, and glossy black boots. For a joke, she'd added a gold cape, which she'd thrown over her mostly bare shoulders.

"Chloe! You didn't!" Clark laughed. She was quite the sight in the hastily tailored green leather outfit. "Hey, it was Lois's idea!" She crossly defended. "It looks great!" Clark said as he kissed his best friend on the cheek. He noted that Chloe had come alone, sans Jimmy.

more


	29. Chapter 29: Capes and Cowls2

Capes and Cowls cont'd

**Chapter 29**

_Over in Falcon Claw, Nebraska_, Laura Lake and her best friend, Tim Servo were dawdling around, making last minute adjustments to their costumes. Laura decided to go as Goth Warrior Princess, dressing up in a black leather mini skirt, black leather strapless top, calf height black leather boots, and a medieval looking black metal mask which covered half her face.

Laura brushed her hair long, raven black hair back into a tight ponytail, and applied an extra thick ruby red sheen gloss to her lips. It set off her slightly rosy colored high cheekbones. "Tim, are you done yet?" She called into the teenage computer genius's bedroom. "You're lucky that we don't have to drive all the way to Smallville." She ragged at him.

"We don't?" The slightly stocky, self-proclaimed geek popped his head out of his disastrous looking bedroom. "No! We're going ala Gold Wing express!" Laura taunted. "You don't get motion sickness, do you, Tim-ster?"

Tim gulped. "I got sick on a family vacation in Missouri once." He confessed. "If you hurl on me, you die, get it?" Laura playfully threatened. "Are you sure about this, Laurie?" Tim was applying some pasty white make up to his face as he spoke.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Laura replied. "Oliver Queen asked us specifically to come to Clark and Kara's party. I think it's very important to our futures." Tim dutifully continued to decorate his face. "But I won't know anybody there." He whined. "What am I? Chopped liver?" Laura chastised him. "You'll know Kara, Clark, Chloe, and you may meet Dick and Barbara as well."

The medieval mask clanged shut on the teen beauty's face. "Damn! This mask sucks! After I make my entrance, it comes off!" Laura grumbled. She hastily applied dark black mascara around her eyes, forming a Black Canary-like mask. "It still needs something."

Laura grabbed a full tube of reddish makeup. "I got it! More blood!" She liberally squirted the liquid across her skirt, top, and bare legs. Adding leather shoulder bracelets and the plastic gauntlets that came with the outfit, put her at ease.

"Now for the final touch." Laura proudly tied a leather sheath across her bare back, and placed a large plastic broadsword within it. She straightened her skirt and admired her handiwork in the mirror. For yuks she whipped the sword out and waved it menacingly in front of her.

"Take that, you scoundrels!" She snarled, waving the broadsword over her head and whooping before returning it to the sheath. "Tim! Let's get a move on!" Gold Wing urged. He was still poking, prodding, and primping his costume. Laura ventured into his bedroom.

"Geez, Tim Ster!" Laura taunted. "Maybe you should've gone as the Fairy Princess with all of the posturing and primping that you're doing!" Tim glanced at her worriedly. "This room reeks!" She complained. "You want me to clean it for you? It would only take a second."

"No!" Tim stated emphatically. "There are guy things all over the place. Besides, I know where everything is." Laura rolled her big blue eyes at him.

"Guy things? You mean that you have girlie magazines, old grungy socks, and two day old underwear around?" Tim nodded. "Something like that." He agreed, straightening out his long black cape.

"How exceedingly normal of you!" Laura snickered at her good friend. "So, you're Count Dracula, I take it?" She appraised his outfit. "Yes. What do you think?" He inquired. "Needs more blood!" Laura quipped, using her hyper speed to retrieve the reddish tube of liquid.

She splattered it all over him, and rubbed a small handful on his chin. "Voila!" Tim shook his head. "Whatever, Laurie!" Gold Wing took one last look at him, and then her, in the mirror, and smirked evilly. "Ready to go?" Her eyes sparkled mischievously. "As ready as I'll ever be." Tim muttered. Laura held his hand as they walked out the front door. Tim locked it while Laura quickly surveyed the area for witnesses.

"You've done this before haven't you?" Tim asked warily. "Of course. One, two, three, and it will all be over." She teased. "That's what I'm afraid of!" Tim whined. "Don't be a wuss!" Laura criticized. "Take my hand again." She directed. "Okay, I'll …" Zip! Tim never finished his sentence. In a few agonizing seconds, they reappeared in front of Clark's barn.

"Aaaah!" Tim yelped as his stomach bounced up into his throat and back down again. "Don't be such a girl!" Laura rebuked him. "I do this all the time. You get used to it." Tim waited for the world to stop spinning before answering her.

"Laurie! Don't ever do that to me again, unless my life depends on it!" Tim complained as the nausea subsided. "Even then, I'll have to think about it." Laura rubbed her shorter friend's slicked back hair. "You'll live! Now come on!" She half dragged Tim into the party. The barn had filled up considerably, between the guests and the supplies that they'd brought with them.

Laura introduced Tim to a few people before tracking down Clark. "Hey, CK!" She called to him, picking up on Jimmy Olsen's nickname for Clark. "You remember the mighty Dungeons and Dragons wizard, Tim Servo, don't you?" She joked as Clark carefully shook his hand.

"Tim. Welcome to our slice of the world." Clark said as he gestured towards the crowd. "I like your outfit, Clarkie. The blue matches your eyes." She shamelessly flirted, purposely to embarrass him. She loved to watch Clark's cheeks redden.

"That's the Warrior Angel costume, or a variant of it, right?" Tim asked Clark. "Yes, it was the only idea I could come up with. I'm not one for masks and costumes usually." He replied. "Its way cool, Clark! I have every Warrior Angel comic book I could find."

"Thanks." Clark said simply. "You're the Prince of Darkness I take it?" He added, needling Tim's Dracula getup. "That's me." He confirmed as Laura managed a 'whatever'.  
Laura's feelings got the best of her, and she cornered Clark.

"So, why isn't Lo La here?" She cynically came up with a nickname for Lois. "Are you two having problems?" She fished. Clark had expected that to come up eventually. "No, actually I'm going to swing by and pick Lois up at her Metropolis condo apartment, in a little while."

"Oh." Laura sounded heartbroken. "It's a date then." Clark nodded. "Yes. Don't worry Laura, you'll find someone right for you. Check out the guests at the party. Maybe you'll meet someone nice…" A gust of wind blew Laura's ponytail sideways. "Hola! Senorita!" Bart kissed Laura's hand. "…Other than Bart, I mean." Clark scowled as he completed his sentence.

"What's up, bro'?" AC had joined them as well. "AC, this is Laura Lake, a friend of the family." Clark introduced her. "Hey!" He waved his trident at her. The boys started chitchatting about sports, and Laura edged away from them discreetly. 'Friend of the family, eh?' she mentally grumbled. "I need a drink."

Scene: _The Northern Arizona Desert earlier in the day._

A roomful of women of diversified ethnicities and backgrounds sat in a lavishly decorated, air- conditioned lecture hall. The speaker at the podium was none other than Marcus Worthington, young billionaire, business mogul, and inventor.

"Ladies, we have before us unprecedented opportunities." Marcus began. "The Excelsior Project is nearly completed." He continued on in greater detail. Near the back of the arena style lecture hall sat Lana Lang. She'd only been with the Worthington Foundation for a few months.

The once petite and rail thin Lana, looked much more healthier than ever. She'd bulked up a bit for her frame, though she was still slight in stature. Lana had been eating right, working out, and tanning in the blistering Arizona sunshine.

Her treatments to alleviate the kryptonite poisoning had been going smoothly. Mr. Worthington guaranteed that Lana would be back to perfect health, keeping up with the rigid regimen, within two years. Apparently, Worthington had some grandiose plans for her.

The virtual opposite of Lex Luthor and Tess Mercer, Worthington chose to use his considerable wealth and resources for good, and adding a nice profit to boot. He was much closer in style to Bruce Wayne or Oliver Queen, but without any substantial heroic abilities.

Worthington and his girlfriend, Zara Rolfe, had taken the confused and bedraggled Lana Lang under their wings. Lana still had the drive and ambition to help, which was all Marcus had expected of his people. Today, though, Lana's mind was on Smallville, and Clark Kent.

After the corporate updates, Lana left the lecture hall, and returned to her simple but posh apartment a few miles away, but still within Worthington's acre upon acre property. She'd taken to either jogging between buildings, or riding her bike.

Mostly women, a bizarre fact not lost on Lana's observations, populated the huge campus. When questioned, Marcus had said simply, 'the women here are more trustworthy than most'. Lana took that info on its face value. It was, after all, Worthington's privilege to hire whomever he wants to help run his myriad of businesses and experimental ventures.

Shortly thereafter, Zara Rolfe had called Lana's private line. "Miss Lang?" The British beauty asked in her clipped accent. "I believe that your costume is bloody well ready." She laughed. "You can pick it up at Building C, if the ruddy blighters will leave it alone long enough."

"Thanks." Lana said excitedly. "I've been looking forward to this for a long time." Zara related to Lana for some reason, treating her like the sister she'd never had. "It's none o' my business, of course, but I hope that you're not too sodding disappointed." Zara added.

"Disappointed in the costume?" Lana was skeptical. "No, that flippin' thing is working just fine. I meant disappointed in seeing your ex-beau." Zara continued. "I know. It'll be an emotional rollercoaster, but I have to do it." Lana explained.

"Believe me, I understand." Zara confided. "At first, Marcus and I didn't hit it off. We fought like bloody cats and dogs, but eventually it worked out. Frankly, I thought that the man was daft. On our first date, he took me to a bloody pizza parlor. Imagine that, ducky?"

"Here we are in a sodding pizza parlor on some flippin' dive street in Boston." Zara reminisced, thoroughly entertaining Lana. "The twit's richer than God, and he spent a whole whopping twenty five dollars on me!" Lana laughed. "He says, and I quote, 'I just wanted to be sure that you didn't just want me for my money.'" Zara snickered.

"I wouldn't talk to 'im for a month!" She added. "Finally, he sent me a dozen bloody red roses, and I forgave him like a wuss. We've been going together ever since." Lana smiled brightly. "It sounds romantic." She commented. "Anyway, just try not to be too disappointed, Lana. You know that you always have a home here with us."

Lana thanked her, said goodbye, and hung up. After a quick shower and change of clothing, she headed over to Building C on the sprawling campus. She entered the facility cautiously, and located Marcus Worthington. "Hi Marcus! I hope that I haven't been too much trouble."

"Not at all, Lana." Marcus said smoothly. The thirty something billionaire guided her over to a dark, secured room. "I appreciate the opportunity for a test run." He spoke to her over his shoulder as he accessed the secured room with a swipe of a card.

Marcus playfully covered Lana's eyes. "Okay, it's a surprise." He gestured for a smirking female employee to open a larger secured area. Marcus walked Lana over to the next section, covering her eyes all the way. "Okay, you can open them!"

"Whoa! That's incredible!" Lana gasped as Marcus flipped on the lights. "That's for me?" Marcus nodded. "Yes, consider it on consignment though. I expect you to return it in good condition, and in one piece."

Lana's gaze fell on an eight-foot metallic green battle suit. The dimly lit room only added to the ambiance as Lana made her way down the steps and came up behind the mechanical suit. "What do you call it?" She inquired. "The term is Excelsior 3000, but you may temporarily call it a _Lana Mech_." Marcus boasted proudly. "By the way, I lined the suit with lead."


	30. Chapter 30: Capes and Cowls3

**Chapter 30**

_Capes and Cowls _cont'd

At their makeshift headquarters in the Metropolis Royal Arms Hotel, Bruce Wayne and Alfred double-checked the reception on their Bat computer monitoring devices. The Wi Fi capable hotel, was more than sufficient to attach a WayneCo secured monitoring chip, or SMC to.

"Ready Alfred?" Bruce flipped on the remote monitoring system. "Check, Master Bruce." Alfred, up in the hotel penthouse, adjusted the earpiece to a more comfortable position. While Barbara was fascinated by the WayneCo technology, Dick was far more interested in the local color. Specifically, the two legged female variety that strolled past his window entering the swank indoor pool area just ahead.

"Bruce, isn't all this sort of, I don't know, illegal?" Dick questioned, briefly returning his attention to the Wi Fi cafeteria, and coffee house. "That depends on one's point of view." Bruce answered vaguely. "Don't be such a spazz, Dick." Barbara chastised. "Think of it as a form of high tech spy ware."

Earlier that afternoon, when Clark and Kara weren't around, Bruce and Barbara had slipped into Clark's barn, and hidden several WayneCo bat shaped monitors among the Halloween decorations. Some were microscopic listening devices, others miniature cameras. All would be monitored by poor Alfred.

"We'll be recording everything that goes on at Clark and Kara's party tonight." Bruce explained as he readjusted his own earpiece, cleverly disguised as a hearing aid. "What do we hope to find out?" Barb questioned. "I'm not sure yet, Barb. Maybe nothing. It's worth the risk in my estimation." He replied.

"There are just too many coincidences in all of this Smallville weirdness." Bruce added. "I don't believe in coincidence." Dick shuffled over to join them. "This isn't illegal?" Dick insisted on an answer. "Not according to my interpretation of the Patriot Act." Bruce responded. "As long as we don't sell or use any information gathered, we should be okay."

"This is the arena that I operate in." Bruce patiently explained to his young protégées. "Not everything is black and white, Dick. This gray area is where I can do the most good. It's helped us catch the Joker, Riddler, Penguin, and even Catwoman. I do this because I'm the only one that can." Barbara watched dreamily as Bruce explained his attitude on the subject.

"Besides, Dick, if nothing comes of this, you'll have some souvenirs of our trip to the middle of flyover country." Barb teased. "Complete with statements and pictures of Kara and Laura, I might add." This seemed to satisfy Dick's mild protests for the moment. Bruce rubbed his squared jaw.

"One thing that did surprise me..." Bruce began as Dick sat down at the café table and sipped a latte. "Was Zanna's involvement with Clark and Kara." Barbara's eyes went wide. "Zanna?" She echoed. "Yes, Zatanna Zataran, the young magician. Zanna and I have a bit of a history." Bruce recalled wistfully. Now Barbara's heart sank.

How many mysteries are still unresolved behind their gallant benefactor's mask? She wondered. "John Zataran was one of the best magicians in the world. I studied under him briefly when I was bouncing from college to college. I met his daughter, Zanna, which was my nickname for her, through him."

"Zanna wanted me to stay in the business, stay with her." Bruce added. "But, of course, that wasn't possible. I had just started my quest as the Batman. Zanna and I parted on bad terms."

"There's a bigger picture here, I'm sure of it." Bruce concluded. "Add to the mix, Oliver Queen, and we may be onto something." Barb and Dick grappled with their own theories as well. "Yeah, I was just thinking about that, Bruce. Why would Queen have a party in some dive barn in the middle of the cornfields, with a bunch of locals?" Dick mentioned.

"Then there was our kidnaping, and the miraculous rescue by Gold Wing." Barb threw more fuel in the fire. "That doesn't even include the mysterious Red Blue Blur that everyone's talking about. How does he or she fit into this puzzle?" Bruce scowled. "Queen's hiding something, I know that much. The Batman figured out his connection as the Green Arrow."

"I guess we'll find out tonight." Dick commented. "Are you ready to don your costumes?" Alfred asked.

He'd been listening through the SMC pickup on his laptop of course. "Just about, Alfred." Bruce confirmed. "We'll grab something to eat at the restaurant and head on up."

"See you then, Master Bruce, children." Alfred went back to monitoring Clark's barn for activity. "I hate it when he calls us that." Dick complained. "Awww! I think its cute." Barb remarked. Bruce chuckled. "Alfred, bless his soul, called me young Master Bruce until I was twenty one."

_Back in Smallville_:

Laura and Tim had just arrived, and Oliver had opted to set up the podium himself, being just a bit paranoid, based on what the nut ball Toyman almost did to him last year. Laura had worked her way over to Kara. "Hey K Girl!" She greeted the alien beauty. "You know, I think that you do the Gold Wing costume justice!" Laura praised her good friend.

"Thanks." Kara still seemed uncomfortable in the social environment. Tim was about to sneak up on Kara, when Laura speedily intercepted him. "First, if you startle Kara, she'll break you in half, and second, don't embarrass me!" She warned. Tim sighed in disgust.

"You can certainly go over and talk to her." Laura tried to lighten her stern rebuke. "Maybe later." Tim chose to follow the newer girls around instead. "Hmm! Men!" Laura snorted. She spotted Chloe angling towards the punch bowl. "Hi Chloe!" She began brightly. "Hey Laura, how are you?"

Just then, Zatanna appeared near the center of the barn in a flash of bluish smoke. "Hello!" The leggy young magician bowed to her startled audience. "Now that girl knows how to make an entrance." AC remarked as Mia stared blankly at her.

Zatanna was dressed in a wispy white, see through toga, yet wore a black swimsuit and fishnet stockings. She'd donned a lengthy reddish orange wig. In her hand, was the ubiquitous magic wand which she immediately waved at the candles, lighting them simultaneously.

"Are you the entertainment?" Dinah asked warily. "Not exactly. I'm a guest of Oliver and Clark, Zatanna, Mistress of Magic!" She bowed to Dinah like a true ham. The crowd applauded playfully. Tim instantly grinned lustily. "And you are?" Zatanna asked politely. "Dinah Lance, Conservative Talk Show host." Bart zipped over to befriend her. "Can you make all my bills disappear?" He joked loudly.

Zatanna laughed courteously, like she'd never heard Bart's lame line before. "The way you eat, Bart, Zatanna would have to be a miracle worker, not a Magician!" Oliver said, and laughed heartily. "Now, ladies and gentlemen, what is it that we all wish for?" Zatanna baited.

Clark frowned. "Zatanna, No! You promised!" He sped over beside her. "Relax, Clark. This is for entertainment value only. Arba Dacarba!" She shouted, waving her wand at the ceiling. A brilliant red, white, and blue banner dropped from the barn rafters. It was large enough for everyone to read.

"Truth, Justice, and the American Way!" Zatanna read it aloud as it unfurled. This brought about some more local applause. Beneath the phrase, upon the banner, was Clark's familiar shield. The brightly colored yellow 'S' was printed on both sides. Not to be left out, Gold Wing's flaming yellow bird appeared somewhat smaller, just below Clark's family crest.

Laura reddened. _How could Zatanna know about her, let alone create a trademark insignia? Did the young magic user know more about everyone? But how_? After Zatanna's stunt entrance, the guests went back to milling about the barn and engaging the newer additions in conversation.

Chloe and Laura chatted pleasantly just before Oliver got things started. He playfully tapped the microphone, causing it to whistle. "Is this thing on?" He quipped as everyone lowered their conversations to a murmur. Kara winced as she approached the DJ area. Clark stood beside Oliver looking nervous.

"Before our lesser involved guests arrive, I wanted to get all of you together for a meeting." Oliver began officially, sounding more like a corporate exec and less like the carefree Green Arrow. "As our friend Watchtower recently stated, it was like herding cats." There were some minor chuckles in the audience.

"We've been at this for a while now, at least I have, and we haven't really been formally organized." Oliver continued. "Clark has been kind enough to offer his barn to us as a sort of union hall." There were a few more snickers. "I wanted to announce my plans for our future."

"Obviously, there's nothing set in stone, but I believe we should band together under a common banner."

Dinah moved in closer, suddenly fascinated by Oliver's speech. "We need a name!" Bart heckled from the audience. "That's part of it, yes." Oliver smiled. "More importantly, I would like a firm commitment from all of you. A commitment to our cause, to each other, to serve justice."

Clark stepped in closer to Oliver, and Chloe edged in on the opposite side of the podium. "We want to formally announce our coming together." Clark started. "As in announce to the public?" AC asked skeptically. "Not just yet, AC." Chloe put in. "But we all agree that we can't hide in the shadows forever.

Eventually, someone will see us rescuing, saving, investigating...and that someone may have a camera."

"I was nearly caught several times...as the Red Blue Blur, in recent days." Clark outed himself to everyone in the room, making Abby, Sara, and Maddie gasp. Vixen looked on with interest as well. "My good friend, Lois Lane..." Clark began before Victor heckled him. "Your girlfriend, Lois Lane?"

That elicited several laughs from the guests, especially as Clark reddened. The few not laughing, were Oliver, Laura, and Maddie. "Uh...Lois and I haven't defined our relationship yet." He backpedaled. "So please be discreet when talking to her later tonight, and remember that she is a reporter."

"Clark makes a good point." Oliver took center podium again. "We're not ready to 'come out', so to speak, as a group. It would inhibit our ability to help everyone. Yet, Chloe is right. Our group will come to light one day, likely one day soon as our numbers increase."

"Are we going international?" AC questioned. "Perhaps." Oliver replied evasively. "For now, we'll base ourselves here in America. Star City, Coast City, Central City, and Metropolis will serve as our turf."

Back in the hotel, Alfred's eyes widened. "My word!" He exclaimed after viewing the meeting and recording it all on discs. "Are you getting all this, Alfred?" Bruce double-checked. He was already in costume, and cruising towards Smallville in a WayneCo black Aston Martin.

"Every word, sir!" Alfred responded. Bruce watched Zatanna's bizarre entrance on a small DVD player within the Aston Martin's dashboard. "Zanna, what are you up to?" Bruce asked rhetorically. Barb and Dick were also in costume, and followed Bruce on their motorcycles.

"I've got audio only." Barb mentioned. "Me too." Dick added as the trio remained in contact with Alfred. "Holy Cows, Bruce!" Dick shouted over the din of he and Barb's roaring engines. "What?" Bruce asked. "I said Holy Cows, there are quite a few left out in the pastures at night." Dick joked.

"Dork!" Barb snarled. "Did Clark Kent just say that he was the Red Blue Blur?" Bruce gawked at the nine inch DVD screen. "That's what it sounded like to me! Alfred?" The elder statesman confirmed his suspicions, by removing that disc and playing it back. "Affirmative, Sir."

"Wow! That's quite the scoop!" Barb commented, turning one of Lois Lane's phrases. "I knew it!" Bruce slammed his hand on the dashboard. "It was all too much of a coincidence!" Barb butted into his thoughts. "Okay, how do we play this?" Dick listened intently as Bruce explained their plan.

"We play dumb, and at the end of the night, discreetly retrieve our cameras and listening devices." The Batman continued. "Remember, to them we're just some party guests, we can't let anyone know that we're onto them. Especially not Clark or Lois Lane."

"What does all this mean, Bruce?" Barb fished. She hated not knowing the answer. "I'm not sure, yet. I guess we'll have to analyze all the data when we get back home." He replied, frustrating her further. "Did things just get better or worse?" Dick asked rhetorically.


	31. Chapter 31: Capes and Cowls4

**Chapter 31** _Fish and Chips_

Guest starring: Guess!

A young woman walks unsteadily from beneath a shady water filtration plant near the mouth of Metropolis Bay. "Phew! That was odorous and unpleasant." She murmurs, carefully avoiding a mob of half drunken fishermen, seated along the dam wall.

She stops briefly to sniff the air, clearing her sensitive nostrils. "There you are." She mumbles. The over-dwellers can't very well see me without any clothing, she muses, deciding to change. She opens a waterproof backpack, and unfolds the strange clothes her cousin had bought her earlier in the year.

A chill runs down her exposed spine. "It's cold up here!" She mutters, quickly donning the strange wardrobe. The girl continues on, stumbling again as she climbs an embankment. Cars whiz past, and she coughs repeatedly. "Aack! This air is horrible!"

What a strange world these over-dwellers inhabit, she silently observes. How do they get anywhere with these legs? They're slow and cumbersome. After a few moments, she encounters an irrigation canal that leads out into the rural areas.

She double checks the causeway leading across the canal, and seeing no one, executes a perfect swan dive into the retention pond. Green lights flash below the surface, and a bright, multicolored tailfin appears behind her. This is more like it!

She swims at lightning speed through the canal and is soon amid the myriad fields of vegetation. The shallow canal leaves her exposed, but it is now nightfall. In moments, she cuts off at a right angle to the irrigation canal and surfaces near a familiar mailbox.

"Kent Farm" She reads the sign aloud. "Here I come, cousin!" She laughs loudly. Once again on legs, the visitor unsteadily walks across the gravel access road toward the Kent barn. Music and loud voices can be heard by her super sensitive hearing.

Eventually, she enters the well-lit barn. A number of people are already there, apparently having some type of celebration. She walks in, reeking of sewage and chemical deposits. She's barefoot, and winces at the feeling of straw between the unusual toes.

She spies her quarry. "Arthur? I thought you'd be here!" Arthur Curry gawks at the sight. "Lori?" He rushes over to embrace her. "What're you doing here?" Noting the sudden movement, Bart Allen speeds over to them. "Whoa! What kind of a costume is that?" He grimaces, as Lori's aroma reaches his nostrils.

"Costume?" Lori cocks her head allowing her long, still wet, reddish brown hair to flop to one side. "This is my cousin, Lori Lemaris." AC introduces. "Pleased to meet you, I think." Bart quips. "AC, she's obviously from the better looking half of the family." He needles.

"Nice!" AC chuckles. "She has your bathing habits though." Bart waves the smell away from his nose. Lori wears a multicolored flannel shirt, which hides her traditional mermaid shells, though she'd buttoned the shirt up wrong. Her soggy blue jeans began to sag below her thin waist.

"How do humans wear all of this…stuff?" Lori asks AC indirectly as Bart whistles. "Feel free to shed as much clothing as you want!" Bart jokes. Lori begins to unbutton the shirt. "Uh! No!" AC frowns. "It's fine as it is." He brushed his cousin's hand away from the shirt buttons.

"Lori? I'm shocked!" AC guides her away from Bart, who goes back to harassing Chloe. "Why would you come up here to visit the over-dwellers? Is there a big problem back home in Atlantis?" Lori shook her head, showering the floor with raw sewage and chemical waste.

"Not really, cousin." Lori squeezes her hair, allowing the muck to scatter along the floor nearest to an animal pen. "I was just bored. Father was in one of his moods again. He and Triton have been arguing over harvesting rights." AC nodded his understanding of Atlantian politics.

"What about your chores and duties?" Arthur asked. "Boring! Boring! Boring!" Lori complains as she watches Oliver and Dinah's slow dance. "My chores are always done, and I've been to so many festivals, commencements, and boundary meetings, that they all started to sound the same."

Clark was watching Lori as well. Victor was socializing with the newest young members of Oliver's crew, and Clark had lost interest when Lori walked in. He obviously hadn't seen her before, and began to size her up before Lois arrived.

Lori looked to be about eighteen, and Clark found her quite attractive, though his powerful sense of smell reminded him of her recent whereabouts. Maybe she slipped and fell in a drainage ditch, he surmised. That wouldn't be hard to do around the farm at night.

She didn't appear to be injured, he observed. Clark also wasn't surprised that AC and Bart knew her. Even at this late date, Clark didn't know all of Oliver's acquaintances. He wondered if she had any special abilities, other than looking cute and lost. He smirked.

_Slippery When Wet_

Oliver noticed the uninvited guest as well. After their dance, the couple approached AC and Lori. "So, fish breath, care to introduce me to your acquaintance?" He quipped. "This is my cousin, Lori." AC repeated the intro. "Nice sea shells!" Oliver crudely joked, and Dinah chuckled.

Lori stared at him blankly as AC shook his head. "Not cool, bro'." He chastened Oliver. Clark butted into the awkward silence. "Hi, Clark Kent, nice to meet you." He extended a hand to Lori, who extended her thin wet hand in the same gesture. Clark's eyes narrowed.

AC rolled his eyes. "That's called a handshake, Lori." As if on cue, the young mermaid shook her hand in place, spewing more algae on the barn floor. "Uh…never mind." AC sighed. Clark smirked, _immediately recognizing that Lori had never been…to America before?_

He wondered about her background, and for that matter, AC's. With all of the chaos that had ensued since AC rescued Lois that day at the beach, Clark had never thought to ask the Aquaman where he was from. Clark made a mental note to inquire about that later.

It was time for him to pick up Lois. He'd excused himself, and left Oliver in charge of the party. Back in Metropolis, Lois was frantically rushing around to get ready. _Lois, why are you so hyper today?_

She wondered in silence. _It's only Clark. Well, a date's a date,_ she mused. Lois adjusted her Stiletto costume for the third time, and checked her handiwork in the mirror.

She grabbed an overnight bag, slamming in some purple sweats, a black Whitesnake t-shirt, socks, and undies, briefly stopping to look at a slinky black negligee. The last time she'd worn that was for Oliver. Chills ran down her spine as she realized how her life had changed since then.

_Let's not get ahead of ourselves_, Lois. She thought cautiously, and opted to toss one more sweatshirt into her bag. Lois had no intention of coming back to Metropolis tonight, or early tomorrow morning, especially if alcohol was involved.

Like it or not, she was sleeping over at Clark's tonight. It's not as if the Kents didn't have the room, she rationalized. There was Mr. and Mrs. Kent's bedroom, Clark's room, the barn loft, the couch in the den, one in the living room, and at the far end of the house was Kara's room.

Lois zipped up the overnight bag, and stopped briefly to consider: How did a petite thing like Kara slap together an entire room addition, even with Clark's help? Why hadn't Kara stayed in Minnesota with her family? Lois shrugged. They're probably dysfunctional, like every other family that she knew. Anyway, Kara was over eighteen, and could do what she wanted.

It was coming up on eight o'clock, and in theory, Clark should be by to pick her up any moment. She tossed her bag by the door, and quickly hopped on her new couch to relax. Of course, Clark would be late. _He was a man after all_. She smiled lustily.

Lois suddenly went into one of her intense fantasies, shifting uncomfortably on the couch. Just then the doorbell rang. "Really?" She snickered, "It's only eight oh five." She bounded to the door, unhooked the three distinctively different, randomly placed locks, and opened the door.

There stood Clark, in a sky blue colored outfit, carrying a red cape over his arm. Lois burst into laughter. "What are you supposed to be, Smallville?" She hugged him. "Uh…Warrior Angel, the comic book character." He reddened, as Lois's fantasy quickly evaporated.

"You know, for some reason that suits you." Lois held his hand, guiding him to her couch. "You look great." Clark admitted, thoroughly appraising her new Stiletto get up. "Aww! Thanks!" She playfully adjusted her cleavage, as Clark flushed a deeper red.

"The whole Warrior Angel thing is good, but it needs something." Lois smirked evilly. She reached into her purse, and whipped out a maroon colored lipstick pod, and smeared a dark, wide 'S' on his chest. "There you go!" She laughed hysterically, and kissed his cheek.

"Funny!" Clark smiled brightly. "Aw, you'll always be my hero." Lois quipped, grabbing her overnight bag and flipping off the lights. "Heels up in five!" She announced loudly, taking his hand, and heading out into the condo apartment corridor.

After locking up, the couple left arm in arm. "Assuming you still drive like a little old lady, Clark, we should be at the party by nine." Lois teased. "Unless we stop to save the world." She added.

more


	32. Chapter 32: Capes and Cowls5

**Chapter 32**

_Slippery When Wet_ cont'd

Kara, Laura, and Chloe came over to meet and greet Lori as well. The Atlantian girl began to have trouble breathing, and began to wince. "What's wrong?" Kara was alarmed. "Wait! I've got it!" Chloe said, quickly dashing off to grab a pail, filling it with fresh water.

Lori started to shiver and turn pale. Chloe tossed the pail of water over Lori's exposed shoulders. "Chloe, have you lost your mind?" Laura snapped. "Trust me, she'll feel better!" Chloe defended. Immediately, Lori smiled, and her skin color returned to a normal tan and light brown.

"Thanks!" Lori said excitedly. "How did you know?" Chloe beamed. "I've known AC for years!" Lori giggled. "I see why Arthur likes to stay up here with you all." As her voice changed pitch, Lori stretched leisurely, instantly catching the eye of Tim.

He'd bravely begun talking to every unescorted woman at the party. One could question his degree of success, but at least he was trying, Laura keenly observed. "Hello! Tim Servo." He extended a hand to Lori. This time, she got it, grasping his hand and shaking it.

Lori was learning about the over dweller's world quickly. Up until now, she'd never surfaced in public, though all Atlantians were taught about the land dwellers from a young age. Tim gasped as he noticed a small slit on Lori's thin, tan neck. It had been concealed beneath her thick, lengthy hair. Gills! He said nothing but recognized the anomaly. "Wow!" Tim exclaimed.

"What?" Lori was perplexed at his reaction. Meanwhile, Kara and Laura were muttering amongst themselves. "Uh, Lori, how would you like to see our house?" Kara asked cheerfully. "Sure. I thought this was your house. I was wondering about the multi-legged animals though." Lori had eyed a bowl of something on a table nearby that distracted her.

"Oh, those are horses and cows." Chloe explained patiently. AC overheard Chloe. Though he appreciated her teaching his young cousin about the land dwellers world, something told him to limit her exposure to it. Before he could react, Lori passed the girls and investigated the snacks.

She picked up a potato chip, smelled it, and put it in her mouth. "These are good!" Lori remarked, most likely due to their high salt content. She hungrily polished off quite a few. "Um, Lori doesn't get out much." AC apologized to Kara. Lori cast him a puzzled glance.

"Tell us about your family." Laura offered as AC grimaced, unsure of how much to reveal. "Well, Lori is the daughter of my Uncle Poseidon. She's roughly equivalent to your American president's daughter. Her family is quite well off where we come from."

"What's the name of your country?" Tim asked innocently. "It's more of a continent, actually." Lori began after ingesting another chip. "Atlantis." She replied honestly.  
AC rolled his eyes, and put his hand on his head. He grabbed another pitcher of slightly salted water, and sighed. She'd done it now. "Get out!" Tim exclaimed.

"Why?" Lori's deep green eyes grew wide. "Have I done or said something wrong?" Kara shook her head. "No! It's just an expression." Lori nodded warily.

"So, ready for that house tour?" Laura butted in. Lori followed the girls out, and Tim trailed at some distance.

The four teens were greeted by Shelby / Krypto, and Lori watched the overly excited dog with concern. "You have animals in your house as well?" She edged closer as Shelby / Krypto barked incessantly. "This is our dog." Kara hugged the friendly family pet.

Shelby / Krypto finally tired of badgering the guests, and went back to watching the barn through the window. Kara guided Tim and Lori throughout the house, as Laura sat restlessly on the couch. "Um…how should I put this…?" Kara began warily. "Lori, can you take a shower?"

The visitor's eyebrows rose at the strange word. "Where would you like me to take it?" Kara sighed. "Let's try this again." Eventually Lori understood and followed through. Kara zipped downstairs, further amazing Tim, who'd joined Laura in the kitchen.

"Did she get the whole shower thing?" Laura asked absently. "Yes, but it took a moment to get her settled." Kara replied. Tim was just considering all this, when Mia stopped in. "Hi!" She said pleasantly. "Oliver said that I could wash my costume, seeing as how I was screwing around, and spilled punch all over it. I might keep it from staining."

Kara pointed to the laundry room at the far end of the house. "On your right, help yourself." She directed. "Thanks! Great party by the way. No sex and violence, though." Mia pattered past them towards the laundry room. "You sound disappointed." Laura observed. "The night's still young." Tim quipped as Mia chuckled. Laura gave him a gentle elbow in the ribs.

"Ow!" Tim yelped, attracting Shelby / Krypto's attention once more. "Don't be such a wuss." Laura teased. Kara was lost in thought. She could certainly relate to Lori, coming to the human's world as an outsider was challenging at best.

Outside, two motorcycles and a car pulled up. The occupants locked the vehicles up and headed into the barn party. By now, Oliver and Zatanna had gotten the music cranked up. Two more cars pulled up, and those partygoers headed in next.

Shelby / Krypto howled at the increase in noise volume. "Good thing that the neighbors aren't that close out here." Tim observed. Another car pulled up, this time going around behind the barn. These occupants didn't come out right away.

Just then, Lori began descending the staircase…without a stitch of clothing on. Tim's jaw dropped as Laura playfully covered his eyes. "You know, I like the waterfall that comes out of the wall in that room." Lori commented. "But, I don't get the round, squat thing at all."

"We'd better let AC explain that to you." Laura remarked. Kara zipped into hyper speed, zooming upstairs into the linen closet, and returning with a royal blue colored towel. She quickly wrapped it around Lori, before the mermaid knew what happened.

"Wow! How'd you do that?" Lori's eyes went wide. Kara shrugged. "Uh…I was born that way." She responded lamely. Laura uncovered Tim's eyes. "Geez Laurie! I'm over eighteen!" He whined. "Just barely." Laura countered.

"Why are humans obsessed with clothing?" Lori asked honestly. "Um…I'm not sure exactly." Kara hedged. "Besides, you'll be cold." Lori accepted that. As if on cue, Lois and Clark entered the house. Lois was in full Stiletto costume with her overnight bag slung over her slim first she hadn't noticed the teens, though Clark did.

Mia emerged from the laundry room in a bright red towel. "It'll be a few minutes before my costume is…" She began, noting that Tim was gawking at the staircase. Lois faced the room. "Okay, I see that the party is in full swing." She glanced from Mia to Lori to Tim and Laura. Kara sighed as she waited for the inevitable.

"Wow!" Lori exclaimed, as she stared at Clark, possibly attracted by his sky blue outfit, which reminded her of the waters of her home. Lori appraised Clark. Now that's what I call an example of a male human! She thought lustfully.

"Smallville, please tell me that you didn't turn your parents' home into a brothel or Sorority House." She frowned at Clark. "If so, Tim would be our mascot." Laura remarked snidely. "Not a problem!" Tim laughed lustily. Shelby / Krypto trotted up to Clark and licked his hand, stopping to sniff at Lois as well.

"And the overnight bag in your hand is for what, in case it rains?" Laura snapped. Lois chose to ignore her comment, and instead, considered briefly: _What would the General do? Outside of court marshalling the lot of us, he'd say to gain control of the situation._

"Mia, right?" Lois began. "You must save a fortune in wardrobe expenses, towel girl. I assume that you do have some available clothing?" Mia sighed. "As I was saying, my costume is in the dryer, if it's any of your business." Tim edged away from Mia, in case either she or Lois decided on a catfight. Laura grabbed him by the cape, and he froze in place.

"I didn't hear any complaints from Tim or Clark." Mia challenged Lois, not a particularly smart thing to do. "That's because they value their lives." Lois quipped. "Go!" She pointed as Mia grumbled. "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" She turned on her heel and headed back into the laundry roroom."Whose house is this, anyway?" Mia continued to mutter as the door closed behind her.

Lois turned her guns on Lori, who silently observed the strange human behavior. "Do I know you?" She asked. "No." Lori replied, carefully dropping down a few more steps. "This is Lori, AC's cousin." Clark interrupted. Lois flashed a sly grin at him.

"You invited both AC and Oliver to the same party as me?" Lois quipped. "You are brave! Pretty confident in yourself, aren't you?" Clark put his tongue in his cheek. "Should I have reason not to be?" He countered. Lois kissed him on the cheek. "No." She answered.

Meanwhile, Lori continued to edge down the stairs, she hit one awkwardly, and tumbled onto the floor, legs flailing in the air. "Are you okay?" Kara zipped closer while Lois was watching Clark. She helped Lori to her feet. "Yeah, I guess so." The puzzled mermaid seemed a bit weak.

"You are cutoff young lady!" Lois ordered. "I don't care whose cousin you are! What have you been drinking?" Lori blinked repeatedly, feeling her skin begin to dry. "Water." She replied. Lois shook her head. "Sure you have, maybe some American firewater?"

"Nope, just H2O!" Laura verified for the confused Atlantian. Kara decided to help out again. "Lori, it will ruin the effect of your costume, but how about if I lend you my sweats and a t-shirt?" She offered. Lori nodded. "What costume?" The young mermaid asked.  
"Exactly!" Lois sniped as Clark rolled his eyes. "Wait here." Kara directed Lori, as she padded clumsily towards Tim and Laura. "I assume that we can conduct ourselves properly?" Lois challenged the young people. By now, Mia had returned, back into her yellow and red costume.

Tim continued to stare at Lori, who dutifully ignored him, and began to nose around the refrigerator. Lois watched her carefully, and Clark spoke up. "Lori, are you hungry?" He offered hospitably. "Yes, just a bit. I liked those whatever…potato chips at the party." She responded, edging ever closer to Clark to get a better look at him.

Finally, the towel-clad teen was a mere foot or so from him. He noted that she'd smelled a lot better now. Lori glanced up into Clark's eyes, and Lois snorted. "Do you need glasses?" She challenged. "Glasses of what?" Lori inquired innocently. Kara returned promptly with the appropriate clothing.

"Saved by the Blurette!" Laura joked as Tim snickered. Kara heard him of course. "Another day, another save!" The alien beauty commented, as she began to guide Lori into the downstairs bathroom. Lois shook her head. "Whatever!" She left them and headed upstairs to drop off her overnight bag in Clark's room.

"I've got to hand it to you, CK." Laura again borrowed Jimmy's pet name for Clark. "You certainly have a diverse group of friends." Clark grinned thinly. "You might even say that they're super friends." He retorted playfully.

more


	33. Chapter 33: Capes and Cowls6

**Chapter 33**

_Capes and Cowls_

Jimmy Olsen wandered into the party unsure of what to expect. Knowing that he and Chloe were on the outs, his goal was not to make a scene. It would be much better for them to part as friends, he mused.

It was no secret to either of them that the end of their relationship was in sight. They'd broken up and gotten back together a few times before, but this time it had the air of permanence. Chloe would spend most of her time working for Oliver.

Jimmy had been offered a full time position as a Daily Planet Staff Photographer. The job would also require that he fill and maintenance the copy machines in the building. It was Clark's former position, before he'd been elevated to Cub Reporter by Perry White.

Oliver had pulled some strings before he and Tess Mercer divested themselves, for the most part, of the newspaper financials. The Board of Directors was now in charge of the Metropolis powerhouse. Jimmy had talked his way into a tryout with the paper.

Perry challenged him to prove himself. He'd sent the young photojournalist on assignment to Minnesota. Jimmy had come back with excellent work, and Perry approved his hiring. Now, Jimmy had a steadier income.

Between both of their busy lives, Chloe and Jimmy would never be able to spend enough time together to mend and solidify the relationship. This is when they agreed to end their relationship. Chloe greeted Jimmy with a tender peck on the cheek.

She then walked him around, introducing the partygoers by their common names. Jimmy, ever the optimist, handed out photography business cards, in case anyone needed his services. He'd even collected a few from Zatanna, Oliver, Dinah, and the most interesting, Bruce Wayne.

"Slick costume, Jimbo!" Oliver praised, trying to cheer him up. Jimmy had opted for a full Phantom of the Opera getup, a big green monster mask followed by a swirling black cape. His heart wasn't in it, of course, but to his credit, Jimmy tried to be positive.

The younger guests filed in from the house. Mia, Kara, Laura, Lori, and Tim began to circulate around the party, now that more attendees were present. Laura immediately spotted Dick and Barbara, hurrying over to greet them. Bruce, at the moment, was bending Oliver's ear.

"Richard! Barbara! Thanks for coming!" Laura shook their hands. "Great costumes! You're playing the Batgirl, right?" She stood before Barb, who nodded. "I don't quite get yours, though, Richard." Dick shrugged. "It's new. I call it Nightwing." Laura gave him the thumbs up.

"Very original." She commented. "This outfit is based on a TV show I watched growing up. I call it the Gothic Warrior Princess look." Laura whirled around in front of Dick, showing him the large broadsword and sheath that she'd put together. "Nice!" He appraised.

Dick's Nightwing costume was dark blue, with black tights, and a full-length black cape. "It needs something…" Laura rubbed her thin chin. "May I?" Dick nodded.

Laura grabbed her spare lipstick, and drew a flying bird, with extended talons, on his chest. It was a fair representation, considering that Laura wasn't really an artist.

After introducing Tim to the newcomers, Laura hung out with Dick, Barb, and Kara. The young heroes grabbed a table near the snacks. Bruce was still working his way around the room. After a short time, Clark and Lois were ready to attend.

Barbara eyed Clark repeatedly, every time Lois socialized with someone else. She was tracking him partially because she found him attractive, and partially because he'd admitted to being the Red Blue Blur, or The Blur, as the people of Metropolis had taken to calling him.

Ever in search of a mystery, and like a good detective, she wanted to learn all she could about the alleged farm boy turned reporter slash superhero. AC and Lori had a long discussion, and ended up seated at the same table with Oliver, Dinah, and Mia.

Bruce had also been targeting Clark, though his motivations were still driven by trust. His inner sense told him that Clark was a good person, but how and why the tall, apparently mild-mannered young man was driven to help people was still a mystery.

Why Clark had picked Lois Lane, an attractive, aggressive young journalist, as his apparent girlfriend, eluded him. It didn't seem to make sense, Bruce analyzed. One slip up, and Clark's Blur identity would be revealed to her, Metropolis, and possibly the world.

Unless she already knew, Bruce considered further. Perhaps she would slip up and reveal what she knew to him, he wondered silently. Also, how did Clark connect with Oliver Queen? Bruce was certain of one thing, he'd been correct when he guessed that this whole story went much deeper. The listening devices, and cleverly hidden mini cameras would pay off.

"So. John Smith?" Zatanna asked icily. She'd quickly appeared before him. "Oh, uh, hi Zanna." Bruce nearly choked on the words. "Hi Zanna? That's all you have to say?" She snarled. "Don't worry Bruce, I'll keep your secret, and spare you the lecture about lying to my father and I."

"I never lied to your father." Bruce stated adamantly. "John Zataran was a good man, and an excellent magician." Zatanna's tone had grown loud, so she made an effort to reign in her anger. "So you just lied to me?" She was more hurt than upset with him.

"Zanna, you don't understand." Bruce placated. "Don't I? Trust me, Bruce, I understand perfectly. After what I've seen in the last few weeks, I'm well aware of everything." Zatanna's tone was more relaxed. "Magic, used properly, reveals all." She menaced.

Now Bruce wondered what Zatanna's connection was to Clark and Oliver. The recordings Alfred made would tell them a lot. "There's a bigger picture here than you and I." Bruce began. "Yes, there is." Zatanna snapped. "Maybe its about time that you came out of the shadows, and joined us." Bruce gawked. "Join us?" He repeated. "You're a detective, Bruce, figure it out."

She stalked off, leaving Bruce scratching his head. That went well, he thought sourly. Laura's enhanced hearing wasn't as good as Kara's or Clark's, but was still better than the average human. She'd picked up bits and pieces of the heated conversation.  
Laura left Tim with Kara, and cornered Bruce. ". Laura Lake." She shook his gloved hand. "Miss Lake." He replied pleasantly and in a businesslike manner. "It's none of my business, of course, but were you having some kind of problem?" She prodded, startling Bruce with her directness.

"Uh, Zatanna and I have some history." Bruce deadpanned. "And yes, it is none of your business." Laura enjoyed a good challenge. She wouldn't back down and be dismissed. Instead, she quickly shifted subjects. "I'm a friend of your young acquaintances, Richard and Barbara." Bruce nodded. "Yes, they'd told me they met you and Tim earlier."

"You are all in business together?" Laura fished, unaware that she was trying to match wits with The Batman. "In a manner of speaking." Bruce evaded. "They do some work for me. You're welcome to ask them about it." He attempted to put her off the trail. Bruce really wanted to get into a conversation with Clark Kent. He wagered that all of this revolved around him.

Bruce silenced, and Laura finally got the message, moving back to Dick and Barbara. All this time, Lois was circling the room, playing hostess. Jimmy had resigned his interests to tending the makeshift bar that Oliver had built for the adult beverages. He wouldn't touch any alcohol, even though he was just about legal age, afraid to let his roiling emotions loose on the crowd.

Lois ended up on a barstool across from Jimmy. Seeing both AC and Oliver at the same table, proved to be unnerving for her, and she decided to mix up a drink with his help. "Hey Jimbo! Congrats on being hired full time again at the Planet." Lois smiled nervously.

"We'll probably be working together. You, Clark, and I." She didn't want to bring up the failing relationship with her cousin, Chloe. "Yeah, it'll be great." Jimmy commented half-heartedly. "Turn that frown upside down, mister!" Lois encouraged, punching him lightly on the arm.

"I'll try." Jimmy managed a brief, thin smile. Lois got up. "Your drink!" Jimmy handed it to her. "Thanks. I'm going to burn a couple of bridges myself, tonight." Lois stated sarcastically. She approached the table where AC and Oliver were seated. "Boys." She tipped her plastic glass to them. Dinah, Lori, and Mia had gone off to another table.

"Cheers to brand new starts." Lois drank the mixer quickly. The guys got the dig, but found Lois more amusing than anything. Oliver tipped his glass, and clanked it with AC's. "Cheers!" They snickered. AC had already gone through a gallon of his water.

"May the devil find out that you're dead fifteen minutes after the good Lord calls you before the Pearly Gates!" Lois repeated a toast that she'd heard on her travels through Europe. "Can't argue with that!" Oliver laughed, downing his drink. "I wouldn't try!" AC agreed.

Somehow, Zatanna and Tim ended up at a table together. The young sorceress had cooled her temper after confronting Bruce. "Excuse me, but what type of costume is that?" Tim's natural curiosity got the best of him. Zatanna glanced at him blankly.

"This is my salute to Circes, the Greek goddess of enchantment." Zatanna explained patiently. "She was known for turning men that disappointed her into animals, usually pigs." Tim gulped, unsure of whether to continue their conversation.

"Okay, vague, but intriguing." Tim commented warily. "I'm basically a scientist, so isn't magic all just tricks with mirrors, smoke, and slight of hand?" Zatanna snorted in frustration. Kara fortunately overheard them and zipped over, despite the crowded room.

"Zatanna, no!" Kara physically stood between Zatanna and Tim. "What?" The pretty magic user flashed her an innocent smile. "Tim, you ought to know better than that!" Kara rebuked him. "I will not catch warts from my best friend if Zatanna turns you into a toad!"

Zatanna laughed heartily. "That's not the way it works, honey." Tim reddened. "I'm your best friend?" He stared up at Kara. "Well, yeah, you and Laura. No offense, Zatanna." The alien beauty qualified. "None taken." Zatanna responded. "I don't have many friends either, and no I didn't turn them into toads."

"Actually, Oliver and Clark are the only friends I have here in Metropolis." Zatanna confessed. "Yes, well Clark seems rather busy." Tim sniped. By now, Lois had another drink in her hand, and was hanging on Clark's arm. "So I see." Zatanna remarked coldly.

"Humans don't understand magic, and that's why they fear it." Zatanna explained. "One day, though, even the strongest of us could run across a situation that they can't handle, and only magic will be left to save us." Kara narrowed her eyes. "Morbid, but understandable."

"That's why I'm committed to helping Oliver and all of you." Zatanna stated confidently. "Though be warned, this Halloween eve, that magic always has a price." Tim gulped as Kara silenced. "Now you're scaring me." Tim admitted.

Zatanna smirked. "Good. That's kind of the purpose of Halloween. I trust that you'll show magic more respect in the future." She concluded as a chill ran down Tim's spine.

Just then, Catherine Grant arrived at the party, unescorted. It was nearing ten o'clock when the fashion reporter slash celebrity gossip columnist made her entrance. Lois nearly dropped her bottle of beer. Cat Grant was simply wearing a black, full-length trench coat.

"So, your costume is what, a downtown Metropolis flasher?" Lois needled her coworker, as she aggressively pursued Cat across the barn. "Don't be catty, Lois." The fashion reporter taunted. "This is my costume." Cat said as Jimmy took her coat. She was literally dressed in low cut, leopard print leotards, black fishnet stockings, and four-inch black spiked heels.

Every available male in the barn stopped to stare at her, even Clark, much to Lois's objection. "Here's the ears." Cat said, as she fitted the leopard print cat ears on her head over her lengthy, dishwater blonde, fluffed up hair. "You've taken fashionably late to a whole new level." Lois continued to ride her, hurriedly gulping down her beer.

"That's my plan, Lois." Cat smirked. "After a few drinks, everybody's lips get loose. That's how I make my living." Lois lined her beer bottle into a trash bin from far across the room. "I've got someplace you can put your lips." Lois sniped. "Not likely, dear." Cat remarked coolly.

"Don't fret, Lois." Cat began arrogantly. "You won't be appearing in either of my columns any time soon. Basically, because you have no fashion sense, and your life wouldn't even be remotely interesting to my two point four million readers."

Lois did a slow burn, and grabbed yet another bottle of beer. "Now, Oliver Queen, and Bruce Wayne, that's what my readers are interested in." Cat added as she walked purposely past Jimmy and Clark. Lois gasped. "Bruce Wayne is here?" She hurriedly glanced around.

"Lois, you're not very observant are you?" Cat needled. "No celebrity so much as sets a toe on a Metropolis street without me knowing about it." The aggressive fashion reporter stated. "I will admit that finding two huge celebrities on a farm in Podunk, Kansas is quite odd."

"You know why the rich are eccentric? Because they can afford to be." Cat concluded as she scoped out her next two victims. Lois actually considered what Cat said to be logical. Oliver, she could understand being here, but Mr. Wayne? That was truly odd. She admitted.

"Wayne is probably on some type of 'Save the farm fields' kick, or 'investing in America crops' program." Cat guessed as she made a beeline for Bruce. Lois sighed with disgust.  
Clark came up to her, and put his hand on her slim shoulder. "Are you okay, Lois?" He asked as she hugged him closely. "She's a nightmare, Clark." Lois remarked sadly. "If you don't like Miss Grant, then why'd you invite her?" Clark was puzzled by Lois's behavior as usual.

"I don't know, I guess it was just a classic Lois move." She whined. "I opened my mouth, inserted foot." Clark held her. "Awww! Don't worry about Cat, I can handle her." He tried unsuccessfully to reassure her. "Yes, well please don't!" Lois snapped.

"You know what happens if you tease a cat, Smallville?" Lois argued. "You usually get bitten and scratched." Clark grinned thinly. "Okay, I'll be sure and keep my distance." Lois nodded, as she wolfed down the rest of her beer.

Bruce saw Cat coming, and moved swiftly away from her, hiding behind Dick and Barbara, who were engaged in a discussion with Kara, Laura, and Tim. "What's the matter, Bruce, you see a ghost or something?" Dick quipped. "Worse, Dick. A gossip columnist." He replied.

"You want me to whack her?" Kara joked. "Tempting, Miss Kent, but I'll just keep avoiding her." Bruce's mouth was a thin line. "Call me Kara." She extended a hand to Bruce. Cat approached Bruce from a different angle, but was stopped accidentally by Tim and Jimmy.

"Miss Grant?" Jimmy blocked her path. "Uh…yes?" Cat looked past him to track Bruce, who was on the move again. "James Olsen, We work at the paper together." Chloe had given up trying to be friendly to everyone, and was now sitting with Oliver, Mia, and Dinah, in silent misery.

"Really, Jim Bob, that's fascinating." Cat said icily. "It's just James, or Jimmy." He corrected. "Whatever." Cat lost track of Bruce, who'd slipped behind Clark and Lois. "Your tail." Tim surprised her. "Excuse me?" Cat's eyes narrowed.

"How come your cat costume doesn't have a tail?" Tim asked lustily. Cat noticed that Clark was keeping an eye on her. She quickly turned her backside to him, as the boys glanced down. "My butt is too small for it." Cat said arrogantly. "See?" Tim and Jimmy reddened.

"Oh yeah, I totally agree!" Tim smirked at Jimmy. "Yes definitely." He echoed. Clark quickly went back to cuddling Lois, who had luckily closed her eyes at that instant. Thankfully, Chloe hadn't witnessed that bizarre exchange, either. She was too busy tiredly putting her head down.  
Bruce, with some slight of hand, removed one bat microphone from beneath the snack table where they'd hidden it earlier. He slipped it into his costume's pocket. The Grey Ghost getup was a simple outfit made of gray cloth, with a black wraparound mask and a black cape, and black boots. Bruce's first Batman outfit was based on it.

"Grey Ghost!" Clark pointed to Bruce's costume. "Warrior Angel!" Bruce gestured back at Clark. "I used to watch that TV show when I was a kid!" They said simultaneously. "Whiskey! Tango! Foxtrot!" Lois exclaimed. "You boys aren't going to start comparing your cape sizes are you?" She scowled. "Said the woman wearing a black leather outfit and cape!" Clark countered.

"Touché!" Lois grinned. "Bruce Wayne." He extended a hand to Lois first, then Clark. "So, you're the legendary Lois Lane and Clark Kent from the Daily Planet." Bruce played dumb. In this façade, he'd only just met them in person for the first time. Lois reddened.

"I don't know about legendary." Clark said modestly. "I'm wondering how you came to be invited to our party Mr. Wayne." Lois snorted. "Clark!" Bruce shrugged it off. "I understand that I have you to thank for helping rescue my friends Dick and Barbara." He baited them.

"How so?" Clark countered. "As I get the story from my young assistants, Miss Lane was instrumental in contacting the legendary Blur, I believe he's called." Bruce added coolly. "This Blur fellow rescued Barbara, I'm sure of it."

"Well, I may have made a suggestion." Lois downplayed the event. "The Gold Wing woman personally saved Dick." Bruce added. "It's a good thing that Metropolis has some heroes looking out for it. I am a bit surprised that the Metropolis Police Department couldn't handle it."

"MPD is rife with corruption, Mr. Wayne." Lois informed him. "Bruce." He smiled at her. "I see, not unlike my own Gotham City. WayneCo has a flagship office in mid downtown Gotham. The police are doing their best for the most part, but sadly, many criminal elements still exist."

"I hear that things can get quite out of hand, here in Smallville as well, Mr. Kent." Bruce fished, like a good detective. "Clark. How so, Bruce?" He countered. "I've read a number of stories about unusual occurrences in Smallville over the years, and now in Metropolis."

Bruce continued to try and reel them in. "One begins to wonder what goes on in what should be a sleepy rural town." Lois scoffed. "That's the big mystery, Bruce! Weirdness in all its forms has been present in Smallville. I expect that one day I'll get to the bottom of it all." Lois promised.

Clark shifted nervously. "I bet you will, Lois." Bruce flirted, much to Clark's dismay. "Anyway, I'm just grateful to the Blur and the Gold Wing for bringing my friends home safely." Bruce looked right into Lois's glassy eyes.

Meanwhile, Lori had grown bored with AC's lectures on human behavior, and wandered off, eventually circling back in behind Clark. The young mermaid was gifted with exceptional hearing, and intended to eavesdrop on Clark and Lois.

Across from her, Zatanna had grown bored, and began circling the tables doing simple parlor games like magic card tricks, missing coins, golden rings, and the ubiquitous pulling a rabbit out of a hat.

Everyone enjoyed the low level entertainment, and Zatanna was in her glory.

Up above the farm, a helicopter's engine roared. The party was about to become more interesting.


	34. Chapter 34: Catch as Cats Can't

**Chapter 34**

_Catch as Cats Can't_

The younger party attendees like Sara, Abby, Maddie, Mia, and Tim harassed Oliver about the party music. He finally gave up and told them to play anything they wanted that the DJ Company had left for them. Just that quickly, the music volume increased.

Kara, Clark, and Laura all winced as the pounding bass became more prevalent, and the songs were mostly new, and the volume was relentless. All of this noise drowned out the circling helicopter, which had lowered to a mere hundred feet or so.

Poor Shelby / Krypto barked constantly, until finally giving up and going to hide at the far end of the house away from the din. Back at the party, Victor and Amari were discussing the possibility of creating a group of super powered friends. Amari / Vixen, suddenly grew nervous.

"What's up V?" Bart asked with concern. "Among my people, there are certain abilities or powers that our tribal ancestors possessed." Amari explained as Victor looked on. "I can relate to any animal in this world, and access their spirit." Bart gaped. "Wow!" he commented.

"Someone in this room has the power of the ancients." Amari began, sending a chill down Bart's spine. "You mean Zatanna, and the magic of the Old Ones?" Victor guessed. "No, I think that it's someone else." Amari quickly searched the crowd, closing her eyes to concentrate.

"There!" Amari pointed to Laura. "The girl called Gold Wing controls the power of the **Huntress**." She continued. "The Huntress is a mystical being much feared and revered by my ancestors. It is said that a Huntress possesses strength, speed, and grace, beyond that of mortal men or women." Bart whistled. "So you're psionic?"

"I'm not quite sure what that means." Amari confessed. "It's an ability sometimes called extra sensory perception, or telepathy." Bart explained. "It's very rare in humans." Victor stared at Laura for a long time, though he hadn't meant to.

His girlfriend, Vixen, had become worried and skittish. "Amari, trust me, you're in possibly the safest place on the planet, given the combined powers of all our friends." He reassured her. Bart agreed. "We don't know Laura that well, but she's proven herself trustworthy so far."

"We should relax and dance." Victor suggested as he and Amari took to the barn floor. Sara, Maddie, Mia, and Abby were already bopping around to a dance track that they'd picked. Bart, ever the ladies' man, sped out to join them, and amazingly could keep time with the beat.

Kara, attempting to fit in, joined them next. The young alien teen had studied teenage girls' dance steps, and mimicked them perfectly. Her movements, accented by her superior abilities, drew most of the young men's attention. Gracefully, she twisted and bumped and grinded.

Tim, Dick, Jimmy, AC, and even Oliver watched Kara's movements intensely. "She's certainly picking things up quickly." Lois commented as she wrapped her arms around a seated Clark. He nodded, but was distracted by the buzzing helicopter.

Clark was about to go outside and have a look, when a popular dance number came on. The DJ equipment blared a hot mix of 'Heads Will Roll' by _The Yeah, Yeah, Yeahs_. Lois, feeling a good beer buzz, motioned for Clark to join her on the barn floor. He shook his head.

"Lois, you know that I have two left feet." Clark protested. "Besides, you don't dance." Lois frowned. "Hey listen Smallville, I can shake my booty with the best of them." Lois's eyes were bright but glazed. "I don't doubt it." Clark finally smiled as Lois did some tush pushing grinds.

"Come on Clark, just get up and move your backside." Lois tempted. "All you have to do is stay off of my feet." Putting his hands up in resignation, Clark got up and did his best approximation of a two-step, while Lois kept and shaking and squirming, occasionally bouncing backwards into his arms. Oliver cheered as he finally spotted Clark, who instantly reddened.

Even Chloe was impressed, watching Clark's lame attempt at keeping time. Oliver took Dinah for a spin as well on the barn floor, as the DJ speakers thumped, rivaling the best speakers that even the Ace of Clubs nightclub had to offer. Victor and Vixen led the dance number.

Barbara joined the other girls shaking it up, while Bruce, Dick, and AC ringed the group. Jimmy got around to asking Chloe to dance, and she reluctantly agreed, matching Clark's two-step, but her heart wasn't in it. Zatanna smiled with approval, eventually joining the others in a group dance. Laura and Lori lurked around the snack table.

Cat Grant took this opportunity to corner Bruce, who couldn't escape her constant stalking. He gave up and faced her. "Yes, Miss Grant?" He inquired above the pounding bass. "Mr. Wayne, I was wondering what you're doing here at a local family's barn dance?" Cat began her interview. "I was on business in Metropolis, and met Mr. Kent and Miss Lane." He replied.

"So it was a sort of feel good thing." Cat probed. "Meaning, you wanted to associate with the little people." Bruce scowled. "I wouldn't put it quite like that. WayneCo has some substantial investments in Metropolis. We've also invested in the local agricultural community."

Cat nodded, but kept on fishing. She should know better than to try and match wits with the Batman, though obviously she didn't know about that part of his life. "So there's nothing romantic going on? I saw you getting cozy with Lois Lane a moment ago." Cat lied.

"Actually, I don't know what you're referring to." Bruce said diplomatically. "I believe that Miss Lane is with Mr. Kent. I'm just here to thank them for getting involved in the recovery of my young friends from the Intergang kidnapping." Cat hurriedly scrawled that on her memo pad.

"You know, Miss Grant, I'm disappointed in the performance of Metropolis Police Department in this matter. I assure you that I will make some official inquiries." Bruce threw in the dig. "I believe that the MPD needs to step up and contain the growing criminal element here."

"You better not be speeding through Metropolis." Cat teased. "I'm sure after this, the MPD would throw the book at you for any moving violations." Bruce nodded. "Perhaps what they need is a good wake up call." Cat smirked. "This is great. Can I quote you on this, Mr. Wayne?"

"Yes, please do." Bruce frowned. "We won't be returning to Metropolis any time soon, though I'll see that WayneCo keeps atop of its investments." Cat thanked him, thoroughly pleased with herself.

Bruce was just glad to be rid of her.

Kara, still squirming and shaking, motioned Tim to join her. The self-proclaimed geek was at her side in moments, doing a terrible imitation of Clark's two-step. This made Tim's day, dancing with arguably the most beautiful girl in the barn in his mind, and that was saying a lot.

Laura finally loosened up, happy that her geek best friend got to dance with the girl he most cared about. Meanwhile, she hadn't really considered any of the men seriously at the party. After all, they weren't Clark, she thought sourly. But then, who was?

She finally settled on Dick, who along with Bruce, and AC stood stoically by the tables. "Richard? Care to dance?" Laura invited flirtatiously. "I'm not really very good." Dick protested. "Look around you, sport. Who is?" Laura tempted. "Yeah sport, who is?" AC quipped.

"Go for it, Dick!" Bruce playfully encouraged. I trust Alfred is enjoying this whole ludicrous scene, Bruce silently considered, recalling that his good friend was monitoring every move that was made, and every conversation that was heard.

Laura took Dick by the hand, and escorted him out to the middle of the barn floor. Barbara cheered raucously, encouraging her best friend and sibling like rival. "Go Richard, Go Richard!" Barb teased knowing that was what Laura had decided to call him.

Laura smiled brightly as she spun, dipped, and shook like a pro as Dick vainly tried to keep up. It appeared that all would have a good time. Lori had been studying the bizarre movements that the humans made, and began to mimic them as best she could, venturing out into the crowd.

Lois had calmed her dancing down a bit, matching Clark's two-step, as she reached up and put her arms around his neck. "This is great, Clark!" She grinned broadly. "Thanks." Clark gazed into her eyes. "Thanks for what?" He wondered. "Thanks for being there for me." Lois said, kissing him on the cheek. He was glad to see Lois in a good mood for a change.

That ignored the fact of the barley and hops attitude change of course. But still, Clark was glad to see her relaxed and happy. They all needed this break after the intensity of the last few months, if not years. "Maybe we should wait for a slow dance before you get injured." Clark suggested.

"Good call, Smallville!" Lois grabbed him and guided him to the DJ setup. "I have just the song!" Naturally she picked out her Whitesnake CD. After the hot mixes faded, Lois put on 'Is It Love?' by the nineties rock band. She led him back to the center of the floor and the couples began to form. Lois melted into Clark's arms, singing the words softly.

As the dancers shifted, a new lineup was formed. Victor and Vixen, Clark and Lois, Oliver and Dinah, Dick and Laura, Jimmy and Chloe, Kara and Tim, Bart and Mia, AC and Cat Grant, leaving Bruce as the last man standing. Barb snickered as she approached her friend and mentor.

"Bruce, care to dance?" Barb offered playfully. "I don't know, Barb…" He hesitated. "Oh come on, I didn't ask you to marry me! You know that I'm a grown woman now!" She reminded him. Bruce took Barb's hand and escorted her to the middle of the crowd.

The Batman glided smoothly across the wavy two by fours that made up the barn floor, spinning Barb lightly from side to side. She appreciated his effort. Lori, Abby, Sara, and Maddie went back to the snack tables, and on to the DJ set up to pick the next songs. As the Whitesnake tune faded out, Lois embraced Clark in a heavy lip lock, holding him tightly.

Just then, a loud thud was heard just outside the barn. Everyone's attention was drawn to the unusual noise. Lois and Clark's passionate embrace had just concluded.

Oliver! Shut down the music!" Clark yelled over the din. His sensitive hearing had picked up the loud noises just beyond the closed barn doors. A hush fell over the crowd as what sounded like large, heavy, thumping footsteps filled the barn.

Clark made his way to the twin doors. "Hey Clark! At least take Ollie with you!" Lois said, her voice echoed in the now silent barn. "Maybe it's the cops?" Tim asked lamely. "Not likely, sport, no sirens." Dinah Lance said as she passed through the crowd. He followed her forward.

Kara zipped beside Clark, startling Cat Grant, who had begun to recede from the doorway. "How can she move that fast?" She asked Dick who had joined Barb. He shrugged. "Maybe she was number one in track and field?"

Laura joined Clark and Kara who formed a triangle just behind the doors. Victor, Vixen, and Dinah backed them up with Oliver and Bruce edging along the perimeter. There was a loud pounding on the barn doors, shaking the nails and dust from within it.

Ringing them were Zatanna, wand at the ready, AC, Lori, and Bart. Lois put down her beer, and grabbed a large shovel, waving it menacingly as she hurried to back up Clark. Jimmy had grabbed a pitchfork, and instinctively protected Chloe. Abby, Sara, and Maddie were near the back.

Clark opened one door, Kara the other, and there before them was…a huge metallic green and gold mechanical man. "Holy crap!" Lois exclaimed as the Mech passed Clark and Kara. Laura stared blankly at the eight or nine foot device.

"Don't make any aggressive moves toward it!" Clark warned as he moved aside. The Mech slowed its pace and stopped in the midst of the party guests. The Mech's arms carefully unscrewed the helmet with faceplate, removing it and held it to one side.

Out popped the head of Lana Lang. "Hi everyone!" She grinned sheepishly. "Sorry to startle you all, but it was to be a secret." Everyone relaxed their postures and began murmuring. "Lana?" Clark reflexively backed away, fearing the effects of her kryptonite poisoning.

"Now that's what I call an entrance!" Zatanna praised as Tim and Jimmy nodded. Lois dropped the shovel and gawked. Jimmy followed suit, tossing the pitchfork into a nearby vacant animal stall. "Nice costume, Lana. A bit overdone though, don't you think?" Ollie remarked sarcastically. "Actually, this is partially a business visit." Lana began.

"Business?" Chloe asked as she approached her good friend. Clark felt no ill effects, so he gingerly approached the Lana Mech. He was able to stand right alongside it, gazing at Lana in a puzzled daze. "Yes. I work for Marcus Worthington. He offered to let me use the Excelsior 3000 if I agreed to show it off to Oliver." Lana explained.

Bruce had closed in on the Mech as well as Victor. "That's some serious hardware." Cyborg remarked as Bruce nodded. Dick and Barbara winged him. "Lucius Fox and I have been working on something similar at Wayne Enterprises. We have a prototype, but it hasn't been tested yet." He said quietly over his shoulder so presumably only Dick and Barb could hear.

"Miss Lang? Bruce Wayne." He removed his black and gray mask to look up at her.  
", pleased to meet you." Lana freed one arm to wave at him. "Maybe you and Oliver would like to investigate the Mech later? It's a bit too technical for me." Bruce nodded. "Thanks. I'd like that. It will take me a few moments to get my head around this anyway."

"Worthington must have a huge amount of faith in you, to let you solo this expensive machine." Oliver spoke as he walked around the Lana Mech. "Apparently." Lana agreed. "Actually, the operation is quite simple, except it still tends to be physically demanding."

Lana stretched both arms and moved her neck from side to side. Bruce and Oliver wandered off, selecting a table by themselves, presumably to discuss the Excelsior 3000. Lana turned her attention to Clark, who had gotten over the initial shock, unfortunately, Lois hadn't.

"Hey Lana!" Lois gulped, summoning all of her courage. "Lois. How are you?" She asked cordially. "Oh just peachy." Lois tried unsuccessfully to keep the angst out of her voice. "Are you gonna sit up there all night? It'll be difficult to dip your chips in that thing." Lois quipped.

"I will in a few minutes." Lana's eyes pleaded with Lois to leave she and Clark alone. Lois somehow got the message and grabbed her beer, downing it in one gulp. Lana again faced Clark. "I'm so happy to see you again." She began, nearly choking on the words. Clark steeled his resolve to talk to her. "I'm glad to see you, too." He responded, keeping his distance.

"I'm undergoing some treatments to remove the kryptonite infection from my body." Lana said as her voice cracked. "Mr. Worthington said that in a couple of years, if all goes well I'd be free of it, and presumably healthy." Clark forced a smile. "That's great news, Lana! How?"

"These nannites run up and down my body, literally sucking the kryptonite out of my skin." Lana sighed as she continued. "It benefits the microscopic machines as well, because the kryptonite acts like a super celled battery for them. Mr. Worthington says they'll run for years on it."

"Is it painful?" Clark asked with concern. "Not really. We have to guard against infections of course, but its no worse than getting a thousand itching mosquito bites." Lana smirked. "That still sucks." Clark stated. "Yes, but it'll be worth it if all the treatments work." Lana commented.

"How can Kara and I stand so close to you now?" Clark asked as his young cousin finally greeted Lana with a wave. "Mr. Worthington had my Mech lined with lead. It keeps the kryptonite radiation from leaking out. After I get out of the suit, you two will still have to stay away from me, but at least we can be this close, and carry on a decent conversation."

Lois, meanwhile, had followed Jimmy back to their makeshift bar. The liquor table was still well stocked, thanks to Oliver. "Jimbo!" Lois snapped. "The bottle of Gentleman Jack behind the table…give it!" She held out her hand. "Lois, do you really think…" Jimmy protested before she cut him off. "Now!" He shook his head and handed her the unopened fifth.

Chloe saw Lois, and hurried over. "Do you really think that's necessary?" She chastised her older cousin. "Chlo' I love you, but back off! You knew she was coming, didn't you?" Lois accused. "Yes. I didn't tell you or Clark, because I knew that you'd both be upset." Chloe defended. "He doesn't look upset to me." Lois said icily, as she popped the top on the fifth.

"Looks can be deceiving." Zatanna butted in, overhearing their conversation. Chloe backed away from Zatanna instinctively. Lois, on the other hand, looked Zatanna straight in the eyes.

"Listen witch…" Lois began. "Can't you just zap her into oblivion or something?" Chloe gasped. "Lois! You don't mean that!" She was horrified that Zatanna might comply. "Firstly." Zatanna began with a menacing calm. "It doesn't work that way, and secondly, I'm a magician, or sorceress if you prefer, not a witch. Big difference."

"Is that what you really want, Lois?" Zatanna tempted to make a point. Lois glanced down. "No, I suppose not." She sighed, as Zatanna gingerly patted her shoulder. "Lois, I'm certainly no relationship expert, but you just have to let things fall where they may."

Chloe breathed a sigh of relief. Lori watched all of this with detached fascination. The world of the over dwellers was very unusual to her. They seemed to have relationship issues, which aren't as prevalent in their own closed Atlantian society, she observed.

Many times marriages were prearranged, and some under dwellers took more than one mate, but Lori thought that would get far too confusing. Overall though, she approved of her cousin's friends. It was then that she noted her skin was beginning to dry out, and quickly downed some water. Once the pliability returned, Lori went back to studying the over dwellers.

Lana had guided Clark away from the crowd, as she clanked over to the far end of the barn. "She's great, you know." Lana swallowed hard. "Who?" Clark's eyes narrowed. "Lois, of course!" She replied with a disappointed tone. "You two will be great together."

"What? Lana, I don't understand." Clark scowled. "I think you do!" She snapped. "Clark, I don't expect you to wait for me until I'm fully healed." Clark gulped, his emotions roiled. "Lana, you know that I would." She fought back some tears. "I know you will. I love that about you, but the reality is that she needs you." Clark shook his head. "No, she doesn't."

"Lois does quite well on her own." He defended. Lana put up her hands. "Clark, we talked about this before the kryptonite incident. I will always love you, but I want my own life, free of dependence and I'd just hold you back. Back from your true destiny." She steeled her tone.

"I owe you my life a hundred times over." Lana swallowed hard again. "I'm going to be very happy working for Mr. Worthington. He believes in the same things that I do, that you do, we all do. This way, I'll be making a difference. I'm only a phone call away."

"Also, Mr. Worthington is designing a Mech suit for you." Lana dropped the anvil. "Me? What do I need one for?" Clark was stunned. "There may come a time when you'll need the protection of the leaded suit." (Metallo) Lana continued. "Yours will have a different power source."

Clark just stared in disbelief at her. "You're quite the sales person." He praised. "Yes I am." Lana smiled brightly. "Only, Mr. Worthington is creating yours for free."

" That's how strongly he believes in our cause, or your destiny." This was starting to make sense to Clark.

"Now, he's going to offer the blueprints minus the kryptonite power crystals, to Oliver, and possibly Mr. Wayne for a fair price. He is a businessman after all." Lana stated. "So that's it, then?" Clark sighed. "Yes, that's it." Lana said with finality.

"Getting back to Lois," Lana took a deep breath. "Promise me one thing, Clark. Promise me that one day you'll tell her the truth, when you feel the time is right, Mr. Red Blue Blur." She forced a thin grin though her stomach jumped into her throat. "I will. I promise." Clark gulped.

"You know, that name is kind of lame, can you come up with something better?" Lana joked. Clark finally forced a thin smile. "Yeah, that's kind of the plan." Lana gave him the thumbs up. "For now, it's the Blur. That will have to do." He added. "Now, I have to get out of this Mech suit, so you and Kara will have to keep your distance. Go." She pointed towards Lois.


	35. Chapter 35: The Choice

**Chapter 35**

_The Choice_

After the heart wrenching discussion with Lana, Clark decided it was time to relax, and try and move forward. This time, the sting of seeing Lana again, and the repetition of their conversation from last year about moving on, was less painful. He assumed that it would get better after they part company again. Lana was right, there was so much in life left for them both to do.

Clark sighed and headed back towards Lois. The young reporter was seated at a table with Chloe, Zatanna, Jimmy, and Bruce. Oliver had flipped the music back on, albeit at a lower volume. Lana carefully climbed out of the Mech and stepped down its back, straightening her dress as she descended. She playfully pressed a button on a remote, and it beeped, locking the suit up.

Tim Servo watched the Mech suit in fascination with Victor. Lana saw them, smiling at Victor, "Good to see you again." She remarked politely. "Boys and their toys!" Cat Grant said as she approached Lana, hoping to grab some face time with her. Lana would have none of it, instead handing Cat a preprinted press release that Marcus Worthington had authorized for use.

Lois, meanwhile, had downed a full third of her Gentleman Jack fifth. Her eyes became bloodshot as she glowered vacantly at Clark. _Here it comes, the grand screw off_! Lois thought sourly. _He'll give me some lame ass story about he and Lana getting back together,_ she sniffled.

"Lois!" Clark shook his head. She scowled. "What?" He sat down next to her, and grabbed the hand that didn't hold the bottle. "Don't you think that you've had enough of that?" Clark gestured at the clear, alcohol filled bottle. "I'll tell you when I've had enough." She snapped at him.

Clark smiled at her, completely unnerving Lois. "How're you going to dance with me, if you can't stand up?" He gently removed the bottle from Lois's grasp. "Really?" She sniffled. "Yes. We still need to be pleasant hosts at the party, and Oliver's playing some slower music." Clark pulled her other hand into his. It was awkward to be sure, but either way, they had to get over it.

Clark wanted to send a message to Lois that he'd made his choice. At the same time, he didn't want to make Lana feel any more uncomfortable than she already did. He would walk a thin line for the rest of the evening between the two women.

Lana continued to circulate through the crowd, handshaking, and passing out the chosen literature about the Excelsior 3000. Wearing a sensible black spaghetti strap dress, and black high heels, she appeared to be all business.

Lana finally stopped when Bruce offered her a chair. Oliver and Mia blanketed the other side of her. Dinah sat nearby, more interested in Oliver than the Mech, but she was still businesslike in her manner. Kara and Laura had wandered off, avoiding the Lana Mech.

After the initial shock of Lana and the Mech, the younger people soon lost interest, instead choosing to socialize fully with all of the guests. Dick was in his element, as the girls lined up to dance with him. His ungainly two-step was more than sufficient to make it through the night.

Cat Grant had given up trying to nail down a story from Oliver, Bruce, or Lana. She sighed quickly growing bored, and threw in the towel. Cat tapped Bart on the shoulder, being the last available male to hang with. AC, Lori, Barb, Victor, and Vixen had all since resigned themselves to the snack table.

The party was beginning to wind down. Bart and Cat slow danced.

Kara and Laura circulated through the party one last time before grabbing a seat near the DJ setup. Dinah noticed that the girls seemed out of sorts. "What's up ladies?" She stood before the awkward acting teens. "Nothing." Laura said flatly. "Enjoying the party?" Kara asked politely.

"More than you two are, apparently." Dinah gibed. "You haven't found any boys that you like?" Kara reddened, and Laura sighed. "Not really a lot to choose from." The Gold Wing sniped. "Okay, pick one." Dinah challenged her. "Huh?" Laura glanced up at her wide-eyed.

"Pick one guy." Canary smirked. Laura glanced over at Clark. "Other than Clark." Dinah grinned, following the teen beauty's gaze. Sara Conroy had joined them. Clark was holding hands with Lois and staring into her eyes. A wave of nausea passed through Laura's mind, cluing Sara into her broken heart. "I don't know. Richard?" Laura guessed.

"Dick Grayson?" Dinah said as she checked on the teen crime-fighter's whereabouts. He and Barbara were chatting next to Bruce Wayne, who was still engrossed in Lana's sales pitch. "He seems nice, a bit immature, but I think you two could work it out." Dinah appraised.

"I agree." Sara said as she felt Laura's mind relax at the mention of the normal human teen. "I sense no malice towards anyone, but I do pick up some duplicity or a hidden agenda." Laura and Kara exchanged glances. "How can you do that?" Dinah's curiosity was aroused.

"I'm not sure." Sara explained. "Over the last few years I've picked up this special ability. I can, like, read moods or thought patterns from total strangers if I concentrate. This is how I got involved in all of this in the first place, from Chloe Sullivan's Isis Foundation."

"You were born in Smallville?" Kara jumped on the opening. "Yes. Clark called it a meteor freak version of extra sensory perception." Sara replied nervously. "An Empath!" Dinah realized. She'd heard of that ability before, but had never met anyone who openly had it.

"You can read people's minds?" Laura was horrified. "No, not exactly." Sara answered. "I can pick up things from people. It's kind of like how an animal can sense danger or perceives no threat." Dinah nodded. "That makes sense, about as much sense as anything does in Smallville."

"What about Abby and Maddie?" Laura grilled. "I noticed that you three hang around together." Sara nodded, again becoming anxious. "I don't feel comfortable talking about them. Maybe if you asked them yourself?" Laura understood her point. "Okay. No problem. I will."

Back to the men." Dinah shifted the conversation. "Kara, what about you?" The alien beauty shrugged. "I guess since my situation is more unique, but I haven't really latched onto any guy." Dinah patted her shoulder. "You'll get there. After all, Clark did."

"Just consider tonight, who'd you like to dance with?" Dinah urged. "Tim, I suppose." Kara responded. "Go for it, K Girl. He adores you." Laura put in the good word. "Of course, sorry Laura, but Richard would be on my list as well." Kara admitted.

Sara nodded. "I can sense Kara's conflict." Suddenly Sara turned ashen white. "Uh…you're Clark's cousin?" She gulped. "Yes." Kara replied warily.

"Why? What did you pick up?" Laura's voice showed some distress. "It was like a major power boost." Sara shook her head. "Remind me not to do that again." She sat down hard. "Definitely." Dinah reassured Sara.

"Well, K girl, did you want to dance with Richard?" Laura volunteered to back off. "I guess." Kara admitted sheepishly. "Go for it." The Gold Wing decided that hitting on Dick Grayson wouldn't really get her anywhere, especially if he, Barb, and Bruce were returning to Gotham City. Besides, if she was truly interested, she could always hyper-speed there to visit him.

"You don't mind?" Kara reluctantly stood up. She'd had enough of the personal conversations for the moment. "Nope! Just don't break him." Laura forced a thin grin, despite her mixed feelings. Kara gave Laura the thumbs up, and wandered casually towards Dick and Barbara.

Sara's color had returned to normal, but she still eyed Kara suspiciously. "It will be tough for her." Dinah said to no one in particular. "Adjusting to life here." She finished, minus the obvious 'on this planet' implications. Laura agreed. "I'll be there to help her!"

"Richard?" Kara began, after clearing her throat. Nightwing glanced up from his soda. "Hey, Kara!" He smiled brightly. Barb smirked. "Go for it, bird boy!" She sniped quietly, though Kara heard her loud and clear. "Would you like to dance?" Dick quickly arose and took Kara's hand.

"Sure." Kara said, as she reddened. The two young heroes took off to enjoy one of the last remaining slow dances of the evening. Kara relaxed in Dick's arms, which suited him just fine. "Awww!" Barb smiled appreciatively.

Laura was less enthusiastic, but refused to let it weigh on her good time. She realized that she hadn't danced with her best friend Tim all evening, casually strolling over to him. "Well, Tim-Ster, how'd you like the party?" She sat next to him, hefting her long legs up on the table, and carefully leaning back in the chair.

"Greatest night of my life." Tim's eyes were glazed, but she knew that he didn't drink. "Good for you." Laura patted his thigh. "How about you?" Tim inquired. "Oh pretty good, not so hot. It was great meeting all of these new people though." Laura responded.

"C'mon Tim, let's hit the floor." Laura vaulted onto her feet, as her self-proclaimed geeky friend followed, grasping her hand. AC playfully slapped Tim across the head as he rejoined the group after a vast water fill up. "Keep your hands above the waistline, sunshine!" AC quipped.

Laura cracked up. "Maybe he was talking to you?" Tim returned the barb. "Could be!" Laura snickered. Despite the fact that Laura towered over Tim, Barbara thought that they looked cute together. She was growing bored though, running out of men to dance with.

_Kiss of Steel_

With most of their business concluded, Lana danced with Bruce. The Batman was nearly a foot taller than Lana, but was smooth on his feet, a practiced elegant dancer. Afraid that Lana might get too close to them, Clark helped Lois to her feet. "I think that you need some air." He chuckled as Lois wobbled to a standing position. "Oh you do, do you?" She teased.

Clark grinned broadly. "I insist." He guided her out the barn door and out into the chilly October night air. They walked hand in hand along the path past the corral. Clark's red Warrior Angel cape swirled behind him in the dusty breeze. Lois flipped down her Stiletto mask.

"What are you doing?" Clark cast her a lopsided grin. "There's nothing wrong with a little mystery, Smallville." Lois teased. "You're no mystery to me." She added. "Really?" Clark smirked. "Really." Lois held him close and the two kissed passionately beneath the foggy moonlight.

_How about a little steam?_

Lois climbed atop the wooden fence at the far side of the horse corral. She sat facing Clark, spreading her legs invitingly. Clark snuggled up to her, wrapping his arms around her thin waist. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and wrapped her arms around his broad neck.

At this height Lois and Clark were eye-to-eye, making out. After a few minutes, Lois asked a particularly interesting question. "What made you decide?" She asked vaguely. Clark stared at her blankly. "Decide what?" Lois sighed. "Decide to pick me over Lana?"

Clark gulped. He hadn't expected Lois to grill him on their first official date. "Well," he began cautiously. "Lana and I could never really get it together. There was too much on again off again romance issues. We had some very good times. We both made mistakes. We both take blame for its failure."

"Fair enough." Lois grinned lustily, gazing through an alcohol induced haze. "Do you remember what I said to you the first day I met Lana?" She teased. "Uh, sorry, no." Clark shifted uneasily. "Let me refresh your memory, Smallville." She slurred. "I could see why you're in love with her, she's way too much for you to handle." Clark dimly recalled that statement years ago.

Back at the party, Kara and Dick were still dancing. To his credit, the former Robin held his own, as gracefully as he could, keeping off of Kara's feet, not that she would've felt anything. Kara caught on quickly to the human dance steps. She let Dick lead for the most part.

Suddenly, Kara felt woozy. She knew that alcohol didn't affect Kryptonians, so she assumed that she'd gotten too close to Lana. Sure enough, Bruce had led Lana backwards, in a waltz like move. Kara quickly compensated by seizing the lead on Dick, guiding him further away from the center of their makeshift dance floor, until the dizziness had worn off.

"That's different." Dick commented. "Are you complaining?" Kara tried to sound like she was flirting. "Nope, not at all." Dick gathered her in closer, until they were thigh to thigh. Kara had really never been this close to a guy before. It would take some getting used to, she justified.

Dick smelled Kara's flowing blonde hair. Its aroma reminded him of a floral bouquet crossed with…spilt beer? He simply kept concentrating on his dance steps, now that Kara had returned the lead to him. AC attempted to dance with Chloe, which was ungainly at best.

Laura and Tim weaved their way through the dwindling crowd of young people. "I notice that Lois and Clark have stepped out for a bit." Tim whispered in Laura's sensitive ear. "Yeah, thanks for bringing that to my attention, Tim." She snapped. Tim quickly silenced.

Cat Grant had said her goodbyes, sighing in frustration. She hadn't even gotten an inkling of a scandalous romance anywhere. All she got for her trouble was Lana's generic Worthington press release about the Excelsior 3000. Cat eyed Lois and Clark lip locking as she left. At least that would be a source of amusement at the office come Monday morn, she thought sourly.

Jimmy had given up trying to patch things up with Chloe, and readied his exit. The next few weeks would be terrible, as the young photojournalist ended the romance officially by moving his stuff out of the Talon apartment. Chloe spent most of her time at Watchtower anyway.

Oliver was well buzzed, lounging around the table with Dinah and Mia. Lori had been watching the couples dance all night, and found some semblance of rhythm to it. She was finally ready to try, but was having a hard time locating an available male. Lori didn't really want to dance with her cousin, so she waited patiently near the snacks, polishing off a portion of potato chips.

After a fill up of water for strength, the fish out of water found Bart. The speedy acquaintance of AC had just completed a spin with Barbara Gordon. Lori sung two or three notes that made Shelby / Krypto bark all the way back in the ranch house.

"Yikes!" Bruce winced, being the closest to her. "That woman has a set of pipes on her." He remarked to Lana who laughed. "At least she was on key." Dick criticized as he passed close to them, having completed his dance with Kara.

Kara grimaced at Lori's wail, but was too preoccupied to pay close attention. She'd just given Dick her cell phone number, still unsure if that was the correct thing to do. Abby, Sara, and Maddie were about ready to leave, as were Victor and Amari.

Lori approached Bart cautiously. "Hello. Can we dance?" She asked. Bart shrugged. "Sure." He took Lori by her cool, clammy, hand and led her out among the remaining dancers, Bruce, Lana, AC, Dinah, Jimmy, and Mia. Oliver began to disassemble his makeshift podium.

Oliver wondered if he'd gotten his message through to everyone about banding together under a common banner. Only time would tell. Chloe had downloaded all of the guests' information into her PDA under Contacts. It was up to the individuals to call Watchtower.

Back outside, Lois and Clark were still making out. Just then the hairs on Clark's neck stood up. "Wow!" Clark had heard Lori's outburst. "What was that?" Lois shrugged. "Sounded like a coyote." Clark smirked. "In the middle of Kansas?" Lois playfully punched his arm.

"Why did you wait so long to ask me out?" Lois continued her interrogation. "I'm not sure. I was afraid, unsure, and always too busy to consider another romance seriously." Clark attempted to explain. "I got that part." Lois smirked. "I've had more rebounds than an L A Lakers basketball player." Clark laughed. "I thought that you hated sports analogies."

"I do." Lois confirmed as she wedged in closer to him. "Let me clear it up for you." She kissed him passionately. "We've got chemistry, my man, like Bogey and Bacall, Samson and Delilah, or like oil and gasoline, as Chloe always says." Lois added quietly after a lengthy lip lock.

"So I also recall someone referring to us as halibut and hot fudge." Clark playfully taunted. "Yeah, well you've earned some serious stripes since then, Smallville." Lois admitted.

"I think that Lois and Clark will go straight to the top." She slurred, feeling cocky. "I thought we agreed to take things slowly." Clark hedged. "We will, but you have to get on the road to drive, Smallville."

Lois kissed his neck. "Which reminds me of another analogy." She continued. "Remember what I said about saving up for that shiny new ten speed bike? I said 'when you were really saving up for that Harley Davidson'?"

"Vaguely." Clark admitted. "Well that Harley is riding right up your driveway!" Lois continued to kiss the rather confused Clark. He just gave up and enjoyed the moment. It was time for them to go inside and say goodbye to their guests.


	36. Chapter 36: Conclusion

**Chapter 36** Conclusion

Clark and Lois reentered the party, and he quickly located Lana, who was across the room concluding her discussion with Bruce and Oliver. Lois, happily satisfied with Clark's choice, beamed as she rounded up Chloe and Jimmy, who were at least talking civilly.

"Well, you look like you're in good spirits." Chloe commented as her cousin approached them, still sporting her Stiletto outfit, though now it was a bit disheveled. "Yes I am." Lois grabbed her bottle of Gentleman Jack, and made a show of closing the fifth, screwing on the top tightly.

She placed the bottle back behind the makeshift bar. Jimmy was happy that Lois was straightening her act out, but still felt pangs of jealousy that his relationship with Chloe was swiftly coming to an end. Clark separated from them and warily circulated through the tables of friends. "Uh, CK?" Laura snickered. "You missed some!" She pointed to Clark's neck.

Lois's lipstick was still brightly smeared along his neck and the top of the Warrior Angel costume. His red cape swirled behind him, and he gathered it in closer. "This cape's a bit much, though." Clark critiqued. "No, it looks great. Maybe I'll get one." Laura smirked.

Lana was shaking hands with first Bruce, and then Oliver, Clark observed. "Then it's a deal?" Lana asked. Bruce nodded. "Sure. I'll have my Chief of Ops Lucius Fox give Mr. Worthington a call and set something up. The Excelsior 3000 seems to have unlimited potential." Lana chuckled. "You know that Mr. Worthington's staff is eighty seven percent female?" She teased.

Lana was basically completing the groundwork for a sale. Oliver was next, agreeing in principal on a deal for the Excelsior's blueprints. "Mr. Worthington would love to have you come out and visit on the Arizona Ranch for a while." She added. Clark looked longingly at Lana. It would likely be the last time that he'd see her for a while.

Lana appeared healthy and happy, and at this point, that's all Clark wished for her. He reminded himself that their destinies lie on different paths. Lois was his future, Lana the past.

Clark dared to move in closer towards her, circling slowly. She glanced up from the paperwork that she held, her eyes widened in horror. Clark edged inches at a time. He would stop when the first wave of nausea would hit him.

Clark got to within about ten feet of Lana, when the dizziness began. He stopped and forced a smile, breathing heavily. Oliver watched with dismay, expecting to see Clark pass out. Bruce stared blankly at them both, and graciously stepped away to gather Dick and Barbara.

"Clark!" Lana shook her head, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Lana, I just wanted to wish you the best of luck." His breathing was ragged as he waved at her from the short distance away. "Thanks." Lana gulped. "You do the same. I'll be reading yours and Lois's articles in the Planet whenever I can." Clark wavered in his steps, just barely managing a final smile.

Lois spied him and rushed over. Partially to see why he looked so bad, and partially to defend her newly acquired turf, like a young lioness. "Smallville! You're cut off buddy, no more spirits for you." Lois playfully chastised.

She wiped the lipstick from his suit and kissed him briefly on the cheek, causing Lana to turn away. She steeled her resolve, and forced a smile at Oliver.

"Ollie, it was good to see you." Lana sighed and hugged him. "You take care." Oliver handed her off to Chloe, who had rushed over at nearly the same time Lois did. "Lana, you're doing the right thing, you know that." She whispered, fully aware that Clark and Kara could hear her.  
"I know, Chloe." Lana swallowed hard. "It will get easier over time."

"I guess I'd better get back into my suit." Lana quipped, "I promised to have it home by midnight." Chloe chuckled. "It's nearly that now." Lana nodded. "In Arizona it's only ten!" Chloe hugged her. "Keep in touch." Lana said. "I will."

"Oliver, Bruce, would you like to see the Mech in action?" Lana offered as she walked over to it and climbed in. "Definitely." Bruce confirmed. "I can't miss this!" Oliver added. Lana flipped open her cell phone and punched up the number of the WorthingtonCo helicopter pilot.

She pressed a control on a miniature remote, and the Mech beeped like a car alarm, cracking everybody up. It flashed some warning lights, and Lana cast one last glance at Clark before the Mech helmet closed around her head. He waved again, with Lois under one arm.

The Lana Mech got up and started walking towards the barn doors. Oliver and Dinah opened them as the Mech strutted out into the cool damp night. Lana ran the machine through its paces, walking, jumping, grabbing a fence post and carrying it.

Soon the helicopter approached, as the crowd gathered outside. "Think that will be under every good little girl and boy's Christmas tree this year?" Lois asked sarcastically as Jimmy snapped a few publicity shots of the Mech. "I want mine in blue." He quipped.

Clark watched Lana control the Mech warily, but she'd seemed confident in her abilities, he mused. His mixed feelings kept bubbling to the surface. Finally he rationalized: I've given Lana a new chance at life after almost helping to destroy her old one. I just hope that I don't do the same to Lois. "Hey you!" Lois cuddled up to him. Clark appreciatively put his arm around her.

"On speaker." Lana ordered the Mech in voice command mode. Immediately, there was a whistling noise of a feedback loop. "Oops! Sorry about that." Lana's voice boomed from the Mech's speaker system. "This arm can be equipped with any number of applications."

She explained, as the Mech's huge right arm moved sideways and up and down. "Some possibilities include digging, pounding, sawing, and unfortunately, weaponry. The military apps would include a multi-repeater small ordinance firing mechanism, or a small rocket launcher."

"One thing I can say for your ex…" Lois sniped cynically. "She sure knows how to grab the attention at a party!" They watched the Lana Mech do some more exercises. By now, the helicopter was about to land in the recently plowed field nearby.

Kara suddenly rushed to the front of the crowd. Clark had picked up the sound of something in the background as well. "Something's wrong!" He scowled. "Whoa! Easy on the Spidey Sense, Smallville!" Lois joked. "She's doing fine." Clark glanced in the opposite direction. "No! There!" He pointed to the darkened farm fields in the distance.

Two more helicopters, and a few vehicles kicked up the soil from the dusty farm field roads. They were no longer alone! "Uh oh! This is going to get ugly!" Bruce remarked into his wrist communicator. "Alfred! Ready the bat jet and batmobile! We may need them both!"

The first helicopter began landing in the field, and fortunately it bore the bright green and gold W insignia on its fuselage signifying its attachment to WorthingtonCo. The rotors slowed as the copter positioned itself nearby. Lana turned the Mech towards it, flashing its red and gold lights at the pilot. This was their signal for pick up.

"I guess its time to put my toy away." Lana quipped over the loudspeaker. By now, the uninvited helicopters and ground vehicles were on the Kent's land. "I don't like this." Clark commented. He turned to his friends. "Everyone! Back inside the barn! Kara and I will handle this."

Tim immediately turned and jogged inside the barn, while Oliver began to herd the guests away from the helicopter's vision. "Mr. Wayne, Richard, Barbara, can you follow me inside?" Laura offered, helping Oliver out. "I hate running from a fight." Dick grumbled.

"Easy, Dick, this is between the Kents and those copter jockeys out there." Bruce urged. "Trust me, if things go south, we have plenty of backup." The young people reluctantly edged inside. AC, Lori, Zatanna, and Jimmy flanked to the side of the barn.

Across from them, Dinah, Victor, Amari, and Bart circled around to the far side of the barn. Clark stood defiantly, facing the uninvited party crashers. Lois was by his side. "Lo' why don't you go inside and keep the guests calm?" He asked, knowing what her answer would be.

"Hell no, Smallville!" Lois snarled. "Those birds up there look like standard Army issue Blackhawks. I get the impression that these boys aren't here to wish you well. I may have to pull rank on them." Clark admired her powerful spirit, but he still couldn't see using any of his abilities in front of her yet.

Of course, that wouldn't stop Kara, Laura, or the rest of their unusual party guests. "Okay, just stay behind me, though." Clark half pleaded. "Let's be friends with them first. I assume that these government types are after Worthington's Lana Mech suit."

Oliver couldn't really do much to help at this point, sans his Green Arrow outfit, and neither could Chloe. Abby, Maddie, Sara, Mia, and Laura now flanked Kara and Clark. The Worthington helicopter had set down, and two young women filed out, the pilot had remained on board.

"Hi Miss Lang!" The Worthington rep said excitedly. "Corrine Chase, Worthington asset security, and this is Jenna Dathos, Chief of Domestic Ops." The women introduced themselves. Lana had rolled down the Mech helmet, leaving her whole face and head exposed.

"I take it you're ready to head back?" Jenna eyed the oncoming ground vehicles suspiciously. "Yes, I was about to leave, when they showed up." Lana gestured towards the circling helicopters. One of which was beginning the landing procedures.

Instantly, Corrine and Jenna revealed their shiny silver side arms. The twin guns were in Jenna's hands within the blink of an eye. Corinne cocked hers as well. "Whoa! Wait a minute!" Clark protested. "Relax Mr. Kent, these are just a precaution." Corinne smiled as she replaced the twin guns in their holsters. Lois whistled. "Those are some nice toys!" Lana was embarrassed, as her evening of business and pleasure came to a screeching halt. The two helicopters had set down across the field from the Kent Farm.

The ground vehicles slowed to a stop along the gravel access road to the ranch house. A serious looking soldier type stepped out of the first Blackhawk helicopter, twin pistols in hand. The ground vehicles consisted of two armored Humvees, and a black jeep SUV.

"Why are you trespassing on my land?" Clark challenged the approaching soldier, impressing Lois with his unusual bravado. "Don't get your overalls in a bunch, Farmer Brown." The cigar chewing soldier type snarled. "What's with the blue underwear and cape?" He snickered. "The name's Clark Kent." He snapped.

About a dozen variously armed men placed between the helicopters, SUVs, and the guest's cars echoed his laughter. Lois fumed. She'd dealt with hard asses like him before. "Listen Sergeant…" Lois began menacingly. She'd recognized that the stripes on his shoulder represented the rank of Major, and purposely dressed him down to Sergeant. "This is none of your business." She said.

He frowned at her. "That's Major Garrett Krieg, missy. Anyway, Mr. Green Jeans…" The smug Major returned his attention to Clark. Kara had closed in on them as well, spoiling for a fight. "We're here about that illegal weapon you've got stored over there." Krieg pointed towards the Lana Mech. "She is quite the firecracker isn't she?" Oliver butted in sarcastically.

Mia and the other girls snickered further infuriating Major Krieg. "What about it, Major?" Clark challenged again. "What part of illegal didn't you understand, cowboy?" Krieg asked arrogantly. "These people are my guests, and are on my land." Clark scowled. Lois could feel an adrenaline surge brought on by Clark's sudden toughness.

"You can keep your little pajama party going, Kent." Krieg continued. "We're just confiscating that unlicensed weapon." Now it was Corrine and Jenna who approached Krieg and his unit. "This is not a weapon." Corrine began smoothly. "It's my property. I represent the Mech suit's owner, Marcus Worthington. You need to see a license and registration?" She mocked him.

Krieg started for his weapon. Jenna flicked her gun's hammer. "I wouldn't." She warned him. "Are you threatening me, kid?" Krieg's mouth curled ominously. "No sir." Jenna mocked. "I would never threaten a Federal government employee." She grinned evilly.

"You also didn't file an FAA flight plan for your toy." Krieg bluffed. "Yes we did." Corinne quickly whipped out a piece of paper and waved it at Krieg. "So, Major, why don't you pick up your toy soldiers and go home and play?" Lois retorted. Clark rolled his eyes, but secretly found Lois's ruggedness refreshing.

"You got a smart mouth on you, lady." Krieg menaced, his hand twitched near his pistol. "The smartest." Lois came back. "It's hereditary you know. Lois Lane, the daughter of General Sam Lane." She namedropped as Oliver grinned in the background.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" Krieg said as he did a slow burn. "It could. One call from me and the General will have you busted down to PFC, and you'll spend the rest of your service cleaning latrines, and washing dishes, Major Krieg." Lois stated proudly.

"Listen, we don't want any trouble." Clark's tone was even. "Leave now, or I'll call the authorities." Major Krieg grasped his pistol handle again. "I am the authority here, farm boy." He growled.

"You better rethink that, Major." Corinne threatened as she placed one thin finger on the trigger of her sidearm. "Ditto." Jenna flicked the hammer on her secondary gun.

Clark was growing frustrated. Lois stepped in front of him. "Major, if you fire on an unarmed civilian, not only will I have you up on charges, but you'll be the lead story in tomorrow's Metropolis Daily Planet." She snarled. "Clark and I are reporters there. Might I remind you that you also have at least eleven witnesses to your peeing match?"

"If I were you, I'd get back in my little Blackhawk and go home." Lois taunted. "Listen Lois, is it? I'm just doing my job. The Mech Suit constitutes a threat to national security." Krieg sounded far less sure of himself. "The Mech is unarmed." Corinne stated flatly. "I'm calling my boss." Jenna offered, and flipped on the cell phone.

"Sorry to wake you up Mr. Worthington…" Jenna began after identifying herself and explaining the situation. "He'll talk to you, Krieg." Jenna handed him the phone. Truth be told, it was barely past nine PM in Arizona, but Jenna milked it for all it was worth.

"I'm sorry for causing all this trouble." Lana apologized over the Mech's speakers. A moment later, Krieg handed the phone back to Jenna. "Okay, if that's what you want." She said goodbye and clicked off the cell. "Mr. Worthington will allow you a brief inspection of the Mech."

"Don't touch anything!" Corinne objected. "You're allowed a visual inspection only." Krieg mumbled a string of curses under his breath. "Fall in!" He barked at a few of his closest soldiers. The four of them approached Lana warily. Clark sighed with relief. "Damn!" Lois yelped. "I was so in the mood to deliver a good ass kicking!" She snapped her fingers.

"At least no one was injured." Clark reasoned as he put his arm around her. Oliver and Laura looked disappointed as well. "We don't need to mess around with the Feds." Bruce added, having come back out of the barn to investigate the sudden silence. Dick and Barb followed closely.

Krieg and his three goons inspected the Mech, and found no weapons as Corinne stated. Lana waited patiently for them to finish gawking at it. Kara had circled around in back of the Mech and winked at Lana. "Major Krieg, we can get you one in pink if you want." Kara commented, as the Major grumbled. "Shut it missy." He snapped.

"Why is a pretty little lady like yourself inside a sweaty old Mech Suit anyway?" A handsome young soldier flirted with Lana. "Because it's my job." She responded coldly. Laura zipped over to them and glanced over Krieg's shoulder purposely to irritate him.

Mia, Abby, Sara, and Maddie took their cue from Laura, and surrounded the soldiers, chatting up a storm with Corinne and Jenna. All six women began a talkfest that grated on Krieg's nerves. The young soldiers didn't mind all the attention that the girls were paying them.

The rest of the soldiers felt left out as they stood stoically at attention, shouldering their weapons. "Uh, Major Krieg, can the rest of us grab a look?" A young unit commander asked. Krieg sighed with resignation. "Fine, double time soldiers!" He shouted above the din of the idling helicopters.

Krieg knew that he was beaten. The grumpy Major retreated back towards Clark and Lois. The rest of the unit filed in and past the Mech. Most were likely more interested in Lana and the other girls than the suit. Chloe, Dinah, Barbara, Amari, and Lori mixed with the soldiers as well.

Zatanna chose to join Clark and Lois. "Boys and their toys!" The young magician quipped. "No matter what the age, they never change." Lois agreed, gazing longingly at Clark. "Present company accepted." She hugged him tightly.


	37. Chapter 37: Epilogue

Epilogue

After a thorough inspection of the Mech, Krieg barked some new orders: "Okay you mugs! Fall in! As long as you're in this man's Army, playtime is over!" The troops scattered after quick goodbyes to the girls. Amid a flurry of 'Aye Sirs' and 'Yes Sir', the soldiers headed back to their respective vehicles. Krieg stood alone with Corinne.

"Major Krieg, here's a WorthingtonCo business card if you have any further questions about the Mech." She beamed as the grumpy commander reluctantly took the card. He saluted everyone, without apologizing to Clark and Kara for disrupting the party.

The soldiers rapidly evacuated the area. Lana began to release the straps from the Mech after she walked it to the WorthingtonCo helicopter. She glanced around to make sure that Clark and Kara were at a safe distance, and climbed out. Jenna helped the pilot load the Mech into the chopper's cargo bay. Lana gazed longingly at Clark over her shoulder.

He waved at her with his left hand, while the other arm wrapped around Lois's shoulders. Kara closed in on Lana until the nausea set in. She backed away and waved at Lana as well. Chloe hugged her good friend, reassuring her that it was all for the best.

Lana climbed the stairs into the helicopter as her stomach turned and her heart wrenched. She took one last look at Clark, he seemed happy, she mused. Lana swallowed hard and fought back tears as she entered the chopper.

Next week, she'd concentrate on her new job with WorthingtonCo. Her life was truly her own. Lana hoped that would eventually lead her to happiness. In a couple of years she'd be free of the kryptonite poisoning, and perhaps at that point, settle down and have a family.

Lana would still be helping Marcus Worthington, and tangentially continue to help Clark save the world from whatever menace Jor El was expecting. There was still so much to do, she reasoned, shaking her head. One thing was certain, Lois wouldn't be getting a Christmas card from her, Lana thought bitterly. She soon put those negative feelings aside and longed for her new home.

The WorthingtonCo helicopter departed for Arizona, and the party finally began to break up. Bruce Wayne had called Alfred back and cancelled the emergency flight of the bat jet. He'd said his goodbyes to Oliver, and the others, stopping briefly to talk to Clark, Lois, and Kara.

"Well, Clark, I'd have to say that this was one of the more interesting parties I've been to." Bruce began as his mouth curled in a lopsided grin. "I'm sorry Mr. Wayne, we hardly got a chance to talk." Clark apologized as glassy eyed Lois looked on with hazy interest.

"Bruce." The Batman corrected him. "Will you be staying in Metropolis long?" Kara inquired, facing Bruce. "Not really, Kara. We've completed our business investigation here. Dick, Barbara and I will be returning to Gotham City tomorrow afternoon. Thanks for your hospitality."

They all shook hands, as Chloe approached them, grinning sheepishly. "At least no one got injured this time." She began, cynically. "Any large gathering in Smallville usually ends in one type of catastrophe or another. Mr. Wayne, do you have a moment?"  
Chloe grabbed Bruce by the elbow, startling him. She walked him away from Lois, knowing that Clark and Kara would overhear their discussion anyway.

"Is my little cousin hitting on a billionaire?" Lois yawned as she watched them leave. "What about Jimbo? I know they've been on the outs, but it isn't like Chlo' to try and pick up a guy while her beau is still around."

Clark was puzzled by Chloe's actions as well, but offered no further comment. He trusted that whatever Bruce and Chloe were discussing was likely important. He vowed not to listen in, if it concerned them, Chloe would certainly bring it up later, or would she? He wondered.

"Mr. Wayne…" Chloe began nervously. "Bruce." He corrected. Chloe handed him two small, bat shaped microphones, and a bat shaped miniature camera. "Are these yours?" She accused. "I…uh…" Bruce stammered. It wasn't easy to catch the Batman off guard, but Chloe succeeded.

"Before you hit me with the plausible deniability stick…" Chloe started. "I'm not particularly concerned about why you and your friends are monitoring Clark and Kara, but I would appreciate it if you would be honest with me. If you have any questions, you can contact me at Watchtower." She handed him a disc of information.

"This explains our collection of meteor freaks, and in depth details of dirty deals that LuthorCorp, and then LexCorp have made." Chloe continued as they walked toward Bruce's black Sterling sports car. "Some of it is already public knowledge. I've created a number of secured websites that we gather information from."

"I don't quite know what to say." Bruce scowled. "Just be assured that Oliver and the rest of us have the best intentions for what we do." Chloe countered. "Maybe you'd like to join up with us at some point…" She glanced around to make sure that they were alone. "Batman."

Bruce gulped. "I trust that you'll keep this in the utmost confidence. People's lives are at stake, starting with my own." He scolded. "How'd you figure it out?" Chloe smirked. "I'm the queen of secrets, Bruce. My high awareness of duplicity keeps me on my toes."

"We have a lot of work to do in Gotham." Bruce said calmly as he beeped the alarm on his car. "I'll take your offer under advisement." He forced a thin grin. "Do the others know?" Chloe shook her head. "No. I'll keep it to myself…for now. I, more than anyone else, understand people with trust issues." Bruce nodded. "Meaning Clark?" He jabbed. "Among others." Chloe agreed.

"Chloe Sullivan, you are one of a kind." Bruce praised. "You can count on that." She smiled as she said goodbye. Bruce was distracted briefly by Lois, who switched positions, wrapping her arms around Clark's midsection while leaning heavily against his broad back.

Bruce sat in his car, waiting for Barb and Dick to say their goodbyes. "Alfred, this was well worth the effort." He'd flipped on his secured car phone line. "We've learned so much, yet there are still tons of questions yet to be answered." He set the disc in his bat computer and copied it.

"Are they mostly positive questions, sir?" Alfred retorted playfully. "Yes, I believe so. For the first time, I see that we're not alone in our quest." Bruce sounded philosophical. "Which quest was that sir?" Alfred toyed with him. "The fight against evil, what else?" Bruce added.

"What else indeed, Master Bruce?" Alfred chuckled as he continued to monitor the youngsters. Dick and Barbara were still chatting with Laura, Tim, and Kara. Laura was still unsure about following up with Dick, and she didn't yet know how Kara felt about him either. Tim also felt awkward, placed in between the three attractive women.

Laura took advantage of the awkward silence to get things started. "Richard, it was a pleasure meeting you and Barbara." She said elegantly as she shook their hands. "Aww! Kiss him! Give the kid a thrill!" AC heckled as he crossed the room. Laura chuckled. "Fine."

Laura took Dick by the hands and kissed him goodnight. Barbara hooted with laughter. Nightwing was in all his glory. Kara shifted uncomfortably, settling for a hug from Tim. Laura was aware that Kara might have had feelings for him so she took a lighthearted approach.

"Now you have to kiss Kara." Laura instructed. "What?" The alien beauty was shocked. Barb got a kick out of the blank expression on Kara's face. "I don't know, I mean…" Kara stuttered. "Just do it!" Laura encouraged. Dick's ego was on overdrive, so he aggressively kissed Kara.

Kara's eyes briefly flared yellow. The teen found it enjoyable, but wondered what it would really mean to either of them. "See, methinks thou protest too much!" Laura needled after they unclenched. Dick smirked lustily, glancing at Barb. "Don't even think about it!" She quipped.

"C'mon, Bruce's waiting." Barb urged after saying goodbye and exchanging cell phone numbers and E Mail addresses. The young crime-fighters shook hands with Oliver, Bart and the rest. Finally, Barb and Dick worked their way to Clark and Lois. The couple had lingered outside for a while until Bruce and Chloe parted ways.

"So, I saw you kissing my little cousin." Clark pretended to give Dick a stern look. "Oh chill out, Smallville." Lois playfully chastised him. "The kids are just having fun." Clark nodded. "I know, Lois." He rolled his eyes at her. "It's been nice meeting you, thanks for the invite." Dick said cordially, shaking Clark's hand.

"Lois? How're things going?" Bart butted in. "Okay, the night proved not to be a total disaster." She winked flirtatiously at Clark who grinned. "Say, about your newspaper." Bart guided Lois towards the makeshift bar. Barbara glanced up at Clark nervously.

Dick folded his arms, daring Barb to say what was on her mind. "I, uh, thanks for having us, Clark." Barb reddened. "My pleasure. Why don't you guys keep in touch?" He offered. Barb steeled her resolve, stood on her tiptoes, and kissed Clark on the cheek. "Thanks, we will." She flushed, as did Clark. Lois had missed that little move, now involved in a discussion with Jimmy.

"See ya." Barbara's bright reddish blonde hair flipped in her face. "If you're ever in Gotham, look us up." She offered as Dick guided her outside. Clark shook his head, smirking. Human relationships are always confusing, he mused as Lois had tracked him down again.

Barbara glowed as Dick whistled. "That's five bucks you owe me, sport." Barb chuckled. "Here you go." Dick handed her the bill. "I told you that I'd kiss the Blur before the night's over." She boasted proudly. "If you call that a kiss." Dick argued playfully.

The young folks hopped on their motorcycles and revved them up. "Uh, might I remind Master Dick and Mistress Barbara that they are still in costume?" Alfred cut in on their bat communicators. "Yikes! You're right Alfred." Dick stripped off his mask, placing it behind him in the small luggage rack. Barb did the same, folding their capes as they packed.

The visitors from Gotham roared away back to Metropolis. Tomorrow night they'd be back on patrol, knowing that they weren't the only ones out there. The future, though unsettled, suddenly looked brighter to the young crime-fighters. The adventures would continue.

Oliver signaled Chloe for a quick meeting. She walked over to Lois, Jimmy, and Clark. "Hey Lo' can you and Jimmy run up to the house and grab some clean up equipment, like paper towels, trash bags, rags, and brooms? We'll join you in a moment."

At first Lois's buzz allowed her to protest, but she resisted, kissing Clark on the cheek before excusing herself. She started for the doors, but glanced back over her shoulder at the boys. Bart, Oliver, AC, Victor, and Clark gathered near the center of the barn.

Wait a minute… Lois's reporter sense fought off the alcohol haze. Of course…it's so obvious…she continued to muse. Jimmy was saying something to her. A moment later, Dinah, Chloe, Amari, Laura, Kara, Abby, Sara, Mia, Maddie, and Lori joined the boys.

"Lois? Can you hear me?" Jimmy grumbled as they walked through the doors to the outside. "I know we had all that loud music, and the choppers didn't help…" He was complaining. "What?" Lois's neck snapped around, she glared at him.

That was no ordinary clique issue. Lois silently fumed. These are Oliver's band of merry men, and women, of which she wasn't truly a part. Clark was working with Oliver for the last few years since we first met. Boy, is he gonna get lip from me. She thought sourly.

They dutifully gathered Chloe's request list items. Lois was completely quiet, never a good sign. Jimmy was even wondering about her. "Lois, are you and Clark alright?" Jimmy prodded. "I guess so. I'm just tired of him keeping secrets. He must've driven Lana nuts!" She replied.

"Preaching to the choir, Lo'" Jimmy sighed in disgust. "Chloe's the same way. It all has something to do with Oliver and whatever mess he constantly gets into." Lois nodded absently. "Are you two gonna talk it out?" He probed. "Maybe, but not now when I have a good buzz going. Not tomorrow either when my head is pounding. I may say something that I'll regret."

Jimmy had already resigned himself to the end of his relationship with Chloe, but maybe he could at least help Lois and Clark, he wondered, after all we'll be on the same team at the Daily Planet. "Nope Jimbo, I already blew it with AC and Oliver." Lois vowed. "I'm not giving Clark up so easily. I'll get the truth from him one way or another."

next: _the Uninvited _


	38. Chapter 38: The Uninvited

**The Uninvited** Chapter 38 of Metropolis, 2010

The guests left shortly thereafter. Only Oliver, Chloe, Laura, and Tim remained with Clark, Lois, and Kara. Even Dinah reluctantly agreed to leave with Mia. Jimmy kissed Chloe goodnight before he left, but it was a hollow gesture. Sadly, Chloe and Jimmy were no longer a couple.

While Laura, Lois, and Tim were still in the house, Chloe pulled Oliver and Clark aside. She explained about the electronic bugs and cameras that she'd located. Clark and Kara would do a more detailed sweep of the area later. Clark frowned.

"What was Wayne playing at?" The young super hero asked rhetorically. Oliver shrugged. "It seemed to be more than just your average corporate espionage." He commented. Chloe promised Bruce that she would hold on to the truth for as long as possible, yet it wouldn't be easy.

"There's more to this story, I'm sure of it." Chloe hinted. "So we can't trust Bruce after all." Oliver scowled. "I wouldn't give up on him just yet." Chloe waffled. "He might be of some use to us, all of us." Oliver's eyebrows rose. "You think he was after…our group, not Queen Industries?" Chloe nodded. "Exactly."

"I think that I liked it better with the corporate espionage angle." Clark grumbled. "Could Lex or Tess be behind Wayne's interest in us?" Chloe shook her head, allowing her lengthening blonde locks to fall to one side. "No, I can definitely say that Lex and Tess are Bruce's mortal enemies."

"You know something, don't you?" Oliver grilled Chloe. "Sure. If it becomes relevant, I'll let you know." She responded crossly. Clark rolled his eyes. More secrets and lies, he mused.

Meanwhile, Lois was furious at Oliver and Clark. She felt that the boys were playing some kind of secret game with her. Why don't they just trust me? She thought sourly. Laura picked up on Lois's silence, steeled her resolve, and began a conversation with her.

"Um…Lois…I can't believe I'm telling you this, but…uh…Clark and I had a thing a couple of years ago." The teen beauty gulped as Lois's eyes widened. "A thing? You and Clark?" She snorted. "Don't tell me, let me guess, he kept things from you."

Laura shook her head. "I wanna say no, but I'm sure now that he hadn't told me everything." She confessed. "You were caught under the Lana Lang romance wheels, weren't you?" Lois snapped. "Yeah I guess so." Laura admitted sheepishly. "They'd just broken up, and Lana was seeing Lex." Lois snickered. "Leave it to Smallville to break a young girl's heart."

"Actually, it was my idea." Laura explained. "I came on to him figuring that with Lana out of the picture, it was my turn to make a move." Lois nodded. "I can understand that. He has a certain something, but I have no idea what it is." Laura chuckled at Lois's comment.

"I just wanted to clear the air, since it seems like you two will be going together." Laura sighed, as her old heartbreak came back. "It sounds ludicrous while we're standing on a farm, but Clark shouldn't count his chickens…he may just drive me completely nuts." Lois sniped.  
"Anyway, I'm basically over Clark by now." Laura said halfheartedly. "I'm going to be so busy working with Oliver and Chloe, that Clark won't even get any face time with me." Lois nodded. "Thanks for being honest with me. It's quite refreshing based on all of the covert activity I keep seeing around here."

Lois, still on her alcohol buzz, wavered a step and knocked a bottle of water off the kitchen countertop. Laura's high-speed reflexes snapped the bottle up with one hand, long before it would've hit the floor. "Nice reaction time!" Lois praised.

"Thanks. Here my Aunt Wanda said that playing too many video games was bad for me." Laura fibbed playfully. Both girls got a laugh out of that. Lois yawned. "It's about time for this soldier to hit the barracks!" She commented. "Aw! The night's still young." Laura protested. "You'll have to give Clark his kiss goodnight." She gibed.

"Maybe I should have you kiss him goodnight so I can get some shuteye!" Lois quipped. "Sure, send in the rookie of the team!" Laura joked. By now, a rather confused Kara had joined them as the girls cleaned up the kitchen. "Hey K Girl!" Laura smiled. "How'd it go with Richard?"

"Fine." Kara responded. "He seems nice." Laura snickered. "But were you impressed with him?" Lois butted in. "I guess." Kara watched the girls exchange glances. The alien beauty seemed genuinely puzzled with the entire mystique surrounding a kiss with Richard.

Back in the barn, Chloe was still defending Bruce's monitoring of their party. "You're sure that Wayne is trustworthy?" Oliver double-checked. "Yes. You can bank on it." She reassured them. "Okay, if he's good enough for Chloe, I say we keep in touch with him." Clark decided. "Thank you Clark. I figure that as your former number one sidekick, my opinion still holds weight." Chloe said sternly.

"Chloe! You've never been my sidekick." Clark argued. "I'm okay with it Clark, being Oliver's go to girl." She added. "You should consider telling Lois the truth." Clark gulped. "I know, Chloe, but I don't want to put her in constant jeopardy."

"Clark, she's going to do it whether you come clean with her or not." Chloe insisted. "Yeah, Lois is like a pit bull when she sinks her teeth into a story." Oliver agreed. "Remember the Green Arrow debacle?" Clark nodded. "Or the legendary Stiletto?" Chloe reminded him.

"I'm just not ready." Clark countered. "When would you be ready, Clark, on the wedding night?" Chloe sniped. "Sorry Oliver." He waved her off. "Can you lead two distinctly different lives?" Chloe wondered aloud. "Superhero slash mild mannered reporter?"

"I've been doing okay as the Blur." Clark defended. "Yes, but Lois has never really been your plus one before. Now you've ramped up the game." Chloe pointed out. "Maybe I should back off, then?" Clark offered. "That's up to you Clark, but why would you not want to be happy?" Oliver mentioned. "You also have to consider Lois's feelings…" He swallowed hard.

"When I let Lois go, it broke her heart." Oliver explained after taking a deep breath. "You should've seen her, Clark…" Chloe nodded. "You two can make it work." She said with confidence. "After I found out the truth, I was okay with it. When Lana learned about you, she was eventually okay with it. Give it a chance."

"That's not all, Clark." Chloe continued. "Kara will have to go through the same things you did. She'll need someone to help her. You had all of us to back you up."

Clark was tiring of the circuitous conversation. "I promise I will tell Lois the truth." He vowed.

"I take it you don't have a timeline in mind." Oliver challenged. "No, not right now." He admitted. "Okay, then there's nothing more we can say to you about it." He put up his hands in resignation. Chloe sighed. The effort was exhausting her. "You'll tell her when you feel it's right." Clark nodded. "Exactly."

"Why are you so eager for Lois and I to hook up?" Clark asked them suspiciously. "Because Oliver has his eye on a little birdie." Chloe teased. "Canary?" Clark chuckled. "Dinah and I are good friends." Oliver defended lamely. "What about Mia?" Clark questioned.

"Mia is my protégé, more like a little sister." Oliver said sheepishly. "We'll all refrain from discussing my train wreck of a relationship." Chloe remarked sourly. "Aw Chlo' you'll find someone new. It sucks, I know. We all liked Jimmy." Clark hugged her.

"Chloe, it's my fault isn't it, about you and Jimmy?" Oliver admitted. "Because I've had to depend on you so much for Watchtower." Chloe shook her head. "No, Jimmy and I lost our magic somewhere along the way. Too many secrets, too many lies."

"It's okay. I understand his point." Chloe sighed as she continued to hug Clark. "Jimmy has needs, and I haven't met them." Oliver shook his head. "Are you sure? I can give you some time off if you want to try and save the relationship. Between Canary, Mia, Tim Servo, Laura and I, we can cover Watchtower."

"That's sweet, Oliver, but I'm already more interested in moving on." Chloe tearfully admitted. "Our ship has sailed. Jimmy and I will get over the breakup sometime." Clark silently felt that it was more his fault than Oliver's about the end of Chloe and Jimmy's relationship.

"Maybe we should call our group the loser society of America." Oliver remarked cynically. "Now let's not go negative, Oliver. We knew that following this path wouldn't be easy for any of us." Chloe tried to remain upbeat.

By now, Kara and Laura had finished cleaning up, and Lois was lounging on the living room couch, as her eyelids grew heavy. Kara decided to check on her precious Kryptonian artifacts. Laura followed her up into Clark's former hideaway loft.

The teen alien pulled up some floorboards, and removed her alien prizes: the large blue crystal, black obelisk, two smaller purplish crystals and one orange crystal, and a silver metallic disc. Kara gathered all of the items and placed them on a card table near the center of the loft.

"Ooh pretty!" Laura praised, startling Kara. The young alien should've heard Laura approach, but was obviously distracted. The group of items seemed to shift, and a bright blue light was emitted from the largest crystal, the royal blue one.

"Oh Crap!" Kara complained. Three individuals, one male and two female stood before them.


	39. Chapter 39: The Uninvited 2

The Uninvited cont'd

_Curse of the Obelisk_

Young Kara Kent had wandered away from the party guests. She was still not used to intense social settings, and this was about as intense as things could get. Dick Grayson, aka Nightwing, and Laura's friend, Tim Servo, had been battling over the Kryptonian teen's attentions.

At first, Oliver's Halloween party seemed like a good idea. It would get most of the known potential Justice League members together in one location. Kara adjusted her golden colored mask. She'd decided to dress up for the party as Gold Wing.

The mask kept on sliding down her slim nose. Laura's nose was a bit thicker and wider than hers. She did enjoy the black leather jacket and pants, and the cropped yellow tee shirt was similar to the midriff baring white one she usually wore. Kara also loved the black leather boots.

She still found walking in them a bit clumsy, though, being used to flying more often than not. Kara had plodded up the stairs to Clark's former loft hideaway, leaving the pounding bass of Oliver's stereo system behind. She'd instinctively checked on her current prized possessions.

"Uh oh! That can't be good!" She muttered. While she was watching the obelisk spin slowly on its own, the blue crystal had suddenly flared a bright white light. The energy surge caught Kara off guard, and she tripped on the floorboard and fell promptly on her backside.

Three humanoids were now before her, one male and two female. They looked to be in their mid to late twenties, by Earth's standards. The male aggressively approached her. "Kneel before Zod!" He barked, as the two women quickly stood alongside him.

Laura had heard the commotion, and zipped up the stairs, placing herself between Zod and Kara. "Kneel before Zod!" He snarled. Laura just stared at him. "Ex squeeze me?" She challenged, adjusting her Gothic Warrior outfit.

"Kneel before Zod!" He shouted, and attempted to grab Laura by the throat. "I'm not that kind of girl!" She remarked curtly, and slapped his hands away from her. "Resistance?" Zod asked incredulously. The two women closed in on Laura and Kara. "Houston, we have a problem!" Laura remarked. "Friends of yours?"

Laura asked Kara over her shoulder without taking her eyes off of Zod. "Not really." The alien beauty answered. "Who are you, again?" Kara demanded, after gathering her senses. "I am Zod, ruler of Kandor. This is Faora and Fiona, my disciples." Zod approached the younger girls aggressively, as Laura sidestepped his advance.

"Whom do you serve?" Zod demanded. Laura sneered. "I serve no one! This is a free country!" She retorted. "Either you check your attitude at the door, or you all can kiss this country girl's little white ass!" Faora lunged at Laura clumsily, as the Meta human easily swatted the Kandorian Ninja girl to the side, as the alien slammed against Clark's old sofa.

Fiona edged towards Kara who gracefully vaulted over her and landed on the opposite side of the loft. Zod whipped a long saber like sword from behind his back, and attempted to slice Laura.

He was obviously not the sharpest tool in the shed. Laura blocked his saber with her costume's sword. She was thankful that she'd replaced the plastic one with a thick metal blade.

Faora had regained her footing, and charged Kara with her own saber drawn. She swung down at the teen beauty's head. Kara reflexively caught the blade between her hands, and twisted it back towards Faora, who was surprisingly strong.

Zod took a sideways swing at Laura, who was starting to tire of the game. She kicked the saber out of Zod's hands with her long, muscular leg. The Kandorian weapon spun into the barn loft wall, sticking part of the way into it. Zod seemed to lose some of his fire after that.

"You both fight well, who are you?" Zod questioned in an even tone. Kara flipped up the Gold Wing mask, and tossed it to Laura, who had pinned Fiona to the floor, placing her booted foot lightly on the Kandorian Ninja girl's throat.

"I am Kara Zor El! Last Daughter of the House of El!" She said in a tough, arrogant manner. "Indeed?" Zod's lips curled upward in an evil smile. "Zor El's daughter? Then we are on Earth?" He seemed annoyingly pleased. "This is my home now, and you will respect it!" Kara mustered as much power as she could into her usually calm demeanor.

"Faora! Fiona!" Zod barked. "Cease and desist your attacks! We are among fellow Kandorians." Instantly, the ninja girls relaxed, and Laura helped Fiona up off the floor. Faora followed suit, albeit more reluctantly. It was then that Clark returned, gawking at the loft's disarray, and the three strangers standing nearly at attention, as Kara walked purposefully past them.

"Kal El, this is Major Zod and his minions." Kara announced. "Really?" Clark was not happy. Zod gave him a mock salute. "My Kandorian sisters, Kneel before Kal El, and Kara Zor El." He directed, as the ninja girls complied, finally putting their saber swords in their sheaths. They bent their right arms towards their bodies, and gazed at the barn loft floor.

Laura snickered. "Now that's what I call an attitude adjustment." She commented as Clark gave her a nasty stare. "Laura, can you escort our human guests out of the barn party?" His tone was serious. Clark was worried that Zod would cause more trouble and injure their human friends.

"You got it, boss!" Laura gave him a mock salute and dashed down the stairs, using a fraction of her hyper speed. "That one is called Lara, Kal El?" Zod asked as he stood up again, his ninja girls mimicking the gesture. "Laura. Yes, she's a good friend of mine. Welcome to Earth." Clark began warily, choosing to be friends with Zod for the moment.

Clark noticed the open floorboard and Kara's personal memorabilia within it. He quickly put two and two together. Kara had unwittingly released Zod and the girls from some type of captivity. For the moment, he made no mention of it. Things had just gotten more complicated.

Laura chased Tim,. "Party's over! Someone just got sick and barfed all over Clark's couch. Thanks for coming!" She ushered them out into the cool night air, holding the barn doors open. "One person always spoils it for everyone else." Oliver grumbled. "That's life, Ollie!" Laura smiled brightly as he left.

Chloe cast Laura a puzzled glance as she shut the barn door. "Got sick and barfed on the couch?" Chloe echoed incredulously. "It was the only thing I could think of on short notice." Laura defended as she risked a look up at the barn loft.

"Clark and Kara are having family issues!" She added, further annoying Chloe. "Family issues?" She parroted. "They're fighting?" Oliver was skeptical. "Not those kind of issues…those." Laura pointed at the top of the steps where Kara led Zod, Fiona, and Faora out of the loft, Clark close at their heels. "Don't tell me!" Chloe gasped. "Yup." Laura confirmed.

"Oliver, we'd better say goodnight." Chloe shoved him towards the exit. "Why? Who are these party crashers?" Oliver was well on his way to being drunk and out of control, adding gasoline to the fire. "One word…Kandorians!" Laura answered menacingly.

Chloe put her hand on her head. "We don't need this!" Laura grabbed Oliver by the arm. He tried unsuccessfully to squirm out of her ironclad grip. "Do you want me to get rough with you?" Laura teased. "Promises, promises!" Oliver remarked crudely. "Whatever!" She snorted.

Nevertheless, Laura basically helped Chloe drag him out of the barn and into the moonlit night. "Do you rule here, Kal El, as your father intended?" Zod began his interrogation. "It's complicated." Clark sidestepped the information dig.

"Oh my God!" Kara snapped. "That's Zod!" The alien dictator corrected. "No, Kal, we forgot about Lois! Remember, she fell asleep on our couch in the den!" Kara was frantic. She was reluctant to leave Clark with the Kandorians, but Lois couldn't find out about any of this.

The Kandorians hadn't shown any of Clark or Kara's traits during the battle, but Zod was a crafty character, and he could be hiding them for later use, or have been unaware of the Earth landing, yellow sun, power boost, yet.

Just outside, Chloe had gotten Oliver to his yellow Lamborghini. "C'mon boss, I'm taking you home." She said, pressing the access button on the car's start up mechanism. The gull wing doors opened upward, and Chloe and Laura spilled Oliver into the front passenger side seat.

"I thought Laura was taking me home." Oliver slurred. Chloe, who was surprisingly sober, sighed tiredly. "She's too young for you." She snapped as Laura laughed heartily. "Age is just a number." Oliver defended, as he breathed on Chloe, making her wince.

Chloe mercifully locked the doors after climbing into the driver's seat. "Be careful." She warned Laura, as the power window slid down. "The Kandorians may not be particularly swift, but they are most likely untrustworthy, and inherently dangerous." Chloe added.

"You sure that you don't want me to run the boss home?" Laura offered. "No, thanks, I got it. Besides, how often do I get to drive a Lamborghini?" Chloe smiled. "It's just as well." Laura commented. "He'd have probably just hurled on me anyway."

"Good point!" Chloe chuckled. "Seriously though, I'd rather you were here with your Kryptonite free super powers, just in case." She blew the horn purposely to annoy Oliver. Chloe fired up the Lamborghini, and the first few gears ground together. "Ouch!" Laura grimaced as she covered her ears. Chloe peeled out, fish tailing the bright yellow sports car, and sped down the access road.

Zod looked over his surroundings, observing the multicolored balloons, streamers, and other Halloween decorations. "Kal El, this seems hardly to be a place for a person of your stature, or Kara's. Is Earth so poor that they couldn't afford you a crystalline palace to rule from?"

"Perhaps the House of El has fallen from grace." Fiona sniped. "We like it just the way it is." Kara scowled as she spoke. "Are those animals?" Faora gasped, as she pointed at the sleeping cattle and horses near the far end of the corral.

"Is Jor El here as well?" Zod continued his questioning. "In a manner of speaking." Clark replied evasively. "You talk in riddles, Kal El." Fiona remarked. "It's not our place to question the noble Kal El." Zod's tone sounded more like a mock than a plea for respect to Kara.

Laura met them in the barnyard. "Laura, can you see that Lois makes it home?" Clark hinted to his young charge. "Sure. Are you going to be okay?" She was worried after what Chloe had told her. "Just be quick about it." Kara snapped, still trying to play the game from a position of strength. One thing that she knew about Zod was that he was a soldier.

They dare not show any fear in front of him or the Kandorian women. Laura got the message, and zipped away into the house. "She runs quite well." Zod observed. Clark didn't know how long he and Kara could keep up this charade, but they had to try.

"She serves us well." Kara milked her part, sounding more like a princess than a usually shy and confused alien teenager. The Kandorians took a moment to gaze at the mostly clear night sky. "They have a satellite here, Major Zod." Fiona pointed at Earth's moon.

"It reminds me of old Argo, the Kryptonian mining colony." Zod sounded wistful. "We unearthed a number of the crystalline power obelisks there." Clark had no idea what Zod was talking about, so he made no further comment.

Laura swiftly grabbed Lois, and carried her off at hyper speed through the back door. Clark owes me big time for this, she mused. Since when do I have to cart his new girlfriend around? In moments, Laura had zipped into Lois's condo apartment building.

She zoomed past the guards, and unlocked Lois's condo, dumping the still drunk young reporter unceremoniously into her bed, clothes, shoes, and all. "Um…Clark…how about a kiss? Let's just do it right now!" Lois muttered through a drunken haze, with her eyes still closed.

Laura fumed. "How about not!" She grumbled as Lois turned over on her side and hugged the pillows tightly. "Nightmare!" She muttered, as she locked Lois's door and sped back to Smallville. By this time, Clark and Kara had led the Kandorians into the house.

Ever vigilant, Shelby / Krypto barked incessantly at Zod and his minions. "You allow an animal to live in this…house…with you?" Zod shook his head. "My, how the mighty have fallen." Clark was getting aggravated. "On Earth, a dog in the house is considered good luck." He lied.

"Luck?" Fiona echoed. "Warriors make their own luck, Kal El." Clark didn't argue that point. He felt that he and Kara, and possibly all of Earth were in for some bad luck.


	40. Chapter 40: The Uninvited 3

**Chapter 40** - _The Uninvited_

Clark and Kara spent all night discussing a plan with the Kandorians. "If you plan to stay on Earth, you'll have to assimilate." Clark explained to the angry and arrogant Kandorians. "Earth doesn't have the technology and capability of long distance space travel."

"What of the stories we heard about Kryptonians flying through Earth's air?" Faora questioned. "I'm not sure." Clark hedged. "I can't fly, but Kara can." Fiona stared at the teen alien. "Kara Zor El, how long have you been on Earth?" Kara sighed and went into her story about the crashed spaceship, which was destroyed, and her sixteen years spent in suspended cryogenic animation.

Zod had been listening to the exchange intensely. He was in full soldier recon mode, gathering all the information about his countrymen. "Kal El, you were raised by humans, but you are above them, despite your lack of gravity defiance. Why have you not taken over this ancient world?"

"It doesn't work like that, Zod." Clark answered patiently. "That's Major Zod!" Faora corrected shortly. "Kandor is not at war with Earth." Kara snapped. "You would do well to remember that you are all guests of Earth, not their conquerors." She still felt that she should be discussing things with the Kandorians from a position of power, and show no fear.

The Kandorians silenced after Kara's effective outburst. "Earth is not familiar with the concept of alien life yet." Clark continued to inform them. "Kara and I have chosen to stay out of the human's daily activities as much as possible." Clark fibbed. He wasn't about to get into his exploits as the Blur. The Kandorians didn't need to know much more.

"Still, your father, and my friend, Jor El, spoke of unimaginable powers that Kryptonians would possess while on Earth." Zod insisted on staying on point. "There is some truth to that." Clark evaded as much as possible. "These special abilities were meant to be used for self preservation if needed. Also, Jor El saw Kara and I as the protectors of Earth, not its supreme rulers."

"Jor El was a confirmed pacifist, and weak." Fiona remarked coldly. "Do not speak ill of the House of El." Kara warned in an unusually menacing tone. Zod nodded his agreement. "What do you suggest we do, Kal El?" He challenged, putting Clark to the test.

"I'll have my friend set you all up with fake histories, and identification." Clark explained, fully aware that this was illegal, but saw no other option. "Kara and I have the same made up backgrounds. Its simply how things are done on Earth."

"I'll talk to Oliver and see if he can purchase a plot of land for the Kandorians." Clark turned to Kara as he spoke. "Then you must all try and fit in to human society, as Kara and I have, and continue to do so." He looked into the Kandorians faces one by one.

"If you wish to survive, you'll follow our directions to the letter." Kara added sternly. "Major Zod does not take orders." Faora argued. "Then he will learn." Clark stared at Zod whose expression was unreadable. Clark had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach about all this.

"Of course, Kal El, you know this world best." Zod pretended to acquiesce. "This is intolerable!" Fiona growled. "Then you will learn to tolerate it." Kara countered. "Unless you want me to put you all back into the pocket dimension of the blue crystals?" She narrowed her eyes with the bluff. In truth, Kara had no idea to get the Kandorians back into it.

The Kandorians silently fumed, but offered no more arguments. Crafty Zod would likely wish to investigate Earth fully before making any moves, Clark thought. I just hope that they don't grow in power, or Kara and I might have a hard time stopping them.

Just then, Clark's cell phone rang. The Kandorians stared at the unusual device as he flipped open the top to read the incoming caller ID. Faora, thinking quickly, glanced over Clark's shoulder at the small screen. Kara frowned. The Kandorians were most likely untrustworthy, she mused.

The screen read 'Lois Lane'. Clark turned towards the Kandorians and grimaced. "Excuse me a minute." He said and used his hyper speed to distance himself from the alien visitors. "Did you see that?" Fiona marveled. "Kal El can move faster than our eyes could detect."

Zod scowled. "I figured that the son of Jor El would keep secrets from us." Kara was growing nervous, but she dared show no fear. "Is that your business?" She snapped at Zod. "You have enough to worry about without considering what Kal El does."

"Are you threatening me, Kara Zor El, your own countryman?" Zod challenged Kara. "No, of course not." She got into Zod's face. "Merely offering friendly advice." Kara wondered how long she could keep up this bravado, but assumed that it was the only course of action to take.

"Hello?" Clark sat on a recently built fence near the edge of the Kent Farm's land. "Morning, Smallville." Lois opened warily. "Good morning Lois, and how're you feeling?" Clark made it a point to be extra pleasant to her. "Oh, like the Metropolis Bull Dogs defensive line stomped on my head, how about you?" She asked through the throbbing hangover pain.

"Just tired." Clark fibbed. In truth, he was tired of dealing with the surly Kandorians all night. "So, how come I ended up home in my bed, fully clothed?" Lois sounded disappointed. "Oh, I had Kara drive you home. She hadn't been drinking." He added to the lie, further irritating his stomach. It was becoming harder and harder for him to lie to Lois.

"What was wrong with leaving me on couch city?" Lois protested, though her throat sounded sore. It could be from her unique rendition of Whitesnake's 'Is It Love', which she insisted on singing when Oliver dragged out the karaoke machine. Clark smirked at the memory.

"I didn't want to disturb you, but Kara and I also received some unexpected guests." Clark thought it would be best to tell her about Zod and his minions up front. He silently wished that he could simply tell her the truth, all of it, and maybe she could even be of some help. Something still kept holding him back. He continued to waffle as Lois spoke. "Who?"

"Uh, some friends of Kara from Minnesota came in last night virtually unannounced." Clark compounded his lie feeling worse by the minute. "Really? So you kicked me out?" Lois grumbled. "Not kicked you out, just closed down the party so we could get them settled." He defended lamely. "They're uh, not used to being around large crowds."

Lois was silent, never a good sign, Clark thought sourly. "Whatever, Clark." She finally said. "Let me ask you this, Smallville, was all that lip locking last night just alcohol related or were you truly into it?" She pressed him with the hard question.

"Lois, how can you ask me that?" Clark's mood darkened. "Of course I meant every kiss. I'm just not sure how we define our relationship." Lois was quiet again.

"Okay, I'll bite." She began. "I'm not usually that aggressive on a first official date."

"I didn't mind at all." Clark flirted. "Sure you didn't. Most fun you've had in a long time." Lois commented playfully. "No argument there, Lois." He continued to flirt. "Moving on, I was pretty blitzed yesterday, wasn't I?" Lois tried to change the subject a bit.

"You work hard, Lois, you needed to let off some steam." Clark said smoothly. "You're the best, Smallville." Lois smiled brightly. "I keep telling you that." He replied in feigned arrogance. "Next date, we should do something more normal, like a movie and dinner."

Lois snickered. "Oh you want a second date, do you?" She joked. "Sounds good, Clark. Meanwhile, I'm heading back to the sack and wait for my head to clear." She volunteered. "It's back to the grindstone tomorrow at the Planet. Goodnight, Smallville."

"G'night Lois." Clark grinned as he hung up. Despite the cascade of lies, Clark felt much better about talking to Lois. Maybe she is the one, he considered. After all, Chloe, Lana, Oliver, and the others had accepted him. The sooner I drop all the lies, the better, he concluded.

Clark zipped back to the ranch house and found the scene ludicrous. Zod, Fiona, and Faora sat on his sofa and chairs gawking at one another. Kara stood before them, looking none too pleased. Faora flashed Clark an icy stare. "This Lois Lane is your consort, Kal El?" Fiona fished.

"Yes, Lois is considered my girlfriend." Clark replied absently, as if the phrase sounded awkward to him. "You are easily pleased then." Faora threw out the dig. Clark frowned, but chose not to rebuke the uppity Kandorian. Kara rubbed her forehead, as if she was getting a migraine.

Zod grinned evilly, not so much that Clark's girlfriend was a human, but he immediately saw her as a weakness, making it easier to get to him. How do I challenge Kal El, the son of my best friend, and without any powers? Zod mused angrily.

Abducting and possibly murdering this Lois would certainly incur Kal El's wrath, Zod postulated. Now wasn't that time, he decided. Zod wondered. How would Kal El choose? I assume that he'd kill me to protect his fragile mate. As of now, that serves no purpose, Zod concluded.

"This looks like a fun winter." Kara said facetiously. Clark nodded as the Kandorians stared blankly at them. "I'm calling Oliver today." Clark announced.

Laura sniffled after she dashed home to Falcon Claw. She was none too pleased at having to drag Clark's drunken girlfriend back home. It felt humiliating to her, though she'd rather no harm came to Lois. Laura fumed, vowing to take out her aggression on Rex Rowland the first chance she got.

The young billionaire had somehow managed to wrangle controlling interests in their flagship company, Rowland Chemicals, from his workaholic father. The question was, how to catch Rex in the act, while getting his hands dirty in some nefarious scheme.

First thing tomorrow, Laura would meet with her best friend and confidante, Tim Servo. He was always up for an off color adventure, she mused. Back in Smallville, Clark had silently watched Laura go, wondering if he'd made a huge mistake, allowing her to meet and fight the Kandorians.

He sat on the edge of the horse trough outside the former party barn, crossing his arms, deep in thought. Clark wondered if Laura had been right, and allowing the Kandorians, specifically the usually evil Zod, to exist, was a disaster waiting to happen. Only time would tell, he rationalized.

Chloe rang his cell phone. She'd gotten Oliver home safely, and without incident. What Chloe didn't tell Clark, was that she'd just come from a major lip locking session with the intoxicated billionaire adventurer. She knew that the relationship with Jimmy had ended, but had somehow confused her feelings for Oliver. Why would Ollie pick me over a thousand girls that he likely knew? She mused.

"Hey Clark!" Chloe said sadly. "I think Laura just got through cursing you up one side and down another. That creates more problems." Clark sighed. "Doesn't it always?" He asked sarcastically. "Laura hurried back to Falcon Claw. She didn't seem interested in playing den mother to the Kandorians."

"I don't blame her." Chloe agreed. "What the hell are we going to do with the Kandorians, Clark?" He'd been thinking about that all morning after Lois's call. "I'm not sure yet." He replied worriedly. "They're obviously not the wraiths of Zod and Fiona that we met a couple of years ago."

"What are they, then, Clark?" Chloe wondered. "My guess is some sort of clones, or replicants from much earlier in Krypton's history. We know that Kryptonians, Kandorians, and Argonites were all races from the same basic solar system ring. I assume that they were all destroyed when Krypton's sun went supernova." He explained patiently. "But what if they weren't?"

"What are you saying, Clark?" Chloe asked, feeling a cold shiver up and down her spine. "Kara accidentally freed them from the blue crystal. We know that Kryptonian technology was far more advanced than Earth's. What if more than just Jor El and Zor El were able to save their offspring?" Clark speculated. "Can you imagine if even half of the Kandorians or Kryptonians survived?"

Chloe gulped. "If they develop your powers...we're talking Armageddon here." Clark just now felt the entire weight of that statement. "We can't just kill them, Chloe. What about inhibiting them in some way?" He was on the verge of a unique idea. "Green Kryptonite would be too inhumane to use on them. What about the blue kryptonite? It's no accident that Zod and his minions were stored in a blue crystal."

"Go on." Chloe urged. "We can fashion a series of rings out of the blue K, just like Lara gave me and Zor El used to his advantage." Clark posed. "That would limit or remove their extraordinary abilities." Chloe liked that idea. "Okay, but how to we get them to put them on and keep them on?" She inquired.

"The Kandorians appear to be very ceremonial, like they seem to be proud of their family crest dog tags. Kara and I will fashion the rings and hand them to the Kandorians as a gift. They want a sense of belonging, so we'll have to fashion some blue rings out of common Earth materials for Kara and I to wear." Clark continued to spin the possibility.

"Great symbolism." Chloe praised. "You should create some for Lois, Oliver, and I as well. I like it, but we ought to have a Plan B if that doesn't work." Clark's mood soured. "I guess Plan B would be to send them to the Phantom Zone as a last resort. Jor El would've wanted it that way."

"Do you think that the Kandorians will fall for it?" Chloe asked. "Maybe. Zod already knows that Jor El mentioned acquiring superior powers in Earth's atmosphere. I can tell them that the ring will bring them superior abilities eventually." Chloe bit her lip. "It seems unfair, but I'd rather be safe than sorry."

"We'll take it one step at a time, Chloe." Clark pondered. "I'll tell Kara and we'll create the blue K rings." Chloe thought about something else. "Clark, you won't be able to create the rings without your powers." He sighed. "Yeah. I'll have to try getting Laura and Oliver to create them. Will you bring the raw blue K to the barn? As I recall, the blue K didn't really affect me until I put the ring on."

"Laura can smash the blue K into a malleable piece or shard. Oliver will take the raw blue K and have the rings professionally fitted." Clark explained. "From there we simply have to get the Kandorians to put the rings on. I'll make a big show of the gift presentation, storing the true rings in decorative lead jewel cases. You, Laura, and Oliver can present Kara and I with the fake blue K rings."

"You'll give Lois hers, I suppose?" Chloe's eyes lit up with her change in mood. "Yes." Clark reddened. "We just can't screw this up. Too much depends on the plan becoming a success." Chloe nodded her understanding. "We just better make sure that we give you and Kara the fake Blue K rings."

"You got that right!" Clark agreed emphatically. He also considered having a true blue K ring made for himself, which could very well come in handy in some situations. He briefly visualized Lois in a wedding gown walking with him down the aisle in a chapel. He shook the tempting vision out of his head for now.


	41. Chapter 41: Promise Keeping

**Chapter 41** - _Promise Keeping_

Clark had decided to visit Oliver personally, to explain about the Kandorians. He zipped into the Watchtower lobby as per usual, before intending to head over to Oliver's penthouse. The familiar breeze whipped through Watchtower, scattering some of Chloe's papers.

Voices attracted Clark as he focused his super sensitive hearing. The Watchtower doors to the balcony beneath the clock tower allowed a cool, damp, breeze to flow in between the heat from Chloe's myriad of supercomputers. Clark walked to the doorframe.

"Hey Oliver!" Clark called to his friend. "Whoa!" A female voice sounded startled. "Chloe?" Clark asked warily. Sure enough, Chloe was in front of Oliver. His six-foot frame had partially hidden the much slighter in build Chloe, from Clark's vision.

Chloe held a golden bow in her hand, modeled after Oliver's famous Green Arrow one. Oliver held Chloe by the ribs…obviously the two had become more than friends. A quiver of golden tipped electronic arrows rattled around beside Chloe.

"Uh…hey Clark. What's up?" Chloe asked innocently as she straightened her disheveled blouse. "Clark." Oliver said simply. "Just teaching Chloe how to shoot." Clark narrowed his eyes. "So, I see. I hope you two are being careful…with the arrows."

Awkward. Chloe thought quickly. "Uh…yeah. I'm aiming for Oliver's penthouse doors. I actually got three or four onto his balcony from here." Oliver glanced down. "Um…except for that last one. It sort of went straight down to the street. Clark, could you…?"

"Yeah. Got it." Clark zipped away, and zoomed back down to street level where he quickly located one of Chloe's golden tipped arrows. Luckily it had fallen into some nearby shrubbery, away from prying eyes or anyone that could have been injured. He retrieved the arrow and sped back. This is new. He admired the arrow just before he returned to Watchtower base.

By now, Chloe was back at her post before a half dozen or so of her monitors. Oliver lounged on a black leather couch that he'd given Chloe for no apparent reason. Clark handed the arrow back to Oliver who stuffed it in Chloe's new quiver.

Chloe ignored Clark as she adjusted her skirt and began to view a new set of monitors. The room fell silent, other than the humming and beeping of the varying computer systems. Oliver tapped his fingers on the couch's leather armrest.

"Chloe, are you and Oliver…" Clark began after an awkward pause. "Now Clark, don't start!" Chloe said as she whirled to face him. "I know what you're going to say!" Her voice rose. "I seriously doubt that." Clark defended, but Chloe continued on her rant.

"Oliver and I decided this together!" Chloe snarled as Oliver covered his face and glanced down. "I know all about my cousin Lois's heartbreak, and we're well aware…" Chloe went on. "I mean seriously Clark, give me a break will you? Not every relationship ends in disaster."

Clark gawked at her. "I was going to say, did you and Oliver have any clues on what we can do with the Kandorians?" Chloe reddened. Oliver sighed loudly. "Oh." Chloe gulped.  
More awkward silence: "Um…Did you say that you wanted to relocate the Kandorians to an abandoned farm near your house so you can keep an eye on them?" Chloe's voice calmed down back to its normal pitch. Clark nodded. "Yes, that's generally the plan."

"I'd like to go on record saying that this is a very bad idea." Oliver contributed. "We know what Zod becomes. We should send them to that, what did you call it? Phantom zone." Clark scowled. "I need to give them a chance to assimilate." He defended.

"Fine, Clark, you won't mind if we prepare a Plan B, do you?" Oliver's tone was dark. Clark was tired of arguing with them. "Do whatever you want, but I'm not changing my mind." He retorted, sounding more like a stubborn human than ever.

"As to the other issue." Clark began in a monotone. "If you two want to get together, go right ahead. Just know…" He turned to Oliver. "That I'll hold you personally responsible for Chloe's safety." Clark threatened. Chloe reddened, but Oliver was actually intimidated by Clark's icy stare. He knew full well what Clark meant, and that he would make good on his threat.

"Clark, that is my decision…" Chloe defended. "Frankly, knowing Oliver's secrets can be just as deadly as knowing yours. I fail to see any difference." Chloe made a good point, but Clark would never admit that aloud. Oliver stood up and faced Clark directly.

"I swear that I will defend Chloe with my life." Oliver said forcefully. Chloe was thrilled, and Clark was impressed that Oliver would make that kind of a commitment. "And you should promise to protect Lois." Oliver said angrily. "You have her life in your hands every day."

Chloe gulped. "I will protect Lois with my life." Clark reassured them. "Even at the cost of the Kandorians' lives?" Oliver challenged. Clark swallowed hard before he answered. "Yes. Even if it costs the Kandorians their lives." Chloe gasped. "Oliver! That's not fair!" She protested. "You boys need to dial back that testosterone!"

"I won't let it come to that." Clark assured them. Stalemate! He mused. Oliver had called it what it is. The Kandorians would have to adapt, or suffer the consequences. Given the choice between protecting the Kandorians and protecting Lois. He would have to pick Lois.

"Clark, I still say that it's unfair for Oliver to put you in that position." Chloe said as she angrily eyed Oliver. "No, Oliver's right. The Kandorians must assimilate as Kara and I have, or they'll be either sent to the Phantom Zone or we'll find some way to get them back into the blue crystal." Clark pointed out calmly. "For now, I'm giving them the benefit of the doubt."

"As for protecting Lois and I…" Chloe argued. "We've done pretty well without you guys on occasion, and we still have Kara and Laura and the others as backup." Now that the situation was diffused, Clark had Chloe dig into the computer systems as Oliver decided on a suitable plot of land for the Kandorians to settle on.

"They're warriors, not farmers, Clark." Oliver complained. "What makes you think that they'll be happy to simply live an agrarian lifestyle?" Clark shrugged. "Maybe they can learn a trade?" Chloe sighed, echoing Oliver's sentiment.

Several blocks away, near the Daily Planet, Lois had gotten to work on time, and was busily going about her daily routine. All the while she wondered where Clark was. On the one hand she didn't want to cling onto him all the time, but he seemed to frequently be off doing his own thing.

It's almost nine AM, Lois thought, glancing at her watch. If we don't get started, Perry will have my ass… "Lane!" Perry White bellowed. "Speak of the devil." Lois muttered. "Have you seen Kent this morning?" Perry asked loudly. "Uh…no Chief. He might've been running late, you want me to call him?" Lois tried to sound sweet and failed miserably.

"Naw! But he needs to be more responsible." Perry groused. "Here's the first story for you to cover today." He handed Lois a printout about a purse snatching ninja in East Metropolis. "Get out!" Lois chuckled. Perry cast her a puzzled glance. "What's that, Lane?"

"Uh…nothing, Chief." Lois gulped. "It just seems like an odd story." Perry rolled his eyes. "Metropolis is filled with assorted fruits and nuts, Lane, nothing a good City Beat reporter sees should surprise her." Lois nodded. "Got it. If you see Clark, have him call me will you?"

"After I finish reaming him a new one." Perry smiled as he spoke. Lois laughed nervously. "You and me both." She quipped. Lois made a couple of calls to the local police department to confirm the story. After that she investigated the victim. "Hmmm. Natty Flores, sixty four, a cleaning lady for Guardian Financial." Lois read the computer screen aloud.

"Not exactly a high end crime for a trained ninja." Lois muttered. "You know, Lois, you should really get some friends." A sarcastic female voice said from behind her. "Don't talk to yourself, it's bad for your image, such as it is." Catherine Grant sauntered by in a typically revealing outfit.

"Cat, I come here to work, not be a social butterfly." Lois argued without taking her eyes off of the scrawling story. "You must be considering yourself a smash success then." Cat sniped. Lois wasn't in the mood to debate the sexy Fashion Reporter at the moment. She dutifully ignored her.

Cat slunk by; thoroughly disappointed that she hadn't goaded Lois into an argument. I guess it will be a totally boring day, she thought sourly. "Fifteenth and May." Lois repeated the address of the last sighting of the thieving ninja, scrawling it down on a small pad of notebook paper.

Lois ripped the top sheet off and stuffed it into her purse. She left a short while later to check out the site of the crime. A ninja stealing purses, she mused. Boy, these economic times are sure getting tough. Lois reached the area, and noted that Guardian Financial was just across the street.

It sounded to her like a crime of opportunity…unless…Mrs. Flores was carrying something important, or had seen something that she shouldn't have. Lois gave it more thought. Guardian Financial…there may be a connection there, she reasoned.

A shadow moving along the edge of the parkway caught her attention. A slim man…wearing a ninja mask slipped into a large storm drainage pipe about seven feet in diameter. Naturally, Lois followed him in. "No way!" She said excitedly.

This is crazy, She thought as her heart raced. What were the chances that the thief would return to the scene of his crime? Lois could call the police, but what would she tell them? A crazed ninja guy was lurking in a Metropolis drainpipe? They'd laugh her all the way back to the office.

Lois flipped on her cell phone for light, and grabbed a rusty lead pipe nearby. She walked as silently as she could towards the drainpipe's center. She could see the light at the end of the pipe, but no sign of the ninja. He must be pretty fast, Lois mentally grumbled.

A shadow dropped silently behind her from the drainpipe's ceiling. He produced a sharp knife. "Drop it!" The ninja ordered, as he slipped the knife, which was really a long bladed sword, along Lois's throat. Lois didn't have enough room to turn on him. The sword grazed her windpipe. He had her. Lois tossed the pipe away. It clattered noisily on the iron pipe's floor.

"Hey now!" Lois protested. "Are you sure you want to take the upgrade to manslaughter over a simple purse snatching misdemeanor?" Ninja guy tightened his grip around Lois's waist. "Do you accept that I am the master of your destiny, Miss Lane?" He menaced.

"You know who I am?" Lois stuttered. "Yes. I know many things. Do you accept that whatever happens to you is inevitable?" Ninja guy asked. "I believe that we each make our own destinies." Lois decided to keep him talking until she could figure out a way to best him.

Ninja guy ripped the phone from Lois's hand and smashed it against the iron wall of the pipe in one smooth fluid motion, without losing his grip on the sword at Lois's throat. "I used up most of my minutes already anyway." Lois quipped. "Do you accept that your life is in my hands?" Ninja guy continued to terrorize her.

"I accept that losing is not an option." Lois countered bravely. "Your refusal to accept death changes nothing." He added. "There is no right nor wrong, there is only power. Those who have it and those who do not." Lois swallowed carefully. "Nice sword." She tried to distract him.

"It is a copy of a Kitana, an ancient honorable sword that the Samurai had used for centuries." Ninja guy boasted. "Miss Lane, did you know that once beheaded, a departed soul cannot find its way back to its body?" Lois sighed. "Sorry, I must've missed that part in my weekend CCD classes." She said with growing bravado.

"What are you going to do, talk me to death?" Lois sniped. Ninja guy chuckled. "Miss Lane, why are you in such a hurry to die?" Lois moved her leg back just a hair. "So I can come back from the dead and kick your ass!"

"You control your fear." Ninja guy praised. "That is honorable. You have faith, though it is misplaced." Lois gathered up her courage, and leapt straight up, forcing Ninja guy's arm, sword in hand, to fall away from her throat. She slammed the ninja's back up against the ceiling of the iron pipe, and grabbed his arm, struggling to keep the Kitana facing downward.

"You forgot one point, grasshopper." Lois taunted. "Faith in oneself!" Suddenly there was a noise behind them. "Mind if I drop in?" a female's voice echoed through the pipe. Laura Lake, in full Gold Wing costume, used her super speed to grab the Kitana and somersaulted away.

Lois elbowed the ninja in the jaw, knocking him out temporarily. Laura flipped on the voice synthesizer that Oliver had given her when she realized that it was Lois whom she'd saved. "Are you okay, Miss?" Gold Wing asked. "Yeah, I had him right where I wanted him." Lois joked.

"Are you working with the Blur?" Lois asked excitedly, forgetting about the ninja for a moment. "Intimately." Laura teased. "Can you get him a message?" Lois began, but Laura and the ninja were both gone. "Damn it!" Lois slammed her fist against the pipe.


	42. Chapter 42: Guardian

**Chapter 42**

As Lois worked her way out of the huge drainpipe, she noticed something odd on the ground nearby. It was a chess piece about six inches high and three inches wide.

Lois wasn't a big chess fan, but she knew enough about it to identify the piece, which was the horse head shaped dark side knight. After she picked up the piece she glanced behind her at a quickly moving shadow. Fearing the ninja's return, Lois struck a combat pose.

"Lois?" Clark Kent was alongside her in an instant. "Smallville?" Lois happily turned and hugged Clark tightly, some tears began to form in her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away. "Where the hell were you this morning?" Lois snapped, as her reporter's professionalism side kicked in.

"Perry was livid!" She continued. "Sorry about that, I got caught in traffic." Clark lied, though it still pained him to do so. "What're you doing out here?" He swiftly changed the subject. Lois held his hand briefly, and then showed him the oversized chess piece.

"That's odd." Clark commented. "Duh!" Lois sniped. "I was chasing a lead on a ninja purse snatcher that Perry gave me, and you would've known that if you'd been on time for work. Nine AM sharp is the drop dead time that we're supposed to be in the office."

"This is actually the second chess piece that I've received." Lois informed him. "Someone left a white side pawn roughly the same scale in my desk last month. I figured that some smart ass at the office put it there." Clark scowled. "The two must be connected." He responded.

"Thank you, Sherlock." Lois said sarcastically. "I really don't know much about chess." She continued. "On the army bases we tended to play more physical games like football, baseball, soccer and the like." Clark nodded. "Did you give the police the chess piece?"

"No." Lois replied. "Why would I?" Clark warily put his hand on her back. "Can we try and get some fingerprints off the pieces?" Lois's eyes went wide. "Do I look like Nancy Drew? Besides, ninja guy was wearing black leather gloves. He wouldn't have left any prints." Lois went into her story with more detail, describing the ninja's assault on her.

"Did you see the ninja's eyes?" Clark asked calmly, though he was upset that Lois had gotten herself into that dangerous position. "No Clark. I was busy looking at the Kitana that was stuck in my throat. See?" Lois showed Clark the slight reddish scrapes on her throat from the sword.

"Anyway, Gold Wing came by to mop ninja guy up." Lois admitted. "Really?" Clark was surprised that Laura was still in the area. "Yes. She claims to be working intimately with The Blur." Lois continued as they walked towards the main street.

"I wonder how many of them there are?" Clark asked sheepishly. "Doesn't Oliver know these costumed saviors?" Lois wondered aloud. "I'm not sure. Oliver is pretty independent. The Blur and Gold Wing might be working Metropolis on their own." Clark hedged.

Clark saw Laura on the rooftop of Guardian Financial leaning comfortably against a good-sized gargoyle. He wondered if she'd actually caught the ninja thief. "The only clues we have are the oversized chess pieces. It's symbolic of something. I'm sure of it." Clark added.

"I know quite a bit about chess." He began, as he held the car door open for Lois. "Why am I not surprised, Smallville? Do you have any geeky insight to all of this?" She teased. "Well, white side moves first, and you have to think several moves ahead of your opponent. The game ends when one side or the other traps the opposing King. Hence, the call of 'checkmate'."

"These particular chess pieces would be used early in the game." Clark continued as Lois drove haphazardly through the city and back towards the Daily Planet newsroom. "Dark knight takes light pawn." He concluded, wondering if that was how Bruce Wayne got his nickname.

"I still don't get it." Lois complained as she skidded into the Daily Planet parking lot. "Isn't chess a primarily European game? How does ninja guy fit into this?" Clark was considering that very question. "The ninja could be considered a pawn of the other side." He guessed.

"Hey Smallville, how did you find me so quickly anyway?" Lois asked suspiciously as she locked her car and headed up the stairs from the below ground parking lot. Clark gulped, as he followed her closely. "Did Perry send you out after me?" She questioned.

"I…uh…checked your computer screen. The Guardian Financial story was still on it." He lied convincingly as his stomach churned. In reality, Lois always made it a point to shut down her computer before she left the desk. Clark had used his enhanced vision to read the impressions left on Lois's scratch pad notebook by her pencil.

"That's weird." Lois grumbled. "I thought I closed the PC down. Saving energy cost and all that." Clark sighed. Lois was getting smarter and smarter every day. He wondered how long he could keep this charade up. Clark would have to keep her distracted in any way he could.

Back in the newsroom, Lois had checked her phone and E mail messages. Clark was busily digging into the background of the Guardian Financial story, checking the press releases and police reports. Mrs. Flores was in good condition at Metropolis General hospital, the update read.

"Clearly there's more going on here than a simple purse snatching." Lois began as she circled in towards Clark's cubicle. "Ninja guy was a professional bad dude, not just some yokel that had watched too many Jackie Chan movies." She added. "He was after something besides me."

"I agree." Clark glanced up at her from his view screen. "My guess is that Mrs. Flores either saw or took something from Guardian Financial that had value to someone." Lois beamed. "See, great minds think alike. Next stop, Metropolis General."

After briefly updating Perry, the young journalists headed over to the hospital to interview Mrs. Flores. They'd just talked their way into the hospital ward when a code blue warning came over the intercom system. "Possible heart failure in 13 B." Came the loud, repetitive directive.

"You've got to be kidding." Lois rolled her eyes at Clark as they dashed to Mrs. Flores's room. Sure enough, the ICU meds were there, trying to prevent Mrs. Flores from dying. The staff held Lois and Clark back as the nurses and EMTs worked on Mrs. Flores.

Lois and Clark dejectedly went to the waiting room, where they hoped against hope that Mrs. Flores would survive. "Something stinks here, Smallville, and I'm not referring to the Metropolis General food selection." Lois began as she perused the snack machines.

"Too much of a coincidence that Mrs. Flores' ticker would suddenly choose to stop." Lois grumbled. "Yeah, amazingly, just as we arrived and talked our way in." Clark agreed. About a half an hour later, the EMTs left Mrs. Flores' room and rolled the D Fib cart away.

"Doctor?" Lois tracked down the attendant physician. "Is Mrs. Flores okay?" The doctor glared at her. "That information is only for the patient's immediate relatives." He said sternly.

"Can you at least tell us if she survived?" Clark asked calmly. "Yes. Mrs. Flores survived, but just barely." The doctor angrily turned away from them without another word. "Nice bedside manner." Lois sniped when the doctor was out of earshot.

"I know, Clark, doctor and patient confidentiality." Lois turned to face him. "This leaves us only one other option." She said as she eyed a white nurse's smock slung over a nearby chair. "Lois, no." Clark warned, already one step ahead of her.

"Smallville, sometimes you have to bend the rules to get a story." Lois defended as she quickly snatched the smock and tossed it on. "Lois, I'm pretty sure that's illegal." Clark argued, though he knew it was pointless once she had her mind made up.

Lois casually strolled towards the ICU patient wing. "You can go back to the Planet and play video poker all day, Clark. I'm here to get a story." Clark sighed, and reluctantly followed her into the wing.

"Smallville, you're sticking out like a sore thumb…hmmm, that gives me another idea." Lois grabbed a roll of gauze and began wrapping Clark's thumb and wrist.

"What're you doing?" Clark growled. "You now have a sliced thumb and a sprained wrist." Lois explained. "You're going to get some prescription pain relievers and some stitches." Clark rolled his eyes as Lois led him near 13 B. She slunk past the doorway to make sure no one else was in Mrs. Flores' room, and then slipped inside.

"Lois, what do you expect to gain by doing this?" Clark complained. "Are you telling me that you know how to read a patient's medical information chart?" Lois smirked. "I'm full of surprises, Clark." She said smugly. "Full of something…" Clark muttered.

"Two years very basic medical training courtesy of your United States Government." Lois boasted as she grabbed Mrs. Flores' chart and flipped through the pages. "Besides, most of the time I was either cleaning, bandaging, or setting my own wounds."

Clark smirked. Now that sounded believable to him. "Just as I suspected." Lois announced proudly. "No history of heart ailments, high blood pressure, or allergic reactions to specific medications. Clark, either someone just tried to murder Mrs. Flores, or send her a message."

"We still can't prove that." Clark argued fruitlessly. "Call it gut instinct or whatever you want, Smallville, but there have been way too many coincidences lately." Lois countered. "No argument there." Clark said, but he was distracted by a large floral array nearby.

Lois returned the clipboard to the bed rail frame, and stopped to investigate the flowers. Mrs. Flores was in the room alone, unconscious at the moment, and likely heavily sedated. "Clark, doesn't it seem strange that Mrs. Flores would be receiving flowers so soon? I mean, the purse snatching just happened last night, and her heart problems just began an hour ago."

Clark glanced at the floral display with his x-ray vision. There was a small air cylinder located near the plant stem collection's center. "Lois, stay away from the…" He began, but it was too late. Lois bent over the display to check for a card, and the cylinder released some kind of fog.

Immediately, Lois crumpled to the floor. Clark inhaled the gas, opened the room's window, and exhaled the gas into the air outside. He quickly picked Lois up, and shuffled out of Mrs. Flores' room. A nurse spied them and hustled over. "What happened?" She questioned, though Clark didn't bother to immediately stop and explain.

"First year med student…" Clark said over his shoulder. "Fainted at the sight of blood. Who knew? I'm taking her to get some smelling salts and a glass of water." He lied as he switched into hyper speed once he'd passed the more congested area of the hospital wing.

The nurse cast him a suspicious glance but continued to make her rounds. Clark zipped Lois into the Centro Park picnic area across the street, which had been closed for the week. He laid her down on a park bench and proceeded to lip lock her, and inhale the air from her lungs.

He exhaled, releasing the pathogen into the air, and immediately refilled her lungs with fresh air. Lois coughed several times after a deep inhale of oxygen. Lois's eyes fluttered open. This procedure had the same effect as if Clark had saved a drowning victim.

"Not that I'm complaining…" Lois croaked, "but shouldn't we be working, not sucking face?" Clark laughed as he hugged her. After filling her in, Clark retrieved the canister from the floral display and zipped it over to Chloe's Watchtower facility.

"Now do you believe me?" Lois said after they'd returned to the Daily Planet. "Yes, Lois, someone or some group is after Mrs. Flores, and who knows how many other people." Clark replied. "I notified Metropolis Police Department. After a lengthy phone explanation, they decided to post a guard outside of Mrs. Flores's room."

Chloe called some time later, and after checking with Dr. Emile Hamilton, she confirmed that the gas Lois inhaled, was indeed meant to poison Mrs. Flores's lungs. Clark called the MPD back, this time talking specifically to Detective John Jones, and relayed what they knew.


	43. Chapter 43: Question

**Chapter 43**: _The Question_

Scene: _Daily Planet Newsroom. 9 AM – April 15, 2010_

A tall, slim, man around 40 walks casually out of the 8th floor elevator, passes through the small lobby, and heads straight for Lois Lane's cubicle, near the center of the massive room. He has sandy brown hair, graying temples, brown eyes, and a face that represents any man.

His generic appearance is his greatest weapon, though to him, knowledge is the ultimate power in the universe. "Miss Lane?" He asks in a politely quiet, professional voice. Lois glances up from her first steaming cup of coffee of the day, and flips on her laptop computer.

"Yes?" Lois smirks. "Whoa! Can I help you?" She sizes him up. "Mr. Johnson." He says as he extends a brown leather gloved hand to her. Lois chuckles and takes it. Johnson is wearing a tan, knee length trench coat. Beneath it lays a generic black suit, white dress shirt, and brown tie, black slacks, and highly polished black patent leather shoes.

The topper is an old 1930's style dark tan fedora. The hat was widely worn by men all through the mid twentieth century. Lois's bemused smile turned quickly to cynicism. "Mr. Johnson? Very original." She mocked. "Should I even ask what you'd need from me? Does security know that you're in here?"

"Security, such as it is, at the Daily Planet is lax at best." Johnson countered smugly. "The doorman goes out for a smoke at precisely 9:05 AM, the lobby guard was engaged in a heated discussion with his third wife, I believe, on the company phone. It was a simple matter to walk right past them and into the main elevator lobby."

"I guess the Department of Domestic Security doesn't consider the Daily Planet a high value terrorist target." Lois replied sarcastically. Johnson leaned comfortably on her desk, causing Lois to recoil slightly. "The DDS is a sham." He pronounced. His voice dropped conspiratorially. "The real homeland security lies within my department's purview."

"I work for those who hired DDS in the first place, over my objections I might add." Johnson attempted to view Lois's computer monitor, but was defeated as she snapped off the system. "So, you're a federal agent?" Lois asked skeptically. "By the way, I filed my tax returns last month, and I'm still waiting for the refund check." She quipped.

"The IRS is a giant money laundering scheme, loosely masquerading as a legitimate arm of the government." Johnson commented. "I see." Lois couldn't resist goading him on. "Mr. Johnson, would you care for a really bad cup of coffee?" She offered. "Certainly, Miss Lane." He said, quickly glancing over his shoulder at the rest of the office staff.

"Please have a seat." Lois gestured. "You can sit at Clark Kent's desk. He seems to never be in it anyway." She added spitefully. "Thank you." Johnson sat in Clark's chair looking nervous and uncomfortable. Lois decided to humor him. It was a slow news morning anyhow, she mused.

She returned quickly with two cups of steaming hot, awful coffee. "So, Mr. Johnson, did I ask you how I could help? I mean, what brings you to my cubicle?" The mysterious agent crossed his legs and grabbed the coffee from Lois's hand. "I trust the Daily Planet's judgment, and therefore your unique writing experience." He responded.  
"Okay. Thanks, I guess." Lois's curiosity was awakening. She took a lengthy sip of the coffee. "Are you familiar with my articles?" Johnson snapped his head around quickly, checking for anyone behind him that could be listening. "Yes." He finally answered. "All of them."

"Hmmm. Please tell me that you're not going from interesting government agent to creepy stalker guy." Lois warned. "No. It's nothing like that, Miss Lane, I assure you. I seek knowledge purely for knowledge's sake. It's what I do." Johnson's voice strengthened slightly.

"Nothing wrong with that." Lois replied warily. "Everyone's got to have a hobby. What's the popular mantra? NSL or never stop learning." Johnson nodded briefly. He stirred the mud thick coffee with the plastic spoon. "You are a vast database of knowledge."

Lois chuckled. "You've got the wrong girl. I never completed college, and you know nothing about me." Johnson shook his head. "Lois Ann Lane, daughter of General Sam Lane, and older sister to Lucy Marie Lane, who is currently away in Europe at a finishing school."

Lois gasped. "Now you're creeping me out!" She snarled. "Please don't be offended." Johnson pleaded. "I know people, who know people, who know other people." Just then, Jimmy Olsen walked by, and Lois felt immediately at ease. "Welcome to the twenty first century. It's called networking." Jimmy butted in on their conversation.

"I'm familiar with it. Thank you, Mr. Olsen." Johnson remarked coldly. "Actually, I'd been following your cousin, Chloe Sullivan's career. She also had a vast storehouse of knowledge at her fingertips. When she fell off the blogosphere, I began to research and follow your career."

Now Lois felt uncomfortable, knowing where Johnson might be going with this. Jimmy went on his way. Perry White was expecting him for a follow up interview. "I'm especially interested in your familiarity with the Metropolis Blur." Johnson continued.

"Isn't everyone?" Lois sniped. "If you're a fellow reporter nosing around for a Blur story, I'm sorry that I'll have to disappoint you. The Blur has effectively kicked me to the curb. I rarely ever hear from him anymore. Frankly, I thought he might have left the vicinity." She said dejectedly.

"Don't worry, Miss Lane." Johnson assured her. "I'm certain that he'll be back in contact with you shortly, as needed." Lois's eyes narrowed. "Why?" She probed, like a good journalist should. "Because the Blur hasn't contacted anyone in the media except you." Johnson answered.

"Why indeed." Johnson continued. "Why is the greatest key to unlocking any mystery." Lois forced a thin grin. "Eloquent, but what exactly do you mean, Mr. Johnson?" He gestured vaguely towards the window that faced most of Metropolis's downtown business district.

"The Blur has appointed himself the official protector of Metropolis." Johnson began. "People with unusual or special abilities have been cropping up in cities all over America, and possibly the rest of the world. Something's coming. Something big, or these superior beings wouldn't be here. Journalism is a noble vocation, but it is also a huge communication vehicle."

Lois enjoyed Johnson's longwinded speech, but she was no closer to finding out what he was truly up to. "Okay, now how do I know that you won't go back to Area 51, and continue searching for Bigfoot and the Chupacabra?" Lois sniped.  
Johnson actually chuckled. "Area 51 is obsolete by my standards." He teased.  
"I've seen things that no mortal man should see." Johnson sounded more like a Sunday preacher than a government agent.

"There are at least three more secret locations, run by our government, that don't officially exist on anyone's balance sheet. Some are funded by taxpayers, others are funded by secretive private citizens, special interest groups, and international moneychangers."

"One of these 'invisible' locations is right here beneath Metropolis, Smallville, and Grandville." Johnson continued to tease Lois's journalistic appetite. "Okay, then where's the entrance and exit?" She taunted him. "Sorry, privileged information." Johnson countered.

"That's convenient." Lois said dryly. "Miss Lane, I am not the enemy here." Johnson defended in an accusatory tone. "I answer to only the Vice President, President, or God himself." Lois's eyes widened. "Or herself." She quipped, attempting to lighten the mood.

"By the way, Bigfoot was a well executed hoax, and the Chupacapra is merely a mutated wolf." Johnson said cynically. "All of the true mysteries are yet to be revealed." Lois sighed. This argument was becoming circuitous, she thought. "Mr. Johnson, what exactly do you want from me?" He dismissed her tone with a wave. "In good time, Miss Lane, in good time."

"For now, all I need is for you to be a good citizen, keep after the most elusive stories, and continue doing what you do best, investigate everything." Johnson sounded more confident in Lois's abilities than she did. "Remember, if your father says he loves you, trust but verify, and question everything and everyone."

"Paranoid much?" Lois snapped. "Miss Lane, there are things in this world and beyond that scare me half to death. Most of the general population is purposely kept in the dark…why? Because if I let just anyone know what I know, society would devolve, chaos and anarchy would ensue, and we wouldn't be doing our jobs of keeping order in society." Johnson lectured.

Lois gulped. This guy is serious, she mused, not just another whack job. "Okay, I'll do my part for society and country." She smirked. "That's all that I ask." Johnson countered, as he finished his coffee and got up to leave. "Thank you, and you're right, the coffee was awful." He joked.

Lois laughed, but something else occurred to her. She reached into her desk drawer and pulled out the two oversized chess pieces. "Mr. Johnson, do you know anything about these?" Johnson's eyes widened. "Where did you get them?" Lois explained about her recent encounter with the ninja, and the mysterious piece that was left on her desk.

"These are calling cards from a paramilitary, rogue operation called Checkmate. They're not officially sanctioned by our government." Johnson examined the pieces closely. "I had the Metropolis Police Department dust them for prints…" Lois began.

"Let me guess, the MPD came up empty." Johnson sighed as Lois nodded. "They're mostly thieves, assassins, and money launderers, but occasionally they grab huge amounts of power, usually through blackmail, extortion, and bribery…sometimes murder."

"Lovely." Lois grumbled. "They have highly placed operatives, some from our own military, international hit men, and wealthy power brokers." Johnson added. "I wouldn't get mixed up with them if I were you." Lois put the pieces away. "I guess that horse has left the barn." She sighed. When Lois looked back up, Johnson was gone.

Lois guessed that she'd see Mr. Johnson again, but did she really want to?


	44. Chapter 44: King Takes Queen

**Chapter 44**

_King Takes Queen  
_  
Moments after Mr. Johnson left, in walked a disheveled Clark Kent. Immediately, Lois spied him and came over, planting a big kiss on his lips. "Good Morning!" She said cheerfully. "By the way, we're supposed to be here before 9 AM." She added, glancing over at Perry White's office.

"Did Perry say anything?" Clark wondered absently. "Not so far, but we have to work on your punctuality." Lois rode him. "You look like you just stepped out of a fire." She straightened out his dark blue dress shirt collar and adjusted his silvery black tie to the proper fit.

Clark had indeed just stepped out of a fire, rescuing four elderly residents from a burning multi-apartment complex. Fortunately no one was injured, but the elderly residents were mystified how they miraculously appeared out on the street near two ambulances.

The EMTs had just opened the doors on their vehicles as the fire trucks whizzed past, jockeying for the proper positions, when they noticed the occupants needed some oxygen. Clark had swiftly changed from his Blur outfit, and made a lame attempt to wash up near a public water fountain.

"Actually, that's where I was." Clark grinned thinly. "Saw this on my way to work." He flipped on his cell phone and showed Lois the still pictures from the rescue. "All we have to do is write up the story." He added. "I beat the other media reps there."

Lois gave him another kiss. "My hero! Now go and get cleaned up." She smacked Clark on the ass with a twenty-page story from yesterday's Daily Planet. "Nice!" Clark chuckled as he made his way past Cat Grant, heading towards the men's room. Cat admired his form deliberately in front of Lois to irritate her.

"So Lois, did you keep Clark…up…all night?" Cat probed as she stood up, and adjusted her slinky red mini-dress. "Don't start, Cat." Lois warned without glancing up from her laptop. "Admittedly, punctuality is not one of his strong suits." She added.

"Well I certainly wouldn't kick him out of bed." Cat continued to goad her. "Cat, you wouldn't kick any guy out of bed." Lois snapped. By now, speedy Clark had returned, and stopped to flip on his PC. "That is so not true!" Cat remarked. "I kicked hundreds, I mean dozens, of guys out of bed." Lois sneered. "Cat, I'm really not interested." She countered.

"Ladies, please retract your claws." Clark beckoned Lois over to his side of the cubicle. Cat sniffed and went back to her seat. Lois put one arm around his broad shoulder, purposely rubbing her head beneath his chin. Clark smelled her shampoo, his favorite, and entered the next page on their story. "I also had a strange visitor this morning." She informed him about Agent Johnson.

"Did he have a specific point?" Clark asked suspiciously. "It didn't seem that way to me." Lois replied. "I think he was just fishing for information. He could've been a rival reporter."

In Clark's experience, nothing was ever that simple. "I also have a possible connection to our other story." He told Lois, as he pulled up a new website. "That structure fire that I was at just happens to be the same building that Mrs. Flores lived in."

Lois whistled. "That is way too much of a coincidence." Clark nodded. "Exactly. According to the fire marshal, the blaze apparently started just above Mrs. Flores's apartment." Lois sighed. "Does she know yet?" Clark shook his head. "No, she's still in Metropolis General."

"This stinks to high heaven." Lois commented. "Obviously, someone's out to silence her." Clark agreed. "We have to try and get the story from Mrs. Flores, before she…" The desk telephone rang, interrupting Clark's train of thought. Lois answered. It was Detective Dan Turpin.

"Okay…thanks, Dan." Lois's eyes went wide. "Yeah, we'll add that to the report." Lois dejectedly hung up. "Mrs. Flores died, allegedly from a massive heart attack." Clark smacked the edge of the desk, barely remembering to restrain his strength.

"How did they get to her with four guards in the hospital and two at her now charbroiled apartment?" Lois snarled. "These people are dangerous, very dangerous." Clark commented, calming his temper a bit. "The real issue is why? What the hell did Mrs. Flores get herself into with Guardian Financial?" Lois rubbed Clark's shoulder. "We'll have to find out, Smallville."

"It's mostly an MPD problem now." She added despondently. "I called Detective Turpin last night before we left. I let him know about the attempt to smother me with flowers at the hospital. I told him that we obviously had reason to believe that Mrs. Flores's life was in jeopardy."

"Still they got to her." Clark complained. "The other question is why." Lois continued. "Turpin decided to open a discreet homicide investigation, calling Mrs. Flores's death suspicious." Just then a familiar face walked into the Daily Planet newsroom. "Hi Clark!" Dinah Lance said in a sweet, slightly flirtatious voice. "Miss Lane." She nodded reluctantly at Lois.

"Just when my day couldn't get any worse." Lois muttered. "It can always get worse." Clark said with disdain. Black Canary in the Daily Planet was never a good sign. She was dressed in a professional looking gray blouse, skirt, and black high heels. Dinah was wearing her lengthy reddish brown wig, tossed over one shoulder to look more realistic.

"Dinah Lance, what brings you to Metropolis, a Tea Party in town?" Lois needled, recalling that Dinah had a conservative talk radio show somewhere in the Midwest. "Actually, I just got back from one. Good times were had by all." Dinah deflected in a civil tone.

"Get a chance to hang anyone, today?" Lois jabbed. "No, but then, the day's not over yet." Dinah countered. "I was going to pump Oliver Queen for information, but your cousin was already doing that." She added purposely to push Lois's buttons. Clark reddened and glanced away.

Lois stuck her tongue in her cheek, accepting the mean spirited verbal joust. After all, she'd asked for it by taunting Dinah in the first place. "So, since they were busy, I figured that the next best thing was to use the Daily Planet database to check my research. Don't worry, I won't be interfering with whatever it is that you do here."

"I heard that you have a new Chief Editor, Perry White." Dinah stared at Clark as she spoke, refusing to make eye contact with Lois. "How's that working out for you?" Clark shrugged. "So far so good." He replied casually.

"Maybe you can let Mr. White know that this old dinosaur needs to print more conservative news, you know, get with the twenty-first century?" Dinah slammed the hundred plus year old newspaper. "Dinah, I'm sure that Mr. White will present a fair and balanced article on any issue in the paper, if his superiors allow it." Clark defended, as Lois went strangely silent.

"Sure, and I'm Martha Stewart on crack." Dinah sniped. "Anyway, can you show me where the database library is, Clark?" She asked, far too sweetly. Clark knew that this was code for 'we need to talk, now'. "I don't know if I could get away…" He playfully hedged.

"No, go right ahead and show her, Smallville." Lois gestured towards the Technology Room. "It's better to be Ms. Lance's seeing-eye dog, than my lapdog." Clark cast her a puzzled glance. "Lois, I never thought of myself as your lapdog." He protested mildly.

Lois turned her back on them and went into the next website. "I'll be here researching our story." Clark shrugged and guided Dinah over to the Tech Room, which was conveniently unoccupied at the moment. "Dinah, what was all that about?" He asked her angrily as he closed the Tech Room door. "Well, just establishing my cover story." She replied.

"Oliver's in trouble." Dinah began. "That's nothing new." Clark complained. "Are you sure that it's not something that Chloe can handle?" He questioned the disguised Black Canary. "Not this time, Clark. They're both in way over their heads. It's going to take some super powers to get them out of it, and save their butts."

Cat Grant placed her hands on her shapely hips. "Lois Lane!" She snapped. Lois put her head in her hands. "Cat, whatever it is, I'm busy." Lois grumbled. "No, it's not so easy!" Cat argued, and sat on the edge of Lois's desk. "You let that Dinah woman walk all over you. You sent your boyfriend off to who knows where with that tart!" Cat surprised Lois with her directness.

Lois glanced at Cat with a puzzled expression on her face. She was still waiting for the usual jab, or punch line to a crude joke. "What?" Lois was shocked. "It's obvious that you love Clark, why aren't you more protective of your territory?" Cat questioned sternly.

"First of all, Cat, it's none of your business." Lois began. "Secondly, Clark and I never use the 'L' word for whatever this relationship is, and thirdly, you don't know Clark like I do. He's as trustworthy, honest, and predictable as any man I've ever known." She lectured. "Further, I am not a German Shepherd marking my turf."

"Whatever! It's your life. I'm only trying to help." Cat sounded genuinely hurt. It was then that Lois recalled that she'd never seen Cat with any friends. No lunch buddies, coffee clutches, or sordid men coming to pick Cat up for an alleged night of fun and debauchery.

"Thank you." Lois finally added sincerely as Cat returned to her desk. The fashion reporter gave Lois a barely perceptible nod. "You're welcome." The girls had retreated to neutral corners, but the idea was planted in Lois's head. Cat could be right, should she be more concerned about Clark, and their relationship? As of yet, he hadn't been back from helping Dinah Lance.

Back in the Technology Room, Clark was growing irritated. "What do you want me to do?" He asked Dinah sullenly. "Oliver and Chloe were at Watchtower, when they received a call."

"I'm not as good as Chloe with her 'big sister is watching you' setup, so it took me a while to track them down." Dinah explained.

"Don't tell me that they went on a romantic tryst to Cypress or something." Clark said sarcastically. "It's never that simple." Dinah said as Clark agreed. "At Watchtower Base, I found this." She reached into her oversized purse and pulled out a large chess piece. This one was the **red queen**. "There's no such piece in the game of chess." Clark argued.

"That, by itself, may be a clue." Dinah stated warily. "It could signify that someone outside of Checkmate is playing a dangerous game." Clark nodded. "What do we have to do?" Dinah spread her arms wide and faced away from Clark. "You need to give me a high speed ride over to Checkmate's headquarters. I don't know where it is." She chuckled.

Clark sighed. "Ready?" He picked Dinah up by her slim waist, and shifted positions, placing one arm behind her knees, and the other across her back. Dinah stripped off her wig, revealing fluffy blonde hair. She'd been letting it grow out to nearly shoulder length. Clark hyper sped her away, arriving shortly at the last known office building that Checkmate held in trust.

Clark came out of super speed in the alley behind Gambit Inc., the corporate cover up name for Checkmate's lair. "Woo Hoo!" Dinah nearly shouted. "Now that's what I call a super power!" Clark scowled. "Can you keep it down? We shouldn't advertise to Checkmate that we're here."  
Dinah snickered. "I bet you and Lois save a ton in cab fare." She gibed.

Clark's expression was unreadable. "She doesn't know, Dinah." He reminded her.


	45. Chapter 45: King Takes Queen 2

_King Takes Queen _cont'd

"Clark, you should tell her the truth." Dinah commented. "It's not that simple." He replied. "Lois would immediately become a target if she were commonly known as the Blur's girlfriend." Dinah nodded. "Maybe, but can you continue to lie to her face? She's good people, Clark. You should let her decide for herself whether or not you're worth risking life and limb for."

"I'm no expert on relationships, but one thing is certain, lies compounding more lies just makes the end result harder." Dinah explained, as Clark examined the rear exit door to the Gambit, Inc. office. "That's true, but how can any of us secure a relationship, living the lives we do?" Clark decided that he'd make a huge jump to the seventeenth floor office's balcony.

"Oliver and Chloe seem to be making it work." Dinah pointed out. "That's because they're both living secretive double lives." Clark argued. "That's one more thing that they have in common." Dinah smiled. "Maybe you should make Lois a superhero like yourself?"

"It's too dangerous. Lois hasn't any super abilities, except a penchant for getting herself into trouble." Clark began to ready his jump. "We can always just try the door." Dinah smirked as she turned the knob. Surprisingly, the metal door creaked open. Clark gasped. But heard no alarms going off. Of course the door might have a silent alarm and security would come blazing out.

They entered a large warehouse that seemed incredibly deserted. Clark used his x-ray vision, but located no employees anywhere. The warehouse smelled of freshly painted shelving units, but no merchandise was yet stored. Clark noted two brand new forklifts and a few pallets of office cubicle walls, still wrapped in the manufacturer's plastic.

"It looks like they're just getting started." Dinah observed as she followed Clark closely through the dimly lit warehouse. Clark rubbed his finger across the forklift's cab. "Dust? It looks to me like these lifts haven't been used at all lately. Even the seat had a thick film of dust on it."

"Curious-er and curious-er." Dinah quipped, quoting a line from Alice in Wonderland.  
"It's widely known on the streets that Checkmate is a rogue arm of the U.S. Shadow Government." Dinah continued. "One thing we do know is that our government excels in wasting hard earned taxpayer money. There's no big revelation there." She said cynically.

"It wouldn't surprise me if this whole building, and maybe the Gambit Inc. Corporation itself is a big sham, window dressing for Checkmate's questionable activities." Dinah trailed Clark into the lobby where the elevators were located. They seemed to be in good working order.

"Amanda Waller already knows what I look like, and that I'm the Blur. She has an entire information dossier on all of us, complete with pictures and our creative back stories." Clark pointed out. "This makes her quite dangerous. Checkmate could burn down our little group of overzealous patriots." Dinah agreed.

Clark pressed the 'up' elevator button. "Does this seem way too easy to you?" He asked Dinah suspiciously as the doors opened, and they filed in. The doors hissed closed and Clark pressed the seventeenth floor option. "Isn't this where we get suffocated by some toxic piped in air?" Dinah said sourly. "Don't give Checkmate any ideas." Clark playfully scolded.

The elevator trip was uneventful, and the doors whooshed open on seventeen, revealing a sparsely decorated lobby, and a corridor of offices with glass entrance doors. Again, Clark spotted no employees at all.

They quickly jogged to the main office where Amanda Waller had held Chloe prisoner at gunpoint. Her unmarked office was barren of furniture, except for a wooden desk.

"It's a trap!" Dinah yelled, nervously glancing around. Clark spied a small tape recorder sitting in the middle of Waller's desktop, and an oversized chess piece, the red king, was placed behind it. "No, it's a distraction!" He quickly rewound the tape in the recorder to the beginning. Dinah watched intensely as Clark flipped the 'on' switch.

"Welcome." The synthesized voice on the recorder began. "By now you've realized that we are far ahead of you and your associates in the game. Move by move, we'll win this game eventually, unless you wish to forfeit? This will be your only warning. Don't cross our squares again."

"By the way, how are the Queen, and the two pawns doing?" The voice continued. "I'd be careful about my next move if I were you. Always think two or three moves ahead." The tape stopped, and began to hiss. The chess piece was preset to explode at the end of the tape. The recorder beeped and detonated the chess piece.

Clark spun away, turning his back to the desk, and gathered Dinah in his arms, turning her face away from the shrapnel, splinters, and glass shards, his body shielding her from the blast. When the chess piece blew, it shattered all of the glass in the seventeenth floor offices.

The sprinkler system immediately went on, watering down the area, and Clark blew out a breath, dousing the rest of the flames. "C'mon! Checkmate just threatened Oliver, Chloe, and Lois." Clark picked her up and vaulted out the window, sailing across the alley and landing on a rooftop roughly ten stories below them. "Whoa! What a rush!" Dinah remarked as Clark slowed to a stop.

They zipped back to the Daily Planet. The whole adventure had taken less than ten minutes. Dinah put her wig back on and straightened her clothing. She walked out of the Technology Room after Clark dropped her off, sneaking back in the window. He walked into the newsroom from the opposite direction, and to his relief, Lois was still safe and sound seated behind her laptop and monitor.

"Find everything you were looking for?" Lois snapped at Dinah without making eye contact. "Yes. Thank you." Black Canary retorted, as she winked at Clark.

"Here you go, Lois." Clark had stopped to buy two iced Frappachino coffees, to smooth things over with Lois, and cover their tracks. He placed it carefully on her desk. Lois's eyes lit up, and she finally smiled, anxiously sipping the tempting cold drink. "Nice move, Smallville."

"Miss Lance, did your research work out?" Clark asked as Canary paced across the carpeted floor past them. "Yes, thanks. This will help." Dinah grabbed a stack of blank copy paper before she'd left the Tech Room. "Glad we could be of service." Clark went out of his way to sound wimpy.

"Goodbye." Canary quickly zipped into the lobby as Clark sipped the coffee, and seated himself. He texted Chloe: 'R U OK?' She quickly responded. 'Yes. But OQ is MIA' Clark sighed. So, for the moment, Chloe was safe, but was Oliver?

Over in another part of town, Oliver was face down on a cement floor. He was bound and gagged, and currently unconscious. "Is he alright?" Amanda Waller asked warily. "He'll be fine. We just gave him some knockout drops." A male voice responded. He was seated in a golden colored throne-like chair. They watched Oliver through a black glass two-way mirror.

"Agent Waller, are you certain this play will move us ahead?" The man menaced. "Yes sir. Mr. Queen has several million dollars invested in questionable business ventures, including a basically worthless farm in the middle of rural Kansas." Amanda answered.

"Worthless farm?" The man echoed. "That doesn't seem like a sound business investment. Unless, Mr. Queen dabbles in Real Estate brokerage." Amanda faced the Checkmate leader. "Yes sir. Except that Mr. Queen's farm is located directly above Site X3."

"Really?" The leader was skeptical. "That hardly seems like a coincidence." Amanda nodded. "My thoughts exactly, sir."


	46. Chapter 46: King Takes Queen 3

_CRIME. Inc_.

Scene: _Watchtower:_

Assured that Lois was safe, Clark followed up on Checkmate's activities with Chloe. "They're holding Oliver. I believe I can pinpoint their location." Chloe informed him. Her nimble fingers flew across the keys, as she triangulated Oliver's hidden transponder.

"You have Oliver Lo Jacked?" Clark grinned thinly. "I have everybody associated with Watchtower, except you, Lo Jacked." She stated proudly. "Clark, you know that Checkmate set the trap for all of us, don't you?" Chloe added.

"Sure." He watched the monitor grimly. "I'm taking myself right down their throat." Clark sounded unusually pissed and full of bravado. Chloe smiled brightly. Seeing this aggressive side of Clark must've turned her on. "Here it is!" She announced, pointing to the building on the far side of Metropolis called the Carlton, Rowland, Ipswitch, Martin, and Erriquez Inc. law firm.

"A group of lawyers are holding Oliver?" Clark sounded skeptical. "Duh, Clark! We have no idea how many legitimate looking businesses Checkmate owns." Chloe commented as she slapped the keys to 'freeze' and 'magnify' the image.

The monitor beeped and a message began to scrawl across the screen. "Oh crap!" Chloe exclaimed. "I must've tripped a surveillance alarm or something." Clark read the message aloud as it shimmered. "Greetings. The path to the Emerald City lies within the Yellow Brick road. This will lead you to the Wizard." Clark scowled, as Chloe shook her head.

"What's with the Wizard of Oz shtick?" Chloe grumbled. "I assume that it's a security warning code of some kind." Clark quickly reviewed the possible connections. "I know that I'm reaching, Chloe, but what if the references are to a specific location within Metropolis?"

"Okay, vague, but I'll take it." Chloe said. "I can cross reference the capitalized words, 'Emerald City', 'Yellow Brick', and 'Wizard'." Amazingly, the high speed Watchtower computer came up with a number of possibilities. Chloe read through them and overlaid them on a map grid.

"Okay, we have Emerald Casino, City Lights Bar and Grill, Yellowbird Trucking, and Wizard of Games, which is obviously a video game arcade on Fifteenth and Main." Chloe pieced the puzzle together. "What do all of these places have in common?" Clark asked.

"Score one for the home team!" Chloe stated proudly. "All of these businesses are owned by partnerships, or more appropriately, a cabal, of our favorite Metropolis scumbags: LuthorCorp, Rowland Chemicals, and the new player, Edgewater Gaming. These businesses are all mobbed up." Clark's eyes widened. "We're going up against the Mafia and Checkmate?"

"Birds of a feather." Laura remarked. She'd just sped into Watchtower virtually undetected. The new crime-fighter was dressed in her full Gold Wing outfit, and ready for action. "Laura? Did we invite you on our little rescue?" Chloe asked skeptically.

"Nope. I just happened to be in the neighborhood." She downplayed. "What can I say? Falcon Claw is quiet and boring." Clark glanced at her warily.

"I could always head over to Gotham and bother the Dark Knight." Laura quipped. "No, that's okay." Clark grinned. "We can use some outside help." Chloe's eyebrows rose. "Outside help?" She echoed.

"Yep." Clark confirmed. "As far as we know, Checkmate doesn't have a clue that Laura, aka Gold Wing exists. No file, no dossier." Chloe couldn't fault his logic. "It's always good to have another man, or in my case, a girl on the inside." Laura said cheerfully.

"I must be going blind." Chloe grumbled. Clark and Laura exchanged glances. "Huh?" They chorused. "Semantics, Clark." Chloe explained. "Look at the alleged legitimate law firm of Carlton, Rowland, Ipswitch, Martin, and Erriquez, Inc. The capital letters."

"CRIME, Inc." Clark put it together. "I find it hard to believe that Checkmate would be so sloppy. Aren't they usually part of a shadow government, flying under the public radar?" Chloe nodded. "It's the economy, stupid." She joshed. "Maybe Checkmate was forced to take on a new, more flamboyant partner."

"Speaking of semantics, I'm always up for some antics." Laura quipped. "Did I hear you mention Rowland in your low life lineup?" Chloe gestured towards the statistics. "Yup. Rowland Chemicals owns one fifth of CRIME, Inc. Lois did an exposé on them last year while you two were MIA in the ice fortress, chasing Santa's reindeer." She joked.

"Hmm! Shadow Governments, Mafia Mobster wanna bees, Oliver on ice, and Clark and Lois right in the middle of it! Sounds like fun!" Laura laughed. Chloe snorted indignantly. "Aww! And of course, Chloe aka Watchtower playing Big Sister is watching you." Laura corrected.

"That's right!" Chloe feigned offense. "Don't you forget it, rookie!" Laura gave her a mock salute, cracking Clark up. "I'm glad you two are enjoying this." He groused. "Hey, it's not just a job, it's an adventure." Laura remarked. "Ignoring the fact that you two aren't paying me."

Chloe stared at Laura. "I assume that you're kidding." Laura reddened. "Hmm! I guess Gold Wing just stuck her claw in her mouth." She joked. "If we save Oliver's bacon yet again, think I can talk him into giving me a low interest home improvement loan?"

"Don't bet your Aunt Wanda's farm on it." Clark said sarcastically. "Anyway, let's get going. We have to check out all the places on Chloe's list, after we retrieve our fearless green leader." Chloe double-checked on Oliver's Com link. "Okay, it hasn't moved. Hit it you two!" She ordered.

Clark and Laura dashed off, skewering the computer monitors with their high-speed wake. Chloe sighed. I really need to secure this place better, she mentally complained. The two superheroes met outside the CRIME, inc. law firm. "Chloe figured that they were holding Oliver below ground." Clark explained. "Can you provide a distraction?"

Laura smirked. "Oh yeah!" Clark scowled. "Don't kill anybody, or injure any innocent victims." He reminded her. "You are just no fun." Laura grumbled. "So many asses to kick, so little time." She snickered, zipping off to create havoc near the rear entrance to the alleged law firm.

Clark shook his head. Laura seemed to be the exact opposite of him, and that was never good. He quickly popped the lock on the loading dock's door and strolled in, immediately checking for security cameras. The camera nearest to him went fuzzy. Good one Laura, he silently praised.

Laura had popped the lock on the rear door, and zipped straight to the security lockup. "Hi Boys!" She warned two guards briefly before she decked them, and dragged their unconscious forms back into the men's locker room. Immediately, she reached into the electrical workings, and ripped out all the cameras, alarms, and electronic traps by the wires.

Clark easily found his way to a door, which read 'no admittance'. Sounds like a good place to start, he mused. The Blue Tooth type monitor on his ear beeped to life. "Watchtower on line." Chloe began. "Boy Scout on line." Clark whispered. "Gold Wing on line." Laura added.

"Boy Scout, you can access the lower levels by taking a right at the next corridor intersection." Chloe directed. "Gold Wing, exactly what are you doing?" She quickly asked their young crime-fighter pal. "Just a little office de-decorating." Laura joked as she ripped through two walls that led to the upper offices. "I plan on distracting some of Rowland's clientele."

Clark sped down the empty corridor, and shoved open the door leading to the lower levels. "Boy Scout, head down three levels and you should come across a couple of armed gorillas." Chloe instructed. "After putting them to bed, break down the next access door."

Up on the twentieth floor, Laura was randomly wrecking parts of the building. She reached a swank office with tall glass doors. On it the label read: Rowland Chemicals Field Office 1. "Ah choo!" Laura playfully sneezed as she smashed the glass doors and windows. A myriad of glass shards scattered throughout the plush carpeted office.

"Oh my god!" A female receptionist exclaimed as she leapt up from her seat. She briefly thought about reaching into her desk drawer to pull out an automatic pistol. Laura was on her in a second. "I wouldn't. Isn't it time for you to take a coffee break?" Gold Wing menaced.

The secretary took the hint, and scampered away from the damaged office as fast as her high heels could carry her. Laura nosed around the Rowland computer system, which the startled secretary had conveniently left on. "Ah here we go. Delete all files." Gold Wing smirked. "Enter." She pressed the key and the monitor showed files being deleted one by one.

Laura skipped out of the office across the glass shards and headed deeper into the building. Clark had found the last access door, and knocked out the two guards. He yanked the steel reinforced door off the frame and tossed it aside. There were nine prison-like cells just ahead of him.

Most were empty. "Boy Scout, do you have the package yet?" Laura chimed in on his earpiece. "Package?" Clark echoed. Laura sighed. "Don't you ever watch TV? The package is what every good spy or rescuer says in reference to the intended target of the mission." Gold Wing teased.

"Fine. The package is in sight." Clark grumbled. "Once more with less feeling." Laura said, as her voice dripped with sarcasm. "Less chatter, and more action, you two." Chloe chastised them. Clark spotted Oliver lying hogtied on the floor of the last cell. He'd been beaten up severely.

"Ollie?" Clark was horrified as he spied the dried blood along the filthy cell floor. Oliver was unconscious, but alive. Clark heard his heartbeat slowing. Green Arrow didn't have much time. He picked Oliver up, and noticed that his body had been placed on a pad. The pad sunk down into the floor. Immediately, a beep was heard. Clark used his x-ray vision to check the floorboards.

The pad had triggered a bomb, and a huge one at that. Below the floor were forty yellow bricks of C4, a large volume explosive. It was enough to wipe out at least three city blocks. Could Clark rescue Ollie and prevent the explosion at the same time?

"Gold Wing, we have a problem!" Clark announced as Chloe listened with a horrified expression on her face. Clark quickly shifted his weight to place one foot on the pressure pad. He'd hoped that would stop the timer countdown...it didn't.


	47. Chapter 47: King Takes Queen 4

_King Takes Queen cont'd_

"Gold Wing! Do you copy?" His voice rose with anxiety. "Boy Scout? What's up?" Came Laura's reply. "Get all of the other people out of the building, it was a trap. There's a bomb about to go off in 2 minutes 45, 44 seconds."

"Crap!" Laura said as she sped through the building and found dozens of employees. "Watchtower? Do you verify? I saw seventeen employees leaving." Chloe hacked into the CRIME, Inc. office computer system and sounded the security evacuation alarm.

Some people filed out, but it would be too late for most. "We're not going to make it!" Chloe hysterically announced to her contacts. "Gold Wing!" Clark directed. "Get down to the lower levels, and find me, rescue Oliver." Laura zipped downstairs, finding Clark still holding Oliver in his arms. The timer reached two minutes twenty-four seconds, though it seemed to be slowing.

"Take him." Clark ordered Laura. "No, I got it, you go ahead." She argued. "Laura, this explosion will be powerful…even you may not survive it…I can." Clark pointed out. Two minutes seventeen seconds… "Damn it!" Laura grumbled and took the still unconscious Oliver from him.

She gave Clark one last look, and sped off to Metropolis General Hospital, dumping Oliver on a waiting gurney. Laura waved a nurse over and speed dialed her cell phone. "Kara! Red Alert!" She gave Clark's location to the super girl from Krypton.

In seconds, Kara flew into Metropolis, and landed beside the CRIME, Inc. faux law firm. A bum that lay in an alley gaped as Kara floated down towards him. "Sorry!" Kara said sheepishly. The bum tossed his bottle of cheap wine into a garbage can, as Kara seemed to disappear.

She sped to the lower levels and found Clark. "How can I help?" She offered. "Evacuate the area, and make sure all employees are out of the building." He directed. The countdown continued, one minute thirty-seven seconds… "Then get everyone you can out of this four block area."

"Kal, let me take the bomb." Kara suggested bravely. "No, Kara, it's too risky." He argued. "Kal, I can fly at supersonic speed and have personally stopped a nuclear explosion…how do you define risky?" Clark gulped. Kara had a point.

"Okay. But be careful." Clark cautioned. "Can you fly it up towards the higher area within the atmosphere?" Kara nodded. "No problem. If it goes off I just have to make sure that there are no airplanes along my route." Forty-eight seconds…

"Get yourself in position." Clark instructed. Kara spun in place, using her body like a drill. Soon she had dug through the floor and was beneath the bomb. "Ready?" Clark asked his younger cousin worriedly. "Got it." Kara placed both hands at the steel base of the bomb assembly.

"On three, I'm stepping off…" Clark said nervously. Thirty-four seconds… "One, Two… three." He removed his foot from the pressure pad and simultaneously, Kara yanked the entire contraption off its base. She tore through the next two levels of the building, and hit open air. "Twenty one, twenty…" Kara went supersonic, heading straight up.

Her sonic boom echoed throughout the canyons of cement, glass, and steel buildings which dotted Metropolis's downtown. Some weaker windows shattered as Kara blasted past. Glass shards rained down on the streets, but fortunately, no one was seriously injured.

Kara soared to roughly twenty thousand feet before the bomb exploded. Apparently, she'd been exaggerating her story about stopping a nuclear explosion. The shockwave from the blast knocked the alien beauty senseless, as she tumbled downward head over heel amid a shower of metal shrapnel debris. Kara was freefalling towards Metropolis.

Clark darted out into the crowded lunchtime street. He saw the blast and spotted Kara's limp form quickly heading toward the ground. He guessed that she could probably survive the fall, but why take that chance? He struggled with what to do next.

Clark steeled his resolve, and leapt high into the sky. There were several witnesses to the Blur's appearance and subsequent jump. Clark still hadn't conquered gravity, so eventually he would come down. The priority was to catch Kara, and hopefully escape with very few additional eyewitnesses.

This was not to be, however, Clark caught Kara at roughly thirty stories above ground…unfortunately he landed right smack in the middle of Metropolis Centro Park. Dozens, if not hundreds of citizens enjoying their lunch breaks, got an extra treat as the Blur appeared.

Clark was caught! What's worse, several citizens were able to snap shots of Clark and Kara with their cell phone cameras. Some of the shocked Metropolis denizens applauded heartily, having witnessed the amazing Blur in action. He still couldn't very well take Kara to a hospital.

Clark zipped away as soon as he could, speeding Kara back to Smallville, and the Kent Farm. It was too late. The damage was done. Clark would be on every newspaper front page, TV news show, and You Tube video by day's end. What would they do now? He wondered as he applied a cold washcloth to the unconscious alien teen's forehead.

Seconds later, Laura zipped out to Smallville. "Hey Clark, how is she?" The Gold Wing, still in full costume, asked. "She'll be okay. She's just stunned." He responded. "So, you Kryptonians aren't invincible after all?" Laura sniped playfully. "Apparently not." Clark replied coldly.

"How's Oliver?" Clark probed. "He'll be okay, but it was close. A few more minutes and he wouldn't have made it. You made the right decision, Clark. We knew that you and Kara couldn't keep up your Blur / Blurette charade forever." Laura reasoned. "If you publicly save people, eventually, you will get caught. Thinking about a costume, yet?" She teased.

"That wouldn't be my first choice, no." He said as his voice dripped with sarcasm. "I was able to destroy some of the pictures that the citizens took, but I doubt if I got all of them. There were a number of really pissed off people, but overall they took it well." Laura added.

"Thanks for the effort." Clark said tiredly. "Do you want me to take over here?" She offered. "You'd better get down to the Daily Planet and come clean with Lois, before the rest of your adoring public sells the paper some pictures." Clark shook his head. "I can't tell Lois the truth."

"I can't believe that I'm arguing this…but if you don't tell her the truth, and she hears it from someone else, she'll never talk to you again." Laura sighed.

"I know." Clark said dejectedly. "That may be the sacrifice that I have to make."

"Yeah, well I'm not willing to make that sacrifice." Laura complained as Kara began to stir. "What?" Clark was confused. "Duh! If you don't tell Lois the truth, and she finds out about all of us, we could all lose her company for good." Gold Wing continued to argue the point.

"If I tell her the truth about me, about all of us, her life will be in permanent danger." Clark countered. "That decision should be up to her, Clark." Laura wouldn't relent. "How many people have you told about your special abilities?" Clark's argument was weak.

"Let's see." Laura sarcastically ticked off her associates on her fingers. "I started with Tim. I told you and Chloe the first day we met, Kara shortly thereafter, Lana, Mrs. Kent, Oliver, Canary, AC, Impulse, Cyborg…shall I go on?" Kara mumbled something: "Please don't. My ears are still ringing." Laura and Clark smiled. "Welcome back K Girl." Gold Wing chuckled.

Clark hugged Kara briefly as he finished wiping her face with the cold compress. "Stopped a nuclear explosion, eh?" He needled her. Kara's bright blue eyes widened. "I guess that was a bit of an exaggeration." She admitted. "Do ya think?" Laura quipped.

"Sorry about that." Kara muttered. "Hey K Girl, you did it! You saved hundreds of lives in Metropolis. Woo hoo!" Laura whooped. "The downside is that we may have been photographed." Clark explained to Kara. "I'll do it, Kal. I'll say that it was me who stopped the explosion, and you just happened to catch me. You shouldn't sacrifice your love of Lois for me."

"No. I'll tell the press that it was me." Laura offered. "I can say that I caught Kara and dropped her off in your arms. I'll be in full Gold Wing costume. They won't know me from Eve. Laura Lake can still walk the streets in plain view of everyone, Clark and Kara Kent couldn't."

"Maybe the spectators don't really know what they saw?" Kara reasoned, as her voice grew stronger. "I wish we could've gotten all of the photographs destroyed." Laura whined. Clark stood up, and helped Kara to sit up on the family couch. Clark's cell phone rang.

"It's Lois." He gulped. "Time to face the music, ladies. I'll not endanger Lois any more than I have." Kara sighed with disappointment, as Laura rubbed her friend's back. "It'll all work out, K Girl, you'll see." Clark took a deep breath. "Hey Lois." He said sullenly.

"I'll give you 'Hey Lois'!" She shouted into the phone, making Clark wince. "Get your ass back to the Planet, pronto, Smallville! The Blur was just spotted near Centro Park." Clark sighed. "I know, Lois! I'm following the story right now." Kara shook her head. "Kal, you're just making things worse for yourself, compounding lie after lie."

"That gives me an idea, K Girl." Laura snapped her fingers loudly, making Shelby / Krypto bark. "We can discredit the Blur sighting with disinformation." Kara cocked her head, though the move made it hurt even more. "During the last century, The Cold War, meaning the nuclear weapons race between the USA and Soviet Russia, was filled with both side's disinformation."

"Did I just hear a dog barking?" Lois snapped on the line. "Um…yeah, there are quite a few people walking dogs here." Clark replied feebly. Kara scowled. "He's just digging himself in deeper." Laura dismissed the call with a wave. "Anyway, hear me out." Laura continued.

"Clark, hang up on Lois, now!" Laura whispered. "Gotta go, Lois. I'll be in shortly." He continued to waffle between telling Lois the truth and adding more lies. As usual, his stomach overturned several times. "Be in? Where are you at?" Lois snarled. "Centro Park." Clark replied.

"What?" Lois slammed the phone down, startling Cat Grant, who had just wandered over to one of the newsroom's TV monitors. "A fight with Mr. Wonderful?" Cat asked, being the busybody that she always was. "Never mind, Cat. It's just that Clark is so frustrating sometimes."

"Lois, I see your Blur was spotted out at Centro." Cat gestured towards the TV. "Tell me about it!" Lois snapped. "That's where Clark is right now…completely out scooping me." Cat rubbed her thin chin. "If you want the story, get out there and fight for it." Cat urged. "The same goes for your man. Fight for him."

Lois stared at Cat like she'd grown a third eye in the middle of her forehead. "Since when do you believe in fighting for anything, especially men?" Cat smirked. "I don't have to fight for men, they fight for me." She added arrogantly. "I was simply offering advice."

"Lane!" Perry bellowed. "Why aren't you out chasing your Blur?" Lois grumbled. "When it rains it pours!" Perry's eyes widened. "What?" Lois gulped. "I said I was just heading out the doors." She grabbed her purse, steno pad, and camera phone and jogged to the elevator.


	48. Chapter 48: To Blur or not to Blur

**Chapter 48**

_To Blur or not to Blur_

Scene: Kent farmhouse

"How do we send out disinformation?" Clark inquired. "Here's the plan." Laura offered. "We hightail it back to Centro Park, and set you up with some ambiguous poses. In the photos we can't see your face, or your approximate height and weight. Now we shag some photos of guys that are roughly your size. Sometimes we catch the subject's face, or part of it."

"Wouldn't that take a lot of time?" Clark asked nervously, knowing that Lois was likely on her way to Centro Park. "Clark? We have arguably, the three fastest beings on Earth right here, you, Kara and I. We can get it done."

"We should get Chloe in on this fiasco as well." Clark suggested. "Sure. Let's get the basic stuff done, and she can help Photo Shop your 'S Shield' onto our faux Blurs." Laura continued. Kara didn't feel right purposely lying to the people of Metropolis, and everyone else, yet, she could see the logic behind it.

"Let's hit it!" Gold Wing urged, quickly grabbing her camera phone. The three superheroes sped back to Centro Park, and joined the milling crowd. The media types were already there, trying to snag some alleged witnesses to the Blur's appearance.

Speedily, Clark posed for some shots that Laura took, while Kara simultaneously tracked down males that were approximately Clark's size. She then snapped some camera photos of them. There were only a handful of guys that nearly matched Clark's specifications. The girls used their superior speed to appear, grab some shots, and disappear. No one was the wiser for it.

Kara ended up with about seven Blur candidates, and Laura had found another four. The disinformation campaign was off to a good start. Kara was stalking another potential 'Blur' sighting, when a familiar voice carried over the din of the crowd. Lois was here!

"Kal!" Kara whispered, knowing that Clark would hear her. "Showtime! Lois is down by the small creek that runs through the middle of Centro Park." He was already on his way. "Clark, before you hook up with your better half, we need to grab a few more shots." Laura reminded him. "Don't forget that the huddled masses saw Kara as well, in your arms."

"K Girl, snap a couple more shots." Laura directed. She jumped into Clark's arms. Kara took the photos from a short distance away. This obscured Clark's face, and permitted the viewer to see Laura's lengthy, raven black hair. Kara's blonde locks would have been a dead giveaway. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Clark teased his good friend Gold Wing, who smirked.

The basic disinformation photos were complete. Now all they needed was for Chloe to Photo Shop them. The pictures, after being run through Watchtower's high tech database, would ensure that the alleged Blur photos were legit, to the casual observer.

To top it all off, the Daily Planet had offered a five thousand dollar reward for 'undisputable photos' of the Blur. This played right into the three superheroes' hands. The temptation would be too great for some hacks to attempt to Photo Shop their Blur pictures.

The purpose of disinformation had always been to discredit and confuse the opponents.

After that, Clark followed Lois, while Kara zipped the photos to Chloe at Watchtower. Meanwhile, Laura was working on another angle. Donning her full Gold Wing costume, Laura simply walked down the main access road through Centro Park.

In moments, she'd siphoned off a group of media types, adding to the general confusion and distraction of the populace. "Hello." She smiled brightly, using her synthesized voice translator. "Are you working with the Blur?" A young lady reporter asked. "Intimately." Laura quipped.

"What's he like?" A middle aged female reporter inquired. "Tall, dark, and handsome." Laura continued to attract attention. "Are you a space alien?" A young male journalist asked. "No, I'm an American." Laura snapped as she casually strolled along the rose gardens.

Clark sidled up to Lois. "Hi Lois." He began sheepishly. "I'm sorry, did you say something?" Lois retorted as usual. "Now don't start!" Clark snapped. "I was actually working on your Blur story, since his impromptu landing in the middle of Centro Park." He lied, though it made him feel nearly as ill as exposure to kryptonite.

"You couldn't call and let me know?" Lois fumed. "I'm sorry. I should've called." Clark bit his tongue. "It all happened so fast." Lois rolled her eyes at him. "Reaction time, Smallville, it's what sets a good reporter apart from a great one. That's a direct quote from Perry White." She added.

"I've got some photos, and a hastily written story." Clark said honestly, which made him feel better. Lois sighed, and glanced up at him. She reached up and gave him a lengthy kiss, simultaneously removing the report page from Clark's steno pad. Lois was good.

She examined the few non-doctored up photos that Clark had, after releasing from their lip lock. "Not bad, Smallville, for an amateur, but why didn't you catch his face in one?" Lois critiqued. "I guess I panicked." Clark lied again. "Any idea who the blonde is?" She continued.

"No. Sorry. Just some woman that he rescued I suppose." Clark hesitated, digging himself in deeper. "You know Lois, what if the Blur doesn't ever want his face to be revealed?" Lois shrugged. "He did say that he could best protect Metropolis by keeping to his stealth tactics." Clark watched Laura walk by. "Shouldn't we respect his wishes, then?"

Lois's eyes narrowed. "Since when did you start siding with the Blur?" Clark sighed. "Just playing devil's advocate." He replied. "You know something, don't you?" She asked suspiciously. "I don't know what you mean, Lois." Clark gave her his best innocent smile.  
"Uh huh." Lois snorted. "Uh Lois, I have a question." His tone was cynical.

"Yes?" She baited him, turning her back towards Laura. "Should we attempt to interview this Gold Wing, or would you like to wait for the next costumed superhero to walk by?" His voice dripped with sarcasm. "You are so right, Smallville." Lois spun on her heel to trail Laura.

"If we don't come back with something for the Planet, Perry will have us both cleaning washrooms and sweeping floors." Lois doubled her speed as Clark easily matched her rhythm. "Green Arrow, Gold Wing…how come I don't get a cute nickname?" She playfully complained.

Clark, understandably, was silent. Lois glanced up at him with a sparkle in her eye. "Mad Dog Lane, and Be-och don't count, Smallville!" She needled him. Clark smirked as they walked.

"Templeton Smythe, Alternative Daily Press…" Another reporter introduced himself. "Miss Gold Wing, are you gay?" Laura smiled. "Why does anyone have to choose?" Amid some snickers and howls, another reporter tracked down Laura. "Are you from Metropolis?" He inquired. "No, but I am a Midwestern girl." Laura walked past Lois and Clark, totally ignoring them.

"Why doesn't the Blur reveal himself to us?" A slightly more serious reporter from The Inquisitor asked. "I don't know, perhaps he's camera shy." Gold Wing evaded. "Um…Gold Wing, is it? Lois Lane, Daily Planet, and this is Clark Kent."

Laura slowed her stride as the rest of the media jockeyed for position. "Yes, Miss Lane?" Gold Wing stopped at a populated intersection in Centro Park's sports area. "What kind of powers do you have?" Lois baited. "Who says that I have any powers? Perhaps I'm just a costumed girl with too much time on her hands." Clark was shocked that Laura dissed Lois.

Lois did a slow burn. "Um…Miss Gold Wing…are you working with the Metropolis Police Department?" Clark tried to refocus Laura. "No, not officially." Gold Wing responded. "Doesn't that make you a vigilante?" Clark followed up, stunning Lois into silence.

Laura placed her hands on her shapely, leather clad hips. "No, Mr. Kent! I am simply a concerned citizen doing what I can to help the people of Metropolis." Gold Wing sounded offended. The crowd cheered briefly after Laura's self-serving statement.

"Can we get a few pictures?" Clark asked after the din died down. "Very well, Mr. Kent, but just a few. Somewhere there's a crime about to happen…and I need to be there." Laura continued to milk her part. Clark carefully placed his arm around Laura's slim waist, making Lois snap the photo with her cell phone camera.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Clark murmured just loud enough for Laura to hear. She smiled brightly. "You betcha!" After that, Laura posed with a few more reporters, mostly male, and answered one or two more simplistic questions.

People slowly began to forget about the Blur, all except for Lois, who occasionally searched the sky or a nearby building rooftop, hoping to catch a glimpse of her hero. Clark still felt bad about this whole charade, but he rationalized that in the long run, this would keep Lois safe.

Gold Wing flashed everyone a bright smile, and darted away, followed by oohs and ahs from the multimedia audience. "She is really something, isn't she?" Clark purposely pushed Lois's buttons. Lois bit on his dig. "Did you get her number?" She teased.

"Uh…no." Clark reddened. "I can always call the Blur and fish for the inside story." Lois boasted. "What? That's impossible." Clark was stunned. "Why?" Lois's eyes narrowed. "Um…because couldn't the call be traced?" Clark realized that Lois had bested him again.

"Not if it's on a secured cell phone, and bounced off a number of satellites to skewer the trace." Lois reasoned. "You have the Blur's phone number?" Clark was skeptical. "Maybe." Lois continued her tease. Just ahead of them a shapely silhouette watched from beyond a hedgerow.


	49. Chapter 49: The Sisterhood

_The Boy Becomes the Man. The Man Becomes the Legend. The epic love affair begins, and truths will be revealed. Smallville Season 10 starts now!_

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Smallville / DC Comics characters. Any similarities to persons alive or dead is purely coincidental. Here's a new chapter:

_The Sisterhood_ - **Chapter 49**

The shapely silhouette spun away from the more populated path through Metropolis's Centro Park, and slid behind a tall, thick Maple tree. The afternoon sunlight had captured the woman as she moved stealthily along an overgrown hedgerow.

The sunlight reflected a glint of silver high into the air. This was subsequently noticed by a high- flying Kara Kent. Though the Kryptonian super girl zipped across cloudless skies, her intense speed made her virtually impossible to be seen by the naked human eye.

Kara's superior, hawk-like vision followed the gleaming silver reflection to its source. She noted that a young woman was acting suspiciously, darting from hedgerow to thick foliage, as if she were on the hunt for some type of small game.

The strange woman crouched low as she sped across an open area within the large park. She slowed to a stop behind a friendly looking water fountain, the type used to cool excited children as they played beneath the warm, summer Kansas sun.

Kara decided to investigate. Maybe this girl is some kind of fugitive criminal, she imagined. Kal would be proud of me if I pulled a bust and didn't get caught by the general public, the alien beauty mused. Kara circled above the park, observing the suspiciously acting girl.

Her attention focused below, Kara failed to notice a commercial airliner heading into Metropolis International Airport. She dove off to the right at an angle, barely missing the jet's wing. "Did you see that?" The co-pilot asked his captain. "No! Neither did you! Let's land this bird!" He replied anxiously. "That did not happen…at all!" He emphasized. "Aye Chief!"

Kara spun in place. "Whoa girl! You need to concentrate!" She chastised herself aloud. Returning her attention to the strange woman, Kara noted that she hadn't yet done anything illegal. The woman couldn't be busted for simply acting strangely, the teen alien rationalized.

Kara would have to physically question her. She nosedived toward the park. The stranger had now circled the fountain, which decorated a courtyard at the front entrance to the Metropolis Centro Park Field House. Kara's sudden increase in speed had caused a sonic boom.

The Metropolis denizens searched the skies for the offending aircraft, but saw none. As luck would have it, Lois and Clark were just reaching the edge of the park, as they walked hand in hand, over to a main street, in an effort to flag down a cab to head back to the Daily Planet.

"Wow! Did you hear that, Smallville?" Lois asked. Clark was still wincing. "Did I?" He groaned, as his super sensitive hearing amplified the effect. Lois glanced up at the sky with the others. Naturally, she had to look over the field house. "Hey, what's that?" Lois pointed to the shadow.

"Is that a bird? A low flying plane?" Lois shaded her eyes with her hand. Kara! Clark thought angrily. "I don't know, Lois. I didn't bring my glasses." Clark lied convincingly. "Glasses? Since when do you wear shades?" Thankfully, Lois's attention was brought back to him. "Since just recently." Clark added to his embellishment. "I was afraid to admit it…"

"Always take good care of your vision, Smallville." Lois chided him. "It's not as if the glasses are going to make you shoot fire out of your eyes!" Clark gulped. "No, I s'pose not." He admitted. By now, Kara had landed atop the field house, supposedly unnoticed.

Kara hid behind a large air conditioner unit, leaving herself a space to see between the mazes of pipes. The suspicious park visitor knelt down beside the fountain, glancing left and then right, before cupping her hands and filling them with the brownish, days old, water. She took a drink.

Kara wrinkled her nose. "Ew!" She commented aloud. Maybe the woman was homeless, the teen beauty speculated. A closer inspection revealed that the crouching woman, though filthy, was much younger than she'd originally thought. Kara guessed that she was no more than nineteen or twenty years old. The agitated girl seemed overly cautious, checking the surroundings constantly.

The young woman was olive skinned, had lengthy brown disheveled hair, was about Lois's height, but stocky, and wore odd clothing. Her outfit seemed to be well out of date. Her black, tattered blouse was frayed at the edges, bared her midriff, and barely covered her breasts.

Kara heard an incessant clanging every time the visitor moved. It came from her silvery colored miniskirt, which reflected a rainbow of light. She noted that the woman was barefoot, and carried a small dagger, hung in a leather holster strapped across her fairly wide hips.

That was really suspicious, Kara mused, as she decided on how to make her entrance. The visitor had since straightened up, facing the slowly dripping fountain. Kara had to mask her appearance so that she wouldn't seem to materialize out of nowhere, and frighten the strange girl.

She used her X-ray vision to locate the fountain switch, which was two levels below the field house entrance. Kara zipped throughout the building using hyper speed. To any onlookers, she would appear to be a stiff, warm, breeze simply blowing past.

Kara flipped on the switch, and sped back outside, leaving the building undetected. The fountain gushed water, catching the startled girl by surprise. "Aah!" The visitor howled, backing away, her hair and outfit thoroughly soaked. "Are you okay?" Kara asked, suddenly showing up at her side.

The young woman reacted quickly, back flipping atop one of the field house's decorative stone carved lion statues. She perched there, apparently ready for battle, dagger in hand. "Nice move!" Kara praised, realizing that no normal human girl could vault upwards like that.

The girl yelled something back at Kara in a foreign language. "I'm sorry. I don't understand." The teen super girl responded and moved cautiously toward the distraught visitor. With lightning fast reflexes, the strange young woman vaulted back to the fountain and attacked Kara with a knife swing. Naturally, Kara's reflexes were much faster, dodging the advance.

What Kara didn't expect, was a simultaneous roundhouse kick to the jaw. The powerful impact sent Kara reeling all the way across the field house steps toward the opposing lion statue. She was able to slow her backward motion to a crawl, barely avoiding damage to the lion statue's railing.

"Wow!" Kara was stunned, rubbing her chin. Sure, she was caught off guard, but just the idea that the stranger's kick was that powerful, shocked her. Kara actually felt some pain. Was this girl some type of meteor freak? The teen beauty wondered silently, as she checked the ground nearby for any sign of green kryptonite, finding none.

"Relax! I don't want to hurt you." Kara pleaded, trying to reason with the startled girl. In a second, the strange visitor was on her, placing the point of the dagger toward Kara's throat. She'd moved almost as fast as Clark, Bart, or even Laura could have. Something's not right, Kara observed. Again the young warrior spoke menacingly in a foreign language.

Kara sighed, trying to concentrate. She'd learned a number of Earth dialects already, but this one was totally unfamiliar. "I don't know what you're saying." Kara stated slowly. The visitor cocked her head, and stared into Kara's eyes. The alien teen wrinkled her nose. The assailant could certainly use a bath or shower, she mused silently.

"You…speak…Gaelic? Britannia? Not Greek." The attacker began in clipped English, as she reluctantly relaxed her grip on Kara and pulled the knife further from her throat, but hadn't yet put it away. "English…I'm speaking English." Kara repeated as the stranger narrowed her huge black colored eyes. "English…British…" The warrior spoke with sort pauses.

"Close enough." Kara stood erect. "Can we stop fighting now?" The girl glanced behind her, and then back again. "I am new to this place…" She began. "The man's world…I won the honor in battle. The Sisterhood permits me traverse…" Kara was having a hard time following the speech. "Speaking of that…" Kara smirked. "I'm Kara, and you are…?"

"Danica Troyus." The young woman said, finally sheathing her knife. "The Princess bids me passage. I must recover one of our own…" Kara's eyes widened. "I see." She remarked. "Can we go somewhere else and talk?" At first, Danica scowled, but soon caught on to the conversation.

"That is a good idea." Danica said in a less menacing tone. "It is not safe here. The men are everywhere." Kara nodded, as Danica's English seemed to be improving by the minute. "What men?" Kara pried. "Who's after you?" Danica shook her head, the oily, soaked hair splaying in all directions. "No one is after me. I seek one of my sisters." She tried to explain.

"So, your sister is missing?" Kara tried to apply some logic. "Yes. She left our home without permission." Danica continued. "Where are you from?" Kara inquired. "It is forbidden to tell, but I can say that I am of the Magape (Mah Gah Pay) tribe." Kara nodded. That seemed to make more sense. Perhaps Danica was from an obscure culture. That could explain her odd behavior.

Scene: O_utside Metropolis Centro Park  
_  
For the moment, Clark ignored his errant cousin's impromptu landing, dutifully following Lois out to the cab, opening the door for her. She slid into the nearly spotless Metro Cab vehicle. "Wow! I'd say that this cab is about the cleanest that I've ever been in." Lois commented. "My compliments, Mr...Hamid?"

She strained to read the cabby's license. "Oh that! Thanks, Miss Lane. I do hate intolerable messes." The driver turned to face Lois and Clark, just after his face seemed to...change! Lois gasped. "Agent Johnson?" Clark was stunned. "Lois, who is..." She smirked. "Clark Kent, meet Agent Johnson."

"Agent?" Clark parroted. "Yes. Mr. Johnson stopped by to visit me at the Daily Planet a few days ago. He's harmless." Lois smiled as she leaned against Clark's broad shoulder. "Agent Johnson works for the Federal Government. What branch was that again?" She fished. "All and none of them." Johnson said cryptically as he turned the Metro Cab carefully onto a main thoroughfare.

"Lois, maybe we ought to pick up another cab..." Clark offered nervously. "Nonsense." She insisted, smelling a new story lead. "How often does the US Government give something back?" Lois snickered. "I assume that this ride is free of charge...on account of the fact that we already paid our share of it last April 15th." Johnson chuckled. "That it is, Miss Lane." Clark felt slightly more comfortable about him.

Agent Johnson drove carefully and with safety in mind as he skillfully glided in between the vehicles beginning to pile up on the city streets for rush hour. "You didn't happen to see our illustrious Blur skulking about town, did you Agent Johnson?" Lois needled.

"No, I'm afraid that I missed him as well, though the Blur is all over the media." Agent Johnson made pleasant conversation. "Frankly, whoever the Blur is, he ought to get a commendation for all of the recent criminals he's placed behind bars." Clark reddened as he shifted Lois's weight closer to his neck.

She quickly kissed his neck before returning her attentions to Johnson. "I take it you may have some new leads for me, Mr. Johnson? Perhaps some background intel on Checkmate?" Lois asked hopefully. "Regrettably not, Miss Lane, though I do find this Gold Wing character rather interesting. She chose to 'out' herself, so to speak, and didn't appear to be camera shy at all."

"Do you think that she's a threat to National Security?" Lois probed, like a good reporter should. "I wish I knew, Miss Lane. Many times the line between good and evil is Blurred, pardon the pun." Johnson answered. Clark couldn't dispute that statement, given all that he'd been through in his life.

"She could just be an overly ambitious kid trying to do the right thing." Clark offered, feeling left out of the conversation. "True." Lois agreed. "Smallville, since when do you defend our local heroes?" She attempted to push Clark's buttons. "I'm not sayin' that everything they do is right, but if their hearts are in the right place..." He defended lamely. "Mr. Kent speaks the truth." Johnson certified.

"Really?" Lois playfully scoffed. By now, the absconded Metro Cab was pulling up near the Daily Planet parking lot. "Agent Johnson, did you want to come up to the office for some horrible coffee?" Lois offered, still hoping to pick up a new lead. "Certainly, Miss Lane." Johnson said as he turned off the cab.

"I'm sure Clark can find a story to run, or at least find out what happened to Jimmy and our Blur photos." Lois clearly wanted to cut Clark out of any possible story. He was mildly annoyed, but expected it out of the always driven Lois.

"That won't be necessary." Johnson mediated. "Perhaps Mr. Kent can shed some light on this Blur and the shadowy Gold Wing story?" Lois sighed. "Okay, come on up." Clark got out of the cab, nervously glancing around. "Doesn't it bother you that we were riding with a government agent in a stolen cab?" He scowled at Lois, as Johnson politely opened the door for her.

"Mr. Kent, the cab was not stolen. I simply overpaid Mr. Hamid to borrow it, leaving a message as to where he can pick it up." Johnson sounded defensive. Clark continued to scowl as he gingerly led Lois hand in hand to the Daily Planet lobby. They entered the spinning doors, Agent Johnson at their heel.

"Shouldn't Agent Johnson check in with security?" Clark whined. "Smallville, relax. Agent Johnson has bested our vaunted security guards several times. Remind me to discuss that with Perry at our next general meeting." Lois snapped as Johnson somehow reappeared past the guard desk near the elevator.

"See?" Lois gestured at Johnson as he pressed the elevator's 'up' button. "And I'm supposed to feel good about that?" Clark grumbled. Lois ignored his protests, greeting Johnson with a sly smile. He held the doors for Lois and Clark, who shifted uneasily, recalling that at this point they were usually making out in the elevator car's ride up. Johnson seemed oblivious to their plight.


	50. Chapter 50: In Plain Sight

**Chapter 47** -_Hidden in Plain Sight_

Agent Johnson walked confidently just ahead of Lois and Clark. "May I?" He gestured towards Clark's chair. "Please." Clark said courteously. "Miss Lane, Mr. Kent...how big of a story would you like?" Johnson teased. "Huge!" Lois responded immediately, smiling brightly.

"You'd better be ready for this." Johnson's tone was more menacing. "Should I be writing this down?" Clark asked half seriously. "Certainly." Johnson said smugly. Clark dutifully grabbed a Steno pad and pen. "Shoot." Lois urged as she settled in behind her computer screen.

"There are aliens living among us." Johnson announced as Clark suddenly went pale. "Okay." Lois snickered. "Is Bigfoot hiding them and selling them false documentation?" She quipped, folding her hands in front of her desktop PC's keyboard. "Did they come across the border, or just swoop in?"

"No, Miss Lane." Johnson dead panned. "They appear quite human, and may even be somewhat helpful, but make no mistake, they are aliens from other worlds, and other dimensions." Lois sighed. There goes my best story lead in weeks, she mentally grumbled.

Clark shifted his weight nervously, pretending to write Johnson's statement down. "Have you seen these aliens, Agent Johnson?" Clark humored him as Lois rolled her eyes. "Yes. Several times." Johnson sounded supremely confident. Clark wondered if he actually believed what he was saying.

"What did they look like?" Clark continued as Lois flashed him a puzzled look. "As I said, they can appear quite human." Johnson baited. "How do you know that they're aliens, then?" Lois asked, quickly wondering why she did so. "I've seen them doing miraculous things." Johnson added.

"Are you sure that they weren't angels?" Clark scoffed, cracking Lois up. Johnson had expected to be ridiculed. He patiently began his explanation. "You could call them that. I doubt if all of their intentions are honorable." Johnson continued. "There was one beautiful blonde female alien that literally flew past my airplane the other day. Apparently, she wasn't watching where she was flying."

Clark reddened. Crap! Kara! He thought silently. I told her to be careful and to stop flying near populated areas. "Did you get her phone number?" Lois chuckled. "Regrettably, no, Miss Lane." Johnson was certainly not out of his mind, Clark mused. How many other passengers had seen Kara's mistake?

"Other aliens possess superior powers, like incredible, blinding speed, strength beyond that of mortal men, and a chameleon like ability to change their appearance." Johnson stated calmly. That sounds like Bart, Laura, and John Jonz! Clark thought with increasing alarm.

"You're talking about Meta Humans, then." Clark said as Lois openly gawked at him. "You believe that they're actually humans, meaning with some forms of mutation built into their physiology?" Johnson was intrigued. Lois gasped. "You mean meteor freaks?" She couldn't believe her own words.

"I've heard that description before." Johnson now made eye contact with Lois. "It's one of the main reasons that I came to Metropolis and by extension, Smallville. There have been many documented cases of mutant humans, but I never thought that I'd actually meet one." He glanced at Clark, making him feel uncomfortable. Clark immediately shifted his gaze to Lois.

"You've met a meteor freak?" Lois scoffed. "Yes. She could move very fast, and was nimble, easily vaulting up two stories to land on a fire escape stairway. I watched her run very fast and leap high into the air, above an alleyway to land on an opposing rooftop. No normal human can do that."

"You mean Gold Wing?" Clark's heart sank. "No, this woman didn't wear a costume at all, though she was dressed oddly, and was, might I say, scantily clad." Johnson remarked. Lois was very interested now. Apparently, Agent Johnson was onto something, she mused.

"What do you think, Smallville?" Lois spun her squeaking chair back and forth, fully aware that it annoyed Clark. "The Blur and Gold Wing are adding to their ranks?" Clark shrugged. "Agent Johnson, are you sure that you saw another being with supernatural powers?"

Johnson glanced around. "Yes, Mr. Kent. I was trained by the CIA to be quite observant. Maybe you ought to start calling me, John. There might be unfriendly agents, or other observers nearby." Lois rolled her eyes. "Paranoid, much?" She grumbled, bringing a frown to Clark's face.

"I don't have the luxury of simply being paranoid, Miss Lane." John calmly defended. "We don't have time to deal with anything but the facts. Let me give you three names to look up on your vast network of public information: Behind The Curtain, The Emerald Wizard, and As Darkness Falls."

"That sounds like some good titles for books." Lois scoffed. "Are you certain that you're not peddling some literature?" Johnson shook his head. "All three titles are clues to vast conspiracies. I already know all the details. It's up to you to find out what you can."  
"Even if we did find these titles, our newspaper publisher would never let us run with a non-factual story." Clark pointed out.

"Some information is best kept out of the public's eye." John hedged. "Then why tell us?" Lois asked impatiently. "It's my hope that you two can get these urgent messages to the Blur, and Gold Wing. They're about the only beings that can save us from ourselves." John scowled.

Now Clark was truly worried. Johnson was indirectly asking for his help. Did the self-described government agent know his true identity? Laura's? Oliver's?

Back in Smallville, the Kandorians were growing surly. Fiona grabbed her back as she walked up the front porch steps. Zod and Faora trailed behind, the grit and grime from a day of farming evident on their faces, neck, legs, and arms.

"This isn't right, Major Zod." Fiona complained. "We scrounge around in the dirt like insects and vermin, while the daughter of Zor El soars above our heads."  
"I know that, Fiona." Zod snapped. "This is not the existence I envisioned for us." Faora cursed in her native Kandorian tongue.

"This is Kal El's doing! He keeps us beneath the heel of his boot." She added vehemently. As Fiona opened the front door, she stopped and of their fellow Kandorians stood before them. Zod and Faora filed in quickly behind Fiona. "Greetings, Major Zod, Em Zak bowed briefly, and gave Zod the curled arm and balled in a fist gesture, a sign of respect for a superior officer.

"But how?" Zod smiled, but soon assessed that the rest of the Kandorians were not in the mood for pleasantries. "We are here to take you home." Young Vala, Faora's sister said seriously. "Home?" Faora scowled. "Kal El and Kara said that Krypton was destroyed, as were Kandor and Argo."  
A short time later, Kara flew in the open door holding a large blue crystal. Before the Kandorians knew what happened, she'd enabled the spinning crystal to envelop the aliens. All sixteen disappeared in a brilliant flash of light. Kara stood alone in the old farmhouse, wondering if she'd done the right thing.


	51. Chapter 51: The Hidden

After Agent Johnson left, Clark quickly excused himself, as Lois watched him leave she admired his backside. Clark, what are you up to? She thought, warily rubbing her thin chin. His lame excuse this time to Lois was that he had been instructed to gather office supplies for the newsroom by Perry White.

Lois noted that Clark walked in the opposite direction of the stockroom. She checked her watch, marking the time that he left. Cat Grant sauntered by, noticing the agitated Lois had begun tapping her foot impatiently. "Something wrong, Lois?" Cat probed.

"No! Not a thing, Cat!" Lois snapped. "Okay! Okay! No need to bite my head off!" Cat put both hands up in resignation. "I just saw Clark heading across the street…" Cat said in a smug tone. "Did you send him on a Starbuck's coffee run?" Lois was mortified.

Cat had caught Clark in a bald faced lie. Lois swallowed her pride. "No, I think Perry sent him on assignment." She lied to Cat, startling herself. Now, he's got me lying for him! She mused angrily. "Oh!" Cat smirked. "I thought maybe you two had a lover's quarrel."

Lois fumed. "No, Cat, everything's fine." She forced her voice into a calm tone. Cat smiled brightly. "As long as you're okay." She added, getting the last word in again. Lois punched some keys absently until Cat was out of sight. She then put her head in her hands and sighed deeply. _Patience, you must learn patience, grasshopper_, she berated herself.

Clark headed straight for Watchtower Base, and sped into the high tech facility to visit Chloe. The familiar breeze blew newspapers and copy paper all over the room. "You know, Clark, you can certainly help me keep this place clean." Chloe snapped before turning to face him.

"Sorry." He said as he quickly gathered up the mess and sorted it as best he could. Chloe glanced at him and chuckled. "What's with the shades?" Clark had forgotten to remove his fake glasses before hitting hyper speed. "Oh. It's one of my new lame excuses for Lois." He replied.

"Besides, I was thinking that in lieu of a costume or disguise, maybe people wouldn't recognize me as the Blur and Clark Kent." Chloe scoffed. "Glasses aren't going to help, Clark, only an idiot wouldn't notice the similarities between a visible Blur and a mild mannered reporter."

"Still, it was an interesting idea." She added. "What can I do for you, and how's my nosy cousin Lois, nowadays?" Clark shrugged. "Lois is getting closer to finding out my secret. She's suspicious of everything that I say and do. I wonder if it might be time…" He rambled.

"You should tell her the truth, Clark." Chloe suggested. "I was going to say, it might be time to break it off…before we get much closer." Clark glanced down, speaking in a depressed tone. "What? No way, Clark!" Chloe nearly shouted, making him wince.

"You'd never forgive yourself if you dumped Lois. Frankly, having lived through the Clark and Lana saga, I can't handle another bout of you mooning around, depressing everybody, and going stalker on Lois. You know that you'd do exactly that, Clark." She concluded.

"Yeah, but if I told Lois the truth, it would immediately put her life in danger." Clark whined. "We discussed your super whining ability, Clark." Chloe criticized. "Newsflash, Lois is going to put her life in danger on a daily basis anyway. I know her better than you do." She sniped. "Its who she is. That'll never change. She's nearly as stubborn as you." Chloe smirked.

"Wow! That's harsh!" Clark frowned. "Yeah, tell me where I'm wrong?" Chloe challenged. "Take her out, explain it to her, and give her a world tour, starting with your ice castle." Clark sighed. "I don't know, Chloe. It's a big step." Chloe shook her head. "Whatever!" She said.

"What else are you here for?" Chloe finally turned towards a nearby monitor. "We had another impromptu visit from Agent Johnson." Clark began, happy to change the subject. "Really? What is his deal?" Chloe asked absently, as her hands flew across the keyboard.

"I'm still not sure." Clark explained. "He believes that he works for our government, and at the same time works outside of it. He seems harmless, but Johnson also knows a lot more than he's been letting on, especially in front of Lois. Today, his shtick was to give us a research puzzle."

"Can you pull up these three titles: Behind The Curtain, The Emerald Wizard, and As Darkness Falls?" Chloe quickly used multiple screens to decipher the information. "That wasn't too hard." Chloe commented. "They're titles of articles in The Washington Examiner." Clark was skeptical. "Newspaper articles? What do we know about this publication?"

"It's a conservative think tank publication." Chloe responded. "They're not given to a huge amount of far right wing conspiracy theories. Here are the articles now. The op-ed articles tend to be longwinded, but readable." Chloe said as she quickly perused the opinion pieces.

"From Behind the Curtain, I get a sense that our government is hiding something…something big." Chloe analyzed. "From The Emerald Wizard, the writer seems to want to name names, but is afraid of retribution. Those two seem to be related, with a Wizard of Oz analogy being one thing that they have in common. As Darkness Falls, is a depressing piece about…world destruction! Talk about right wing paranoia!" Chloe commented.

"So Agent Johnson is a quack?" Clark guessed. "Not necessarily, Clark. He went out of his way to point you and Lois to these articles. Maybe he wrote them?" Chloe added. "He's trying to get us to publicize his articles?" Clark continued to speculate. "What are the authors' names?"

"All articles are contributed by Hit Quest One." Chloe read the accreditation. "Hit Quest One? That sounds more like a website." Clark offered. "Let's check it out." Chloe punched in the Hit Quest site, and immediately it offered her one choice. "Here it is." She announced.

"It seems normal enough for any right wing website." Chloe analyzed. "Let's see…UFO's, Space Aliens, Black Helicopters, Disappearing Government Employees, Conspiracy Theories…" Chloe read the subtitles for the site. Suddenly she gasped. "Oh my God!" Chloe exclaimed.

Clark reluctantly read over her shoulder. "No!" He winced. There was first of all, a picture of Kara, flying casually over Metropolis. It was obviously taken from an airplane window. Below a short article and some blogs titled: 'Who is this girl? A flying alien from another world?' was a link titled Kal El. Clark was about to press it, when Chloe grabbed his hand.

"No!" She slapped it away. "If you click on that link, this guy will have access to Watchtower's mainframe, and he'll know that we're interested in Kal El." Clark scowled. "Okay, I'll click the link from the Daily Planet's computer. He can't find out much from that."

"It stands to reason that the Daily Planet might be interested in his website, if only just to debunk any information he has." Chloe grimaced. "This guy knows too much, Clark. I would say that he's definitely not a nut ball." Clark groaned. "Maybe he's one of Tess or Lex's operatives?"

"Why confront Lois and I?" Clark wondered aloud. "He mentioned that he was interested in the Blur, Gold Wing, and Meta Humans." Chloe shook her head. "It doesn't make sense. He had to know that we'd check out the articles, and they would lead us to his website."

"He's got to be setting a trap for Kal El." Chloe guessed. "I've got to get back to the Planet, Lois was already growing suspicious of me leaving in the middle of the day." Clark said. "I'll check out Agent Johnson's website and let you know what I find." He turned to go.

"Hello! What's this?" Chloe gazed at a nearby monitor. Clark reluctantly returned to Chloe's desk. "Isn't this your errant cousin?" Chloe pointed to an obvious view of Kara flying low over a heavily wooded area, which led out of Metropolis towards Smallville.

"She just doesn't seem to want to be careful." Clark complained. "I'll have to talk to her." Chloe watched Kara focus like a hawk on something below her, diving sharply downward. "What the hell is she doing?" Chloe exclaimed. "It looks like she's hunting something…or someone."

"I'll head out there." Clark volunteered. "What about Lois?" Chloe reminded him. "She'll just have to wait." Clark said over his shoulder, as he zipped away. (The scene switches to the Daily Planet.) We see a thin, well-manicured finger clicking on a mouse button. The appropriate web page comes up.

"Kal El? What's that mean?" Lois mutters to herself. A story about a person called The Traveler, appears, complete with pictures of Dr. Swann, his deceased daughter, Lionel and Lex Luthor. A chill runs down Lois's spine. Most of this occurred before she came to Smallville.

Once again, Chloe and Clark had underestimated Lois. The intrepid Daily Planet reporter read every story from start to finish, occasionally glancing around the room to make sure that no one was watching her.


	52. Chapter 52: Forgotten Realm

**Chapter 48**: _Forgotten Realm_

Kara dove at the fleeing girl. She'd spotted the suspiciously acting young woman from the air after her confrontation with Danica. The alien beauty assumed that this was the missing sister that Danica mentioned. They were so close! The odd girls traveled low to the ground and were sticking mainly to the heavy trees, and thick foliage.

Danica and this girl were at exact opposite ends of Centro Park. I'd better check this out, she mused and slowed her speed to a simple float. The girl crouched behind an old memorial to some of Metropolis's soldiers that had been killed in various world wars.

_It could be a bird of prey_, the strange girl thought as she watched Kara's shadow cover the ground. Through a thicket, she observed the shadow slow but remain above ground. "Come out! I won't hurt you!" Kara offered to the hidden young woman.

Reluctantly, the girl emerged from the dark thicket. Kara was still hovering about three feet above the grass. "By the Gods! You are beautiful!" The girl said excitedly. Kara narrowed her big blue eyes. That wasn't exactly the reaction she was looking for, given Danica's failed assault.

Kara wrinkled her nose. There's that smell, again! She silently grimaced. These girls definitely need to be introduced to a bath or shower. "Please do not discipline me, m'lady!" The girl reached behind her back and pulled a shiny, silver broadsword with a gem-lined hilt, from its antique looking leather sheath. Kara took a step back.

Of course the sword wouldn't cut her thick alien skin, but she was afraid that the girl might hurt herself with it. "Discipline you?" Kara echoed. Suddenly the girl went down on one knee, and thrust the point of her sword into the base of the muddy glen. She glanced down at the dirt.

"Yes! Discipline me!" The girl seemed on the verge of tears. "I left Themyscira without the queen's permission!" She continued to avert her eyes. "Huh? What are you talking about?" Kara scratched her lengthy blonde hair, as she finally floated to the ground.

"Were you not sent here by Hippolita, to bring me home for punishment?" The girl coughed slightly as she spoke. "No! I don't have any idea what you mean. Your sister Danica was just here looking for you." Kara wondered when the girl would get back up to her feet.

"Danica was sent to retrieve me!" The girl gasped. "Then who are you?" Kara sighed. "I was about to ask you the same question." She was growing weary of dealing with these odd women. "I am Rachel. Daughter of Amarice, the Queen of the Northern Tribes."

Kara still had no clue as to what Rachel was talking about. "Okay."  
"Are you not Athena, the goddess of wisdom and might?" Rachel finally made eye contact with Kara. "Uh…no…I'm Kara. I assume that you're talking about Greek Mythology."

Rachel stood up and in one smooth motion, held the broadsword point to Kara's throat. "Then you defy the gods!" Rachel snarled. "Only the gods fly above the Earth!"

"I thought that the yellow haired gods of the Aegean had returned, but now existed in the Man's World! Then, you are a demon that Hades has cast back out from the Underworld!" Rachel hissed, as her eyes took on a whole new, more menacing look.

"No!" Kara was losing patience. With a flick of her finger, she thrust Rachel's sword away from her throat, and it lurched from the young girl's hand, into the side of a nearby thick, tree trunk. Rachel gasped, now basically unarmed. Just then, Kara heard a blood-curdling yell.

Danica had somehow run across Centro Park, leapt up into the trees, and now dropped down to attack Rachel, all without Kara's noticing her. These girls were good! The alien beauty mused. Rachel somersaulted away from Danica, just as the broadsword swung past her head.

Rachel had positioned herself beneath the sword, and yanked it out of the tree with limited difficulty. The move was completed just in time to deflect Danica's blow, as she sliced through the air with her own sword. "You dishonor your clan by disobeying Queen Hippolita." Danica accused. "Wow! This takes sibling rivalry to a whole new level!" Kara remarked.

Danica thrust the blade near Rachel's bare midsection. The warrior narrowly avoided getting skewered. "Queen Hippolita is locked into the old ways!" Rachel hissed, returning a thrust of her own towards Danica's shoulder. She corkscrewed away in a neat acrobatic move. "She is stuck like a rock in a river, while the world flows around her." Rachel added.

"That is not your decision, Rachel!" Danica countered, as she advanced with a high level attack. Rachel deflected the downward thrust of the sword, and shoved Danica backwards. "I have made my choice!" Rachel argued. "I know the rules, that no one may return to Themyscira, once they have entered the Man's World." Danica swung her sword low near Rachel's feet.

The young warrior easily leapt over the swing, and back flipped neatly onto a nearby boulder. Danica was on her again. She was relentless. Kara watched in awe, promising to copy the female fighter's moves in case she needed to use them one day.

By now, Clark had heard the commotion, and responded to the clanging antiquated weapons. He zipped up beside Kara, scattering dust and debris in every direction. "Kara! What on Earth is going on here? Why aren't you stopping them?" He chastised loudly.

"I thought it was kind of cool." Kara sniped, purposely to irritate her cousin. "Kind of cool?" Clark was livid. "Stop it!" He barked, and sped in between the two warring girls. He grabbed both of their swords by the blade, and tossed the girls into a soft, muddy patch of weeds and grass.

Both girls were on their feet in seconds, assuming an attack posture, flanking Clark on either side. Now that was impressive, Kara silently praised. They circled Clark like a pair of hungry lionesses. Kara snickered, and sat down cross-legged on a grassy knoll. "This ought to be good." She said aloud, smiling brightly. "Let's go cuz!" She playfully cheered Clark on.

Clark tossed the girls' swords above a hedgerow and into a nearby dip in the landscape. "I don't want to hurt you girls." He warned. Clark was greeted by sarcastic laughter.

"You worry about us, Man?" Rachel snickered. "You should worry about yourself." Danica finished the taunt with a vicious kick toward Clark's head. He easily deflected it, but was surprised at the strength of her blow.

With that, the girls forgot about fighting each other, and concentrated on attacking Clark. Kara chewed on a piece of reedy grass as she watched and waited for her cousin to battle the upset young women. She had longed to actually see Clark fight, and admire his moves.

Rachel kicked high at Clark's cheek and he turned his head just in time to receive a full fisted punch to the jaw by Danica. He actually felt that hit, too. Naturally, the blow wouldn't draw blood, but Clark quickly concluded that he was not fighting ordinary humans.

Clark wondered if Kara had been exposed to red kryptonite. It wasn't like her to allow a fight to go on as this one had done. It was as if she didn't care. Rachel snapped Clark back to reality by hitting him with a forearm to the throat. He felt a minor tinge, but Rachel howled in pain.

Danica kicked at Clark low, going down into a leg whip. He also felt a slight tingle of pain from that blow, though Danica yowled, holding her shin in agony. Clark was losing patience. Lois was hot on the trail of his secret identity, and now he was afraid to injure the rowdy girls.

It was time to put a stop to this melee. Rachel got in one good left cross, that would've impacted Clark's nose, had he not stopped it with the palm of his hand. Rachel yelped, and shook her injured wrist gingerly. "Enough!" Clark growled.

He grabbed each girl by her midsection, and carried them off, leaping over a tree-lined ridge, and unceremoniously dumped them in the park's retention pond. "No man may handle an Amazon this way!" Danica shouted. "Cool off!" Clark ordered. "Amazon?" Kara repeated. She'd leapt over the ridge right after Clark.

"By the sword of Hephaestus! It's like Ares himself has returned to the Man's World." Danica snarled. "Amazon?" Clark echoed his cousin's surprise. "I thought that they were a myth." Kara chuckled. "Yeah, like aliens from outer space?" She asked sarcastically.

Rachel stood in the shallow, scum-covered pond, dripping wet. Danica fumed, as she attempted to step out of the pond, Rachel shoved her back in. "That explains the odd clothing, unique aroma, and bad attitudes." Kara commented. "What are they doing here?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Clark admitted. "We have to get them out of here before they kill someone, or each other." Kara shrugged. "What do we do with two angry, wet, young Amazons, anyway?" Clark had no idea. "I suppose we can talk to Chloe." He offered.

"This one may even be beyond the realm of the maven of all things weird or unexplained." Kara said as she offered a hand to Rachel, who surprisingly, took it. Danica helped herself out of the pond, ignoring Clark's lengthy reach. She stared deadly daggers at him.

"We must retrieve our sacred swords." Danica said in a much calmer tone. "Only if you keep them in their sheaths." Clark threatened. Rachel narrowed her eyes. "Agreed." Kara snickered, finding the whole scene to be ludicrous.

"This may be the first time in history that a man has told a woman to keep her sword in its sheath." She commented. "Funny." Clark glanced at his troublesome cousin. The four of them located the fallen weapons.

"Don't give me a hard time, Kal, or I'll tell Lois that you got your butt kicked by a couple of girls." Kara's eyes sparkled as she teased Clark. Rachel actually smiled briefly, though Danica kept her scowl going. "I did not get my butt kicked." Clark defended.

"I just didn't want them to get hurt." Clark made sure that the girls sheathed their swords. They couldn't very well just leave them lying in the park. "Keep telling yourself that, Kal." Kara continued to ride him. Now, Rachel actually chuckled. Danica, meanwhile, kept moving her head from side to side, looking for a chance to escape.


	53. Chapter 53: Revelation

**Chapter 53** – _Revelation_ – Back at the Daily Planet:

Lois's eyes began to glaze over. She'd been reading Agent Johnson's article called 'Behind the Curtain' for nearly two hours on line. Each link took her into a new set of amazing stories. Clark hadn't yet returned from his alleged trip to the stockroom.

She could only assume that Perry White had grabbed Clark and sent him out to cover a story. He would've had to pass right by Perry's office window. Lois could always poke her head into Perry's office and inquire about Clark, but in the interest of journalistic competition, she'd decided against it. Clark would have to learn to cover stories on his own, without her help.

He couldn't simply depend on her to ferret out the stories, and just help her with the details. Clark had to get out in the field and learn the ropes on occasion by himself. Lois rubbed her eyes, and suddenly spotted a series of symbols within a photograph that looked familiar to her.

Near the bottom of Agent Johnson's last article, seven distinct and unusual symbols had been reprinted. He'd chalked them up to extraterrestrial signs, since no known language appeared to match the symbols on Earth. Lois gasped as she glanced at the photos more closely.

One strange symbol was burned into Martha Kent's cornfield, near where she'd first met Clark many years ago. She chuckled with the memory of a stark naked Clark stumbling into her jeep, suffering from a major bout of amnesia. She'd always assumed that he'd been hit by lightning, or had been out at an all night party somewhere.

Lois grinned lustily as she recalled Clark's muscular body sans clothing. As she remembered, Clark bore no obvious burn marks, but Martha Kent had come to the hospital and picked him up, before Lois could gather any further details.

The second symbol had been burned into the side of the Kent's barn wall. The article wrote it off to local vandalism, but Lois had her doubts. That particular crime was never solved. Another symbol on Johnson's list resembled the Blur's 'S' shield that he'd recently been plastering all over Metropolis. The Blur's sign was also burned into other structures like a steel fence.

Lois was starting to piece things together. She hurriedly flipped to some previous links, and read more web stories. One link took her to her cousin Chloe's Wall of Weird website. The coincidences were starting to pile up. Lois sipped her coffee as she continued to cross reference the symbols, Clark Kent, The Traveler, Lex and Lionel Luthor, and Chloe's website.

Lois's eyes were beginning to water. She'd been reading too fast, afraid that either Clark or Perry would catch her scrolling through non-work related material. Finally, she put her head in her hands. Everything started to click together for her. Clark was heavily involved with the meteor freaks, this Traveler, and a number of other Smallville related debacles.

There were unexplained disappearances, people committed to asylums, and even murders, namely Lionel Luthor, involved in the majority of Agent Johnson's articles. Lois's heart raced, as she remembered more details. The flying saucer! She gasped. One of the symbols matched the selection of them imprinted on the silvery spacecraft she'd found many years ago.

If only my film had survived! Lois thought sourly. There was no proof! How exactly did all of this fit together? She mentally tried to put the pieces of the puzzle in place. The saucer, the meteor freaks, and the symbols could all be part of a massive government cover up, she mused.

_Inside Lois's head_:

Lois came across an old article titled, 'Local Girl's Parents Killed in Freak Meteor Shower'. There was a picture of young Lana Lang crying. "Awww! The poor kid!" She commented aloud. No wonder Clark always had a soft spot for her, Lois considered.

Suddenly she noted a newer article titled 'Local Teen Saved From Twister'. There were pictures of Clark in his prom suit, holding Lana Lang in his arms at Smallville Medical. Lois smiled brightly. "Awww!" She said aloud. That explains how Clark and Lana had been so attached to one another, she thought. Clark is always there to save the people he loves.

That Clark always plays the hero! She chuckled. "Always plays the hero?" She added aloud. Lois's face turned ashen white. Of course! It makes perfect sense! Her heart began racing again. She gasped. Clark equals hero, equals the Blur! She tried to damp down her excitement. It's painfully obvious! She continued to speculate. Lois, you're still grasping at straws, she mused.

She realized that she hadn't any proof. No one did. If Clark and the Blur are one, what am I supposed to do? She sighed. Taken on a whole, there can be no other explanation. She steeled her resolve to confront him. Lois vowed to catch Clark in the act. Jimmy Olsen had gotten close with the first photos of the red blue blur. That wasn't nearly good enough, she thought sourly.

What if I confront Clark, and he lies to my face? Lois berated herself. Should I forgive him? She sat sullenly, unmoving, silently lost in thought. Who else could prove it, Lana, Chloe, Oliver, Mrs. Kent, Laura Lake? She ticked off the list in her mind. They were probably all sworn to silence. Oliver and Chloe were the easiest to track. She began forming a plan.

That night in the alley, I was trying to catch the Green Arrow. She recalled. I thought that I was kissing Oliver, but it was…Clark! I'm sure of it! But, how do I play this from now on? I want him to tell me to my face that he's the Blur. I mean why wouldn't he? We're already practically boyfriend and girlfriend. This must've driven Lana nuts!

What if he rejects me? Lois was afraid that she'd start crying, but that would draw too much attention. Buck up soldier! She encouraged herself. If I confront him, I could lose him forever! She continued to torture herself, as she sniffled.

"Hey Lois!" Clark had silently swept into the newsroom, sending a number of papers flying across the floor before him. Oh crap! Lois thought. What do I do? She momentarily froze, unable to open her mouth to respond. I'm obviously not ready to deal with this yet. She took the easy way out, taking a deep breath, and turned to face him.

"Smallville!" She gulped and forced her heart rate to slow. "Where did you go for the stockroom supplies, China?" She resorted to ragging on him, simultaneously flipping off her computer screen. "Well…I uh…" He stammered. Clark hadn't thought up a good cover story yet.

He was also growing tired of lying to Lois. It hurt him every time that he did. In his mind, he was only digging himself a deeper hole to try and climb out of.

"Never mind, Clark!" Lois dismissed him with a wave. "I need your help with this Dock story." Lois turned back to the computer and shuffled the Johnson article off the screen, and saved it to her favorites folder.

She pulled up the article she'd begun writing on the recent spate of unexplained dock fires along Metropolis's Bay wharves. Lois hadn't settled on the best way to approach her Clark equals Blur problem anyway. This would take some time, she reasoned.

Narrowing her eyes, Lois thought of something else. Lana, Chloe, and Oliver were up to their necks in Clark's bizarre world. She remembered being shocked when she found out that Ollie was leading his double life. Up until her involvement with Clark, she'd regretted letting him go.

This time Lois swore that she'd stick with Clark through thick and thin. She hadn't any proof anyway, though one would have to be a fool not to see the connection between Clark and the Blur. Lois Lane was no fool. She thought sourly. Clark would have to come clean one day.

It hurt her that Clark didn't automatically confide in her. Of course, why should he? She asked rhetorically. He's probably afraid that I'd plaster him right on the Daily Planet's front page. He's probably right. She conceded dismally. Clark will level with me on his own time. She continued to worry. He'd better, or Blur or no Blur, I'll beat it out of him, she concluded.

"Well, what's the answer?" Clark's voice cut into her thoughts. "What answer?" Lois asked innocently as she turned towards him. "Hello?" Clark teased. "I asked if you wanted me to get you a double mocha latte or a double fisted bear claw?" He repeated. "Oh! Yes! Thanks! You're a dear!" She gulped, still in shock over her revelation.

"A bear claw will be fine." Lois forced a smile. "Make sure that you're back here pronto! This article deadlines in two hours." Clark kissed her forehead, startling her. "No problem!" He said. Clark jogged away, and she watched him go.

Can I really do this? She questioned herself, once again putting her head in her hands. Of course you can. You're Lois Lane! She mentally encouraged. Logically, Clark can't afford two places to live at once on this salary. She analyzed. Unless, he's secretly a zillionaire, which I doubt…but Oliver, on the other hand…

"That's it!" She announced loudly, forgetting herself. That's the missing piece, she thought excitedly. Oliver has got to be bankrolling the Blur, aka Clark Kent! Further, exactly what does my well-meaning cousin do for a living? She considered.

Chloe was rarely ever at the Talon apartment. Was she living at Oliver's penthouse? Lois gulped. That's way too much information. She knew that Oliver and Chloe were seeing each other, and was surprised that it didn't bother her all that much anymore.

Ollie and Chloe are the keys! She decided. Ollie could be anywhere, but Chloe would be fairly easy to track. She'd eventually have to lead her to Clark aka the Blur. Lois folded her hands in front of her. I know that I can do that, but should I? She wrestled with her conscience.


	54. Chapter 54:Revelation2

_Watchtower Watched_

Lois decided to push the issue. She called Chloe's cell phone and invited her younger cousin out to lunch. The next day, Chloe managed to get away from Watchtower around noon. Lois had been up half the night devising her scheme. She still felt bad about it, but the truth had to come out, she rationalized. "Hey Chlo'." Lois waved.

Chloe sat down at the table with Lois just outside of Café Sharon, a coffee house slash donut shop near the Daily Planet. "So, how's my best cousin in the whole wide world?" Lois teased. "Uh…Lois…you want something, don't you?" Chloe asked warily. "No. I miss you." Lois was at least telling a partial truth. She ended up spending a lot of nights alone above the Talon.

"I just saw you last week, Lo'." Chloe said as she sipped her steaming hot coffee. Lois sighed. This will be harder than I thought, Lois silently admitted. "Yeah, but things are different this week." She hinted vaguely. "How so?" Chloe's curiosity was piqued.

"It's just that…um…Clark and I are considering taking our relationship to the next level." Lois teased. "Whoa!" Chloe's eyes widened. "Really? Do I want to know all the sordid details?" Lois smiled lustily. "I think it's about time." She continued.

"We've been shooting Cupid's arrows at each other for a while now. We keep missing the target." Lois danced around the subject. "Nice analogy." Chloe smirked. "Lois, are you sure you want to go through with this?" She grilled. "Yes. Definitely." She smiled broadly.

"Do you think that Clark is ready for that step?" Chloe hedged. "I think so." Lois played dumb. "I mean we talk constantly, practically work on top of each other, and maybe it's about time that he and I shacked up." Chloe gasped. "You and Clark want to live together?" The shock was evident in her voice. "Uh huh. Think about it. We can cut costs in half, and reduce our travel time."

Lois was beginning to convince herself of this bold lie. Suddenly the pain started in her stomach. I shouldn't be playing Chloe like this. She wrestled with the conversation. It's not right, but now that I know the truth, I don't feel like waiting around for Clark to confess.

"Um…Lois…you just went silent." Chloe interrupted her thoughts. "Are you sure that you're not jumping the gun here?" Lois took a deep breath, as she considered what she was about to say. Chloe was too tough. She'd never crack. "Maybe you're right, Chlo'. I just got cold feet." Lois gave up. "Awww! C'mon cuz." Chloe rubbed Lois's shoulder. "Your intentions are good."

No they're not. Lois silently berated her plan. "Clark is Clark. He'll do everything in his own good time." Chloe consoled her. "Yeah, but he's slow as molasses." Lois scowled. Chloe laughed. "Slower, actually!" She agreed, bringing a thin grin to Lois's face.

Chloe's cell phone played a tune. Oliver wanted to know where she was. "Oh! I have to get back." She told Lois, after viewing the text message. "Oliver's got you on a short leash, eh?" Lois said bitterly, having swallowed her pride, and dumped her grand scheme.

"Uh…yeah." Chloe cast Lois a sideways glance. "I guess saving the world takes precedence." Lois grumbled. "Yes. I guess so." Chloe hesitated. Lois was getting close! She thought with alarm. "You are going to feed me some headlines about you and the Green Arrow's exploits one of these days, aren't you?" Lois again sounded bitter. Chloe gulped and fidgeted in her seat.

"Yeah. We will." Chloe said insincerely. "Go!" Lois dismissed her. "Save whatever! Be careful honey." She and Chloe got up at the same time and hugged. "You too." Chloe said. "Remember, I think Clark really cares for you, and eventually it will all work out." Lois nodded. "Thanks, bye!"

Lois sat alone at the café table, mentally kicking herself. Great job Lane! You managed to go into battle without any weapons. She put her head in her hand, leaning on the table. Lois watched Chloe walk away down the street, and turn the corner. "Hmmm!" She rubbed her chin, left the money for the check on the table, and jogged off after her secretive cousin.

_What the hell are you doing_? She argued with her conscience. _You're spying on your cousin! How'd you like it if she did that to you_? Lois continued to jog, keeping out of Chloe's sight. She followed Chloe for a few blocks. Eventually, Chloe went into a huge, recently restored building with a clock tower. _Lois, stop now_! She convinced herself to hide in the shadows.

Chloe quickly located the freight elevator that led to the Watchtower Base. Oliver's face was already on the monitor when she arrived and got settled. "Watchtower! This is Arrow! Code Red!" His voice echoed with concern. "Go ahead Arrow." Chloe slid into the seat.

"Uh…I don't know how to tell you this…but you're being tracked." Oliver said through his computer-synthesized voice. "Oh no! Is it Tess?" She asked on a more secure channel. "Check monitor seven, grid six." Oliver double-checked his GPS / Locator device.

"No!" Chloe cried. "It's Lois. She followed me!" Oliver nodded. "Don't panic! Let's call Boy Scout to get her off the trail." Oliver suggested. "It's too late, Arrow. My cousin is onto us." She sighed, forcing the tears from her cheek.

"Watchtower, we knew what Lois was like. It was only a matter of time." Oliver scowled. "The question is what can we do about it." Chloe went through a range of emotions. "I suppose gassing her is out of the question." She tried to quip. "Now this is Boy Scout's problem." Oliver sounded angrier. "Really?" Chloe hadn't expected that type of reaction.

"Well, we somehow managed to allow Tess Mercer up here." Chloe grumbled. "At least Lois is on our side." Oliver forced a thin grin. "Point taken." He admitted. "We can move Watchtower Base." He suggested. "Is that what you want?" Chloe put Oliver on the spot.

"It's just as much your Watchtower Base as it is mine." Oliver continued. "Ignoring the fact that Queen Industries footed all the bills." Chloe was silent. She didn't want to give Watchtower up. "Lois is staying in one place. Maybe she'll have a change of heart." Oliver hoped.

"Yeah, that'll happen!" Chloe said sourly, adding: "Do you want me to go out and bring her in?" Chloe offered. "She's my cousin." Oliver shook his head. "No. She's my ex-girlfriend. We all were involved with her in some way." Chloe's eyes narrowed. "Make Boy Scout do it!" She sounded bitter. "Maybe he can keep her distracted."

"We can always have the Martian melt her brain." Oliver joked. "Tempting, but no. You're right. This is Boy Scout's problem. He has to deal with her." Chloe sighed tiredly. "She's turning around. Probably heading back to work." Oliver breathed a sigh of relief.

"She'll be back." Oliver sounded certain. "That much is true." Chloe agreed. Lois glanced at her watch and realized that her lunch hour was practically over. "Double time, Lo'." She muttered, breaking into a jog back towards the Planet.

Lois hustled into the lobby and grabbed an elevator back to her desk. Clark was just coming in alongside her. "Hey Smallville!" She gulped, trying to pretend that everything was all right, but of course, it wasn't. Clark settled behind his desk and had a pained expression on his face.

Naturally, Chloe had already contacted him, and spilled the proverbial beans about Lois nosing around Watchtower. Clark was wrestling with how to approach this borderline disaster. He knew that he couldn't keep Lois at bay for much longer.

Clark was silent, unsure of what to do next. Lois quietly made her way to the desk, and sat nervously across from Clark. Lois continued to read 'Behind the Curtain', Agent Johnson's article on government conspiracy theories.

Clark tapped his pen on the edge of his keyboard. If I tell Lois the truth, it'll put her life in danger, permanently. He mused. On the other hand, she already knows more than she's letting on. She might be playing it cool to see if I'll come clean. He sighed. I will not let my secrets ruin my life with Lois, like I did with Lana. He vowed.

"We need to talk!" Lois and Clark said simultaneously, glancing up from their computer screens. "Okay. You first." Lois began with the preliminary shot. "No. You first." Clark argued, calling her bluff. "I'm not real good at playing chicken, Lois."

"We can't talk here." Lois sidestepped. "Agreed." Clark said warily. "After work? Did you want to go back to Smallville with me?" He offered. Lois was about to say yes, when she got cold feet again. "Uh…let's wait until Friday. I really need to get these articles done." She backed off.

"Okay. That'll be…" Clark was interrupted by a jarring explosion, which rattled the Daily Planet's windows, and shook the building enough to knock Lois's old coffee mug off of her desk. It fell to the floor and shattered. "What the hell?" She exclaimed. "As far as I know, Metropolis is not on any current earthquake fault." Clark was certain that it was an explosion not a quake.

Kara! He thought worriedly, maybe it was a sonic boom. "I'd better go." Clark stood up. Lois was out of her seat with blinding speed, startling Clark in the process. "Not without me! Heels up in five, Smallville!" Lois grabbed her purse, Raspberry, and note pad. She stared right at him.

Clark couldn't dash away like he usually did. "Ready, Clark?" Lois watched him like a hawk. The two of them were still playing a game of chicken, or who would blink first. Clark sighed. She had him. He'd have to either use his powers in front of her, or gamble that the explosion didn't kill anyone, if that's what it truly was. "Let's roll, Lois."


	55. Chapter 55: Finale

**Chapter 50 Finale**

Clark arrived back at the Kent Farm moments after Kara had returned. "Hi Kal. I'm sorry to disrupt your romantic evening with Lois, but the terrorist bombing of the cargo plane is just the beginning of a major conflict." The alien beauty talked unusually fast.

"That's okay. Now that Lois basically knows the truth, she can wait a bit for the details. Tell me about this Omar Kasir's group." Clark sat comfortably on the couch in the den, and Kara had perched upon the sofa arm. "Well, how much do you know about Amazons?" Kara teased.

"Amazons? As in the mythological race of warrior women?" Clark questioned. "Yes. Now we know that they actually exist. I took Rachel and Danica back to Greece, and Rachel led me to Themyscira, or Paradise Island. The adopted home of the Amazon nation." She explained.

"I thought that they were just legends." Clark rubbed his square jaw. "Said the man from outer space, who has a card carrying witch for a friend." Kara taunted, referring to Zatanna. "Point taken." Clark smirked. "We thought that we knew all about Earth, but apparently not."

"Its exciting in a way." Kara posed by wrapping her hands around her rapidly tanning knees. "To discover a race of humans, forgotten by time, with ancient ways and unusual abilities." Clark's eyes immediately widened. "What kind of abilities?" He questioned his young cousin.

"Some of the women can fly, though I didn't actually see one do so." Kara continued, purposely to irritate Clark, who still hadn't mastered the power of flight. "Others can fight with seemingly supernatural abilities. They're faster, stronger, and more agile than any Earth women I've met so far, including Dinah, but they're still no match for Laura."

"They're led by a queen called Hippolita, who has a real princess, Diana, for a daughter." Kara gushed. "It sounds like they impressed you." Clark remarked on his cousin's sudden excitability. "It's really weird Kal. I felt like I belonged there, but yet, I certainly don't. I was able to save Rachel's life." Kara filled him in on her discussions with the obstinate Queen Hippolita.

"I bargained for Rachel's life by using my heat vision to rid them of the attacking undead." Kara proudly continued. "Attacking undead?" Clark parroted. "What kind of a place is this Paradise Island? It sounds like they misnamed it." Kara nodded. "I checked the assailants for a heartbeat or brain functions, and I found none. So I actually killed the undead. It was rather confusing."

"It sounds like a place that we should avoid." Clark commented. "At first, I thought so, too. Still, I continued to aid the Amazons in some reconnaissance missions. I flew across the ocean to Kajakistan, where I'd heard Omar Kasir discussing plans with his minions for the bombing of the cargo plane. So, oddly enough, I ended up saving some lives by doing things that I shouldn't."

"Here's the problem, Kal." Kara added. "I didn't tell the Amazons about my superior hearing, figuring that they needed to only know the basics about me. I can ID Kasir, and tie him to the bombing. I'd also be called upon as a witness to his trial, once he's caught. To do all that, I'd have to come out of the shadows and become an American citizen."

"I see your point." Clark shifted his weight uneasily. "I've been thinking a lot about American Citizenship as well. Since Oliver came out, so to speak, we'll have to keep a much higher profile. Not to mention the fact that mom, your Aunt Martha, is an American Senator."

"Can't Chloe just fix us up with the proper identification?" Kara pondered aloud. "Probably. She already created a fictional history for you as my cousin from Minnesota. But I think that it's time that we played more by the rules. We, as Oliver's group, will have to lead by example. We not only have enemies abroad, but we have enemies within the American government as well."

"True. We can't fight all sides at the same time." Kara agreed. "Plus, I'd like us to assimilate properly, making sure all of our 'T's are crossed, and 'I's are dotted." Clark continued. He'd just put the final down payment on an engagement ring for Lois. He'd like them to be legally married one day. Lois had changed his whole life, and his whole perspective.

Kara moved across the room to sprawl out across the family recliner, kicking her red go-go boots off and to the side. "That's only part of the story, Kal. I mentioned that Senator Mariah Pocius is not who she seems to be. Kasir wanted specifically to kill her along with destroying the plane. He didn't know that Senator Pocius was already on Amazon Island."

"Amazon Island?" Clark repeated. "Yes, Kal. Mariah is an Amazon queen in her own right, and she has her own agenda to pursue. Mariah had arrived shortly after I did. I heard the other girls talking, and Mariah's name is really Marinthe, part of the Amazon Nation." Kara sighed.

Lois's car was just pulling up outside, its tires kicking up gravel as she hurriedly parked it, shut it off, and piled out. She jogged up the farmhouse's wraparound porch, and eyed the porch swing lustily. Lois popped open the door, playfully announcing: "Honey, I'm home!"

Clark smiled broadly as Kara chuckled. "So we noticed!" The alien beauty quipped. Shelby/Krypto padded up to her, and licked her hand affectionately. Clark stretched leisurely. Christmas wasn't that far off, and New Year's right after. In his mind, 2011 would be a really good year.

End.


	56. Chapter 56: Metropolis 2011

**Metropolis, 2011 - _Amazon's Rising_**

_Chapter 1:_

_Christmas and New Year's came around fast, and Lois and Clark were still getting over the early awkwardness of their relationship. Overall, the holidays were peaceful, though truth be told, Clark was never really off duty. He'd personally reduced the Metropolis crime rates by twenty three percent, yet there was always room for improvement._

Clark had survived an all out invasion of Lois's relatives, namely the General, Sam Lane, and the always troublesome, Lucy Lane. He'd also found time to visit his mom, Senator Kent, over in Washington DC. Martha had also come for a visit over Congress's Christmas recess.

Kara, however, had been pouting more than usual. Clark wasn't sure what to make of his cousin's mood swings. Lois had explained it away as 'females must be similar throughout the galaxy', when Clark had casually mentioned the slight changes in Kara's behavior.

Lois's eyes sparkled as she mulled over Clark's basic attempt to understand his complex cousin. What would Uber Girl look like with PMS? Lois mused lightheartedly. She'd hoped that it wouldn't lead ultimately to the destruction of the world.

Kara had flown in the upstairs window of the Kent farmhouse, despite Clark's warnings to try and keep a low profile. She literally showered within the blink of an eye, and made her way downstairs, where Lois was just coming home. She and Clark were now living together.

"Honey, I'm home!" Lois quipped, as if Clark, Kara, and Shelby couldn't hear her heels pounding up the stairs of the wraparound porch. Instantly, Clark was next to her, and planted a big kiss on her lips. "You never get tired of saying that, do you?" He needled her. "Nope." Lois kissed him more forcefully. Shelby barked appreciatively.

Kara had nodded towards Lois, and given her a polite hello, before retiring to the den to watch TV. The young couple headed into the kitchen where Clark had quickly brewed a pot of hot, fresh, coffee for supper.

"Talk to her, Clark." Lois urged, and motioned towards Kara. "Kal and I always talk, Lois, but thanks for trying." Kara pointed to her ears. "Super hearing, remember?" Lois sighed. "Oh! Kara, I almost forgot. Here's that information disc I promised you." She pulled a DVD out of her purse.

By the time Lois had brought the DVD up to her face, Kara was on her. "Wow!" Lois gasped. "I'm still not used to that whole hyper speed thing that you two have." Clark smirked. "Chloe took years to get used to it." He joked. "Here you go." Lois handed Kara the disc.

"What's an Amazon, again?" Lois narrowed her eyes at Clark. "Not what, but whom." Kara said after she'd thanked Lois for the DVD. Clark decided to butt in. "The Amazons were lost, outside of time." Kara continued his story. "Men traditionally wrote any text referring to history, and they conveniently left out the entire existence of the Amazon Nation."

"This DVD that Lois gave me contains as much history of the Amazons as can be found publicly." Kara stated for Clark's benefit. "It fit on one disc?" He was skeptical. "That kind of makes my point." Kara said, as she examined the DVD for any damage.

"The Amazons never aged, or aged so slowly, that time literally passed them by." Kara continued. "The Amazons didn't repopulate much, because the leaders only kept the female offspring with the tribes. The surviving male offspring were either sold into slavery, or were used as a bargaining tool to trade for needed supplies like food, medicines, or crude weapons."

"Charming." Lois commented sourly. "And you want to save these people because…?" She directed her question to Clark. "They don't need saving, Lois, they're about to attack the known world." Kara remarked, dropping the verbal bomb on them.

"Attack? As in start a war?" Lois gasped. "Yes. They intend to bring about change on a global scale." Kara replied. "They told you this because…?" Lois probed the alien beauty. "Because I went on a mission for them." Kara answered evasively.

"You helped them to start a war?" Lois gawked as she spoke, exchanging glances with Clark. "No. At least that wasn't my intention." Kara defended weakly. "I was only to do a flyover of some suspected enemy strongholds for the Amazon queen. Then I'd report back what I saw."

"I wouldn't do that." Lois shook her head. "It's too late. The war's already begun. As I stated earlier, Senator Mariah Pocious isn't what she appears to be. She's known as Marinthe, a higher up in the Amazon organization. She's placed operatives in every major country's government on the planet." Kara took a relaxed breath. "Including our own."

Lois's eyes widened. "And you two are doing what about all this?" Clark glanced away. "Nothing. I mean its not as if we can just waltz up to the President of the United States and say: 'excuse me sir, but some people we know are about to start a global war.'"

"A global war?" Lois echoed. "How many Amazons are there?" Clark scowled. "No one really knows. They keep their identities a secret. Secrets always lead to trouble." He glared at Kara, who ignored his scathing stare. Lois shook her head. "Can't you two simply stop them?"

"We really don't know who the enemy is." Clark evaded. "Add to that, our little group would have to all come out of the shadows to fight them. And Should we?" Lois placed her hands on her shapely hips. "Should we what, Smallville?" She tried to pin him down on an answer. "Should we interfere? Whose side should we take?" He asked rhetorically.

"Kal's right." Kara rationalized. "What if the Amazons are the underdogs? What if what they're fighting for is the correct thing?" Clark scowled. "We can't go around killing who we disagree with. We should never kill at all." He lectured Kara. "Wars are about one thing: killing."

"This is nuts, Clark." Lois growled. "You should've thought about all that before you got involved, Kara. Anyway, what makes these Amazons think that they can defeat anyone, let alone the entire world? No. There's more to this than a philosophical argument."

Clark glanced at Kara. "Did you happen to see what types of weapons the Amazons had?" She walked back to the den solemnly, as Lois and Clark grabbed the coffee and joined her. Kara reclined comfortably on the family couch, debating how much more she should tell them.

"Swords, crossbows, daggers, and maybe a catapult or two." The super girl replied. Lois laughed raucously. "These Amazons are suicidal." She remarked. "We should stop them from hurting themselves." Clark scowled as he spoke.

"Maybe we can recommend that the Amazon Nation become a protected historical civilization, like the Bushman of Africa, or the natives of South America." He tried to sound logical.

"You're missing the point." Kara reminded them. "The Amazon queen, Hippolita, has joined forces with Senator Mariah Pocious. Her connections go straight to the Whitehouse. That puts America square in the crosshairs." She concluded.

"Mariah is contemplating dragging the U.S. into another war?" Lois was skeptical. "First of all, a war with whom?" Clark scoffed. "Secondly, doesn't Congress have to approve any move to go to war, and the President have to okay it?" Kara shrugged. "The war has already started, Kal."

"Please tell me that you didn't start it." Lois pleaded. "No. I just did some reconnaissance for them, or spying, if you prefer." Kara just dug herself in deeper. Lois rolled her eyes. "That's bad enough. Doesn't that make you an accomplice, Kara? If you two were already American citizens, you'd be hauled up to Capitol Hill and charged with espionage, or as an enemy combatant."

"Kara, you said that the war had already started." Clark cross-examined his errant cousin. Lois folded her arms in frustration. "Who was attacked?" Kara sighed before answering. "The Republic of Butindara in Central Africa. Mariah's Amazons raided the largest cities and villages last night. Word is that they took down the Republic's government in less than three hours."

"How come no one else has heard of it?" Lois prodded, sounding more like a reporter. "There are so many wars in Central Africa, that no one really noticed." Kara informed them. "Any idea how many casualties it caused?" Lois was in journalist mode. "Less than three hundred." Kara replied. "All were on the Butindara government's side."

Lois's eyes widened. "Great. Not only are the Amazons insane, they're efficient killers as well." She added cynically. "I don't get it." Clark mused aloud. "What could Mariah possibly have to gain by attacking a poor, third world country?" Lois shrugged. "Most of those countries are petty dictatorships, run by thugs and warlords, with some type of hold over their people."

"Mariah considers the Butindara attack to be a practice run for her army." Kara concluded. "How do you know?" Clark narrowed his eyes as he spoke. "She told me." Kara said, glancing away. Lois and Clark gasped, exchanging glances. "Mariah knows about you?" Clark was barely able to control the anger in his voice.

"It's not my fault, Kal!" Kara snapped. "I flew into Amazon Island from the west end. Meanwhile, Mariah and her entourage had already landed her yacht on the eastern end of the isle…" Lois rolled her eyes. "So, Mariah and her friends saw you using your powers." She finished for the alien beauty. Clark glanced downward. "So, that's it, then."

"That's what, Smallville?" Lois asked warily. "Now that Mariah knows, can't you just go down there and punch her lights out?" She quipped. "If it was only that simple." Clark dejectedly sat down on the family Lazy Boy. "Kal! I've got it! Mariah only knows about me." She got up and readied to leave. "No. We'll both go and talk to Mariah." Clark volunteered.

"I still don't get it." Lois began. "What's Mariah's ultimate goal? Global Armageddon?" She placed her hand on her shapely hips. "According to her text message, I'm not sure." Kara responded uneasily. "She gave the Amazons a long winded speech about freeing her people." Lois and Clark exchanged puzzled glances.

"Her people? Aren't the Amazons free? I mean no one controls them, or likely even knows about them, besides us, right?" Lois grasped for a solution. "I think she meant freedom for all women." Kara guessed. "All women?" Clark rubbed his square chin. "Well, most American women, Australians, Asians, and European women are already free, though they might be somewhat limited as to what they can do with their lives, economically or politically."

This still wasn't getting them any closer to an answer. "Most civilized nations are reasonably free for everyone, though there are always preferences and prejudices." Lois added. "So, global domination would be out." Clark's eyes widened. "That leaves…oh no!" He gasped.

Lois caught on immediately. "The nations that subjugate their women, either socially or physically, and make them subservient." Clark scowled. "Mariah is going to start World War 3!" He stated. Kara now realized the bigger picture. "We have to stop her." Clark pounded his fist into his hand, causing a minor shockwave within the house.

"No we don't." Kara suddenly argued. "What?" Clark exclaimed as he narrowed his eyes at his alien cousin. "Kara, as noble as Mariah's intentions may be, many people will die." He countered. "The road to hell is paved with good intentions." Lois put in.

"Kal, don't oppose me on this." Kara pleaded as Lois gulped. What would happen if the two most powerful beings on the planet decided to go to war with each other? The thought made Lois shudder. The usually levelheaded Lois now took on the role as super mediator.

"Wait a minute, you two!" Lois symbolically stepped between them. "Take a super breath." Just then, an explosion was heard and the ground beneath them shook. "Now what?" Clark grumbled as he steadied Lois's stance, bracing her against his chest. Kara instinctively floated upwards.


	57. Chapter 57: Amazons Rising

**Chapter 2**: _Amazons Rising_

After the shockwave subsided, Clark sped outside briefly stopping to listen and determine which direction the blast had come from. Sirens wailed. "That's Fort Eleanor!" He announced excitedly, speeding back inside. As Lois flipped on the TV, Kara gazed at the images over her shoulder.

"There's an explosion and fire at a refinery near Grandville." Lois reported. "Two separate accidents, and both at important infrastructure buildings? I'm not buying it." Kara glanced at Clark. "Kal, I've got the refinery, you take Fort Eleanor." He nodded his agreement. "I'll just stay here and…wait a minute!" Lois exclaimed. "I'm going with you, Smallville."

"Lois, it's probably too dangerous!" Clark pleaded to no avail. "Either you take me, or I'll just drive over there." Lois argued. "Fine! Let's go!" Clark swept her up and zipped off, Kara sped away in the opposite direction. Clark dropped Lois off within the edge of the fenced area that surrounded Fort Eleanor's outer perimeter.

Lois pinned her well-worn government I.D. on her chest. The I.D. was legit, though outdated. Her father, General Sam Lane, had cleared the red tape so that Lois could enter any Army Base within her vast security clearance. Chaos reigned as the soldiers scurried in every direction.

Clark zipped over to a building near the center of the complex. It was still in flames, and the thick, black curls of smoke lifted through the air. He hid behind a Desert Storm colored tank, to assess the situation. Army ambulances' sirens shrieked as they made their way into the fray.

Clark sped into the center of the flaming building. The thick smoke hid him from view. He used his X-Ray vision to locate three fallen soldiers, and an oddly dressed young woman.  
They were all knocked out cold, either by the blast, or from smoke inhalation. Clark busily zipped back and forth with the victims, laying them out a safe distance from the still falling flaming debris. "Hey! Get some help over here!" He barked at a pair of medical technicians.

The Army EMTs quickly went about their business, oxygen masks in hand, as they sought to stabilize the victims. By now, Lois had flagged down an MP in a jeep by waving her I.D. at him. He complied, giving her a ride towards the central compound, yet undamaged by the fire.

Clark helped himself to an Army private's uniform, hung neatly in a still open locker. He whisked away most of the flaming debris, or blew out the fires when he was certain no one was watching. He found Lois, and pretended to be carrying supplies for the EMTs.

"Okay, Sergeant, what exactly went on here?" Lois had chosen a still dazed young soldier with a standard military crew cut. She guessed correctly that he had just been transferred in from Boot Camp. The young man took a breath of oxygen, but his eyes were still glassy.

"Sergeant! I asked you a question!" Lois demanded, banking that the young man couldn't tell that she wore no military uniform or stripes. Clark hung around nearby, pretending to relocate some sensitive military equipment, all the while within earshot of Lois.

"Whom am I speaking to, Ma'am?" The stunned Sergeant asked in a distinctive southern drawl. Lois had to amp up her cover story to fool the young man. "Leah Loftgren, Internal Affairs." Lois yanked the name out of the air. "We need to assess the security threat." Lois continued, trying to sound official. "Were the nukes ever in any danger?" She grilled.

Lois already knew that Fort Eleanor had two nuclear missile silos on site. "No, ma'am." The Sergeant drawled. "What caused the explosion?" Lois continued. "Well, we were attacked." He croaked. "Attacked? By whom?" Lois was startled, as Clark drew nearer to her, casually loading some ammunition into the back of a jeep. "Its rather embarrassing, Ma'am." The soldier hedged.

"Embarrassing? How so?" Lois frowned. "Female terrorists, Ma'am." Lois read the soldier's shoulder patch. His name was Franklin. "Terrorists, Sergeant Franklin? Are you sure?" Lois didn't like where this was going, and neither did Clark. "Yes, Ma'am. They surprised us."

"Please tell me how terrorists made their way onto an American Base in this man's Army?" Lois sounded more like her father. She'd heard him grill her potential boyfriends often enough. "They were girls, Ma'am, and cute ones at that." Franklin's voice was growing stronger and steadier.

"How the hell do girls get onto this base?" Lois could guess the answer to her question, but wanted to hear it from Franklin. "They were supposed to be, uh, you know, entertainment." The young sergeant sheepishly replied. "I'm sure." Lois snarled. Clark held back a snicker.

"Anyway, Sergeant Franklin, what did these terrorist girls want?" Lois sighed. "They might've taken the plans to the other local bases in the area. We have this disaster plan worked out on our computer system, you know, in case of emergency." Lois's eyebrows rose. "Oh, you mean like this one?" She snapped as Franklin reddened. "Yes, ma'am."

"Excuse me, Ms. Loftgren?" Clark played his role. "The EMTs pulled out three Army victims from the blaze, and a strangely dressed girl. You might want to interview them." Lois smirked. "Thanks, Private." She turned back to Franklin. "You get your ass over to your superior's group as soon as you get released. Don't mention me to anyone, or it'll be your ass." Lois overplayed.

"Yes Ma'am!" Franklin made a halfway decent salute before going back to sucking oxygen. "Private! Come with me!" Lois ordered Clark. He dutifully followed her. "You're enjoying this way too much!" He teased. "It's all part of the job, Smallville." Lois beamed.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Lois began. "That our Senator Mariah has friends on the inside?" Clark replied. "Exactly, Smallville." Lois followed him to where the EMTs had just finished reviving the soldiers. "Couldn't she just order a copy of the base plans from the local general in charge?" Clark wondered aloud.

"You'd think so, but the politicians and bureaucrats rarely see eye to eye." Lois responded as she circled in towards the oddly dressed young woman that still lay unconscious near the EMT's medical bag. They had fitted her with an oxygen mask, but her head was bandaged. Clark assumed that she probably had a concussion. He X-rayed her and found no broken bones.

"What kind of an outfit is that?" Lois looked over the young woman. She was olive skinned with long, dark brown matted hair, and wore a soiled, two-piece brown leather getup that bared her midriff, and a pair of old, black, laced boots.

She had two singed, but lengthy, colorful bird feathers sewn into a black leather headband that the EMTs had removed to treat her head wound. "Native American Indian?" Clark guessed.

"Didn't Kara say that the Amazons dressed in old, handmade clothing as well? That getup certainly isn't Victoria's Secret worthy for a girl interested in 'entertaining'." Lois observed. "To say nothing about the fact that she's in dire need of a bath, explosion not withstanding."

"The police and the army MPs will have to deal with her." Clark remarked. "Do they?" Lois's eyes sparkled as she spoke. "Lois! No!" Clark objected. "She's a terrorist, and it would be illegal for us to take her. What would we do with her, drag her back to the farm and fix her lunch?"

"Don't be so stuffy, Smallville." Lois taunted. "You want answers? You want the government ghouls to grab this young woman and lock her up and water board her?" Clark scowled. "No. I guess not. Stuffy? I'll show you stuffy." Clark playfully threatened. He grabbed a nearby greasy mechanics rag, rolled it up and swatted her on the backside, remembering to limit his strength.

Lois yelped, and leapt forward as Clark tossed the rag onto the back of an armored Humvee. "Hey! You're lucky that I don't have a kryptonite-laced towel to swat you with. At least I'd know that you felt it!" Lois playfully protested. They walked past the young girl one more time. "Clark, seriously, just grab her and do your Speedy Gonzales thing. No one's watching." Lois urged.

"Lois, what do we do with her? Are you going to interrogate her?" Clark grumbled. "No, but Chloe or Oliver might." She reasoned. "Look, I know that the government has been on you guys, this whole vigilante registration act has got us all spooked. Do you really want those goons handling this young woman?" Clark sighed, knowing that Lois had won the argument.

"Fine, but what about you?" Clark asked warily. "I'm going to stay here and nose around awhile. If I can't find anyone that I know in Fort Eleanor, then I'll just have to go sit outside the gates with the rest of the journalist wannabes. This is the only way to get the inside scoop. I'm going to trade on my dad's good name." She responded. "Fair's fair."

"I'll call you. Love ya." With that Lois scampered towards the men in charge. Clark scooped up the unconscious girl, and spirited her away to Watchtower Base. Once inside, Chloe glowered at him. "You don't grasp the concept of a secured location, do you, Clark?" She muttered.

Clark placed the still unconscious girl on the leather couch near the center of the Watchtower console room. "She needs medical attention, Clark." Chloe said after a quick examination of the girl's injuries. "I'll call Dr. Hamilton." He volunteered. "So who is she, and why is she so important, Clark?" He shrugged. "We won't know until she regains consciousness."

Clark related the story of the unusual attack on Fort Eleanor, adding Kara's Amazon stories to the mix. Chloe's eyes widened. "So, your cousin discovered a lost race?" Clark nodded. "Senator Mariah Pocious, your mother's opponent in this year's Senate campaign, is a leader of this lost race, and they're planning a major political and military style comeback?"

"That's about the whole story as we know it." Clark confirmed. "Just when I thought that things couldn't get any weirder." Chloe commented. "Also, according to Kara, the Amazons don't take kindly to men in general." Clark continued. "Really?" Chloe's eyes sparkled mischievously.

"How do they…reproduce?" Chloe snickered as Clark reddened. "I wouldn't know, and something tells me that I wouldn't want to know." He responded. "Clark, we don't know anything about these Amazons beyond the mythology on the Internet. What if they're agents of The Darkness?" Clark shrugged. "I guess we'll just have to wait to question her."

"Hmmm." Chloe rubbed her thin chin. "I'd still like to get her out of Watchtower. I think Oliver has a nearby condo building with a swimming pool beneath it. Can you take her there and question her? The pool has set hours, and should be free from any public eyes."

Clark considered that. "What if she won't talk to me, given that I'm a man?" Chloe sighed. "I'd question her myself, but something tells me that she'd just as soon cut my throat and drown me. Maybe you'd better have Kara question her." Clark frowned. "I guess that would be best."

"I saw your glory hound cousin rescuing the trapped workers at the refinery." Chloe teased. "She actually stopped for photos and a quick interview." Clark rolled his eyes. "At least that's a big 'in your face' to the VRA crowd." He grumbled. "The spectators loved it." Chloe added playfully. "She got a big round of applause from the workers, emergency personnel, and the media types."

"I guess that she's adapting well to the public eye." Clark remarked. "I'll take our friend here to the pool, and call Kara from there. Thanks, Chloe." She scowled, gesturing to the resting girl. "You know that she's not only a political prisoner, but could be considered an enemy combatant to our government." Clark took a deep breath. "Yeah. I let Lois talk me into this." He groused.

"That's my cousin." Chloe chuckled. Clark grabbed the Amazon girl and sped to the swimming pool below Oliver's condo building. He let her rest against the nearest pool chairs. Clark walked away from her by a few paces. "Kara? If you're done with your interviews, I have someone for you to meet." Clark said sarcastically, at a slightly louder voice volume than usual.

He wasn't sure how far away Kara could be and still hear him. Just then, he briefly felt something cold across his throat. Naturally, it didn't harm him, but the Amazon girl had produced a dagger, and attempted to gain control of him. "Where am I, dog, and what of my mission?" She snarled.

Clark carefully flipped the Amazon girl onto her back along the pool deck, and stared down at her. "Nice to meet you, too." He cynically remarked. The girl's dagger had been bent, and its hilt had snapped off. "Lets try that again. What's your name and your business here?" Clark began. "I am Tarren of the Northern Tribes, and I am here by order of my queen." She retorted.

Just then Kara flew into the alley behind Oliver's condo building, and quickly switched her appearance to that of her recently created alter ego, Linda Lee Danvers. Her lengthy golden hair was piled neatly under a brunette wig, and she donned a simple two-piece gray business suit and skirt topping it off with a pair of black plastic glasses. She yanked the lock off the pool area door.

Tarren was back on her feet, and assumed an attack posture before Clark. "You better take it easy, Tarren." Clark warned. "You've just been through a fiery accident." He baited her. "It was no accident, dog, our mission succeeded brilliantly, except that I failed and got caught." She growled. Kara walked in on the ludicrous scene. "Friend of yours?" She teased Clark.


	58. Chapter 58: Amazons Rising 2

**Amazons Rising** cont'd

Scene: _A basement swimming pool area below one of Oliver's condo buildings_:

"This is Tarren, and she claims to be responsible for the attack on Fort Eleanor. She's all yours." Kara glared at him. "Fine. Kal, can you make sure that Oliver's security cameras don't pick us up on the monitors? Just disconnect them for a while."

Clark sped away, startling Tarren. "He moves with the speed of Hermes!" The young olive skinned girl remarked. "Whatever." Kara scowled. She quickly spun and was dressed in a more provocative blue and white two-piece outfit that bared her midriff. Tarren gawked at her.

To Tarren, Kara appeared to have magically transformed her looks. In reality, the super girl had zipped into the swimming pool's locker room, and hid her mousy Linda Lee Danvers outfit in one of the women's lockers. "You! I know you! You're the girl from the skies!" Tarren said excitedly. "So, you're an Amazon then?" Kara grilled. "Yes! With my very blood." She replied.

"Why did you attack our base?" Kara stared coldly at Tarren. "Our base? Are you not of the Sisterhood?" Tarren's big brown eyes narrowed as she spoke. "I am independent." Kara didn't want to say too much. "I met your queen, Hippolita, and I'm quite aware of Mariah's war plans. I've been to Themyscira, and stayed with your sisters."

"You speak of Marinthe, sister." Tarren glowered at Kara. "Marinthe will lead us to conquer the Man's World, and once more the name Amazon will be feared and revered." Kara expected this type of reaction from one of the mostly uneducated Amazon warriors. "Marinthe is incorrect. Man's World is vast and can't be easily conquered by your sisters." Kara explained sternly.

"Perhaps." Tarren glanced with disdain at her broken dagger, which had been twisted and separated from its gem-studded hilt, after she'd attacked Clark with it. To Kara, it seemed that Tarren looked like a child that had broken a favorite toy. Kara felt bad for the simple-minded young woman. "I'll repair that for you."

Instantly Kara used her heat vision to solder the blade back into its holder. She quickly melted the blade and then picked it up and physically straightened it out, cooling it with her icy breath. Tarren fell to one knee. Kara had thought that the young Amazon was sick or injured.

"You truly are one of the goddesses, come back to guide our way through Man's World." Tarren was actually genuflecting before Kara, placing one arm across her breasts, the traditional gesture of respect for an Amazon queen. "Great Hera! We are blessed!" Tarren gushed, glancing at the pool deck floor. "Tarren, I'm not of your world." Kara admitted solemnly.

"Of course not, winged wonder." Tarren finally glanced up. "You belong to the gods. Are you the daughter of Ares, Athena, Apollo, or Aphrodite? Yes, that's it. You are the daughter of Aphrodite. You have her beauty." Tarren was now thoroughly embarrassing Kara, who reddened.

"Thank you, Tarren." Kara began gracefully. "May I call you by name?" Tarren asked. "Uh…yeah, my name is Kara." Tarren rose back to her full height. "Kara, why doesn't the water move?" The young Amazon was obviously referring to the crystal blue swimming pool.

"Because it's a swimming pool?" Kara was growing confused. Could Tarren really be that dense? She silently wondered. It wasn't her fault, of course. Kara reasoned. From what she saw of the Amazon culture, hierarchy drove the society, and it was authoritarian ruled. The queen, Diana, and their main servants were educated, the rest of the Amazons were not.

Kara gave Tarren back her repaired dagger. The confused young warrior reverently replaced the hilted knife on her belt. "Thank you again for the repair of my dagger." Tarren began in a much softer tone. "My mother, Pyrenes, gave that to me before she died." Kara nodded, understanding its value to the troubled warrior.

"Tarren, what is Mariah, uh, Marinthe's ultimate plan?" Kara resumed her questioning. "She didn't tell you?" The filthy young Amazon seemed genuinely shocked. "No, unfortunately, Marinthe didn't okay any of her plans with me." Kara grumbled.

"Why, it is the same plan for all Amazons, to right wrongs made by man against our sisters throughout Man's World." Tarren's disturbing line confirmed Kara and Clark's suspicions. Senator Pocious was indeed going to instigate a world war.

Kara was beginning to realize that questioning Tarren would get her nowhere. She was too far down in the hierarchy to know very much. "What was your mission?" Kara gave it one last try. "We were to all attack the enemy camps, while Tsara did something with the glowing box." Tarren was more forthcoming about her part in Mariah's grand plan.

"Glowing box?" Kara repeated. "Oh! The computer system." Tarren stared at her blankly. "Kara, why is all the water indoors? It should be out in the open, under the warm sun. There are no trees, or good foliage in here to hide and wait for prey." Tarren changed the subject, glancing around.

Kara sighed. That was about all that she was going to get out of Tarren. At first the alien beauty thought that Tarren was still suffering from a concussion. Obviously, Mariah was just using her as a foot soldier, a pawn in her game. Kara was disgusted. How could Mariah be like that?

"Come on, Tarren. I'll take you home." Kara offered, and approached the stunned young Amazon. "Home? No I can't go home. I failed. Marinthe will have me put to death." Tarren was only slightly frightened by that concept, a trait that Kara very much admired. "No. I'll tell Mariah that I interfered with your mission." Tarren flashed her another blank look.

"Why would you do that for me, winged one?" Tarren just didn't grasp the idea of mercy. "Because, I don't fear Marinthe. She'll listen to me, or else." Kara let that threat hang in the air for the moment. "You must be a goddess, to not fear the mighty Amazon queens." Tarren commented, as her voice became a little shakier. "Lets go." Kara urged.

Kara retrieved her Linda Lee Danvers disguise within the blink of an eye and led Tarren out of the pool area and into the bright sunlight of Metropolis. She still looked like Kara Kent at the moment. Tarren nearly fell over, as all of the sights and sounds of the lively city assailed her senses. Cars, trucks, and buses whipped by, people of all races, sizes, and religions hurried by.

"Great Hera!" Tarren exclaimed as she tripped over a curb. "The temples! They are much higher than our queen's." Tarren strained her neck as she gazed up at the skyscrapers. "This is what the Amazons are up against if Marinthe leads you to war." Kara emphasized the point as a black SUV screeched to a halt in front of the girls. "It's her!" Two large men vaulted out of the back seat.

They lunged for Tarren and Kara. One man sprayed a green mist at Kara's face. Kara coughed repeatedly, assuming that the dusty spray was kryptonite. Tarren, with lightning reflexes, took her family heirloom dagger and plunged it directly into the heart of the nearest thug, killing him instantly. His partner was momentarily stunned.

"Kal! Help me!" Kara pleaded as loud as she could manage. Supergirl went down to one knee, holding her throat and gasping for air. She repeated it a couple of more times before her voice went out completely. Meanwhile, Tarren had retrieved her dagger from the thug's chest and waved the bloody knife menacingly at the second goon.

The goon was going for his gun. Tarren managed to slash at his arm. She'd cut him deeply enough so that his forearm bled profusely and he couldn't effectively use it. Tarren was about to go for the kill, extending her arm behind her for maximum impact in the goon's chest.

An older man with a metallic patch covering one eye came at them from another angle. He fired an energy weapon at Tarren. She went down in a heap. "I said that we wanted the girls alive, idiot!" The older man growled. "But she killed Stanton!" He protested, as the blood loss from his arm began to make him dizzy. "So?" The older man said. "Collateral damage."

Kara was on the ground, convulsing, as the green kryptonite dust made its way into her lungs. "Godfrey!" Clark bellowed. "What have you done?" He attempted to scoop Kara up into his arms and spirit her away. Dr. Hamilton would have to somehow resuscitate Kara, and force the kryptonite dust from her chest.

Clark grew weaker, barely able to stand, as another blast of green kryptonite dust from Godfrey's spray covered him. "She'll die!" Clark's voice croaked. "That was not my plan." The insane former government agent said coldly. Clark was down to one knee. Suddenly, a wasp-like shadow covered the group.

The breeze kicked up as a brightly dressed figure landed in the middle of the scene. Tarren convulsed as the electricity from the multi-amp stun gun made its way around the fallen Amazon's body. Clark and Kara were both down on the pavement. Godfrey gawked at the sight, and the thug again reached for the gun with his uninjured hand.

next: Wonder


	59. Chapter 59: Wonder

_Wonder_ PG-13 pt 1

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Smallville, Wonder Woman, or any other DC Comics' characters.

"Kara and Tarren are mine, little man!" The tall, dark haired woman snarled, and moved faster than any normal human could react. She grabbed Godfrey by the throat with one hand, and tossed him across the street through a department store window. Pedestrians shrieked and scurried away from the melee as fast as they could go. The thug, though woozy, had drawn his weapon.

With a devastating spin kick, the tan, muscular, raven-haired woman sent the thug crashing through the side of the black SUV. His revolver fired two bullets, and both deflected off of the twin silvery bracers that adorned the strange woman's thick wrists.

Clark watched in disbelief from the filth-covered pavement. The green kryptonite dust was taking its toll. He couldn't be sure of what he was seeing. The tall woman picked up Tarren with one hand, and freed Kara from Clark's weakening grip with the other. He got a good look at her.

The woman vaulted high into the air, but kept on going upwards. She was flying away. "Wait!" Clark croaked. "Help!" For the moment, the woman ignored his pleas. She flew away in the general direction of Watchtower Base. Clark crawled away from the kryptonite dust that lay scattered along the alleyway to the curb. He got just enough breath back to survive.

Clark's breathing was sporadic and labored. He quickly tore off his favorite red jacket with his family crest's S shield upon it. The kryptonite dust had littered the jacket. He crawled even further backwards into the relative darkness of the putrid smelling alley.

His breathing grew less labored, but the dizziness was starting to overpower him. Just then, the attractive flying woman returned. Clark's eyes closed as he saw her glossy red boots approach his face. Everything went black. The next instant, he awoke on the black leather couch within Watchtower. Someone was standing over him. It was Kara! She'd survived.

Clark was ecstatically happy, yet he couldn't form words. His mind was filled with the residue of the green kryptonite dust. His muscles relaxed. "Kal!" Kara exclaimed with relief. "He's coming around." She added, and quickly hugged her dazed cousin. Clark's eyes focused on the rest of the room. Chloe and the tall dark haired girl were seated at adjoining consoles.

The dark haired woman was dressed in bright colors, ranging from bright red to gold and royal blue. She had long, muscular, tan legs that ended in those glossy red boots that Clark had seen before he passed out. "Welcome back, sleeping beauty." Chloe quipped as Clark drew a less painful breath. Kara happily helped Clark sit up, though his head still spun.

"So, who do I have to thank for saving me this time?" Clark's voice was raspy but clear. The dark haired girl turned to face him. In his opinion, she was unusually beautiful, with high reddish cheekbones, flawless tan skin, and piercing green eyes. Kara gestured at the newcomer.

"Meet Princess Diana of the Amazon Nation." Chloe introduced them. "This is that wondrous woman that I spoke to you briefly about last month. I had no idea that she was Kara's Amazon Princess." Clark's eyes cleared as Diana flashed him a bright smile. "Thank you, your highness." He bowed politely, though his head still throbbed with the effort.

"Please, here in Man's World, I must be known as Diana." She got up and walked regally up to Clark, as Kara helped him to his feet. The princess glanced back at Chloe, who nodded mischievously at her. Diana extended a hand to Clark. He took it, and felt the crushing blow of her grip. Clark reddened. Hadn't he recovered enough from the green kryptonite dust?

Diana's grip was powerful and Clark's knees nearly buckled. Kara and Chloe snickered as Diana cast them a puzzled glance. "Did I greet Kal El incorrectly?" Diana obviously knew more about him than he wanted to admit. "No, you're fine." Kara reassured her. "Kal El goes by the name you mentioned earlier, Clark Kent." Diana's bright smile made up for her _faux pas._

Diana was nearly as tall as Clark in her red, high-heeled boots. Were she barefoot, the Amazon princess would have still likely reached a height of five ten or more. She towered over Kara and Chloe. "Okay, fill me in." Clark prompted, though he couldn't quite break his eye contact with Diana. In the back of Clark's mind, he wondered what would happen if he didn't love Lois so.

Diana's touch had literally reenergized him. He finally glanced towards Chloe, after another check of the Amazon princess's face, which was framed by thick, lengthy, raven black hair. She still hadn't averted her eyes from his, almost as if she were reading his soul, or his life story.

"Princess Diana rescued you, Kara, and Tarren." Chloe filled in the blanks. "How is Tarren?" Clark quickly interrupted. "Is she okay?" Chloe nodded. "Mad as a wet cat, but she's fine. Diana has to take her home to Paradise Island to stand trial." Kara frowned. "Trial? Why is that again?" She directed her question to Diana. The Amazon princess shifted her weight nervously.

"My mother, Queen Hippolita has rules." Diana began vaguely. "Tarren has broken those rules." Chloe sighed. "In the queen's mind, Tarren failed in her mission." Kara informed them with disdain. "I do not see eye to eye with my mother on this matter." Diana sounded more like a true leader. "Recently, I have disagreed with her methods more and more."

"She forbad me to enter Man's World, originally." Diana admitted. "I threatened to disobey her and go anyway. Eventually, I wore her down. I now believe that Marinthe's war against the Man's World was a bad idea, yet she has effectively changed the course of your world. My mother expects results. Marinthe has produced those results."

"Marinthe?" Clark repeated. "Yes, that's what Senator Mariah Pocious's Amazon name is." Kara reminded him. "By comparison," Diana continued. "Tarren's mission was a failure. My sisters did get some of the American military's information, but not enough to be helpful. I will speak in Tarren's behalf at her trial. The word of an Amazon princess carries much weight with my people. Again, it will pit me against my mother's will."

"Kal, the penalty for Tarren's failure is death, according to Amazon law." Kara said sourly. "We can't let that happen." Diana's eyebrows rose as Kara spoke. "Kara, how can we stop them?" Clark scowled. "We should keep Tarren here with us." Diana was impressed by Clark's concern for her. "There's a complication." Chloe mentioned. "Tarren killed one of Godfrey's thugs."

"Ignoring the fact that he was evil, we still can't go around killing people." Chloe directed her comments at Diana. "What you call our Man's World has laws as well." Diana felt ill. These people that her mother feared were noble, and respected the rule of law, she mused. "Tarren is a soldier. She is trained to carry out her mission, and defend herself in any way she sees fit."  
Diana was put in a difficult position. "Were I the queen, I would say that Tarren was following her superior's orders. I will move for expulsion from Themyscira for her at the trial. If I am successful, she could get lost in Man's World, but she'd still be alive."

"How did you save us?" Clark changed the subject. Chloe chuckled loudly. "Are you sure that you want to know?" She teased. Diana reddened. "Tell him." Kara smirked at Diana. "Chloe explained that the green dust inhabits your lungs and can kill you." Diana shuffled her feet. "So, you and Kara are not as indestructible as you think." The princess attempted to evade the issue.

"Tell him!" Chloe urged playfully. "I simply did what was necessary." Diana glanced at the flickering monitor over Chloe's shoulder. "Tell him!" Kara laughed openly. "I had to suck the bad air out of Kara's lungs." Diana gulped. "Through her mouth." Chloe's eyes sparkled.

"Excuse me for becoming so familiar, but I also used the same procedures on you, Kal El. I sucked the bad air from your lungs through your mouth, and expelled it." Diana admitted.  
Clark flushed. "Thank you, Diana. We owe you." He swallowed hard.

"I fear that debt will soon have to be repaid." Diana added menacingly, swiftly changing the awkward subject. "The war between the Amazon Nation and the evil regimes of Man's World is not going well." Diana was all seriousness again. "Marinthe has underestimated the potential of the Amazon war parties."

"Amazon warriors are trained from birth to be efficient, ferocious, ruthless killers." Diana explained graphically. "They do not fail." Clark was standing toe to toe with Diana as he listened. There was a noise up above them. In an instant, Diana had sped up the staircase to the catwalk. She couldn't move as fast as Clark, Kara, or Impulse, still, she was faster than an average man.

"Hey Chlo' have you seen my…" Oliver, in full Green Arrow garb began. "Whoa!" Diana had captured Ollie and was dangling him over the catwalk railing by his ankle, with one hand. "Diana! No!" Chloe screamed. "He's with us! Don't break my boyfriend!" Diana frowned. "Oh! I'm sorry." She said as she stood Oliver back up on the platform.

He backed away from her. "Clark! Is this one of your Kandorian buddies?" Oliver snapped. "No, Diana is an Amazon princess." Kara replied for him. "It's best not to piss her off!" Oliver adjusted his green leather hooded outfit, and skirted carefully past Diana towards the stairs.

Diana vaulted over the railing and landed gracefully beside Clark, before Ollie could make it downstairs. "Amazon, eh?" He inquired. "Whose side is she on?" Clark frowned. "She's on her own side, Ollie." He responded. Diana's piercing gaze followed every move Green Arrow made.

"Um…Diana, why are you here?" Clark began. "I came to retrieve Tarren and the others." The tall, muscular warrior women answered. "I also believe that I should stay in Man's World to effectively study their behavior, above my mother's objections." She added.

"So, you're a spy?" Oliver had reached the floor and cautiously sidled up next to Chloe as he spoke. "I prefer the term cultural liaison." Diana replied curtly. "It is the only hope we have of ending this war." Clark couldn't fault her motivation. "Either the Amazons will destroy man's world as he knows it, or they themselves will be destroyed. There is no clear winner." She said.

next Wonder continues


	60. Chapter 60: Wonder 2

_Wonder_ pt 2

Scene: _Oliver & Chloe's Watchtower Base_

Ollie stood next to Chloe and checked out Diana. "Nice outfit." He remarked. "Think that I can get one for Chloe in green?" He quipped. "Not likely." Diana deadpanned. "This suit, according to Amazon legend, was created by Athena, the goddess of wisdom and might. It was blessed by Hera, and passed down from generation to generation, to my mother, Hippolita."

"I sort of borrowed it." Diana reddened. "You stole it?" Oliver countered. "Borrowed!" Diana snarled. "Anyway, the golden armor covers the breasts…" She continued. "So, I'd noticed." Oliver interrupted as Chloe elbowed him sharply in the ribs. "Because they are the most vulnerable area to enemy attack." Diana continued. "The colors reflect the Amazon Nation."

Kara and Clark remained attentive as the warrior princess explained further. "The red refers to the Amazon bloodline, and the gold and blue to royalty, or to those favored by the gods. The tiara, though mostly ornamental, is a sign of my station in life, and it can be used as a thrown weapon."

"What about the silver bracelets?" Kara asked, recalling that she had a pair of similar ones. "They were forged by Hephaestus, and magically blessed by Zeus." Diana replied. "The golden lasso?" Clark pointed towards the item attached to the princess's golden belt. Diana smirked. "It is said that no mortal man can resist speaking truth to an Amazon warrior when the lasso binds him."

Chloe liked that. "You don't happen to have an extra one, do you?" She needled Oliver, playfully glancing at him. "Regrettably not. This entire ensemble is unique." Diana informed them. "The boots?" Kara admired them. "Oh. That's what you call a fashion statement." Diana joked. "Amazons are usually barefoot. The boots prove to be too cumbersome."

"Diana, excuse me, but I did see you fly, didn't I?" Clark asked warily. Immediately, she whirled to face Clark and looked deeply into his eyes. Even Chloe and Oliver noticed the warrior princess's sudden attention to him. Chloe got a bad feeling about that. Drawing on her own experiences, Diana, to her, looked like a woman that was infatuated with Clark.

"Yes, Clark." Diana replied, respectfully using his chosen Earth name. "As I said, this outfit is blessed by the gods, though to hear my mother tell it, I could fly all along. Up until now, I never had reason for my feet to leave hallowed Amazon ground. Legend says that Zeus and Hera created me specifically for her, as thanks for defeating the Roman army. I had no mortal father."

Kara's sensitive hearing picked up the softer tone to Diana's voice. Was she rambling to Kal? The alien beauty wondered silently. Clark was starting to feel uneasy. Diana's piercing gaze met his eyes full on. "My parents are from another world, too." Clark blurted, stunning everyone. "As are Kara's." Diana finally broke her concentrated stare to face Kara. "That's true, Diana."

Chloe and Oliver exchanged concerned glances. "This whole secrecy thing doesn't work well, does it?" He asked Chloe cynically. She could only shrug it off. "Diana, if you're going to remain in Metropolis, you'll need a change of clothes, and a secondary identity." Chloe reasoned.

"Yes, of course. Thank you Chloe. What do you suggest?" Diana's voice still showed too much excitement in Kara's opinion. "Something like this." The super girl had sped away to retrieve her Linda Lee Danvers outfit, complete with fake black plastic eyeglasses. Diana examined Kara's disguise. "How can a warrior move freely in this outfit?" She commented.

"No offense, but you'll have to get a bigger size." Chloe observed. "Oliver, this sounds like a mission for the gold card!" She quipped. "Whatever!" Ollie dutifully handed Chloe his major credit card. "Diana, you're not officially American until you go shopping." Chloe snickered as she glanced at Clark. "Uh, Clark, can Diana borrow some walking around clothes from you?"

"Sure Chloe, just a minute." Clark replied innocently before he dashed off at super speed. "Chlo' you are positively evil." Oliver criticized with a thin smile. "What?" She feigned offense. "I don't suppose you thought that having Diana wear Clark's clothes could present a problem? Say to one Lois Lane?" Chloe dismissed his protest with a wave. "Lois is at work. She'll get over it."

Clark returned in a flash with one of his trademark red plaid flannel shirts, and a pair of old farmhand dungarees, handing them to Diana. "Clark!" The Amazon princess's eyes grew wide. "You have super abilities as well?" He nodded. "We should arm wrestle sometime to prove whose strength is superior!" She suggested with a twinkle in her eye. "Yeah, we'll do that." Clark said cordially. Diana made a preliminary effort to unhook her outfit top.

"Whoa! Wait a minute, princess!" Chloe urged. "Put Clark's clothes over yours!" Diana looked at her blankly. "Why?" She stared at them. Oliver couldn't resist a chuckle. "Just trust me." Chloe reassured her. Diana shrugged, and hooked her top back up, after which, she put on Clark's shirt and partially buttoned it up.

She wriggled into Clark's blue jeans, and rolled up the bottoms. The waist was too big for her of course, and the pants began to slip down her hips. "Wait! I've got it!" Chloe snapped her fingers and began to dig into a file cabinet drawer. She produced a thick gold belt with several pouches added all along it. "Here Diana, use this belt, but I need it back, it's a prototype." Chloe said.

"Prototype?" Oliver narrowed his eyes. "Whose?" Chloe ignored him for the moment. Diana ran the belt across her thin waist, and hooked the edges together. This effectively held Clark's pants up. "How is this?" Diana whirled in place as Oliver and Clark watched her intensely. "Looks great, Diana." Chloe assessed. "Now you'll pass for an ordinary Metropolis citizen."

"While you two were knocked out, I was showing Diana our computer system." Chloe explained. "She loves the Internet." Diana nodded, as she pocketed her tiara. "All of mankind's cumulative information, flowing through that little box. It's amazing!" The princess commented. "Uh, Diana, what about the red boots?" Kara pointed down. "They aren't necessary. I can go barefoot until we find a suitable replacement." Diana replied. "That about covers it." Chloe approved the new look.

"Who gets to go shopping with our guest?" Oliver asked. "Lois!" Clark exclaimed. "Lois? Are you sure that you want Lois to take Diana shopping?" Chloe was skeptical. "No, I was supposed to meet Lois for lunch ten minutes ago." Clark scowled. Diana's eyes narrowed but she remained silent. "I got it, Kal." Kara offered. "Me too." Chloe said. "Go, Clark!"

Clark nodded at Diana. "It was nice meeting you. We'll see you later!" He said before he sped away within the blink of an eye. Diana's mood quickly soured. Chloe could tell by the foreign princess's body language. Her shoulders drooped, and she suddenly seemed disinterested.  
Clark zipped over to the Daily Planet, but Lois had already left her desk. He quickly called her cell phone. "Lois? Hey?" He began sheepishly. "Clark." Lois said coldly. "Where are you at?" He asked. "Over at the Sub Shack." She replied in a monotone voice. "I'll be right there." Clark sped into the alley behind the restaurant, and walked up to Lois just as she was closing her flip phone.

"Sorry I'm late." Clark said as he kissed her cheek. Lois nodded, but offered no further info. When Lois was quiet, Clark knew that she was pissed. "I'm sorry, I…" He began, but Lois waved him off. "I understand, Clark. Saving the world comes first." She said and slurped her diet soda. Clark grabbed a sub sandwich and drink and paid the cashier, returning quickly to Lois's table.

"I almost didn't make it." Clark said in a hushed tone. "We ran into Godfrey again." He waited for a customer to walk by before continuing. "Lois, he's got green kryptonite dust. Godfrey nearly killed Kara and I, but he strangely said, killing us wasn't really the plan.'"

"Oh my God!" Lois's eyes went wide. "Is Kara alright?" Clark nodded. "She's fine, but we had to wait for the effects to wear off." He chose not to bring up Diana at the moment, figuring that the embarrassing explanation would take too long. Their lunch hour would be over.

"Where does he get that stuff?" Lois was growing angry. "I have no idea. He obviously knows too much about us, and our weaknesses." Clark replied. "Someone's feeding him information." By now, the police had been called about the shooting outside of Oliver's condo building. When they arrived, Godfrey, the injured thug, and the dead goon were all gone. The police were baffled.

A few witnesses corroborated their stories about the fight, the shooting, and a mysterious, colorfully dressed, flying woman. Ironically, Perry White had sent Lois and Clark to cover the melee story after their lunch. "Flying woman?" Lois glanced at Clark, who hushed her. "You mean Kara?" Lois asked in a quieter voice. "No, someone else." He replied vaguely.

Chloe, Kara, and Diana had begun their search for a disguise. The girls walked along a medium priced shopping area not too far from the Daily Planet. Kara wore her Linda Lee Danvers get up, complete with brunette wig, and black, plastic framed glasses. Chloe wore an unremarkable blouse and blue jeans. She and Oliver were only now being seen together in public.

Still wearing Clark's clothes, Diana opted to leave the bright red boots on her feet. The Amazon princess stopped in front of an electronics store. She watched the big screen TV in the display window. Unfortunately, the station was tuned to MTV, in an attempt to attract younger buyers.

Diana memorized the speech patterns that the people on the TV had in relation to their discussion. Chloe and Oliver had told Diana to try and fit in with the general Metropolis populace. Kara and Chloe were busy planning the next stop on their quest for Diana's commoner clothes.

A well-dressed, tall, African American man, in a gray business suit approached them. A shorter, blonde haired, light skinned woman flanked him. She was wearing an executive professional's outfit consisting of a blue suit jacket and conservative, knee length, black skirt.

Diana turned to face them. "Yo dawg! What's up wit dat?" She asked the dark skinned man in a courteous tone. "What's wit dat cracker ho?" Diana smiled brightly. Chloe heard Diana speaking and gave her a puzzled stare. Kara's eyebrows rose. "Excuse me?" The blonde lady executive asked in an irritated voice. "Mr. Kelly, what did she say?" She turned to her boss.  
"I'm not sure." The dark skinned man narrowed his eyes at Diana. "I know how dis works. Bro's befo' ho's." Diana continued to dig herself in deeper, though she'd lost her smile. "Diana! Relax!" Chloe ordered as the dark skinned man gave her a dirty look. "I'm sorry. My friend's not from around here." Chloe flushed as she spoke. "Obviously." The African American man grumbled. "You are quite rude!" The blonde snapped at Diana.

"Hey! Why you all up in my bidness?" The Amazon princess argued. "Word to your mother!" Diana flashed her bright smile as the aggravated couple brushed past her. Chloe placed her head in her hands. Diana looked downtrodden. "Did I not communicate effectively with those citizens of Metropolis?" She asked Kara, who was busy trying to keep from busting into hysterics.

The alien beauty fought back the laughter. "Diana. It's my fault." Chloe admitted. "We need to work on your communication, and interpersonal skills." The Amazon princess nodded. "For now, let's just concentrate on your casual attire." She added, as the girls headed into Bloominghale's.


	61. Chapter 61: Emerald Wizard

**Chapter 4**: _The Emerald Wizard_

Once back in the office, unaware of the Amazon princess's arrival in Metropolis, Lois Lane began to read Agent Johnson's article on conspiracy theories called 'The Emerald Wizard.' She sat comfortably at her reporter's desk, sipping coffee, and following the links that Johnson had set up. This story seemed to have nothing to do with The Blur or Kara, she observed.

The creepy article foretold of a coming crisis that would affect the entire world. Lois grew more and more interested as she read on. "This is really heavy stuff." She mumbled. Clark would need to take a look at this, she mused. Maybe I could get Chloe's input on the bizarre story.

Lois gulped as she read further. 'There are those in power that create those that are in power.' The next page of the article began. What was Agent Johnson into here? She wondered silently.

'Hence, the wizard behind the curtain knows all, controls all, and moves the pieces of the world's chessboard around.' The article continued. 'The Darkness realizes this, and will take over the man behind the curtain, bending him or them to its will.'

This last statement sent chills down Lois's spine. It referred to The Darkness the same way Chloe's vision had, when she'd worn the Helmet of Naboo, as an entity, or group of entities, bent on world domination, and possibly the elimination of life as we know it.

How? Lois wondered. Who could possibly amass so much power that they could literally control or destroy the entire world? It seemed pretty far-fetched, she mused. About as far fetched as an alien or two from another planet living among us, or a lady with the control over the magical realm? Lois shuddered as she considered the implications.

Ironically, eight miles above Metropolis's towering skyscrapers flew a large private airplane. The customized Gulf Stream Jet seated thirteen comfortably. Today, only eleven passengers sat across from each other on plush leather couch type seats. A service crew of five busily waited on the passengers with all the speed and efficiency of a high-end dining restaurant.

The passengers, male and female, were represented by all walks of life. A few Arab businessmen sat across from Israeli financial administrators, European investors, Asian diplomats, American movers and shakers, and African political leaders. The diverse passenger list was not found on any flight manifest. The flight was listed as simply a business meeting transport.

None of these ultra wealthy people would dare even consider flying commercial airlines. Promptly at 4 o'clock Metropolis time, a British investor took his tea.  
The others continued their pleasant discussions. Finally, the service crew left the passengers alone, and headed towards the kitchenette area. A steel, soundproof divider slid slowly down from the cabin ceiling. When it reached the cabin floor, the discussions went silent.

By 4:15, a meeting had been called. The eleven passengers sat in rapt attention, each glancing at the video screen monitor that had popped up from the middle of the coffee table at the center of the passenger quarters. "Good afternoon." The monitor clicked on and an older man with graying hair appeared. Behind him, on the monitor, the passengers could see a large green curtain.

"Good afternoon, Professor Tsauran." The passengers chorused, all speaking in well-educated English. "My friends, the Citadel is in session." Tsauran continued. "Have we all noted the destabilization of the Middle East in recent weeks?" The professor asked without preamble.

"Yes, Professor." Some of the non-Arab members replied. "That is mostly my doing, of course." Tsauran shamelessly boasted. "Give the people an inch of freedom, and they will take a mile." The professor added. "Forgive me, Professor Tsauran, but why do you toy with my people?" An Arab leader complained. "To what end?" A well-dressed Middle Eastern woman asked.

"It is simply the way of things, my dear, Bith El." Tsauran responded smoothly. "I instigate an overthrow of the government to initiate a crash of its economy. Its what I do." He said darkly. "Now that I have successfully brought down the regimes, we can take them over."

Professor Tsauran spoke with a heavy Mediterranean accent. Bith El assumed that he was from Greece, Turkey, or Albania. "So, we will split up the profits from this venture to continue the game?" The British gentleman asked. "In a manner of speaking, yes." Tsauran evaded.

"We really tend to put all of the countries' money, gems, precious metals, and valuable commodities like oil, into a big pot of wealth to draw from." Tsauran clarified. "We skim a specific percentage of profit from the final ruling government that the allegedly free people decide to install, with a little financial push from us, of course."

"From the top down and the bottom up, and from the inside out." Tsauran added. "Remember that. This is how we will always operate. This invariably results in total domination." The professor said arrogantly. Bith El was taking mental notes on Tsauran's philosophy.

"Professor, what about this Amazon incursion?" Bith El questioned the business mogul. "They have made substantial progress in upsetting and destabilizing the smaller local governments." Tsauran acknowledged Bith El's question. "Yes, they have moved quite rapidly through our lesser targets. The difference however, is that the Amazons are simply aggressive ideologues, without a penchant for seeing the big picture." Tsauran replied calmly.

"They tend to attack and destabilize a government to free its people, without any thought of control or reward." Tsauran analyzed. "We can certainly use their aggressive style to further our own ends. Think of the Amazons as pawns in the larger game of winner take all chess."

"Professor, I noticed that you refer to our business ventures as a type of chess match." An American businessman commented. "You do realize that your analogy is faulty. Checkmate has been virtually destroyed." Tsauran nodded on the monitor. "True, but Checkmate was but an appendage. We here, maintain the entire body of the world's wealth."

That seemed to satisfy the American. "You recall that the G8 and G20 countries report to us." Tsauran pointed out. "Though, they are blissfully unaware of this." He chuckled. A few more snickers echoed through the jet's conference room. One man remained silent, choosing to simply listen to Tsauran's proclamations. Now, he raised his hand in full view of the monitor.

"Yes, Mr. Mabus?" Tsauran's eyes narrowed. "Professor, forgive my insolence, but would America be on your game card?" The olive skinned Middle Eastern man inquired. Tsauran folded his hands before him and reclined in his comfy chair, as the green curtain behind him shimmered.  
"That is very ambitious, Mr. Mabus." Tsauran said cautiously. The American businessman scowled at Mabus. "America is the most difficult to destroy." Tsauran began. "It's the crown jewel on our agenda, but would not be easy to target. Its one of the world's largest economies."

Mabus frowned. "Are you saying that you can't do it?" He asked in a rough Arabic accent. "I didn't say that, Mr. Mabus." Tsauran's face sported an evil smile. "I just said that it would be difficult." Mabus sighed in frustration. "The Amazon incursions are refreshing, but again, as you stated, they fail to see the bigger picture." Mabus complained.

"You weren't thinking of running your own game on America, were you Mr. Mabus?" An Asian diplomat challenged. "If so, that would be…inadvisable." The Asian threatened. "Just trying to get a clearer picture, Mr. Wong." Mabus backed off under the watchful eye of Tsauran.

"Clarity of vision is good, Mr. Mabus." Tsauran remarked. "I assure you as time will allow, America will join the rest of the world in chaos." This seemed to pacify Mabus for the moment. The business jet flew on towards the American west coast. They had another meeting with some subordinates in San Francisco. The planning never really ended for them.

Back at the Daily Planet, Lois was sending an E Mail to Agent Johnson in regards to his Emerald Wizard article. There were still a few points that she didn't grasp. Clark still hadn't reported back to her since he'd gone off chasing an armed bandit, who'd just robbed Metropolis Central Bank.

Lois mentioned to Clark, that the police should be able to handle a simple armed robbery, but he had insisted that the Blur had to maintain his street credibility. The bank robber would be an easy collar for Clark to offer the MPD. Merely an hour after sending the E Mail, Lois glanced up from her computer. Before her, stood the mysterious Agent Johnson.

"Hello Miss Lane." Johnson greeted her. He seemed to look different from the last time she'd seen him. Johnson's hair seemed longer and more brownish blonde, and his eyes were clear and blue. She couldn't be sure, so she refrained from commenting on his appearance.

"Agent Johnson." Lois's eyes widened. "An E Mail response would've been fine." She began. "How did you get in here…never mind…I don't need to know." Lois dismissed him with a wave Johnson pulled out a nearby chair, and took a seat. "You had some questions about the Emerald Wizard article?"

"Yes, actually." Lois folded her arms in front of her. "I gathered from your article, that the Emerald Wizard is the head of an ultra wealthy secret organization bent on the disruption and control of the world's financial markets?" Johnson nodded. "Yes. I've confirmed that." Lois crossed her shapely legs. "Who are these people? I mean who holds the purse strings?"

"Long ago, sometime near the beginning of the nineteenth century, there were people who had innovative, world changing ideas." Johnson began. "What's wrong with that?" Lois interrupted. "Patience is a virtue, Miss Lane." Johnson said curtly.

She scowled and tapped her pen on the desk. "Nothing, if it is for the betterment of all mankind. Yet, a selected few chose to keep amassing their power, usually at the cost of people's financial and actual, physical lives,"

"Okay, I get that." Lois remarked. "Hasn't it always been that way? The old golden rule: He who holds the gold makes the rules?" Johnson nodded, glancing around the room nervously.

"Cynical, but true, Miss Lane. However, these people, like the Emerald Wizard, have taken that to a whole new level." He informed her. "They play with world economies like we play board games."

"Great." Lois was wondering where this was going. "Can't they simply be stopped? I mean, the Blur, or Super Girl could just smack them down, right?" Johnson shook his head. "If it were only that simple." Lois was getting frustrated. "What exactly can Joe or Jane Six Pack do about all this, Agent Johnson?" He shrugged. "Not much, I'm afraid." The secretive agent replied.

"If I even had any facts to go on, names, places, groups, and such, I could write an article to expose them." Lois offered. "I doubt that the Daily Planet would even print such a story." Johnson was discouraged. "These evil minions have an army of lawyers at their disposal."

"So, what can I do?" Lois said with disgust. "You have to be the conduit between the Blur, the Super Girl, and the rest of the world." Johnson answered cryptically. "I notice that you haven't been writing much about the Blur, lately."

Lois sighed. "Yeah, ever since the Vigilante Registration Act came into the public eye, though ultimately, it was shot down, the Daily Planet has been giving me fluff stories to push. Perry White, my editor, has been more conservative in the stories we print."

Agent Johnson nodded. "That's understandable. That's why I have a meeting with him this afternoon, in a few minutes, actually." Lois was impressed. "You have a meeting scheduled with Perry?" Johnson straightened his tie and adjusted his white dress shirt's collar.

"Yes. I have a limited amount of pull with the paper's Board of Directors. I'll get back with you. Thanks, Miss Lane." With that, Johnson excused himself and Lois rubbed her temples. This guy was starting to give her a headache.


	62. Chapter 62: Lex Returns

Metropolis, 2011 Continues

Lois nervously tapped her fingers on the keyboard as she awaited Agent Johnson's return. Barely a half an hour had passed, when Johnson emerged from Perry White's office. He briefly stopped by Lois's desk, and gave her the 'thumbs up' sign. Johnson actually managed a thin grin. The smile seemed out of place on the mysterious government agent's usually stoic countenance.

Inevitably, a few minutes later, Perry bellowed across the newsroom office: "Lane! Get in here!" Cat Grant smirked, enjoying every moment that Lois allegedly got herself into trouble. Lois cursed briefly, and strolled into Perry's sparsely decorated new, corner office. "Sit down!" Perry offered, containing his temper with some effort. "Lane, I don't know who you pissed off this time, but we need to make a move."

"What kind of move?" Lois gave him her best 'deer in the headlights' stare. "It has come to my attention, that we're not challenging you enough." Perry began in a softer tone. "You and Kent have been writing a lot of fluff stories for us, like shopping mall openings, and the average day to day, vanilla stories about politics, and meetings. Don't get me wrong, you and Kent are doing a fine job," Perry continued.

"It's time for you both to take the next step." Perry hinted. You got that right, Chief, Lois thought silently. Their wedding was merely days away. "Lois and Clark, Lane and Kent, however we build you, the paper needs more meat and potatoes stories, unique content that the bloggers don't grasp, or can't prove." Perry was clearly in his element, giving her a lecture, Lois mused.

"So, I have a vision." Perry smiled broadly. "Lois and Clark: In Depth Reporters." He added. "How's that for a headline grabber? Kent won't bitch about second billing, will he?" Lois was puzzled. "No. Clark is pretty laid back." She replied. Also, that would fit neatly into their plan to separate Clark Kent, mild mannered reporter, and the heroic Blur. Lois thought. I still don't care for that name.

"That's another story." Perry went on, as he often did. "What I'm getting at, is that we're going to put you and Kent on the front page of every Daily Planet issue, and you two will headline on the Planet's Internet website as well. Nothing too flashy, mind you. I'm talking an eighth of a page on the paper, and an entire page on the web. Think you can handle it?" Perry fished. Lois gawked at him.

"You're quiet, Lane." Perry's eyes narrowed. "You're not afraid to sit in the big chair, are you?" Lois held back a gasp. "No, of course not." She began warily. "That would be an honor, Chief." Perry nodded. "You're damn right it will be." He smirked. "Shouldn't we be discussing this with Clark?" She wasn't sure what he'd think about drawing so much attention.

"Yeah, we can do that." Perry sounded hesitant. "My problem with Kent is that he's a bit too laid back. He seems to need a good kick in the ass sometimes." It was all Lois could do to keep from busting out laughing. "That's where you come in." Perry added. "Separately, you and Kent are mediocre reporters. I'm just being honest. Together, you two are like fire and ice. You're aggressive, and he's one to debate things incessantly before jumping into action. I'm only saying that you're his flame, and he's your moth."

Lois was impressed at how well Perry seemed to know Clark, in fact, both of them. "I can't argue that point, Chief. It sounds like you have us both pegged pretty well." She said, seriously. "Experience, Lane, experience." Perry said proudly. "That's the deal." Perry finished. "Um...about our pay scale..." Lois pushed the envelope as always. Perry glanced at her blankly.

"Yeah, there will be some more dollars in each of your paychecks." Perry grumpily informed her. "Not a whole helluva lot though. You know our paper is on the endangered species list." Lois nodded reluctantly. "Got it, Chief. Now do you tell Clark or should I?" Her eyes twinkled, putting Perry on the spot. She loved goosing him, just to get a reaction. "I'll talk with him." Perry grumbled. "Now get out there and follow up on those marshmallow stories I've been giving you. I have a paper to run!"

"When you two finish your current assignments, I've got something bigger and meatier to hand you." Perry gestured towards the office door. "Go!" Lois quickly hustled out of Perry's office and back into her cubicle. Cat Grant followed her every move, looking for some indication that Lois had gotten her butt chewed out. Alas, Lois was annoyingly happy, and Cat snorted and went back to her fashion studies.

Across town, Watchtower base was abuzz with activity. Tess, Chloe, Oliver, and Bart Allen were locked in a heated discussion. "Seriously, Tess, that's kind of a big deal!" Chloe argued. Oliver paled. "On the one hand, I'm glad that I didn't kill him, on the other, I think we'd be better off if I had." He analyzed.

"I'm disappointed!" Bart sneered. "After all, Lex did try and fry me!" Oliver snapped on the nearest view screen. "We have to gather the team together." He said, as he began to call Dinah, AC, Victor, Mia, Laura, and Clark. "Wait a minute!" Chloe gently pushed Oliver's hand away from the button. "Shouldn't we wait until after Lois and Clark's wedding?" Oliver slowed his motion and glanced at Tess.

"Your call, Ollie." She pretended to wash her hands, meaning she wasn't willing to make that decision. "I hate to do it." Chloe hedged. "Since we know for a fact that Lex, the real Lex Luthor, is back. It's a good bet that he's here to stay. Delaying telling Clark and Lois for a few days likely won't matter."

"You know that Clark would cancel the wedding if he knew." Bart contributed. "I'm never getting married!" He added, risking a glance at Chloe. Suddenly, there was a blast of wind whipping through Watchtower Base. Chloe gulped. She was well aware of who that was. "Uh..super hearing, remember?" Clark scowled, and sat dejectedly on the black leather couch. "Two days!" He snapped.

Immediately, Chloe went over and rubbed his broad shoulders. "I'm sorry, Clark." She felt almost as bad as he did about it. Clark scanned Oliver's face. "At least that gets you off the murder one charges." He said cynically. "What are we going to do, Clark? He may still know your secret." Chloe pointed out. Clark shrugged. "I guess I have to talk to him, and find out how much he remembers."

"That is way too dangerous, Clark!" Oliver's voice rose. "I'll go!" Chloe shook her head. "No! No way! Lex will pump you full of lead on sight!" Oliver snorted. "That's ignoring the attempted murder charge that he could slap me with." He added sarcastically. Chloe sighed. "Clark has to go, but if baldy has any green K left, he's still screwed."Tess rubbed her thin chin. "Why hasn't he gone public already? We have no idea how long he's been back and coherent."

"It's a trap." Clark guessed. "He wants me to go and see him." Bart put his hands on his hips. "You can't go without backup, Boy Scout. I've got your back.. Like I said, I still owe the hairless wonder something." Oliver crossed his arms, saying: "So does AC. Lex almost turned him into a dead fish."

"No, I have to confront Lex on my own." Clark said stubbornly. Chloe reddened. "I forbid it!" Everyone stared at Chloe blankly. They had never heard her be so direct and domineering. "Excuse me?" Clark finally said, getting over the initial shock. "We have two aces in the hole, namely Diana and Laura." She explained her position. "We don't really know Diana." Clark protested. "It's not her fight."

"Time's up, Clark." Tess broke into the debate. "My sources indicate that Lex is on the move."Oliver's eyebrows rose. "Your sources?" He repeated. "Spies!" Bart put in. "Yeah, I got that part." Oliver dead panned, as he stared at Bart who sped across the room quietly. "Where's he headed?" Clark pressed. "To the Daily Planet!" Tess replied. "Lois!" Clark exclaimed, and dashed away.

Oliver looked at Tess suspiciously. She fidgeted under his gaze. "The Daily Planet?" Oliver scoffed. Tess shrugged. "You know how stubborn he is." She defended. "You lied!" Chloe smiled broadly. Tess smirked. "No." She said innocently. "Misinformed him." Oliver sighed. "Newsflash! It won't take Clark very long to figure out that we sent him on a wild Lex chase."

"Exactly!" Tess exclaimed. "Bart! Lex is at the Luthor Mansion. "He'll never see you coming!" Oliver held up his hands. "Wait! What're you going to do?" He was obviously angry. "Recon, General Arrow!" Bart gave Oliver a mock salute. "I'm heading over there." Tess grabbed her purse and a silver, small caliber pistol. "You're going to shoot him?" Chloe was incredulous.

"Not unless I have to." Tess retorted. Bart zipped away, before anyone could protest further. "No! We're all going!" Oliver pressed a button on a wall column, and a door slid open, revealing a secret compartment with his usual Green Arrow weaponry. Chloe grabbed a stun gun. "Clark will be furious!" She said with a gleam in her eye. "Count on it!" Oliver remarked.

"I suppose its useless for me to waste time telling you not to go with?" Oliver held Chloe's shoulders as he faced her. "Of course!" Chloe snickered. "Take this!" Oliver handed her a bullet proof vest, in green no less. "Nice, but it kind of clashes with my red blouse." Chloe slipped into it. "I don't know, Chlo' it has a nice Christmas-sy feel to it." Oliver quipped. "Yeah, but it's May 11th." Chloe gibed.

"Never too early to start planning a Christmas list." Oliver countered. "Less talking, more moving." Tess urged, halfway towards the freight elevator that led to Watchtower loft. The group of normal powered super heroes left Watchtower in two separate vehicles. Their movements were watched and recorded by a mysterious visitor to Metropolis, dressed in black Dockers, a gold Polo shirt, and black leather shoes. He gestured towards a young man in a blue Polo shirt, and black Dockers, located across the street.

Clark sped into the Daily Planet to find Lois, placidly seated at her desk. He slowed to a stop, scattering all of her papers. Cat Grant glanced up from her monitor, and questioned in her own mind where he had suddenly come from. "Easy, Smallville!" Lois held his hand. "I thought you were going to limit the zippity doo dah entrances from now on!" Clark glanced around nervously. "Are you okay?"

"Of course." Lois replied coldly. "If you call sitting here perusing our next two articles for interest, fine. You know that Perry is putting us all on line?" Clark was still distracted. "Hey! You really need to cut back on your caffeine, Clark, you're nervous as a politician at an unrehearsed press conference!"

"Let's take a walk." Clark urged sternly, nearly yanking Lois out of her chair. "Now?" Lois smiled lustily. "We really ought to limit our romantic interludes, the office drones don't appreciate us sneaking off to play kissy face in an old musty conference room." Clark held Lois's hand as they did actually find an empty conference room. "You want a big story, Lois? You got one now!" He said excitedly.

"You're coming out? Now? Two days before our wedding day?" Lois sounded panicky. "No, this is not about me. Lex is back!" He dropped the bombshell on her. Lois was briefly speechless. "Lex? Thee Lex? Not some half assed monstrous clone imitation?" She finally asked. "Yes. Thee Lex, the original copy. He may have some cloned parts, but Tess swears that it's the real thing." Clark finished.


	63. Chapter 63: Lex Returns 2

Metropolis, 2011 - Chapter 63 _Lex Returns_

"This is huge, Clark!" Lois said warily, caught between her upcoming wedding plans and one of the biggest stories of her fledgling journalistic career. "Tess said that Lex is coming here." Clark continued. "Here? As in Metropolis?" Lois was stunned. "No. Here as in the Daily Planet!" He informed her. Lois's eyes narrowed. "Why? What would be the point?"

Clark shrugged, as an uneasy feeling enveloped him. "There was a big meeting yesterday with the Daily Planet Board of Directors, and the local brass, you know, like investors, sponsors, local politicians, the usual overpaid dirt bags." Lois tried in vain not to sound so bitter.

"Perry came back looking puzzled, but not really pissed off." Lois began to pace back and forth. "I figured that it was simply another butt chewing session, but I hadn't heard anything of the sort, and you know, nothing gets past our Miss Kitty, Cat Grant. She'd be the first to know of any juicy gossip. Finally, I got out of her that LuthorCorp was dissolving their partnership with the paper."

"That, in itself, wouldn't be big news, what with everyone jumping off the print wagon and onto the on line bandwagon." Lois speculated. "Now, with this media earthquake, ol' baldy will be on the front page for weeks." Clark listened to Lois's excited rambling for a moment.

"Honey, you might be missing the bigger picture." Clark began cautiously. "If Lex is coming here, I'd bet that he's coming to see me. If his memories are intact, I'm sunk. The whole world will know about the orphaned alien from an extinct, dead planet. Not to mention any links to Kara or the other super heroes. Lex could bring down Oliver's entire organization."

"Can't we just kill him?" Lois sighed deeply as she rested her head against his chest. "Obviously not." Clark placed an arm around her thin back. "Besides, as Oliver has already proven, Lex is never that easily killed." Lois's eyes sparkled mischievously. "Should we invite him to the wedding?" She joked sarcastically. "That wouldn't be my first choice, no." Clark smirked.

"Why not? You know every Smallville wedding, or formal social event, automatically includes crazed, murderous space aliens, pieces of glowing rock falling from the sky, or some horribly inclement weather." Lois added cynically. "Chances are that Lex would be killed by one of the three." Clark grinned thinly. "Yeah, along with everyone else."

"Clark, Chloe and Oliver aren't picking up their phones." Lois said with alarm after trying to contact them for a confirmation of the story. "Something's not right." Clark frowned. "I can't get a hold of Tess or Bart either." Lois was on the verge of tears, a disaster in the making just two days before their wedding ceremony. "I'll check it out!" Clark zipped away. "Be...careful!" Lois urged, speaking to an empty room. She wiped the tears from her eyes and headed back into the newsroom.

Meanwhile, Lex Luthor was a few steps ahead of the brave, underpowered super heroes. "Roger, bring the limo around." The hairless evildoer directed, as he spoke into his cell phone. Lex had toured the burned out Luthor Mansion, shaking his head with disdain. "Such a waste." He grumbled.

"Yes, it is, son." Lionel Luthor stepped out of the shadows behind him. Lex whirled to face his equally evil father. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Lex taunted sardonically. "As are you." Lionel countered as he placed his hands behind his back. "Didn't we agree to split up the Luthor empire already?" Lex jabbed. "You were supposed to be handling all of the European transactions."

"You know why I'm here, son." Lionel wasn't playing any cute games today. "What are you going to do about Clark Kent?" Lex scowled. "Oh, you mean, Kal El, or the Traveler, or whatever the name of the day is? Simple, I mean to expose him to the world as the fraud he is." The younger Luthor replied. "He's grown awfully powerful, Lex. How do you propose to defeat him?" Lionel pointed out.

"Oh, I don't know, dad, maybe with a hunk of green meteor rock." Lex answered curtly. "How would you get close enough to him?" Lionel pressed. "I won't have to. He'll come to me." Lex said with arrogant confidence. "I simply have to wait a short while. He knows that I'm back, but he still doesn't know how much that I can recall. His weakness is his humanity, as is his concern for fellow man."

"He'll try to reason with me, talk me out of exposing him, but by then it will be too late." Lex continued smugly as he leaned against the partially damaged fireplace. "What makes you think that he'd give you that advantage, son?" Lionel questioned. "Oh come on, dad." Lex snickered. "You know him at least as well as I do. He's a perpetual goody two shoes, and he lacks the killer instinct."

"I, on the other hand, have no such qualms." Lex folded his arms defiantly. Just then, a stiff breeze blew past them. "Speak of the devil!" Lex flashed a toothy grin. Lionel whirled towards the pile of burned papers, blackened dust, and small pebbles that suddenly went airborne in a circular pattern nearby.

Halfway between Lex and Lionel, stood Clark Kent. "Welcome Kal El. Don't you just love what they've done to the place?" Lex sneered as Lionel stood rigidly nearby. "Lex. Lionel." Clark said, making it a point to keep his distance from them. Of course, he expected one of them to have some green kryptonite around. Clark carefully edged first one way, then the next. So far he hadn't felt any ill effects.

"Lex, Lionel, you've both been given a second chance." Clark began his speech. "Why waste it?" Lex smirked. "I'm disappointed, Clark. You are so predictable. That is why, ultimately, I will be victorious." Lex grabbed a necklace from beneath his shirt. Naturally it had a small wedge of green kryptonite on it. "As you can see, I've been expecting you." The younger Luthor stretched leisurely.

"I'm actually offering you a second chance, Kal El." Lex grinned as Lionel edged towards him. "You and I are destined for fame. The two ultimate powers in the universe. I am the villain of the story. You fancy yourself a hero. These people will turn on you in a second. It was the same for me. I was once a hero and then became the goat. The Luthor name was revered throughout Metropolis, and then the world."

"Now, we have to rebuild the Luthor empire after your pal Oliver, and that traitorous Tess nearly ran the company into the ground." Lex continued his tirade. "You lied to me, Clark, or Kal El, or whatever. You lied to everyone around you, including the people you claimed to love."

Lionel had neared Lex, standing merely a few feet from him. "Your idiot friends are on their way here, to what? Kill me? Been there, done that." Lex waved his arms excitedly. "I'll have them shot down like dogs, unless you ally yourself with me." Clark was truly puzzled now. "What was Lex up to?"

"Ally myself?" Clark repeated. "Yes. Don't you get it? Seriously Kal El, how naive are you? I own you. If not now, then soon. I can expose your pathetic secret, or not. I can eventually get to anyone you love, Lois, Lana, Senator Kent. I can kill them, or humiliate them just to make your life miserable."

"If you join me, we will rule Earth." Lex added to his maniacal speech. "You claim to be this planet's protector. You can still do that. The difference is that I will be in charge of...everything." Clark gulped. From Lex's point of view, this makes perfect sense. "You want to make slaves of the people of Earth?" Clark asked skeptically. "Even if I were to help you, how could we keep control?"

Lex grinned. "That's the beauty of it, Clark, if anyone begins an uprising, you would immediately put it down. You can even get your silly friends to help you. I know that you have an issue with killing, but given the right motivations, would Oliver? Would Chloe? Would Tess?"

Clark considered that. Every one of them had either killed or thought about killing someone in the time that he'd known them. It was a tough pill to swallow, Clark mused, most humans had a decent respect for life, but any of them, even his own adopted mother and father, when pushed, would kill.

It couldn't be that simple, that black or white, Clark thought. "Silence, Kal El?" Lex taunted. "Your hesitation will be your undoing." He warned. "Overconfidence will be yours, Lex." Clark countered. By now, Lionel was standing right next to Lex. "What's it going to be, Clark?" Lex goaded.

"You know that I'll never join you, Lex." Clark responded coolly. "Your loss, Kal El. Watch as the people you claim to care about, desert you one by one, and then in mass. I offer you the world, and you turn it down." Lex snarled. "Zod thought as you do once, Lex, and look where it got him." Clark snapped. "You can't offer me what you don't have." He concluded.

"Very well." Lex flipped open his cell phone. "Watch as your idiot friends die." Just then, Lionel shoved both hands through Lex's head! The elder Luthor appeared to grow in height. It took a moment for Clark to realize what was happening. He quickly used his X-Ray vision on Lex, and sure enough, the Omega mark was imprinted on Lex's forehead. He'd made a deal of some kind with The Darkness.

"Jon Jonz! Wait!" Clark yelled. The Martian Manhunter gazed at him with a puzzled face. "Lex has been corrupted by The Darkness!" All this time, Lex was beginning to scream as the Martian's hands held onto his brain. "If you merge your mind with his, The Darkness will control you, and we, in fact, all of Earth can't defend against that." Clark warned. Jon slowly released his grip, and Lex fell to the floor.

Lex screamed and held onto his head. "What should we do, Kal El? He knows far too much about you." Jon argued. "Should we send him to the Phantom Zone?" Clark shook his head. "Tempting. I don't want to risk Lex allying himself with Zod, as before. Lex is our problem, meaning mine."

"We got this one, Clark!" Oliver yelled from a partially destroyed balcony above the room. Oliver shot an arrow full of nerve gas that landed right next to Lex's nose. In seconds, the young Luthor was out cold. Jon stepped away. Bart zipped downstairs and yanked the kryptonite wedge from Lex's necklace. He whipped right back out, careful to avoid any close proximity to Clark.

Tess and Chloe ran into the room. Tess held a large syringe, Chloe held a borrowed AK-47, which was slung around her slim shoulder. Tess drove the syringe into Lex's neck, injecting him with some type of serum. Clark glanced at her warily. Tess felt his gaze fall upon her. "Don't worry. This little cocktail, courtesy of the Cadmus Labs, provides instant memory loss. Lex won't know you from Adam."

"He will have to relearn everything, but other than that, his brain will function normally." Tess concluded. "Well, normally for Lex, anyway." Chloe put in. Oliver had vaulted down from the balcony, landing beside Clark. "Consider this a wedding gift from all of us." He said, smiling broadly. "Thanks everyone!" Clark said sincerely. "Chloe, isn't that AK- 47 a bit of an overkill?" He quipped.

"Well, you know, any old assault rifle in a storm." Chloe smiled brightly. Bart returned swiftly. "Hey Mi Amigo!" He hugged Clark. "Congrats on taking the big plunge!" Lex lay on the floor, his eyes open, but vacant and glassy. Jon Jonz forced a slight grin onto his alien face. "Now that's teamwork!" He praised.


	64. Chapter 64: Amazons Rising 3

Metropolis, 2011

The bright green tropical canopy of Themyscira allowed streaks of orange yellow sunlight to pierce the veil, and illuminate several paths leading to the Amazon Central Square. Hippolita's great temple loomed high above the ratty Amazon village common residences.

Diana walked Tarren before her like a policeman of Man's World would escort a captured criminal to a courthouse. Immediately, Ephiny, Amarice, and Gabrielle, secondary queens in their own rite, scurried out to meet their princess. "You found her!" Gabrielle exclaimed, sounding more like she was glad to see Tarren, as opposed to enjoying Diana perp walk her to the priestess's temple.

The Amazon Priestess, Cassandra, was the highest in command; second only to the royal family themselves. She was also the keeper of the sacred garments and weaponry that Diana had recently 'borrowed' in her disobedient trip to the Man's World.

Cassandra scowled at Diana and Tarren, as they passed, on the way to face Queen Hippolita. "Princess!" The thirty-something Cassandra angrily called out. Diana knew that she would be confronted by the tribal leader, after all it was her job, she reasoned. "Yes Priestess?" She replied coldly.

Diana had already attracted the attention of the whole tribe by strolling into the encampment wearing the Sacred Garment of Athena. Gabrielle shook her head warily. The middle-aged blonde Amazon queen had always been more of a moderate compared to the rest of the Amazon tribal leaders.

Word was that Gabrielle had left the Amazons, and then returned many times, after venturing to Man's World. Hippolita, so far, had overlooked Gabrielle's indiscretions. To her credit, the ancient warrior leader had given her official tribal queens plenty of leeway, including allowing them to mate out of season, and to infiltrate Man's World specifically for espionage.

In turn, the spy queens would bring knowledge of man's weaponry, updated medicinal treatments and information plans on man's many wars. "Diana! You stole the sacred garments and ancient weaponry from my temple!" Cassandra was truly pissed, seeing this as an affront to her responsibility.

"I stole nothing, Cassandra." Diana snarled. "I merely borrowed the outfit." Gabrielle resisted a chuckle as she stood beside Tarren. "You know that only the goddesses may wear the magical armor." Cassandra admonished her. The young princess's eyes narrowed. "I see no goddesses here, Priestess; therefore, the outfit was not missed." The more mature Ephiny rolled her eyes.

By now, Queen Hippolita had emerged from her temple. Immediately, the Amazons dropped to one knee, and placed their right hands over their left breasts. Tarren was on the verge of tears, the fear of Hippolita's retribution clearly evident on her face.

In her mind, she never feared death, but feared disappointing her queen and her Amazon sisters. "Mother?" Diana stood back up and faced the scowling ruler. "Diana? What have you done?" Hippolita was more embarrassed by than angry at her errant daughter.

"Approach me at once!" Hippolita ordered. Immediately, Diana helped Tarren up clumsily, and Cassandra scurried across the plateau that connected her temple to the great temple. Gabrielle, Ephiny, and Amarice all moved away from Diana as quickly as they could. They directed their subordinates to get back to work, or whatever they were doing. Clearly, this was a family matter.

Diana half dragged Tarren up the myriad of worn stone steps that led to the temple entrance. Hippolita had turned her back on them, and stalked into the temple courtyard, which was ringed by colorful tropical plants, ancient statues of the Greek gods, and placards of famous, long dead Amazon queens.

Tarren forced herself not to whimper. In her mind, she wanted to die a warrior's death, not be remembered as a failure. She tried to recall the ancient custom of the Amazon warrior challenge. To limit her dishonor, she could fight a sitting queen to the death. Of course, it was most likely that she would lose to a more powerful, experienced fighter in a fair battle.

Diana tossed Tarren onto a stone bench that surrounded one of the many pools within the temple. Each pool was for the royal family to bathe in, or if they so choose, could let the common girls bathe in them as well. This was a rare treat indeed, and was considered a great honor by the commoners.

"Mother, I…" Diana began petulantly. Hippolita raised one hand, palm facing her daughter. "Not another word until Cassandra and the Tribal Elders can convene. " She snapped. "Diana, you are my sun, moon, and stars, but how can I maintain order and discipline, if you go running off at a whim, and to Man's World no less?" Hippolita sounded more like a concerned or disappointed parent.

Diana was speechless. She didn't feel like she had to apologize for her actions. By now, Cassandra, Gabrielle, Ephiny, and Amarice had entered the temple, and were rapidly heading towards the royal family and Tarren. It was nearly dusk and the rest of the tribal elders had gathered within The Great Temple. Ephiny started a ceremonial flame within the open air courtyard.

The ceremonial flame, though mostly symbolic in this tropical climate, signified to the others that the queen and the tribal elders were convening. Diana scowled, recalling what one of her new friends in Metropolis, within Man's World, Chloe, had said about 'being voted off the island', a reference to a reality TV program. The young princess was secretly wishing that she could be 'voted off the island.'

Hippolita held her hands high, commanding everyone's attention. This announced the beginning of the Tribal Council meeting. Poor Tarren sat, legs crossed on the dirt floor, her gaze never wavering from the fire, contemplating the various forms of Amazon punishment for her transgressions.

Hippolita grabbed thirteen blue colored feathers, and thirteen red colored feathers handing them out to each of the twelve council elders. Diana, by birthright, was also considered a council member. "The red feather signifies a no vote, the blue feather a yes vote." Hippolita reminded everyone. "Before us sits Tarren, our sister." The powerful queen began. "Her charge is failure to complete her mission."

Diana shifted uneasily. "Further, my daughter, Diana, is charged with stealing the Sacred Garment of Athena, and entering Man's World without permission." Hippolita glared at everyone in turn, as if to say 'you'd better not convict my daughter of anything'. She paused for dramatic effect.

"We will now discuss these transgressions." Hippolita nodded toward Gabrielle, who was chosen to speak first. Diana had returned the sacred garment to Cassandra's temple, and secured it. She now sat cross legged next to Tarren in a loose white tunic. The debates began, and Gabrielle sided with Diana and Tarren against the others. There was no chance that the decisions made would be unanimous.

After a few hours, the vote was taken, and the council had ruled eight to four in favor of a light punishment for Diana, and heavy punishment for Tarren. Diana had also acted as the young Amazon's defender, requesting banishment for Tarren above death.

Queen Hippolita would make the final decision on these matters. The Tribal Council was more of a simple debating group. They hadn't any real power over problems of this magnitude. Diana knew that the elders' opinions were valuable, but non-binding.

Before the council meeting was completely over, there was a huge amount of noise coming from the encampment below the Great Temple's plateau. A shadow drifted in through a space between two of the ancient Romanesque columns that held the temple's roof up, a la The Parthenon in Greece.

Kara Kent flew into the middle of the meeting, landing gracefully before Queen Hippolita. "Forgive my intrusion, Great Queen." Kara began, bowing briefly. The rest of the elders grumbled and complained at the interruption by this outsider. Diana immediately stood up, placing herself between her mother and Kara. "Mother, you remember Kara of Man's World?" Diana attempted to diffuse the situation.

"Yes I do!" Hippolita snapped. "However, now is not the time for a social visit, young lady!" Kara bowed again. "Excuse my insolence…" The alien beauty continued. "I would like to speak on behalf of Tarren." Hippolita dismissed Kara with a wave. "This is not your concern." She added menacingly.

"Kara, the vote has been taken, and my mother has ruled." Diana intervened. "Both Tarren and I embrace our punishment." The warrior princess winked at Kara. Though human gestures still mystified Kara, she took this to mean that Diana had some sort of a plan for freeing Tarren, and saving her mother face. Diana knew that discipline had to be maintained, or the Amazon warrior tribes would revolt.

"There are more pressing matters to attend to, my Queen." A new female voice interrupted. The shadows from the ceremonial flame danced against the thick white and gray stone walls of the temple courtyard. Out of the shadows stepped Mariah Pocious, or Marinthe, as she was known to the Amazon nation. She approached the council elders in a stately manner.

"Our Amazon sisters are at war with Man's World." Mariah commented loudly as she stalked into the tribal circle, and took up a position next to Kara. Diana glared at Marinthe, silently vowing to one day rip the overly ambitious Queen of the Western Amazons to pieces.

"Ms. Kent?" Mariah sneered. "Aren't you a little out of your element, here?" Kara was likely the only being on the planet that the aggressive Mariah feared, though she'd never truly admit it. Queen Hippolita was simultaneously stunned and angry that yet another disruption had occurred.

"Who exactly are we at war with?" Hippolita challenged. "And who authorized this attack?" The elder ruler's tone was stable and deadly. "I did." Marinthe admitted. "My operatives have infiltrated every government, every military, and every country in Man's World. As a full Amazon queen, I can declare war on whomever I see fit. My question is 'will you join me?"


	65. Chapter 65: Amazons

Metropolis, 2011 Chapter 65

_Amazons_

Scene: The Amazon High Council chamber on the tropical isle of Themyscira. Marinthe aka United States Senator Mariah Pocious is addressing the Council of Elders.

Tarren had been sent back to her tribal clan on the opposite side of the mythical island. Princess Diana scowled as Marinthe explained her global war plan.

"My queen, I believe that it is time for us to make our mark in the Man's World." Mariah began without preamble. Hippolita stopped her rapid pacing, and young Athena, a daughter of a council elder, nearly walked into her. "Why should we contact Man's World, Marinthe? Do we not have all that we need right here?" Mariah had expected this resistance, predicting nearly word for word, what Hippolita would say.

"Yes, we do. But it isn't what we want, as much as it is that our sisters in Man's World need us." Mariah began her pitch. "Our tribes are all right here." Hippolita argued and looked stunned. "I disagree, my queen." Marinthe's tone turned deadly.

"In Man's World, many of our sisters are abused. They are still sold and traded as slaves, and made to be less than human, by the Man's domination." Mariah had practiced this speech for a long time. "That is exactly why we shouldn't go into Man's World." Hippolita rationalized.

"I feel that we shouldn't simply ignore our tortured sisters' pleas." Mariah politely insisted. "The Man's World also offers us many things. Better weapons, medicines, riches, and a chance to matter again." Hippolita's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, Marinthe?"

"The Amazons were once the most feared tribe on the continent." Mariah goaded the Amazon queen. "Now we are what, just sitting around on Themyscira waiting for death? I'm talking about a glorious battle. The Amazon Nation will be feared and revered once more."

"The Amazons don't have the weapons capability that we have. You'd be leading them to slaughter." Kara butted in. Diana's eyebrows rose. She had been gifted with the strength and wisdom of the goddess, Athena. "Not really, Kara. I haven't mentioned it before, but I have operatives throughout Man's World."

Mariah's response was calm and steady. Clearly, she'd been expecting this protest. "Operatives?" Kara echoed. "You mean spies?" Mariah shook her head. "No, child. I have entire legions of armies at my disposal. They're in every country in the world. Some are highly placed in powerful governments. This has truly been my life's work."

"You'll start World War 3, Senator Mariah." Kara pleaded her case. "Not really, little one." Mariah's voice was cool and controlled. "The Western Nations will most likely help us in our quest to upend the dictatorships throughout the Man's World, possibly the Eastern Nations as well."

"You're talking about waging war on the entire Middle East?" Kara argued calmly. "Probably not the entire Middle East, because some moderate nations will either join us or ignore us. They will condemn our actions publicly, that much is certain. By the time that they realize what's going on it will be too late to stop us." Mariah informed them. Now, Hippolita was considering her words.

"You already have battle plans drawn up?" The Amazon Queen reluctantly inquired. "More than that. My operatives are already in place. All they await is the word of the mighty Queen of the Amazons." Mariah was playing Hippolita like she would any other ambitious politician. "Very well. I will convene with the Tribal Elders." Hippolita decided.

"That's all that I ask, Mighty Queen. Let my words be heard. Then we can all decide on what suits us best." Mariah smiled, having easily convinced Hippolita to go to war with some denizens of the Man's World. Kara felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She knew that what Mariah was doing was wrong, but should she stop her? This caused a ton of turmoil within all the girls, including Diana.

A stiff breeze suddenly flowed through the open-air, and stone arched walls of the Amazon temple. Mariah decided to check out the weather, in case a tropical storm was brewing, and they'd have to cut their visit short, and head back to the Eye of Artemis, her personal yacht. What she saw astonished her. A young woman with flowing blonde hair literally flew past the temple windows. She was wearing a tight, two-piece outfit that bared her midriff. "What on Earth?" Mariah asked.

Kara rushed to the window beside her. "Isn't she amazing?" Diana asked. "That's Lila, also known as Harbinger. We don't really know where she came from. She defies gravity at will. Kara, you've just come to us from Man's World. Surely you've heard of her, or does everyone fly like a seabird in your world?" Gabrielle asked irreverently. "No. Definitely no one else I know can defy gravity." Mariah replied, growing suspicious, risking a glance at Kara, who was poker faced.

"Perhaps your armies are not as great as they appear to be, Marinthe." Hippolita challenged. "You know, Ares and Hades once spoke as you do, of glorious wars, and changing the world. Where did it get them? Sent straight to Tartarus."

"Actually, my queen." Mariah began. "The ancient gods of Greece and Rome no longer matter to the general public. They have been relegated to the dustbin of history. As will we be, if we don't make our voices heard." Hippolita nodded. "We will honor your request, Marinthe." She gave in.

"Diana, my sun, moon, and stars." Hippolita ordered. "Call the heads of the five tribes together. We will let them hear Marinthe's words." Diana nodded regally and left, motioning the younger girls to follow her. Mariah and Hippolita chatted briefly about less ominous things. Diana, and young Athena trotted down the temple steps and out into the surrounding village, followed by Gabrielle and the others.

"Each of you will meet the tribal chiefs, and they will decide on how best to use your talents." Diana directed the young women. "Did we just get drafted by the Amazon army?" Kara whined. "It sure sounds like it." Athena agreed. "I suppose we can think of it as a sorority, a really old sorority." Athena quipped.

"It makes one wonder throughout Greek history, if this is where they got the fraternity and sorority ideas from." Penny observed, another young Amazon who jogged behind the rest of the girls. A thin, shapely, shadow blanketed the ground just ahead of Diana. "Is that a bird?"

Kara noted the quickly moving shadow. "It certainly isn't a plane." Diana glanced upward and the dim sunlight reflected off of the flying silhouette. "That would be Harbinger." Two of the youngest girls nearly tripped over some exposed roots as they gazed up at the stealthy blonde beauty.

"Wow! How is that even possible?" Athena exclaimed. Lila banked down towards them, and landed smoothly beside Diana. "New recruits?" She joked. "That is exactly what they are, my sister." Diana responded to Harbinger. Kara floated backwards, and kept pace with Diana.

"How did your first mission go?" The Amazon beauty inquired. "Well. I have to report in to Queen Hippolita now, before I head back home." Kara replied. "We will miss you, Kara Kent." Diana said sincerely. Lila noted the flying girl's name. "Thanks for your help. You are welcome to come back at any time." Diana said cordially. "Thanks. See you." Kara said before she soared straight up and corkscrewed away, back towards the Great Temple. All of the girls gaped.

"Kara is truly blessed by the gods." Diana marveled. That afternoon, the Amazon Tribal Council of Elders convened and the tribal chiefs voted three to two in favor of Mariah's proposal. The Amazons were preparing to go to war. Hippolita gave a lengthy speech to all present, reminding them that this wasn't a democracy. In the end, Hippolita gave in, and allowed the Amazon Nation to plan the attacks on Man's World.

Diana had patiently listened to the Amazon tribal elders debate Marinthe's proposal. Something didn't quite sit well within her flat, muscular stomach. "My daughter, something troubles you?" Hippolita prodded. "Yes mother." Diana watched as the last of the tribal elders left the conference room.

Mariah, Amarice, Hippolita, and Gabrielle remained. "Please Diana, feel free to voice your opinion." Mariah offered diplomatically. "Alright. I don't believe that this is the best war strategy." Diana continued. "We are so few, yet we vow to take on the vastness of Man's World? It sounds suicidal, Mother. Anyway, that's my opinion." Gabrielle shifted uneasily. "I must agree with young Diana, my queen." Mariah smiled, clearly expecting this line of questioning.

"May I show you all something?" The wily American Senator began. Mariah unraveled a map of the entire world, placing it on the Amazon ceremonial table. Hippolita's eyes went wide. She'd seen war maps before of ancient Greece, Rome, and the country formerly known as Gaul, none had ever held this level of detail before.

"This is Themyscira." Mariah pointed to the tiny Mediterranean island. Gabrielle gasped, leaning closer in toward the map to see their precious Amazon Island. "Yet, I have operatives in every country of the mapped world. Thousands upon thousands of well- disguised warriors. Some placed at the highest levels of any Man's World government. Our goal is not to take over Man's World."

Mariah stopped for a dramatic pause. "Our goal is to attack a number of small countries where our sisters are currently being abused. They are used as servants to man. Men use them for their pleasure, beat, or kill them at a whim. This is what I intend to stop by any and every means possible."

Diana was truly inspired by Mariah's thought process. "You don't need us to do this, then?" Hippolita hedged. "No, my queen. I will do this with or without your help. I just figured that you might want our warriors here on Themyscira to matter once more, to avenge the deaths of all our lost sisters."

"How will we do this?" Hippolita grilled. Mariah had sold her on the Amazon assault. "You have said that our weapons are crude and outdated, Marinthe." Mariah nodded. "So they are. But your warriors' fighting skills are unmatched to this day. The women and men of Man's World have gone soft. Many are out of shape, and lack the killer instinct that has been bred into the Amazons since the time of Ares."

"The fighters of Man's World do not have the bloodlust in the eyes, or the heart of a warrior." Mariah continued to prod Hippolita. "There is one country that will quickly join us in our quest. That would be America. Also called the United States, Americans profess freedom and equality for all. We will put their words to the test." Mariah's voice rose as she became more impassioned.

"America?" Amarice repeated the strange sounding word. "How can you guarantee that America will follow us?" Gabrielle questioned. "Because, our goals are essentially the same. Besides, I have an operative at the highest level of the American government." Mariah replied.

Kara's eyes went wide. "Who, Senator Mariah?" Mariah smirked. "Vice President Hannah Anders." She responded. "The Vice President? Our vice president is an Amazon?" Kara gawked in amazement. "Yes. She will back our plans, first behind the scenes, and then within the public eye."

"Vice President Anders is about to bring the current corrupt Washington regime down, and replace it with a more conservative, war minded ideology." Mariah explained. "She will advocate that President Ocampo step down, behind closed doors, and away from the press. When he refuses, she'll make him play along. He will want to hold onto his remaining power."

"So then Ocampo would be a figurehead, and Vice President Anders would really be running the country," The alien beauty rationalized. "Exactly, Kara." Mariah agreed. "With America on our side, Great Britain, Canada, Australia, and possibly the European Union, would all eventually back us, quietly, of course." Marinthe's mouth formed a thin, devious grin.

So it began. The ruthless Amazons attacked village after village, town after town, beginning in Central Africa, they quickly seized the large continent's midsection. Tarren, given a second chance, mostly due to Diana and Kara's advocacy, was chosen to lead an Amazon war party into the heart of Africa.

Typically, the Amazons followed a terroristic pattern, as this example illustrates. Six Amazon warriors calmly walked into the center of the village of Nubai. They wore the Islamic coverings called Burkas, and sang a number of religious hymns. The men of the village were instantly offended, seeing the unescorted women strolling along in direct violation of local laws.

At the town square, the disguised Amazons stopped and sang even more loudly. The men began cursing in their native language, and began picking up rocks to stone the unescorted women with. On command, Tarren yelled for the attack. The Amazons dropped their garb, revealing their barely clothed bodies, and fired randomly into the crowd of men with Mariah's supplied AK-47's.

Dozens of men killed turned quickly to hundreds, and so it went as the fierce ancient warriors bathed Africa in blood, soon entering and assaulting bigger and more difficult cities. The Amazons escalated the war in accordance with Queen Mariah's directives. The simple village attacks grew into full scale conflicts, as the bloodthirsty Amazons tore through most of Central and Northern Africa.

Diana thought of an idea, but wasn't sure if her mother would agree to it. "Mother, I am still not convinced that the current war is the only way to resolve this. I offer to go to Man's World, say America, and live among them, learn how they live, how they think, and how they wage war."

Hippolita was horrified. "Diana! No! You will not sacrifice your future by getting lost in Man's World!" Mariah, Gabrielle, and Amarice stood nearby, silently debating the wisdom of Diana's offer. This was clearly a family matter. "My Queen, what kind of a future does Diana have here on Themyscira? It's none of my business, of course, but you should think about it." Mariah said calmly.

Mariah's connections included ties to American, British, French, and German military complexes. In short, her Amazons, hidden in plain sight since they were old enough to make their own decisions, infiltrated the Western Civilization's armies. Mariah had sworn the young Amazons to secrecy, and their cultish following grew exponentially. Meanwhile, Mariah had set her sights on Egypt.


	66. Chapter 66: Wedding Day

Metropolis, 2011 Chapter 7 66 overall

The Super Wedding – my version, Part 1

Blissfully unaware that the world was about to spin completely out of control, Lois Lane adjusted and readjusted her bright white wedding dress. Tomorrow she would walk down the aisle. Clark and she had exchanged the wedding vows earlier, after a tough bout of pre-wedding jitters.

Maid of Honor, Chloe Sullivan-Queen, ran down the guest list one more time: Senator Martha Kent, up for reelection, and expected to win her seat by a landslide due to Senator Mariah's questionable tactics revolving around the African Amazon uprising, would take the first seat closest to the church altar.

By her side, would sit Jonathan Kent Two, from Clark's alternate reality. Clark and Lois had briefly prepared Martha for the shock of seeing her allegedly long dead husband's reappearance. Martha had been happy to see Jonathan, but had to treat him like a stranger. It was like they had first begun dating again. Clark, meanwhile, was keeping himself busy chasing common criminals in Metropolis.

Oliver Queen, the best man, would stand up with Chloe of course, followed by Kara Zor El Kent, standing up with Jimmy Olsen, Bart Allen / Impulse would stand up with Laura Lake / Gold Wing, AC would stand up with his new bride, Mira, Tess would stand up with Dr. Emil Hamilton, and General Sam Lane was expected to walk his daughter down the aisle to give her away.

That all depended on the Amazon Incursion Crisis, of course, because there was some doubt as to whether Sam Lane and Lois's sister, Lucy, could make the wedding in time. In the background, at the church, and later, the reception dinner at Smallville's only banquet hall called "Harrison's Pub", would sit Dinah Lance / Black Canary, and her younger sister, conservative talk show host, Donna Lance.

Victor and Jon Jonz would make appearances too, but only after they'd taken turns monitoring Watchtower Base. Stargirl would also attend the reception, after her Watchtower shift. Lois had chosen not to invite Perry White, due to his prior involvement with Martha Kent, and Cat Grant, given that Oliver's super friends would be attending. She dare not arouse the nosy fashion reporter's interest.

The Big Day:

A few church attendees weren't specifically invited to the ceremony, which was open to the local populace. Three casually dressed attendees, two guys and a girl sat in the very rear of the church. The older man wore a tan Polo shirt, and black Dockers, the younger a light blue Polo shirt and black Dockers. The girl wore a conservative yellow blouse, and black dress slacks. No one paid them any attention. They had arrived without any fanfare in a dark blue rental car.

Laura Lake's best friends, Tim Servo, dressed in a sharp dark blue suit jacket, light blue dress shirt, red power tie, black dress slacks and black dress shoes, accompanied by Shana Springbrook, sporting a bright, emerald green conservative dress, and matching four inch heels entered the church next. Tim wasn't seeing Shana, but was much more interested in hanging out with Kara again.

As the rest of the attendees filed into the church, a simple black SUV pulled up in the parking lot. Three people stepped out, two girls and a guy. The man had cropped black hair, was about thirty something years old, and wore a simple black dinner jacket, no tie, and a brown dress shirt with matching dark brown slacks. The two women flanked him. One girl seemed particularly tense.

The nervous woman had lengthy thick brown hair that seemed to have lightened to a reddish-blonde color. She was fairly short, had a petite frame, a dark healthy tan, and was wearing a simple black cocktail dress and black high heels. The other woman was somewhat taller and more muscular, with flowing red hair. She had donned an expensive looking maroon cocktail dress and black heels.

"Are you sure that you're ready for this, Ducky?" The taller redhead asked. The shorter woman took a deep breath and forced herself to calm. "As ready as I'll ever be." She replied. The man grinned thinly, and briefly put his arm around the smaller girl, as a sign of support. "There's no harm in backing out, you know." He pointed out. "I know." The petite woman responded. "I just have to get it over with."

"After you." He said, and faded back to the redhead, taking her by the hand. The woman in the black dress took another breath, and opened the door to the church, quickly entering the aisle and heading off to the side, taking a pew far from the action. Her companions followed suit, all under the watchful eyes of the two men and a woman that sat in the last row.

Now, the rest of the guests were heading in. Oliver and Bart had hustled towards the back of the church to hold the doors open for the wedding party members. "Wait a minute!" The girl in the yellow blouse said boldly. "You two are part of the wedding party." She mentioned.

"True. But we have to pull double duty as ushers and best men." Bart playfully remarked. "We've got it." The older man in the blue Polo shirt offered. He and the younger, somewhat shorter man stood up and made their way towards the aisle. "We'd sure appreciate it." Oliver said cordially, but his gaze met the taller man's. "Do I know you, sir?" He asked suspiciously.

"It's certainly possible, Mr. Queen." The man replied. "I'm here in Metropolis on business. My friends and I were out driving in the country, nothing particularly important to do, and ran across this charming chapel." The shorter man had taken up a position opposite Oliver, relieving Bart of his duties.

"Thanks friend." Bart said, anxious to get himself into position. "I see." Oliver was skeptical, but time was running out and the bridal party was beginning to arrive. "Would you like to attend the reception this evening? I can certainly comp Harrison's Pub for some more guests." Ollie offered.

"I'd like that." The girl with the yellow blouse said, as she stood up and searched the two men's faces for a response. "We might be able to do that." The older man grinned thinly. "Great. Will see you then, seven P.M. and it's an open bar all night." Oliver said thanking them again, and jogging back outside near the bridal party. The men held the doors open as Martha Kent and Jonathan strolled in next.

Martha smiled and nodded towards the new ushers. Jonathan followed her gesture with one of his own. The girl in the yellow blouse quickly moved up the rows in the chapel, seating herself nearer to the middle for a better look at the bride and groom. Martha and Jonathan worked their way down the aisle to the first pew. A couple of their long time neighbors gasped, but said nothing at the moment.

Laura Lake, Kara, Mira, and Chloe gathered near the entrance after climbing out of one of Oliver's limousines. AC, Bart, and Jimmy Olsen filed into the church's vestibule. Oliver had gone to fetch Clark, who had just spun into his tuxedo, and was quickly combing his hair.

Tess and Dr. Emil showed up next in one of the Luthor's limousines. Tess was busily adjusting her dress, and Emil wiped the lipstick off his neck and face as Chloe snickered. Finally, Laura helped Lois, who still had a glass of champagne in her hand, out of the limousine. "Let's go, ya big chicken!" Laura quipped, as she adjusted Lois's bridal gown train. Lois downed the last of the champagne and took a breath.

After years of mooning over Clark, Laura had finally gotten over the fact that he was in love with Lois. She ignored the constant churning of her stomach, choosing to concentrate on getting Lois up the chapel steps. They succeeded with Chloe and Kara's help. Laura was about to assume her new responsibilities as Gold Wing, the guardian of Lakeside City.

Laura had also nearly finished the renovations on her secretive, rehabbed mansion on an island in the middle of Crater Lake, Nebraska. She could easily zip across the few states east to Lakeside City. Tim Servo, her best friend, had needled her about the multistate work commute.

Laura Lake / Gold Wing's reign as a super-powered hero was just beginning. Until now, she'd only been known as a sort of sidekick to the Metropolis Blur. Now that Clark had told Lois the truth, he no longer needed Laura's help, unless Oliver's group had to call upon her extraordinary powers.

As alluded to earlier, Clark had been amusing himself with busting common criminals, with no special abilities, in order to gain what Oliver and Bart had called 'street cred'. The Metropolis Blur was also about to get a new name, one that would cause immediate recognition, Superman.

Right after the honeymoon, Lois would write Superman's 'coming out' story for the entire Daily Planet subscription, circulation, and newsstand newspaper audience, as well as creating a Superman data base for the online readers. The world, Clark and Lois's world, would be changed forever.

Kara would announce her official title as Supergirl shortly thereafter, with a follow up story written by Clark and Lois. The Daily Planet's news media cred would go through the roof, as well as their stock. Clark would still refuse TV interviews and photo ops for the moment. He felt that he needed to cement his Clark Kent alter ego into place. He'd been practicing bumbling around the office, in an attempt to be seen as a dork, or as unassuming and unthreatening as possible.

Lois had reminded him to not be a total wienie, because no one would believe that the great Lois Lane would marry a doofus. Clark responded by gently slapping her backside in the privacy of the Kent Farm, and she retaliated with a wet towel to Clark's backside. Naturally, he hadn't felt it.

The only downside for the wedding, was that everyone in Oliver's group knew that Lex Luthor was alive and well again, at least physically. His mental state would still take some time to be evaluated. Tess had allowed Lex access to the massive LuthorCorp database, but his security clearance was very low. Lex would only be made aware of the mundane day to day duties of a LuthorCorp executive.

Lionel Luthor had been reported missing during a flight from Brussels to Paris. No one believed that at all, but for the moment, Lionel was out of the way and likely flying under the radar. Oliver and the rest of the group could do nothing until Lionel chose to resurface.

Today, however, was all about Lois and Clark. They were moments away from pledging their love to one another. The ushers maintained their positions, as the last of the guests entered the chapel. A cell phone beeped, and the elder man in the blue polo shirt flipped it open. "Yes, Alfred?"

Part 2: Wedding Day & Reception


	67. Chapter 67: Wedding 2

**The Super Wedding Day**

Scene: _A petite nondenominational chapel outside of Smallville_.

The fall wedding was very low key, with only Lois and Clark's closest friends and families in attendance. No one knew that the attendees would one day become the most powerful people on the planet. The world was in chaos at the moment, _but when wouldn't it be_? Clark mused as he straightened out his tie. He intended to marry Lois, _come hell or high water, or both,_ he thought sourly.

The Darkness was temporarily defeated, though Clark knew that Darkseid and his minions would be back one day. The ruthless Amazon Empire had laid claim to two thirds of Africa in recent weeks, and the American political world was in chaos, given the fact that Vice President Hannah Anders had driven President Wilfred Ocampo to near resignation, though the battle would ultimately be played out in court.

Lois and Clark had decided to postpone their honeymoon vacation for a while, instead opting to stay at one of Oliver Queen's many resort hotels in downtown Lakeside City, about a twelve hour drive east from Metropolis. Lakeside City was arguably the largest city in the Midwest, and the next stop for their friend, Laura Lake, also known as Gold Wing, to begin her role as the Lakeside City Guardian.

The young newlyweds would grab a luxury weekend stay as their current honeymoon, but bright and early Wednesday morning, the ace reporters would be back to work at the Daily Planet. Oliver had joked with Clark previously, stating that the world could survive a few days without The Metropolis Blur, soon to be internationally known as Superman. Next week, the world would be changed forever.

St. Anthony's Chapel was nearly filled to capacity not that that was saying much, Lois noted. She was very happy that they'd decided to marry in this out of the way place of worship. Lois took a deep breath, allowing Laura and Chloe to guide her up the chapel's front steps. In a matter of an hour, she'd be Mrs. Clark Kent, or Lois Lane-Kent. They hadn't decided on the exact wording yet.

Lois still had a number of questions to resolve about this charming alien that she'd come to love over the last few years. Can she and Clark have children? Should they? Would the Superman moniker stick? How could she keep Clark Kent and Superman separate in her own mind? Would he outlive her, or the reverse? All of the questions ran through her mind, making her head spin. Or was it the champagne?

"Come on, Lois." Chloe urged. "We have to get the timing right for the procession." Lois's glassy eyes sparkled. "Oh Chlo' this is the happiest day of my life." She admitted to her younger cousin. "Mine too, next to Ollie and I's wedding." Chloe responded. "It's a shame that you guys didn't have a big ceremony like this." Laura commented as she took Lois's elbow.

"Yeah, but it's not really our thing." Chloe confided. "We're just as happy to be together now as if we'd had a big production gathering. Besides, it's more fun to watch Lois go through it!" She needled. "What about you, Laura? When are you getting married?" Lois slurred. "Never!" Gold Wing quipped. "Ha! That's what you say now!" A young male voice said from ahead of them.

The girls peered into the shadowy alcove within the vestibule. Laura spotted him first. "Richard!" She said excitedly, greeting the young man with a bright smile.

"Have you got the staggering bride?" Laura quipped, as she addressed Chloe. "Yup! I've got her! Remember Laura, we take the walk in a few minutes." Gold Wing nodded, and quickly hugged the clean cut usher. "Richard! It's been ages!" Laura unclenched, and stood beside him. "We last spoke at the legendary Smallville Harvest Fair." The young man smiled thinly. "I remember it."

Chloe helped Lois into the vestibule's meet and greet area. The pastor, Father Camden, was giving the girls a final mental run through of the procession. "Who was that guy?" Lois slurred after the pastor had said his piece. "Richard Grayson, I believe." Chloe replied, as she adjusted her gown again. "Grayson? You mean Bruce Wayne's ward from Gotham?" Lois wasn't too far gone to be on the outlook for a story. If she could land an exclusive interview with Wayne, the Daily Planet would pay top dollar.

"That's him." Chloe responded. Lois poked her head into the main body of the church, and sure enough, lurking in the last pew near the doorway arch was none other than Bruce Wayne. The young billionaire had a reputation for being an irresponsible party boy, being kicked out of a number of well to do colleges. Lois recalled an article she'd read in Forbes stating that Wayne was eccentric, but mostly clean.

"Lois! Focus!" Chloe directed, as she handed her cousin a small colorful bouquet of roses. "We're walking down the aisle in minutes!" Lois acknowledged Wayne with a nod, and he returned the gesture. He wore mirrored pilot style sunglasses, and was dressed casually. Bruce quickly averted his gaze from Lois to the pastor, who was approaching the altar, with two altar boys in tow.

_What was Wayne doing here at her wedding_? Lois pondered, as Kara now joined them, adjusting Lois's veil. "Ready, Lois?" The blonde super girl asked urgently, taking one last glance around the church, making sure to be keenly aware of any potential trouble.

Kara had chosen to attend the ceremony as Clark's cousin, not her alter ego Linda Lee Danvers. She'd piled her thick golden hair high atop her head, leaving some strands to dangle freely alongside her face. Clark had arrived, and Oliver was lining up ahead of him. Jimmy Olsen pulled double duty, standing up with the other men and snapping photos.

Laura and Dick Grayson were still chatting, while Tess impatiently strolled back and forth across the vestibule. Tim Servo held the rings, while Shana Springbrook carried the flower bouquets. AC and Mira, Bart, and Dr. Hamilton were already in position, being the leaders of the procession.

In the far pews, the strangers, and the two girls and a guy from the SUV stood anxiously awaiting the start of the ceremony. "How're you holdin' out, kid?" The red haired woman with the clipped British accent asked. "It's difficult, you know. I always thought it'd be me standing up there with Clark." The petite woman replied. "I know, Ducky, but sometimes things work out for the best." The older woman said.

"Lana, you don't have to do this. We can just leave." The tall, black haired man said quietly. "I know Marcus, but I have to get it out of my system in order to move on." Lana remarked. "You're braver than I, missy, or daft, I can't tell which." The taller woman commented. "Thanks, Zara, I guess." Lana said with a deep sigh. _If only I'd handled things differently_, Lana mused silently. _Forgotten about Lex…_

Another dark haired young woman seemed to pop in out of nowhere, just a few pews from the back. She wore an elegant black strapless dress, with black four inch heeled shoes.

Most people didn't pay her any mind…except for the short girl in the yellow blouse, with the reddish blonde hair in the fifth row. She turned to face the new arrival. _I don't remember seeing her come in_. Barbara Gordon thought.

Bart stood in the middle of the aisle with a smug grin on his face. Laura had just finished shooting the breeze with Dick, and finally made her way down to the end of the aisle. Bart zipped back to meet her.

"Hola chica!" Bart greeted her as only he could. "Bart! Long time no see." Gold Wing said cordially. "You still owe me a race, Laura." Bart toyed with her. "Anywhere, anytime, Bart." Laura's eyes sparkled, not used to garnering all of the attention of the guys. _Tonight's reception ought to be a blast_, Gold Wing mused, as she turned to face the altar. _If everyone shows that's supposed to, the party could go on for_ _most of the night._ She completed her thought as the organist began to play the wedding march.

The wedding party lined up in the proper order: AC led Mira to the edge of the bright red carpet. Tess and Dr. Emil lined up behind them, Kara and Jimmy came next, followed by Laura and Bart. Martha began to cry as Jonathan Two held her hand. Oliver and Chloe had joined the end of the procession, while Lois took one more deep breath. Clark glanced at Lois approvingly. Sam Lane and Lucy hadn't made it.

Jonathan Two graciously got up, Martha at his heel, and headed toward the vestibule. Jonathan would have to walk Lois down the aisle, and Martha would escort Clark. It was finally time to start. AC and Mira completed their slow walk down the aisle and separated near the steps below the altar. The procession continued without incident, and Lois, tears streaming down her cheeks met Clark at the altar.

Bruce and Dick closed the rear doors to the church as the ceremony began, then quickly took their seats beside Barbara, about halfway through the neatly arranged pews. Pastor Camden read the appropriate passages and Clark and Lois exchanged their vows. At a predetermined break, Tim Servo handed Oliver the rings…after Kara closely inspected them for authenticity, and this time, there'd be no problems.

Then came the big moment…Pastor Camden recited: "If there be any objection as to why this man and this woman should be joined together in matrimony, may he speak now or forever hold his peace." Lois and Clark waited breathlessly for any word from the audience. Outside a car was pulling up. Only Kara and Laura heard the arrival, but chose not to investigate it. Clark and Lois exchanged rings.

"Very well." Pastor Camden continued: "What the Lord has joined together let no man tear asunder. I now pronounce you man and wife. Mr. Kent, you may kiss your bride." The Pastor blessed the union, and closed the ceremony book. Clark and Lois exchanged a passionate kiss. A deathly silence came over the crowd, as the chapel's outside doors opened. After the kiss, the audience applauded as Clark and Lois turned to face them. "I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Clark Kent." Pastor Camden concluded.

Shana hurriedly brought the flower bouquet to Lois, as Chloe adjusted the bride's train. Lois hugged the pastor and the audience began to work their way towards the main aisle and the music began to play. Lois and Clark began their trip towards the back of the church. Everyone present crowded the pews nearest the newlyweds. The bridal party filed in behind them, amid congratulations and crying.

At the last row, Lana Lang slipped out of the shadows just long enough to kiss and congratulate Lois, stunning her. Lana quickly hugged Clark. "I told you that she might be the one."

The petite young woman said under her breath, just loud enough for Clark to hear. The Metropolis Blur gawked as Lana wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Please come to the reception." Lois cordially invited Lana. Clark was mostly shocked that Lana's close proximity hadn't affected him in the slightest. He had to know…how had she removed the Kryptonite poisoning from her system?

Marcus Worthington and Zara Rolfe congratulated them next, followed by Bruce, Dick, and Barbara, and the remaining strangers. Once outside of the main body of the church and into the vestibule, another sight shocked them.

"Clark! Lois! Congratulations!" Lex Luthor said excitedly, extending a hand to Clark and offering a hug to Lois. Clark heard Lois's heart rate increase substantially, and he hoped that she could handle the shock. _First Lana, and then Lex_? Chloe thought as she gaped at the sight. _Was this better or worse than having_ _Doomsday or BRAINIAC ruin their festivities_? She wondered silently as Lana hugged her.

"Lex? Thanks for coming!" Clark finally managed to gather his wits about him. He felt Lois going rigid with fear. "It's the least that I could do." Lex smiled broadly…like he used to. "I'm going to go by the name of Alexander, though." Lex added. "I've been feeling like I needed to get out more, and change my image. But today isn't about me…it's about you two." He grinned at Lois as he spoke.

Lex sported a natural looking hairpiece that was reddish brown. The sight was unsettling at best. Lois gulped, as Lex kissed her cheek. The rest of the wedding party had caught up with Clark and Lois, and Lex graciously stepped aside as the remaining attendees followed the newlyweds out into the bright sunlight. The mysteriously late arriving lady had joined the rest of the bridesmaids.

"Zatanna!" Oliver had called to her from across the steps. "I'm glad you could make it." He added. "I wouldn't have missed it for the world." The long legged raven haired magician stated. Just behind her, two strangers, a young male with an Army issue crew length haircut, and a shorter female, sporting shoulder length brown hair had been snapping a myriad of photos with their digital cameras.

Lana and Lex's eyes met. He merely nodded at her. Had Lex's memories been permanently erased? Tess was bright red, barely able to contain her anger. _What was Lex playing at_? She wondered. Clark and Lois hadn't invited him to the ceremony. She stalked towards him, unsure of what to say.

The newlyweds continued to work the crowd, receiving hugs, kisses, and best wishes from everyone. Barbara Gordon felt the knot tighten in her stomach. _Another one off the market,_ she thought sourly. She'd harbored a teen crush first on Bruce Wayne, then on Clark Kent. The Batgirl had admired Clark from a distance, relentlessly poring through Chloe Sullivan's Wall of Weird data base.

Barb eventually dropped back behind the exuberant crowd. Dick Grayson put his arm around his good friend and fellow crime fighter's shoulders. "Cheer up, Barb. You'll find somebody one day." He reassured her. "Thanks, Dick." Barb said, swallowing hard, and casting a glance at the smiling Clark.

"Would you join us at the reception, Lex?" Martha Kent offered politely. "Regrettably, no. I have to finish my business meeting education tonight. Thanks all the same." Oliver was on his cell phone issuing new instructions for Harrison's Pub, the place that would hold the reception. Barb, Dick, Bruce, Lana, Marcus, Zara and Zatanna would all be added to the guest list.

Lois finally took a breath, as she settled into the back seat of the limousine. "That sure sobered me up!" She remarked cynically as Clark joined her, greeting her with a loving kiss. They headed off, waving through the limo's back window. "Honey, I thought that Lana couldn't come within twenty feet of you." Lois posed. "I hadn't heard from her in a couple of years, maybe the kryptonite poisoning worked its way through her system." Clark countered.

The crowd at St. Anthony's began to disperse, but Lex, Tess, and the two strangers remained. "General Lane?" The short female was speaking into a Blue Tooth type headset. "Sergeant Carlyle. I assume you garnered the pictures from my daughter's ceremony?" Came the deep voiced reply of Sam Lane. "Yes sir!" Carlyle responded. "We're downloading them now. Lieutenant Dolgren is sending them via your secret E Mail account." Carlyle added. "We have photos of everyone involved."

Lex headed into his limo under the watchful eyes of Bruce, Dick, and Barbara. Tess followed Dr. Emil into their limo. "Bruce, what do you think?" Dick questioned. "I think that we should attend that reception tonight." Batman replied. "The alcohol may get people talking." He grinned knowingly.


	68. Chapter 68: Reception Night

**Reception Night – Pt. 1 ch. 68**

Scene: _Harrison's Pub and Banquet Hall_

The drive to the banquet hall was short, but Lois still managed to place a call to Perry White and Cat Grant from the Daily Planet. She knew that she was playing with fire, inviting people that weren't really part of their inner circle, but Oliver had invited Wayne and his two young friends, as well as Lana, Marcus Worthington, and his girlfriend, Zara Rolfe. Lois assumed that Oliver had everything under control. "Honey, Perry and Cat Grant might come to the reception as well." Lois informed Clark.

"That's fine, as long as you're okay with it." He responded. "I didn't want to create any added pressure on you." Lois tiredly rested her head on Clark's broad shoulder. "Smallville, have you put on some weight recently?" She asked out of the clear blue sky. "What kind of a question is that?" Clark asked, mystified. "I don't know. You just seem thicker." Lois grappled with how to phrase the unusual inquiry.

The fact was that Clark had put on some additional weight, adding to his already huge body density. "Thicker?" Clark echoed. "I suppose. I mean, maybe I wasn't finished growing yet. We still know very little about my physiology." He made it a point to leave out the word 'alien' in case the limo driver had heard anything.

"Do you believe that Lex and Lana actually made it to the wedding?" Lois shook her head. "It's surreal." Clark was just considering exactly that. "Does it bother you much?" He inquired. "No, not as much as I thought it would. Then again, it could be just the alcohol involved." Lois snickered. "Maybe it's more of a type of closure for them." She guessed. "How do you feel about it?"

"I guess I'm okay with it." Clark replied, clearly at a loss to explain the human emotions that he was feeling. "I'm kind of glad that Lex is alive, and that Lana is apparently done with her kryptonite poisoning affliction. Maybe we all just needed a fresh start." Lois nodded, though it made her head hurt. "Here we are. Just in time, too. My champagne buzz is starting to wear off." She quipped as the limo came to a stop.

After exiting the limo, the bridal party assembled under the Harrison Pub's emerald green awning. Most of the guests had beaten them there, and were loosely organized in a greeting line at the reception hall entrance. The pub's upper level was a fairly small traditionally decorated Irish Tavern, while the rear and the lower level were specifically designed to be a banquet hall, complete with a fully stocked kitchen.

The restrooms were located in the lower level as well, created as a convenience for the high volume of guests. The hallway was decorated with colorful photographs of the Emerald Isle, featuring lush green fields, ancient stone structures, and every conceivable symbol from the island's Gaelic past.

The first to greet the newlyweds were Bruce Wayne and Barbara Gordon. "Thanks for taking time out from your busy schedule, Mr. Wayne." Clark said cordially, shaking the young billionaire's hand. For a presumed playboy and soft executive, Clark noted that Wayne had a strong, firm handshake.

Barbara Gordon, stretched on her tiptoes, kissed Clark on the cheek, and then hugged Lois. Dick Grayson and another tall, muscular man congratulated the couple next. Clark wasn't familiar with the taller, stocky well-wisher. He had short cropped blonde hair, and wore a nondescript gray business suit. "I'm Detective John Jones, Mr. and Mrs. Kent, congratulations." He said with a deep gruff voice.

Lois hadn't picked up on the name, instead quickly moving on into the next group of greeters. "Detective John Jones?" Clark snickered. "Thanks for coming." He hugged detective Jones. The officer looked startled. To his left, Dick Grayson stood, eagerly awaiting the arrival of Laura Lake.

Bruce Wayne's computer-like mind referenced a detective by the same name that he'd worked with as the Batman in Gotham City. Detective Jones had just received a commendation from Commissioner James Gordon for outstanding police work within the Gotham Police Department. The GPD had been cleaned up by the combined efforts of Gordon, and Jones, as they rooted out some interdepartmental corruption.

By now, Lois and Clark had worked their way into the last group, consisting of Lana, Marcus, Zara, the newly arrived Lucy Lane, and Zatanna. "Lana!" Lois hugged the smaller framed young woman. Clark felt a bit awkward at the sight of Lana and Lois hugging, but it seemed to him to be the way things should be.

"Mr. Worthington!" Clark shook the thirty-something billionaire's hand, and received a congratulatory kiss from the world renowned archaeologist, Zara. "Thanks for coming, and bringing Lana." He added. "She's a remarkable young woman, Clark." Worthington said. "I have so many questions…" Clark began. "I know, Clark. Suffice it to say, that through WorthingtonCo's research breakthroughs, Lana Lang can now live a completely normal life. The poisoning has been removed from her body."

"That's fantastic!" Clark exclaimed. Finally, after greeting Lucy, Clark and Lois took their places at the head of the bridal party banquet table. Everyone else had filed in, and were milling about, jockeying for the best table positions from which to view the bride and groom.

As everyone settled down, Oliver tapped a spoon against a crystal wine glass to garner the group's attention. Bruce, Dick, Barbara and Zatanna all sat near the rear of the hall, giving the prime seating up, to the newlywed's family and closest friends. Zatanna studied Bruce's square jaw and cropped black hair. A memory crept into her magical mind. Wayne! Bruce Wayne! She recognized him after a moment.

Oliver gave a stirring best man's speech, before giving the lead over to Senator Martha Kent. Clark's earth mother gave a tearful speech of congratulations and ended with a big hug for Clark and Lois. Jonathan Two stood next to Martha, and shook Clark's hand and hugged Lois.

Bruce surveyed the crowd, and couldn't help but feel the hair standing up on the back of his neck. What was so interesting about Clark Kent and Lois Lane that attracted the attention and admiration of a United States Senator, and three international billionaires, not including himself? Something else was going on here, the Batman's relentless instinct told him. He knew that Oliver Queen had admitted to being the Green Arrow, and that Lois Lane had insisted that she knew the Metropolis Blur and the Blurette.

Bruce silently wondered how many of the guests were involved with Queen's group of superheroes, or vigilantes, as they were all more negatively known. Could everyone in the banquet hall be involved? His thoughts were interrupted by the announcement that the soups and salads would be served next.

Zatanna came up behind Bruce and tapped him on one broad shoulder. Dick and Barbara looked up as the leggy magician confronted the Batman. "Bruce? Do you remember me? Zatanna Zataran. You used to call me Zanna when I was a teenager." Bruce forced a thin smile. "Sure I remember you. You're John Zataran's daughter. How are you?" Dick and Barbara exchanged confused glances.

The bridal party had left the dinner tables to circulate amongst the guests, and pose for the obligatory myriad of pictures. Lana drifted away from Marcus and Zana, and stopped to visit Martha. "Martha! It's so good to see you!" She hugged the elder senator. "I assume you have an explanation for Jonathan Kent's reappearance?" Lana questioned playfully. Martha reddened as she introduced Jonathan Two.

"This is all nothing short of miraculous." Martha commented. "You're cured, Jonathan's back, at least in some fashion, Lex seems to be back to his old self, and I keep expecting to wake up." She joked. "Maybe it's a type of reward from you know who." Lana chuckled, referring to the bizarre things that Jor El kept coming up with, including virtually changing the course of history.

"I'm more concerned about you, Lana." Martha held the petite girl's hands. "Thank you for coming, but how will this affect your life?" Lana took a deep breath before answering. "I had to come and see this through. Clark will always be a part of my life, but I needed to move on. Seeing him marry Lois is tough, but I needed to see it all as a form of closure." Martha again hugged Lana.

Dick Grayson had tracked down Laura Lake, and was chatting pleasantly with her. Gold Wing found Dick attractive, but wasn't sure how much to get involved with him. Could she trust Dick with her secret? Would the pleasant young college man be able to accept that there were simply things about herself that she could never divulge? This all ran through the tough, nineteen year old Metahuman's mind.

Barbara Gordon, her heart broken again, headed straight for the banquet room's bar. Though not twenty one yet, Barbara was certain that she could handle some good wine or a simple mixed drink. She approached the bartender with her drink request. He promptly asked for her identification!_ I fight crime every day, saving the innocent from all types of creeps, perverts, and assorted low life and I can't even get a drink_! She thought as her mood soured.

Oliver overheard Barbara's dilemma, and sauntered up to the bartender. "Chuck! Here's a little something to sort of look the other way." Green Arrow said as he handed the bartender a hundred dollar bill. "I take full responsibility for our guests." He said sternly, as Barbara reddened. "Thank you, Mr. Queen." Barbara said sheepishly. "I promise to behave myself."

"Just have fun!" Oliver said graciously. "Don't make me regret this!" He quipped. "I won't." Barbara smiled, feeling much better as she sipped a well-made Mojito. Oliver met up with Chloe, and continued to circulate around the room. Zatanna and Bruce were finished chatting, and she headed back towards Clark. "Congratulations, Kent." The flirtatious magician smirked. "It's about time you tied the knot."

"You're not putting this day under a spell are you?" Clark asked half-seriously. "Things seem to be going extremely well, in fact, so well that it's almost scary." Zatanna laughed raucously. "No, one of the main rules is that magic can't create love. You and Lois are on your own. Every wedding day should be magical." The raven haired beauty said in an exaggerated, playful tone.

John Jones, the disguised Martian Manhunter carefully observed the humans behavior. The alien found it oddly comforting that even Kal El, the last son of Krypton, could achieve some semblance of happiness. It gave him hope. "Detective Jones?" Bruce Wayne asked, coming up behind him. "Hello, Mr. Wayne, isn't it?" Jon Jonz played his role exceptionally. "You're a long way from Gotham City."

"I was about to say the same thing about you." Bruce countered.


	69. Chapter 69: Reception Night 2

**Reception Night 2: **_Chapter 69_

Lois and Clark had finally made their way around all of the guest tables at the reception. Lois took a deep breath and sat down next to Lana Lang, Marcus Worthington, and his girlfriend, Zara Rolfe. Lana made the first move, hugging and congratulating Lois. Clark wisely kept his distance from them.

"Lana, I can't imagine how you feel." Lois began clumsily. Lana flashed her that wicked smile, and shrugged. "Clark will always be a part of my past, and I, his. I accept that it just wasn't meant to be. I'll still help you guys and the rest of the group whenever you need me." Lana bent closer towards Lois's ear. "I'm known as Desert Fox. That will be my code name when Oliver or Chloe calls."

"How come I don't have a cool code name?" Lois playfully whined. "I thought Army Brat was good." Marcus pointed out. "Perhaps it is because you'll be the public face of the group." Jon Jonz butted in, stealthily coming up behind Lois. "I thought Ollie was handling the group's public relations." Lois countered, flipping her hair out of her eyes as she turned around.

"Oliver and Chloe will be moving to Star City." Jon Jonz informed them. "Why ever would they do that?" Lois snapped as a new champagne buzz kicked in. "Ollie and Chloe have their own lives to live now." Lana jumped in. "Chloe was just telling me about the group's plan to give every member a particular sector of America and beyond to watch over." She continued.

"How much of this are we supposed to be sharing?" Lois eyes narrowed as her gaze fell upon Marcus and Zara. "You needn't worry about us, Miss Lane. Oliver and Clark have given us their vote of trust." The young billionaire defended. "That's right, ducky, Ollie has said that we'll be given relevant information as needed. So don't worry your pretty little head bout it." Zara's clipped British accent came through.

"Detective Jones, when are you coming out west to check out our facilities?" Marcus offered politely. "Soon, Mr. Worthington, but I am in no hurry to return to the American West, specifically, the state of Nevada. That government Area 51 was not on my list of things to see." Jon said, sounding bitter. "Why? What's wrong with Nevada?" Lois asked sardonically.

"Poor Detective Jones was made a captive within the government facility of Area 51." Lana informed her. "Jon! Why didn't you say something?" Lois snapped. "Because I didn't want to bother you and Clark and the others with my problem." Jon replied. "Besides, I could escape at any time. I was merely investigating the progress of America's secret technology. I also decided that the government technology is sadly lacking in realism, and has far too little oversight. They are totally unprepared for a large scale attack."

"This led Jon to discuss that technology with Oliver and the others." Marcus picked up the story. "WorthingtonCo was given a no bid contract by Queen Industries, so that we may develop and eventually outpace the American government's innovations. By the way, we have a new bid on the table that's yet to be discussed, with Mr. Wayne." Zara scowled. "Dearie, you're boring the socks off of Miss Lane, with our dry business talk." Zara chided him. "Today is about her and Clark, not geeky tech stuff."

Lois laughed. "Thanks, but you all need to start calling me, Lois." She glanced around the room and spied Clark, trying to maintain his distance from them. "Oh no, he's not going to get off this easily." Lois smirked. "Honey! Come over here a minute will you?" She yelled across the dance floor. "Lois? What are you doing?" Lana asked worriedly. "I'm going to make Clark sit here, right in between us!"

"Lois! You are positively evil!" Marcus smiled. Lana went uncomfortably silent. Clark reluctantly made his way over to them. "My, he moves awfully slowly for a man with super speed." Lois said as her voice dripped with sarcasm, finally garnering a grin from Lana. Zara just shook her head, allowing her long reddish hair to settle down the center of her back. "I think that I need a drink." Marcus said playfully, "Does anyone else need anything?" Lana raised her hand. "Make mine a double!" She scowled.

"Yes Lois?" Clark reached them a flashed a brief smile. "Honey. Have a seat." Lois said with a slight edge to her voice. "Okay, but…" Clark began as Lois shifted one seat over. "Right here." She patted the seat that she'd just vacated. Lana reddened, and briefly glanced away, unsure of what to do or say.

"Do you feel any dizziness or nausea?" Lois prodded Clark. "No." He said simply. Clark hadn't yet made eye contact with Lana. "Isn't that great?" Lois sipped her next glass of champagne. "Yes. Lana?" Clark took a deep breath. "I'm glad that you're cured of the kryptonite poisoning." He finally said, gathering the courage to face her. Lana risked some eye contact, and tried to put her emotions aside.

"Yes, I have Dr. Worthington and his dedicated employees to thank for that." Lana's voice held steady as she brushed the anger away from her thoughts. "Thank you." Clark said to Zara. "Don't thank me, ducky. It's Marcus who found the way to eliminate the poison. He's a genius y'know, though I also think that he's a bit daft. I love him nonetheless." Lois held Clark's hand as she watched the exchange through glassy alcohol hazed eyes. "So, Lana, how do you feel?" Clark opened sheepishly.

"I feel great, Clark, perhaps better than I have in years, without any kryptonite laced abilities, I mean." Lana struggled through her answer, frequently glancing away from Clark and at Bruce Wayne. Lois stared directly at Clark, relishing any hint that she'd caused him some minor discomfort.

"Now kiss her." Lois ordered. Clark and Lana both stared at the instigative reporter. "What? I mean, Lois, that's a bit inappropriate, don't you think?" Clark asked uncomfortably. "No, it's alright. Enjoy!" She challenged him, smirking evilly. "Go for it, Clark!" Lana encouraged, purposely hoping to annoy Lois. "Um, okay." Clark gulped, and gave Lana a sweet peck on the cheek.

"Satisfied?" Clark said as he scowled at Lois. "That'll do." She finally gave in. This caused a moment more of uncomfortable silence between Clark and Lana. Lois glanced away, and absently stirred her drink with a straw adorned with a fresh red cherry. "Anyway, Lana." Clark continued. "I'm so glad that you're well, and I for one, am very happy that you made it to our wedding." He said gallantly.

The words 'our wedding' echoed coldly within Lana's mind, but she soon dismissed the feelings of anger that surrounded her thoughts. "I view it as a form of closure, Clark." The petite, raven haired beauty admitted. "I'm moving on with my life. I'll be working with Mr. Worthington and Zara Rolfe from now on. They've promised me a position within their research and development division."

"That's great." Clark said sincerely. "I also have a few surprises for our lives going forward." He teased as Lois's hazy attention turned back to him. "Oh yeah? Color me intrigued." Lana said in a more reserved tone. Clark leaned over and whispered into Lana's ear. "I've finally learned to fly, with Kara's help. I plan to surprise Lois the next time that we're somewhere and an emergency arises."

"Really? How cool is that?" Lana chuckled quietly. "Further." Clark began. "I'm informing Metropolis and the world who I am, and why I'm here. Kara will follow me shortly with her public introduction."

"Wow! Are you two sure that you're ready for that?" Lana's large eyes grew even bigger. "Yes, we are." Clark confirmed, still whispering to Lana. "You'll do great, Clark, I know you will." She added. "Lois wants to call me Superman!" Clark wrinkled his nose. "That fits you, Clark." She smiled brightly. "Out of curiosity, why not Ultraman, or Metaman, or something like that?"

Lois had lost interest in their discussion, and surveyed the room, trying to recall through the haze who all of the guests were. She still felt that something ominous or destructive was bound to happen. In the distance, the droning noise of a helicopter approached the out of the way pub slash banquet hall.

Clark was now making eye contact with his first love, as he prepared to respond to her question. "Lana do you recall one of the first times that we'd met back at Smallville High? I clumsily dropped my books and fell over. You returned one of my books, the one by Nietzsche. You asked me this: 'are you man or superman? From next week on, I will be called Superman."

Lana was stunned. She'd completely forgotten about that event. She also marveled at how much Clark could recall about the most inane things. "What about your Clark Kent persona? Can you live two completely separate lives?" She questioned quietly. "It will be a challenge, but with Lois's help, and everyone else's, I'll manage. I wish that you could still be part of my life."

Lana's eyes went teary. "Clark, I'll always be a part of your life, and you mine. We all have different destinies, and believe me, I have my own plans. We'll keep in touch through Watchtower. This is how it's supposed to be, Clark." She hugged him and said: "I wish you both the best of luck."

Lois was gawking at the scene, but said nothing. "Here are your drinks." Marcus had returned from the bar, and that put an end to Lana and Clark's embrace. Lana unclenched and thanked him, as did Lois. A blessed silence overtook the table, but Clark's super sensitive hearing picked up the chopper.

"Honey, are you and Lana squared away?" Lois asked nervously. "Yes, we're fine, and I told her about the big news for next week." Clark replied. "You hear that helicopter?" Lois asked worriedly. "Yeah, and I was just about to say things had gone amazingly smoothly." Clark commented cynically.

"I hope that it's something simple, like a lost crop duster or traffic copter." Lois slurred. "Nothing is ever that simple." Clark frowned as he spoke. Across the room, the younger heroes were gathering near the DJ booth. Laura Lake, Kara, Barbara Gordon, Dick Grayson, Lucy Lane, Tim Servo, Shana Springbrook, and Donna Lance, Dinah's younger sister, had been seated around a table and were chatting pleasantly.

Lana had decided to leave the table to try and collect her thoughts. She went over to sit with Martha and Jonathan. Martha introduced him to Lana. "This is so bizarre." The dark haired beauty remarked. "How are you two coping, if I can ask?" Martha hugged her and said: "It's been tough, but I refer to Mr. Kent as John, and that helps me separate him from Jonathan."

"Tess and Chloe have created a trail of identification, similar to the one we had for Kara." Martha explained, after making sure no one around them could hear. "We stated that Jonathan was in a coma for years, and we'd had him declared dead for financial reasons. Everyone seemed to buy into that." Lana glanced at Jonathan Two. "Mr. Kent, I'm glad to meet you." She said pleasantly, and shook his hand. "I'm glad to meet you, and Martha tells me that you were very important in Clark's life." John said.

Bruce Wayne had worked his way into a business discussion with Tess Mercer and Oliver Queen. Jon Jonz had been observing the crowd, and assessing any possible threats. AC and Mira had been talking with Dinah, Bart, and Mr. and Mrs. Kent. Most of the conversation had been kept to pleasantries, and future plans. All were careful not to tip their hand about Clark's upcoming announcement, or any business involving Watchtower. Chloe Sullivan-Queen began drifting towards Clark and Lois.

A few moments later, Perry White and Cat Grant had arrived. All covert discussions would have to cease. Jimmy Olsen greeted his boss and coworker at the door. The helicopter was landing in a field that had already been plowed for the season nearby. Lois quickly got up to greet Perry and Cat. Clark followed her movements and listened intensely to the landing helicopter. Lucy Lane had joined Lois near the door.

Kara noted the mechanical noise as well and excused herself from the table. She rapidly padded up to Clark and leaned over his shoulder. "You heard?" She asked as Clark nodded. "Do you want me to check it out, cuz?" The alien beauty asked. "Sure. Thanks. Try not to be obvious about it." Clark replied. Kara patted him on the back and hurried past Lois, Perry, Jimmy, Lucy, and Cat Grant.

Outside, Kara wandered towards the helicopter and determined that it was a standard Army issue Blackhawk. In the sliding doorway of the chopper, stood cigar-chomping General Sam Lane. Before him, the two strangers from the chapel seemed to be engaged in an animated discussion. The female handed Sam a digital camera. Kara was tempted to blast the camera with her heat vision, but decided against it.

This would prove to make the evening even more interesting, Kara thought.

Next up: _Reception Finale_


	70. Chapter 70: Reception Finale

**Reception Finale**

**Chapter 70**

General Sam Lane took the camera from his subordinates and filed it away in a secret compartment within the standard issue Army Blackhawk helicopter. Kara placed herself in between the chopper and the parking lot, and followed Sam Lane, who was in full military honor dress, and his subordinates back into the reception hall. She slipped in behind them like a ghost.

"Daddy!" Lucy and Lois chorused. "I'm so glad that you made it!" Lois added. They exchanged hugs and immediately Clark stood up and speed walked over to greet General Lane. "General! Thanks for coming!" Clark shook his hand as he spoke. "Please enjoy everything."

"Congratulations, you two." Sam Lane stated with the thinnest wisp of a grin, removing his dress uniform hat and placing it professionally beneath his arm. "Clark, I know we've had our differences, but my daughter's happiness is paramount! If she's happy, I'm happy."

Sam edged in closer towards the dance floor with a daughter under each arm. Martha and Jonathan Two stood up next to greet their new in-laws. "Senator Kent." Sam shook her hand first and then Jonathan's. "This is amazing!" He remarked. "Jonathan, you look almost the same as the last time that we met. You might be just a bit older and grayer, but aren't we all?"

Jonathan Two had already been briefed by Clark, Lois and Martha about Sam and Lucy Lane. "I have to admit that after all that's happened it's like meeting everyone for the first time." Jonathan played the predestined role. "Yeah! What an astounding recovery." Sam baited. "You were comatose for how many years?" Jonathan nodded, unsure of the exact dates that Chloe had placed on his fictionalized identity.

"I'm just lucky to be here." Jonathan Two sidestepped cordially. Martha gave him a hug of reassurance. Lucy continued to guide her father throughout the group introducing him to everyone that she'd already met. Sam Lane was most intrigued with Oliver Queen for obvious reasons, but Bruce Wayne had also garnered his inherently suspicious attention. _Why would a billionaire playboy show up at his daughter's_ _wedding_? The general wondered silently.

Before Sam could question Wayne, Perry White and Cat Grant had intervened, trying to get some quotes for the Daily Planet. Jimmy Olsen had snapped a couple of pictures of Perry shaking hands with Sam. Now that her dad was occupied, Lois took the opportunity to convene with Clark.

"Honey, the band has arrived and their asking for requests." Lois cornered Clark near the edge of the bar, where he had grabbed a tall, cold beer from the bartender. It was impossible for Clark to get drunk, but he decided to keep up appearances of normality. "I expect that you'll want to hear Whitesnake?" He needled her. "You know it, baby, and get this: Laura Lake has offered to sing a few songs." She added.

"Really?" Clark was surprised. _Had the Gold Wing been able to get drunk despite her genetic mutation_? He mused. "I forgot that she could sing." He said as Laura made her way towards the band.

"Tim Servo tells me that her mutation gives her the power of enhanced vocalizations." Lois informed him. "She's not considering appearing on American Solo this year?" Clark asked warily. "That wouldn't be fair to the other contestants." Lois shrugged and leaned heavily into his ribcage, kissing him passionately. "I can't believe that this whole day worked out." She said afterwards, sighing happily.

Clark agreed, but was still hesitant; after all, the day wasn't over yet. Sam Lane went straight to the bar after he and Lucy had made their rounds of the guests. Lois smiled brightly, beaming happily that her wedding day had just about gone perfectly. Lana and Clark seemed to have both moved on from their torrid past, and Lois's family and friends like Jimmy, Perry, and Cat had made it to the reception.

It was time to have some fun before the newlyweds face their next and greatest challenge: How to live reasonably normal, yet duplicitous lives. Clark had yet to master his bumbling, mild-mannered reporter persona, but he'd been practicing acting nerdy and inept in front of crowds of people.

Laura Lake helped the wedding band set up, and they'd agreed to let her croon a couple of songs for the guests. Once everyone was settled, Gold Wing stalked the crowd, microphone in hand. Tim Servo and Shana Springbrook buried their faces in their hands, preparing to be embarrassed by their attention seeking friend. "This will be a train wreck." Shana criticized, but Tim wasn't so sure.

"First off, I'd like to congratulate the newlyweds, Mr. and Mrs. Clark Kent." Laura announced semi-professionally to the guests. Lois had actually chosen to call herself Lois Lane-Kent, but she hadn't officially told everyone that yet. Her married name would begin appearing on her Daily Planet byline next week, presumably after Clark's big announcement to the world.

"I've known Clark for a few years now, and Lois somewhat less, but I'm convinced that they belong together." Laura added as she made her way across the makeshift stage. Gold Wing had finally accepted that she and Clark weren't meant to be together, and this was her way of moving on.

"Now everyone! Are you ready to rock out?" Laura baited the crowd. "Please welcome Jade Elephant, our live entertainment for the evening." The band immediately cranked up a familiar pop rock song. The younger guests like Tim, Shana, Laura, Dick, Barbara, and Lucy recognized the rock standard, cheering and tapping their feet, while bouncing in their seats.

The older guests didn't really catch on, but they gave the band some polite applause nonetheless. The band played some slow songs, and the crowd enticed Clark and Lois to lead the dance on the floor. All of the couples followed suit. Tim danced with Shana and then Laura, while Bart danced with every female he could find. The businessmen, Bruce, Oliver, and Marcus Worthington socialized near the bar.

Finally, it was Laura's turn to sing, and she smirked as she swept up onto stage. The band's lead singer handed her the mike, and Laura readied herself for the musical debut. She'd chosen the old 80's song by Foreigner, 'Waiting For A Girl Like You' as her selection, jokingly changing the 'girl' part to a 'guy'.

Gold Wing milked her part, but hit all of the vocalizations perfectly, albeit at a higher pitch. Playing to the audience, Laura slinked down the few stairs that led to the stage, and grabbed Dick Grayson by the hand, playfully singing to him and making eye contact. Barbara Gordon laughed hysterically as Laura embarrassed Dick. Even the stoic and reserved Bruce Wayne, chuckled at Gold Wing's antics.

Finally the song ended with a high pitched finale, and Laura hit the notes perfectly. She could indeed mimic virtually any vocal sound. The crowd applauded Laura's debut enthusiastically. Perry White, ever vigilant for a business opportunity asked Laura if she'd like to croon a commercial for the Daily Planet one day, and Laura stated that she would seriously consider it. She'd still have to make a financial living.

"Are you sure that Laura isn't going to compete on American Solo this year?" Clark asked Lois, who was giving Laura a standing ovation. "Not as far as I know, honey, but Perry seems quite taken with her." Lois replied cheerfully. "He's not the only one." She added, gesturing towards Dick Grayson, who had offered to bring Laura a drink after her ovation had died down. The band continued their set.

Lana was growing impatient with the entire evening, and was busy looking for someone to talk to that would get her mind off of Clark and Lois's celebration. She settled on bending Chloe's ear. "Hey, Chloe, I meant to congratulate you and Oliver on getting hitched as well." The petite beauty opened.

"Thanks, Lana, and it's so good to see you again without being afflicted with another apocalypse, evil space creature, or some type of creepy melodrama." Chloe gibed. "So this is it, huh?" Lana began wistfully. "Clark will be known to the world, and not be our little group's secret."

"True that!" Chloe joked. "It's about time, though. The world needs a superhero, in fact a whole slew of them." She added playfully. "Kara will be following in Clark's footsteps, as well as Laura, and the rest of our dysfunctional friends. Is it just me, or were you creeped out by seeing Lex again?"

"Really." Lana agreed. "I felt the chills rolling right down my spine. What's his story, anyway?" Chloe took a breath before answering. "Jon Jonz wiped most of Lex's memories out, and Tess replaced them with more generic notions, like Lex and his dad being in business together, and Clark still being one of Lex's friends." Lana gasped. "Has he forgotten all about me, as well?" She inquired.

"That would be my guess." Chloe replied. "It seems that we all have a second lease on life." Lana nodded, satisfied with the day's outcome. "Then it truly is time to move on." She commented. "I think that I'll say my goodbyes now, before anything happens to upend the whole event." With that, Lana promised Chloe that she'd keep in touch through Watchtower, and headed for Marcus and Zara.

"Hey Smallville," Lois slurred. "You need to have one last dance with Lana while I hit the head." She directed loudly, as Clark rolled his eyes. "Lois, you are a piece of work!" He praised. "Yup, and don't you forget it." Lois remarked before kissing him passionately.

Clark intercepted Lana and they shared a final dance together. She leaned heavily on Clark's arm, as if the weight of the world had been lifted off of her shoulders. "This is what closure feels like, Clark." Lana spoke quietly, and of course it came through loud and clear to his hypersensitive hearing.

They took one turn around the dance floor, and as the song ended, Lana kissed Clark goodbye, placing a quick tender smooch on his cheek. "We'll be friends forever." She promised, as Clark agreed. Lois still hadn't returned from her bathroom stint, so at the start of the next song, Laura grabbed his arm and spun him back to the center of the parquet floor. "Not so fast, Romeo." She quipped.

Laura was nearly as tall as Clark in her high heels, and she immediately draped her arms around his neck. "I get a last dance, too." Gold Wing smirked. "Now that you're officially off the market, I have to shop around for a new boyfriend." She teased. "Any suggestions?"

Clark was silent at first, warily awaiting Lois's return. "You seem to be hitting it off with young Dick Grayson." He finally remarked. "Yeah, he's nice, if you like that preppie frat boy type of look. He's no Clark Kent." Laura criticized. "The real question is can he handle the truth?" Clark countered.

"Why is Jack Nicholson's voice suddenly ringing through my head?" She gibed. "Oh yeah, from A Few Good Men: You can't handle the truth!" Laura smiled as she rested her head on Clark's broad shoulder. The twenty year old future superhero was about to accept her first assignment as the Guardian of Lakeside City. Oliver and the team had decided to see if she could handle the responsibility.

"I still have so much to do with my life." Laura began philosophically. "I can't see settling down any time soon. Which reminds me, Clark, since you and Kara are 'coming out' so to speak, shouldn't I get some press as well?" Clark shrugged. "You have to make that decision on your own. I'm sure that Lois would be happy to run a Gold Wing follow up story after our articles make the paper and such."

"That'd be great!" Laura said happily. "Keep in mind that you haven't really developed your alter ego's persona yet." Clark advised. "That's true. Laura Lake is a nobody and Gold Wing is the top attraction." She conceded. "Maybe you should keep it that way. What if one day you decided to settle down and start a family? Laura Lake would be a common housewife and mother, Gold Wing the superhero." He added.

"There is nothing common about me." Laura quipped in playful arrogance. "You can always sing on American Solo." Clark countered the tease. "No thanks! I'll keep my singing voice in the shower!" Laura laughed as the song dwindled down to a series of slow beats. "I guess that I'm up next." She glanced at the band's lead singer who gestured towards her to join them up on stage.

By now Lois had returned, looking tired and strung out. The excitement of the day was now catching up with her. Clark helped her to their seat, and she slid against the back of the chair clumsily. "Well princess? Is it time to cash in your glass slippers?" Chloe quipped as Lois glanced up at her through glazed eyes. "Just about, Chlo', my rental pumpkin is running on fumes." Lois joked tiredly.

Laura tapped the microphone, purposely causing irritating feedback throughout the sound system. Clark and Kara winced as the high squeal rebounded off of the reasonably acoustic walls. "Is this thing on?" She joked, eliciting a mixture of laughs and groans from the audience.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to our new bride, Lois Lane-Kent." Laura began and waited for the applause to die down. Laura and the band went into Whitesnake's "Is It Love?" Instantly, Lois was wide awake, after she'd grabbed a double latte coffee to sober up a bit. She held Clark's hand, guiding him to the center of the dance floor. Gold Wing again hit the notes perfectly.

It was starting to get late, and the couples decided that this would be their last dances. AC and Mira, Chloe and Oliver, Zara and Marcus, Bart and Donna Lance, Tim and Shana, all ringed Clark and Lois. Somehow, Black Canary had ended up with Jimmy, and Tess danced with Dr. Emil. Bruce Wayne had recognized Lana Lang from his research on Smallville and Metropolis, and he cordially asked her to dance. Lana hesitated, but decided to join him.

This left Barbara and Dick to their own devices. "Come on Barb, let's hit this last dance." Amazingly, Barbara agreed, and slow danced with Dick, all under the playful watch of Bruce Wayne, who was a good foot taller than Lana. He would make it a point to tease them both at the end of the evening. The Batman appreciated this less hectic and unplanned get together. After this it was back to Gotham City and chaos.

Jon Jonz observed everyone's behavior, and wondered if he was seeing a preview into the future of this league of dysfunctional superheroes. Only time would reveal any answers.

_Epilogue_:

After another slow dance, the group began to break up and head home. The final rounds of congratulations, kisses, and hugs ensued, and only the bridal party was left at the medium-sized Irish Pub. Clark and Lois would begin their abbreviated honeymoon tomorrow, staying at a decent resort outside of Metropolis, and beyond any prying eyes.

Jon Jonz spoke with Oliver and Chloe. "Have you given any more consideration to my idea of a group get together, Oliver?" He inquired. "Yes, Jon, and I believe that you should make the outreach to the Batman and his assistants, as well as this Green Lantern representative, and the guy that Bart mentioned from Central City that calls himself The Flash." Ollie decided.

Clark, AC, and Dinah agreed. "If there are more people like us out there, we need to assess how they feel about joining an authoritative group, and if they possess superior abilities, we need to make sure that they will follow the constraints of the law." Clark said, sounding more and more like a leader.

Lois yawned as the discussion dwindled, leaning heavily against Kara's shoulder. Laura had said her goodbyes to Tim and Shana, and then to the newlyweds. "What about you, Gold Wing, are you ready to tackle the bright lights of Lakeside City?" Chloe asked. "You bet, Chloe!" Laura replied enthusiastically. The young women clasped forearms.

The boys all shook hands, and Clark helped Lois outside to the awaiting limo. "How far is this resort honey?" Lois croaked through the alcohol induced haze. "It's about a twenty minute drive, Lo." He replied. "Or, we can take a shortcut." Clark smirked as they left the building, and embraced the dark night. "That sounds good, to me." Lois yawned. "Oliver, we won't be in need of the limo." He joked.

"Up, up, and away." Clark laughed as he leapt high into the air, his arms closed around Lois's thin waist. The newlyweds soared high into the Kansas sky, in a barely a minute, they'd landed behind a dark ridge, mere steps from the resort parking lot. "Whoa! Smallville! That's new!" Lois gushed.

"Surprise!" Clark beamed, as he took her by the hand. They wandered past the large decorative fountain that was at the center of the resort hotel's arcing driveway. "Congratulations, Mrs. Kent." Clark held her close. "Congratulations, Mr. Kent." Lois countered as they kissed in front of the fountain.

Next up: Superman!


	71. Chapter 71: Superman: ELLE

**Superman Crossover – ELLE** (extinction likely level event) _Superman_ – Pt. 1

(Author's Note) Welcome to my first attempt to run a large story arc throughout a number of my fan fic stories: Comic books had been doing this for years. I hope you like it. Part 1 starts here in "Metropolis, 2012". Prt 2 will run in "All's Fair", part 3 in "Edge of Darkness", and so on.

_Lois and Clark had just returned from their abbreviated honeymoon. An initial meeting of the new Superheroes is organized near the outskirts of Gotham City. Oliver has temporarily purchased a previously closed Veterans of Foreign Wars Legion Hall_.

The VFW hall was large enough to accommodate the crew and easily secured. Oliver had blanketed the area with Queen Industries' top of the line security, including a field dampener array to deflect any attempts at satellite surveillance.

In effect, the building would be cloaked, and would appear as a glitch on any satellite photos. The human security guards would be sent home moments before the guests were due to arrive. Chloe and Tess had set up a remote connection to Watchtower Base on a secured channel.

Lois and Clark are the first to arrive, as Jon Jonz phases through the VFW wall to prepare for the meeting. "The perimeter is secure, Oliver." Jon reports as Kara circles down from the cloud bank that she'd been hiding in. Chloe Sullivan-Queen, Oliver, and Jon congratulate Lois and Clark on their wedding. Chloe decided to proudly wear her Green Arrow-ette outfit, but without a mask which seemed pointless.

"We have an announcement of our own." Clark playfully states. Chloe's eyes lit up. "Already?" She pokes Tess with an elbow, as her eyes sparkle. "Not that kind of announcement." Lois cheerfully defends, laughing. Jon and Oliver exchange glances.

"This week I'm announcing my presence officially to the world." Clark says seriously, stunning everyone. "Kara and I have discussed this, and she agrees." He nods towards the alien beauty that had climbed in through the VFW hall skylight. "The time is now." Kara said as she drifted downward towards the floor. "I'll announce my presence and relationship to Kal shortly thereafter."

Chloe had heard them discussing this announcement, but the shock was still evident on her face. "That's it, then. All of the years of secrecy will come to an end." She said thoughtfully. "Lois and I have discussed this with my mother, and I've informed the Jor El array of my intentions." Clark informed them. "Naturally, he advised against it, but ultimately, he will respect our decision."

Lois swallowed hard, realizing the full impact of their relationship. "Clark has established the friendly, bumbling, mild-mannered Daily Planet reporter, Clark Kent persona." She nearly choked on the words. "That's how I'm going to play it from now on." Clark added.

"How can you be sure that a pair of glasses and slicked back hair will fool anyone?" Oliver played devil's advocate. "Are you sure that you don't want me to create a mask or something for you?" He continued to be skeptical. Clark thanked Oliver for his concern, but shook his head.

"I never cared for masks or guns." Clark replied. "As long as people don't get too close to my alter ego, I should be fine." Lois chimed in next: "On the flipside, The Daily Planet will get one hell of a lead story, first about Clark, and then about Kara. We've also decided on a new name for The Blur. Go ahead, honey." She encouraged. Clark reddened slightly. "Lois likes the name, '**Superman**'." He stated clearly.

"_Superman_? I like it. It has a nice ring to it." Oliver praised. "You don't think that it's too presumptuous?" Clark asked uncomfortably. "No. It fits you." Chloe smiled broadly. "What would you be called, Kara?" The young superhero shrugged. "I'm sticking to Supergirl." Kara responded.

"Supergirl?" Lois snickered. "That's not very PC." She needled. "I know, but I think that the kids will like it." Kara reddened as she spoke. "It sounds relatable." Chloe analyzed. "I get dibs on the first action figures." Bart joked. He had just sped in through the open VFW hall doors.

"Bart? It's good to see you." Clark shook his hand. Lois, Chloe, and Kara all kissed Bart on the cheeks, and Oliver embraced him with a hug. Jon Jonz had been observing the whole discussion without making any comment. Clearly, his powerful alien mind was on something else.

"Clark was just telling us about his 'coming out' party." Tess teased, as she walked in from the VFW Hall control room. Oliver had installed sixteen cameras that covered the entire building. "Are you sure that you can establish this level of duality, Kal El?" Jon asked worriedly.

"Yes, Jon. Clark Kent is who I am, Superman is my creation, and the name of Kal El will honor my Kryptonian heritage." He replied with a new air of conviction. "I agree with Kal." Kara put in. "Linda Lee Danvers is my creation, Kara Zor El Kent is who I am, and Supergirl is my public persona."

"Interesting." Bart commented. "Kara and Kal are coming at this from opposite angles." Chloe narrowed her eyes as she glanced at Bart. "What do you mean?" She questioned. "It sounds like Kara is going to do public relations, like signing autographs, posing for pictures, and making appearances." Bart qualified.

"Clark is going to keep Superman out of the public eye as much as possible." Bart added. Clark rubbed his square jaw. "Maybe, at least around Metropolis, I'd like to keep a distance from the population, certainly until I'm convinced that I can handle both personas."

"I plan to serve as a role model for young women and girls." Kara said, trying not to sound egotistical. "I would especially be valuable as inspiration for the abused girls and women of the Middle East." Oliver whistled. "It sounds like you guys have this all figured out." He remarked.

"By the way, I checked out this speed demon in central city." Bart reported. "He calls himself The Flash, I guess to honor the old Flash from the Justice Society, Jay Garrick. This dude is at least as fast as I am. He stops crime wearing a bright red suit and mask with a golden lightning bolt on his chest."

"That sounds a bit flashy, pun intended." Oliver joked. "Hey, whatever gets you through the day. What do you think, Jon, Clark, should we contact this Central City Flash?" Jon nodded. "I think that sounds like a job for Bart." Clark grinned. "You found him, you contact him."

Lois was growing antsy. "So, what are we going to talk about at this superhero conference?" She put the question to the group. "We'll speak of many important things involving the continuing existence of the human race." Jon stated morbidly. "Ouch! That sounds like a real toe tapper!" Lois commented smugly.

"When are the rest of the guests arriving?" Chloe asked Oliver. "Pretty soon." He replied. "Jon, did you contact The Batman?" The Martian Manhunter nodded his elongated head. "I have, and he will be here. The Batman didn't specify whether he would invite his assistants." Oliver folded his arms.

"I guess we'd better change into our disguises." Clark said, spinning into a common blue dress shirt, red tie, and black Dockers. Lois added his fake black plastic rimmed glasses, and he slicked back his hair. "How's that?" He turned towards Lois. "Perfect! You look like a total nerd!" She laughed.

Kara followed suit, whipping up her mousy brown wig, black plastic horn rimmed glasses, brown blazer, yellow blouse, and matching brown business skirt. "Ta da! Instant nerd girl!" She smiled brightly. Kal watched his cousin carefully and was glad to see her smiling again. She was always so serious, he observed. Kara was growing up, ignoring the fact that technically she was older than him.

"Kal El, you are about to embark on your life's mission." Jon said menacingly. Clark quickly shook everybody's hands, hugging Lois, Chloe, Kara, and Tess. "I couldn't have gotten this far without you all." He praised diplomatically. "Are you going to announce The Blur's official name change, cuz?" Chloe questioned Lois. The eager reporter's eyes sparkled. "No, we have a different plan. Tell 'em, honey."

Clark stood tall and concentrated. He floated upwards about two or three feet. "Nice!" Oliver remarked. "You can fly?" Clark nodded. "Kara and I are still working on the details, but I've been practicing, and I want to do a fly by." Chloe gasped as the rest of the group chorused: "Fly By?"

"Yeah, it'll be great." Lois held Clark's hand as he continued to drift. "Clark will do a flyby of the Daily Planet, and I'll get up and yell 'look it's Superman!' From there, he'll soar around Metropolis, specifically above the local TV station outlets. We'll just drop the Blur title from the stories."

"That sounds fantastic!" Bart exclaimed. "I'll follow along behind Kal, and sweep low over the streets." Kara explained further. "I knew Kal always had the ability to fly, but mentally, he wasn't into it." Clark agreed. "More than that, my heart wasn't in it. It always felt heavy and weighty."

"Speaking of weight, don't take this the wrong way, Clark, but haven't you put on a bunch of pounds since I last saw you?" Tess observed. "I know it's not from Lois's cooking!" Chloe playfully jabbed. "Hey! I've mastered the fine art of PB and J, grilled chicken, and don't forget, I also made a turkey dinner last Thanksgiving!" Lois cheerfully defended. "Apparently, I wasn't fully developed, yet." Clark said.

"How was the honeymoon?" Oliver fished. "It was too short!" Lois replied blissfully unaware of Bart's snickering. "I meant that the time was too short!" Lois exclaimed as Clark rolled his eyes. Kara laughed before excusing herself. She walked out towards the parking lot in her Linda Lee Danvers outfit.

Clark's gaze followed his cousin towards a shiny bright red sports car. "Nice ride!" He commented, and flashed a questioning glance at Oliver. "You didn't steal that, did you Kara?" he asked in a normal tone, and naturally Kara heard him all the way across the freshly blacktopped parking lot area.

"No! It was a gift!" She replied without turning around. "A gift? From who?" Clark grilled. Oliver shifted uncomfortably. "Oh yeah, about that." He began. "I had several extra sports cars lying around my Star City Ranch, and no one was using them. They were just gathering dust." Oliver said as Clark scowled.

"I know! I know! We don't want to spoil her!" He grumbled. "We all owe her, since she originally saved us from Darkseid and his minions." Chloe pointed out. "Kara still has to eventually get a job to pay for insurance and repairs and such." Oliver defended. "Do you want me to give it back, Kal?" Kara asked sullenly. "No, that's fine. You're old enough to make your own decisions." Clark gave in.

Next chapter - Superman:Rough Justice in "All's Fair In Love..."


	72. Chapter 72: Rough Justice

**Superman part 6 Rough Justice**

"What did you think?" Lois had cut Batman's exit off at the end of the aisle. Barbara followed Clark closely and Nightwing lingered behind with Laura. "Is this on or off the record, Miss Lane?" Bruce asked in a surly tone. "What would you like it to be?" Lois countered.

"Off." Batman grumbled. "Done." Lois dismissed him with a wave. "I'm curious as to how many more people are involved in this Justice League movement." Bruce began.

"We still have the Blur, the Super Girl, and what were those last two contacts Oliver mentioned, honey?" She directed the question to Clark who had stopped suddenly, causing Barbara to run right into the flat of his back. "Ow!" Batgirl yelped.

"Geez Kent, what are you made of, steel?" She complained, rubbing her forehead and adjusting her mask. He half turned to her, making weightlifting gestures with his forearms. "I work out a lot." Clark commented as he pushed the glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose.

"Oliver mentioned someone called The Flash, and that new guy, from the Lantern Corp." Clark answered as he turned back towards Lois. "We also have the remaining members of the Justice Society of America, you know, Dr. Fate and Stargirl and the others." Lois nodded as she faced Batman.

"The government is okay with all this?" Bruce continued to interrogate them as he edged past Lois and into the larger aisle. "Not completely." Clark responded. "Suffice it to say that we all have trust issues." He added. "No one from any government is represented here, except Diana." Jon put in as he slowly approached Bruce from the front. "As she stated, Diana must still be allowed to speak for her people."

Batman had now been joined by Batgirl and Nightwing, who was merely a few steps ahead of Laura. "We will all give this some thought." Batman said diplomatically, "But I'm not much of a team player." Oliver had circled in towards them, saying: "You'd fit in perfectly, Batman. It's taken us many years just to get the group to this point." Chloe smiled brightly. "I can vouch for that." She remarked proudly.

Batman nodded towards Batgirl and Nightwing. "Let's go! We still have a backlog of scumbags back in Gotham to put away!" Bruce growled. "It's been a pleasure meeting all of you." Barbara added politely. Kara watched the younger caped crusaders follow Batman out of the hall and into the lobby. She wished that she could make contact with Barbara Gordon and Dick Grayson. She had to peek beneath the crime-fighters masks, with her x-ray vision, though she didn't feel particularly good about it.

Nightwing lingered at the rear of the crowd purposely positioning himself next to Gold Wing. "I guess this is it, then?" Dick said through his synthesized voice construct. "It doesn't have to be." Laura offered courteously. "I mean it's not as if I can E Mail you, or lookup Gold Wing on a Facebook page." Dick flirted, smiling brightly. "True. And I can't grab a peek at a Nightwing website." Laura added playfully.

"If you ever get to Gotham City, look us up." Nightwing invited. "I mean way up, like the skyscraper rooftops. That's where we usually hang out, or hang off, more appropriately." He laughed. "I will do just that, Nightwing." Laura stated with conviction. She allowed him to hug her.

Lois's eyes twinkled as she watched the young people heavily flirt with each other. "They seem to be hitting it off." She commented to Clark, who was busy scowling as Batman turned his back on them, his cape whirling across his body. "I don't know if we got through to him." Clark remarked.

"You know who they are, don't you?" Lois pried, unsure of her newlywed husband's answer. "Yes, I checked it out, and it makes perfect sense, based on what we've read about the caped crusaders." Clark replied. "You're not going to tell me, are you?" Lois frowned.

"No, it wouldn't be fair." Clark turned to face her and cuddled her. "We have to respect their privacy." He added. "I can tell you, that I don't believe that they have any supernatural or alien talents."

"You mean the mysterious Batman is basically just a human in a costume?" Lois scoffed. "Yes Lois, that about sums it up. He has it harder than any of us, I'd bet. Jon believes that the Batman is carrying a heavy mental and emotional burden, perhaps heavier than anyone." Clark observed as Lois glanced after the exiting crime-fighters.

"Can we trust him?" Lois posed the obvious question. "I think so." Clark hedged. "After all we went through with Oliver and Chloe, the Batman is probably no different. They all struggle with their alter egos and being vulnerable to the same attacks as any other human. Diana, Jon, and I don't really have to worry about common injuries or average weapon assaults."

Amazingly, Laura walked out with Nightwing as Batman cast a curious glance over his broad shoulders at them. "You like her, don't you, Batman?" Barbara pressed as they left the building and approached their still armor covered vehicles. "Gold Wing? We don't know her, but I can see how she could be an asset to the team. Imagine a Meta human that would assist us in apprehending Gotham's worst elements."

"Yeah, but wouldn't that take all the fun out of us kicking criminals' asses on a nightly basis?" Barbara teased. Batman managed a thin grin. "Yeah, but then I can take that vacation to Tahiti that Alfred is always going on about." Bruce risked a slight chuckle, as a shadow covered them.

Diana had flown above Laura and the caped crusaders, somersaulting in midair as easily as AC and Mira could move underwater. She landed gracefully before Bruce, forcing them to stop in their tracks before they reached the armored vehicles. "Batman, A word please?" Wonder Woman asked politely.

Dick admired Diana's beauty closely, as Barbara and Laura fanned out, flanking the Amazon Princess. "Yes, Princess Diana?" Bruce glowered at her warily. "Outside of Themyscira, in Man's World, I am merely known as Diana, or Wonder Woman, as some have labeled me. I wish to speak to the fact that you have not committed yourself and the others to this noble cause." Diana challenged him.

"Here we go." Barbara grumbled, knowing that Bruce didn't take kindly to being criticized. "I stated that I haven't made any decision one way or the other." Batman growled. "I respect that, Dark Knight, but I wish to elaborate on our position." Diana clearly would get her say, and no one except maybe Laura, could dissuade her physically. "Go on." Bruce allowed, interested in her opinion.

_Could it be that Bruce was taken with her obvious beauty as well_? Barbara wondered silently.

"You may not approve of my methods with regards to the Amazon incursion that is now working its way through Africa and into Europe, but I would like to know that this doesn't influence your decision." Diana prodded. "I'm not into politics, Diana." Bruce said in a calmer tone.

"I'm sure that your people strongly believe in what they're doing." Bruce countered diplomatically. "One man can't really change the world." He added. "That is where I disagree, Batman. However, that also makes my case for me. This Justice League is bigger than one man or one woman." Diana argued. She was clearly very intelligent, despite being brought up by a basically backwards people.

Batman was silent, as he considered Diana's compelling argument. He peered deeply into her big blue eyes from behind his mask. "The truth of the matter is that trust must be earned, and dating within the team never works." Bruce said, confusing everyone. "Dating? Who's talking about dating?" Laura interrupted. Diana smirked. "That is my fault, Batman." She admitted.

"An Amazon woman has the keen ability to tell if a normal human man is lying and, it is also true, that a normal human male must tell the truth within the Amazon's presence." Diana grinned. "This golden lasso also works as a lie detector. It was blessed by the gods." She pointed to the lasso at her hip.

Batman reddened, though it was only obvious to Diana who was close enough to peer into his face. "That's handy. Can I get one of those?" Barbara joked in an attempt to spare Bruce any further embarrassment. "I'm sorry you feel that way about dating." Diana's teasing was relentless.

"Anyway, please consider my observations about the league." She said, allowing Batman off the hook. "Godspeed, Batman." Diana smiled brightly, and waved toward the others, as she vaulted into the air, and flew off in the direction of Watchtower Base back in Metropolis.

"That was interesting." Dick chuckled. "I notice you didn't say anything, Nightwing." Laura taunted. "That's right, Gold Wing. Sometimes I know when to keep my mouth shut." Dick quipped. "That's a rarity." Batgirl added to her remarks. "Seriously Batman, we should really hook up with these guys."

"Maybe in good time, Batgirl." Bruce admitted as he watched Diana's spectacular form fly high into the deep blue late afternoon sky. "Go on, ask her!" Barbara prodded Dick. "No, it's too lame!" Nightwing defended. "Do you want me to ask her for you?" Batgirl needled as Batman half turned towards them and scowled. "Ask me what?" Gold Wing grinned as she spoke and pointed to her ear.

"Superior hearing." Laura said. "That's a benefit of my…uh…condition." Nightwing placed his hand behind his head. "Geez Batgirl, could you be any more subtle?" He whined. Bruce waited impatiently for the young people to stop shooting the breeze. "I was kind of curious…" Dick gulped. "What kind of powers or abilities do you possess?" He stammered.

Laura had thought for a moment that Nightwing would ask her out. She was a bit disappointed that all he wanted was a test of her abilities. "We really don't have time…" Batman growled as Barbara cut him off. "Oh let's see, c'mon I know you're curious." She instigated. "Fine." Bruce folded his arms.

"Do you mind, Gold Wing?" Batgirl pleaded her case. "Not at all." Laura responded as she approached Batman. In her booted heels, Gold Wing saw nearly eye to eye with Bruce, only the bat mask's ears poked up above her head from Dick and Barbara's point of view.

"I'm very fast." Laura began in her synthesized voice. "How fast?" Nightwing smirked. "Oh, now you see me…" Gold Wing jogged past them at a normal human speed. "Now you don't!" She kicked it into hyper speed, zipping off within the blink of an eye. "Whoa!" Dick gasped. "I'm back!" Laura seemed to appear out of nowhere a few seconds later, stopping just short of Nightwing's startled form.

"I'm also very strong and bulletproof." Laura added, shamelessly boasting. Batman had been silent, and made mental notes of Gold Wing's boasts. Finally, his patience wore out and Bruce pressed a button on his gold bat utility belt and the armor that surrounded the batmobile quickly retracted into its interior frame. Batman vaulted over to the batmobile, and watched the cockpit cover recede.

Laura was a hair faster and beat him to the now exposed control center of the batmobile. She leaned into the cockpit and quickly surveyed the complex inner workings of the customized car.

Gold Wing whistled as Bruce scowled. "Do you mind?" He snarled at her. "Sorry." Laura smirked as she zipped back behind Dick and Barbara. "Is he always this surly?" Laura commented to Dick. "No, he's in a good mood today." Nightwing replied sarcastically. "I'd hate to see him on a bad day." She remarked.

Back at the VFW hall exit, Clark and Lois had been joined by Kara. "Maybe we should have Supergirl and the Blur follow the caped crusaders?" Lois urged. "To what point?" Clark asked sourly. "I don't know, maybe it would be just the push they need to join our dysfunctional group?" She added.

"It couldn't hurt." Kara chimed in. In a fraction of a second they were both gone and Lois stood alone at the doorway. "I hate it when they do that." She complained. By now, Batman had secured himself into the batmobile, and Batgirl mounted her bat cycle. Nightwing had strolled over towards Bruce, before Laura cut him off. "Can I give you a ride?" She grinned. "On my motorcycle, of course." She flirted.

"I doubt if Batman would appreciate that." Nightwing said with concern. Batgirl was ready to go having released her motorcycle from its metallic cocoon. "Gotham is about fifty miles from here." Gold Wing recalled. "How about if I give you a ride through the first forty?" She inquired. "Free of charge. It is a mint vintage 1976 Honda Gold Wing after all."

"Okay. I guess it would be alright." Dick gave in after glancing into Laura's golden masked face. He could almost make out her steel blue eyes, but chose not to mention it. "I'm riding with Gold Wing." Dick announced. "Terrific!" Bruce growled, clearly unhappy about letting the strange girl get any closer to discovering their secret identities. "Suit yourself!" Batgirl snapped as she sped off.

Batman cranked up the batmobile and raced off behind Barbara. Laura dashed off and returned with her father's motorcycle. "Hop on!" Gold Wing revved up the engine. "I doubt if she could keep up with your friends vehicles, but I just kind of like cruising her." Laura said as Dick climbed onto the back of the motorcycle and wrapped his arms around Laura's thin waist.

High above them, two shadows pierced the darkening Gotham County skies.

Note:

Part 7 continues in "All's Fair..." Parts 2 thru 5 can be found in All's Fair... Edge of Darkness, Gold Wing, and Last Daughter of Krypton.


	73. Chapter 73: Rough Justice pt 8

Superman: Rough Justice (part 8) chapter 73

"If the Cape Fits…" (From All's Fair…)

Scene: _The Daily Planet newsroom_.

"Miss Lane!" Young Jimmy Olsen shouted across the increasingly quiet newsroom. It was nearing six o'clock PM, and the Daily Planet employees were beginning to file out of the building to head to their homes, diners, or evening watering holes. Lois slowly turned to face the eager photojournalist.

"Yeah Jimmy, what's up?" Her voice belied an air of suspicion. "Have you seen the net feed from the Grandville Gazette?" Jimmy asked excitedly as he shoved his View Pod in Lois's face. "Jimmy, if the chief finds out that you were looking up the Gazette's webcast on our time, he'll hang you from our rooftop golden globe!" Lois countered his enthusiasm sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm just keeping up with our competition." He defended weakly. "Anyway, The Blur and the Super Girl just stopped a major fire at the fertilizer factory outside of Grandville! Check out the video! It's going viral as we speak." Lois watched as Clark and Kara dumped the water tower contents on the smoldering blaze. "I hope he showers before I come home." Lois muttered.

"What?" Jimmy cast her a puzzled glance. "Nothing Jimmy!" Lois caught herself. "Fertilzer, eh? I guess the life of a superhero isn't always glamorous." She added the wisecrack to cover her mistake. "Nice, Miss Lane!" Jimmy scowled. "Jimmy, we've known each other for years, you can call me Lois." She corrected. "Great! Sorry! It's just that I'm trying to improve my people skills." He quipped.

"Lane!" Perry White bellowed across the room. "Why didn't your Blur let us in on the fertilizer scoop?" He accused her. "Speaking of people skills…" Lois snarked. "Chief, first of all, he's not my Blur, and second, I doubt if he or the Super Girl are required to check in with us before any rescue!" She argued. "They probably had to make an immediate decision. Lives were at stake, I'm sure."

"Excuses, Lane!" Perry complained. "Excuses don't pay the bills around here!" Jimmy flipped off his View Pod and attempted to slink away from the confrontation. "Olsen! Did you enter all of the zoo photos into that confounded electrical nightmare that we call a computer system?" Perry turned his limited rage on Jimmy. "Yeah Chief. All forty seven pictures of that insufferably cute baby penguin are logged in and numbered in order of appearance." He replied.

"Fine! Get going! I'm not paying you overtime to stand around and gab with Lane!" Perry ordered as Jimmy sped up his exit. "Chief, what if I can get the Blur to grant me an interview?" Lois threw down the gauntlet as she and Clark had planned last week at Oliver's ELLE conference. "Talk is cheap, Lane, and I have an expensive ear!" Perry commented sourly. "Can you do that, or not?"

Perry had called her bluff. "I'm sure that I can grab him in between putting out fires, catching criminals, or rescuing a cat stuck in a tree. He's been silent for a long time, but I feel that he's ready to open up." Lois teased. "You know something, don't you Lane?" Perry grinned mischievously.

"Turn that frown upside down, Perry." Lois glanced around the room quickly. They'd agreed to refer to each other professionally while in the newsroom in front of the other employees. Only she and Clark enjoyed that limited privilege. "Lois, you'd better not be yanking my proverbial chain. If you can get the Blur to commit to an exclusive interview, you'll likely save the paper." Perry confided.

"Things are that bad, Perry?" Lois scowled. "Afraid so, honey." Perry's tone suddenly warmed. If he'd called any other woman in the building 'honey', he'd have been hauled in front of Human Resources for harassment. Lois was different. Secretly Perry thought of her like the daughter that he and his new wife, Alice, had never had. Lois and Perry had known each other for a long time.

"The Board is talking about major cutbacks, starting with the top of the food chain." Perry added. "This Old Gray Lady will be on life support unless we can land a major story." Lois swallowed hard. "Geez, no pressure there, Perry." She remarked cynically. "It's the way it is kid." Perry shook his greying head.

"I'll do my best to bring him in." Lois boasted. "If he won't come to the paper, maybe Clark and I can talk the Blur into an offsite interview in some secluded area." Perry shrugged. "Whatever it takes, Lo'. I can't believe I'm saying this, but money is no object at this point." Lois dismissed him with a wave. "I doubt if the Blur needs any money, Perry. I'll let you know in advance if I can."

"From your lips to the Almighty's ears, Lois. I'm too old to sit around and collect unemployment, and jump through government hoops like some kind of a performing monkey." Perry confessed. "Besides, Alice would have my head if I came home without a paycheck, and I'd get on her nerves in no time."

With that he turned to head back to his office, and grumbled: "Lois, go home and get some rest! You and Kent have my permission to start Blur hunting tomorrow morning. G'night!" Lois stretched leisurely as she texted Clark from her Raspberry. "CK, LL. It's on!" She tapped into the touchscreen.

Clark was just flying into the upstairs window at the Kent farm. Kara had flown in a bit earlier to watch her favorite TV show: 'Crime Time Investigation'. The Super Girl was quickly assimilating into human culture as she considered her alter ego's profession. Kara was studying to be a detective. One day soon, Linda Lee Danvers might join the police academy, she mused.

Clark read Lois's text, and prepared for the big day. Tomorrow, the Blur would become Superman. He could finally stop hiding in the shadows and restricting his rescues as much as he could to the nighttime.

Today had proven something that he and Kara had always known. Once out in the public eye, their lives would never be the same. He felt comfortable with his duplicity. Clark Kent was a well-established identity, and Superman would become his creation. Lois and he had talked about this for a long time.

The general public would become used to the blue and red costumed hero. The people of Metropolis would see their protector, day and night. Clark considered. The same went for Kara. The simple plan was to be in and around Metropolis so often, that at some point the residents might actually ignore the young aliens in their midst. He wasn't sure how he liked that, however.

It was still a work in progress. Oliver had managed to balance his Green Arrow / Oliver Queen persona. He hoped that he could do at least as well. Bart and Dinah were doing well with their split personalities, he thought as the upstairs house phone rang.

Kara zipped away to answer the call. "Aunt Martha? Tomorrow? That's great! Is Jonathan Two coming with you?" the excitable alien beauty spoke into the phone. Clark could hear both sides of the conversation of course. It was wonderful that the only mother he'd ever truly known would be here for his big day. He'd heard that Jonathan Two and Martha were getting along swimmingly.

Clark had gotten used to the lookalike replacement for his deceased earth father. Thankfully, their personalities were very similar. Jonathan Two always seemed confused or unsure of himself, but Clark realized that the multiple universes theory had puzzled everyone.

Lois had just pulled up in the gravel driveway next to the Kent home. They had been planning this 'coming out' party for Clark for a long while. Tonight they would put the final touches on the elaborate plan. Lois bounded out of the car and rushed into the kitchen, planting a firm passionate kiss on Clark's lips. Kara rolled her eyes, still not quite used to the open affection humans tended to display for one another. Back on Krypton, Zor El and Alura always seemed cold and aloof to her.

She'd spent much more time with Jor El and Lara, and enjoyed the loving family image that they'd projected amid the chaos that occurred near the end of her time on Krypton. Clark explained about Martha and Jonathan's impending trip back to Smallville from Washington.

"Ready for this, honey?" Lois asked as her eyes sparkled. "As ready as I'll ever be." He replied warily. "Remember, Clark, fly in from the northwest so you can pass near the windows to Perry's office." Lois instructed. "Then come around to the front, and I'll let you in through the south window."

"Got it." Clark said, feigning confidence. He'd only been flying for a short time. "Nothing to it, Kal." Kara beamed. "You like to swim don't you?" Clark nodded, "Well, yeah." He replied. Kara reassured him with a sparkling smile. "Floating through the air is as easy as floating through the water. Trust me!" She encouraged. "That's the ticket, Clark. Up, up, and away!" Lois teased.

After Kara watched her TV show, she ate a quick dinner, hit the shower, and headed upstairs to bed. Last month, Clark and Kara had built an extension atop the Kent home which gave the Super Girl some limited privacy. She and Clark still loved to go out to the barn though, stare out the window at the setting sun, and overlook the family farm. It seemed to give them a sense of peace.

Lois and Clark had decided to buy a townhome apartment in Metropolis not too far from the Daily Planet. This would be their private area. Martha and Jonathan were considering moving back to Smallville after her next senate term was up. She longed for the quiet, relaxed existence that the family property offered. Now that she and Jonathan Two were seeing each other, hopes were high.

Early the next morning, Lois and Clark finalized their plan. Kara tended to the farm chores, and Martha and Jonathan had arrived right after breakfast. It was time for Clark to put on the suit. He reverently unfolded the bright royal blue outfit with the standard red S, the crest of the El family tree.

He quickly slipped it on and cautiously worked his way downstairs. Kara, still sucking down a big glass of orange juice, gave her cousin the thumbs up. Lois grinned sheepishly. "It certainly is tight." She began to playfully ride him. "You don't think that it's too ostentatious?" Clark said as he reddened.

Martha grinned as Clark turned around for everyone. "Well, son, no one is going to be looking at your face!" She joined Lois in teasing him. "It looks great, Clark." Jonathan Two praised. "It needs something, though." Kara snickered after she spoke. "Maybe this?" Lois unfolded the satiny red cape that they'd had stored in Clark's loft hideaway. "A cape? Really?" Clark scoffed.

"The Batman has one." Kara taunted. "What purpose would it serve?" Clark playfully protested. "Aw, honey, it will look great when you're flying." Martha said as she tenderly rubbed his back. "I think that I'll get one too." Kara boasted as she zipped into her own recently created two piece outfit.

"You look like an intergalactic cheerleader!" Lois teased. "You're just jealous because you don't have a cape and a cool outfit." Kara returned the good-natured ribbing. "Actually, I do." Lois smirked.

Lois and Martha attached the cape and Clark let it drop and swirl around him. "I would have been less conspicuous wearing a black tee shirt and blue jeans." He lamented. "That's not the point, sweetie." Lois reminded him. "You want to be out there in front of the people that we all risk our necks to save on a daily basis, don't you?" Clark nodded in agreement. "True."

"What do you suppose they'll think of me?" Clark asked no one in particular. "Well honey, we don't know exactly." Martha began. "After all of the recent trouble we've had with detractors, and our own government, no one quite knows what to expect."

Jonathan Two stepped back to glance at the overall image Clark would project. "I think that Lois's interview at the Daily Planet will go a long way to explaining things, Clark." He remarked, sounding almost like the Jonathan Kent of old.

"Have you two finished the preparation for the interview, yet?" Martha inquired. "We're still working on it." Lois admitted. "Today is just a first glance fly by." She added. Kara attached her own red cape to her blue and red, midriff bearing outfit. It was much shorter than Clark's, but would do the trick. "Next week, the Super Girl gets her fly by." The alien beauty quipped.

"I guess we're ready." Lois made a final appraisal of Clark's get up. "What was that you said, before, Lois?" Clark grinned as he spoke. "Oh yeah. Up, up, and away!" He floated steadily above the kitchen floor as Kara copied his motion. "I'll take the car, to avoid suspicion." Lois offered. "See you in about forty five minutes…Superman!" She kissed Clark on the cheek.

The two Kryptonians floated out the back door and zipped upwards into the pale blue morning sky. "That still amazes me!" Lois said as she watched her newlywed husband and his cousin disappear into the distance. "Martha Clark Kent, you did alright." Jonathan Two praised. "We all did alright." Martha added humbly. Did I finish telling you how Jonathan and I first met?" She began as Lois sprinted to her car. Martha and Jonathan Two held hands in the doorway as Lois left.


	74. Chapter 74: If The Cape Fits

Superman: _If The Cape Fits_… **Chapter 9 part 1**

_This stunt had to be coordinated exactly to make it work_, Lois thought as she hustled from the elevator to the Daily Planet's seventh floor newsroom. "Morning, Jimmy! What's new in the world?" She asked the young Jimmy Olsen as she sped over to her cubicle and flipped on her desktop computer.

"Not a darn thing, Lois!" Jimmy said formally. "The chief and the big shots on the top floor had a bit of a smack down yesterday." The young photojournalist gossiped. "That's hardly news, Jimmy. They throw down several times per week with the way the newspaper publishing industry is going." Lois added.

_Hopefully, this will change all that_, she thought as she nervously checked her watch, the gold watch that her father, General Lane gave her as a wedding present after he had served thirty years in the armed service. Clark and Lois had decided that the direct approach would be best. Originally, Clark and Kara were just supposed to do a slow fly by for everyone to see. Clark decided to up the ante.

Lois scurried into the seventh floor ladies room and contacted Clark, stating that she was in position. Here we go! Clark texted back. Lois quickly primped and preened, knowing that all eyes would be upon her shortly. She took a deep breath and exited the washroom on countdown. Ten, nine, eight…she mentally ticked off the seconds, adjusting her pace accordingly.

Clark soared in towards Perry White's corner office. Perry was adjusting the wording on his computer monitor, when a large shadow was cast across the floor within the reflection of the early morning sun. Clark rapped lightly on the window. Perry glanced up from his monitor and slowly turned towards the moving shadow. Clark's cape had been fluttering in the wind. Perry gawked at the sight.

"Great Caesar's ghost!" Perry exclaimed as he quickly reached for his heart, which pounded rapidly. "Mr. white? Can I come in?" Clark spoke loudly through the closed windows. "Sorry to startle you." He added. Perry paled, and struggled to regain his composure. "Uh…sure…can you use the door?" He stuttered. "I would, but the media will be all over the place, and I promised Miss Lane an exclusive." Clark explained as he and Lois had rehearsed. "Oh yeah…right. Thanks for that." Perry swallowed hard.

"I'll just try the front office." Clark stated as he flew around the next two corners of the building. Perry's gaze followed the young flying man as he passed in front of the remaining windows. Lois had conveniently left the window latch opened at the midpoint of the row of window panes that blanketed the south city view. Clark found it and carefully swung the frame open, stepping inside.

"Oh my gosh!" Lois shouted as she reached the exact center of the newsroom. "It's him! It's the super man!" Cat Grant gasped, dropping her latte on the floor in front of her. "Superman?" She echoed as she appraised Clark's body. "That seems to fit!" she flirted. Jimmy grabbed his camera and darted beside Lois. By now, Perry had entered the fray, trying to look like he was in control of his emotions.

"Do you mind if we call you Superman?" Lois played dumb as she cautiously approached the embarrassed man of steel. "If you think that it will stick." Clark pretended to be uninterested in the moniker. "I actually had been searching for a friendlier nickname." He admitted. "Something less mysterious or negative." Lois nodded, staring at him like a stunned schoolgirl.

Obviously, all of the newsroom activity came to a screeching halt. It was just past nine AM and most of the Daily Planet employees were in the building. Save for one rather conspicuous absence. "Lane! Where the hell is Kent?" Perry bellowed. "Oh yeah chief, sorry. Clark called that he was stuck in traffic on I9." Lois lied convincingly. "He ought to be here shortly."

Max Carlyle, from Editorial, nearly choked on his powdered donut. He gaped at Superman, who strolled confidently toward Lois. She pretended to back away a bit, feigning fright. "Miss Lane, you asked for an interview?" Clark lowered his voice a bit and slowed his approach. "Yes, thanks. Um…where should I start?" Lois faked stuttering. Just then, Kara flew in the window, and landed behind Clark.

"Great shades of Elvis!" Perry exclaimed. "It's the Super Girl!" Jimmy pointed excitedly. Kara smiled brightly at everyone, greeting them with a warm "Hello." Cat Grant looked disappointed. "It figures! She's probably his wife or girlfriend." The young fashion reporter whined.

"Actually, Super Girl is my cousin." Clark announced loud enough for all to hear. "They've decided to call me Super Man. I suppose that I have you to thank for that." He gently teased Kara. "Whatever gets you up in the morning." Kara returned the barb. "Uh Superman, Supergirl, can I trouble you for some pictures?" Jimmy asked politely. "Sure." Kara stepped uncomfortably close to Jimmy, who began to sweat. "Jimmy!" Perry scolded. "It's okay Mr. White." Clark said diplomatically. "Just a few." He added.

Clark and Kara stood arm in arm in the middle of the room, both cracking cheesy smiles. Jimmy snapped a few on his old fashioned camera, and followed up with his digital one. Lois playfully stood in between Clark and Kara for a couple more shots, and then Jimmy grabbed one photo of Clark and Perry shaking hands, followed by another photo op with Kara, who seemed not to be camera shy at all.

"How about one or two of you, Jimmy?" Lois played her part well. "If they don't mind." The eager young photojournalist said. "No problem." Clark stated courteously. Jimmy stood in between Kara and Clark, and he noted that the visitors seemed to give off a lot of body heat. Jimmy began to sweat, but it certainly could've been caused by all the excitement, or being that close to Kara. Lois snapped some shots. Clark and Kara exchanged glances. It was time for part two of the stunt, Clark thought.

"Miss Lane, maybe we'd better conduct the interview elsewhere?" Clark suggested, as a few of his slicked back hairs departed from the norm and began to curl. "I mean we are disrupting the Daily Planet business routine." Superman fed her the cue. It was time to go, and let Clark Kent appear.

"Sure." Lois agreed. "If it's alright with you, Mr. White?" Perry had momentarily forgotten that Lois was addressing him. "Yes. Wonderful, whatever it takes." He managed to choke out. "Uh…Superman? Where do we send the payment checks for the interview?" Perry added. "That won't be necessary, Mr. White." Clark turned the fee down gallantly. "Just donate any fees or other compensation to The Metropolis Homeless Children Fund." He stated loud enough for everyone to hear.

This brought out a round of applause from the Daily Planet newsroom staff. "Same for me." Kara added after the din died down. "Oh! I have to go!" Supergirl had planned her exit earlier. This was Clark's moment, and she would have her interview later, as a follow up story from the Daily Planet.

"Go?" Jimmy asked, unable to keep the disappointment from his voice. "Yes, James, I have people to help, remember?" Kara smiled sweetly as she spoke, and floated upward towards the newsroom ceiling, amid gasps from the staff. She'd nearly upstaged her cousin with the display, but they'd already had everything choreographed, including timely exits.

Kara waved as she went horizontal and flew right back out the window as Jimmy snapped a few more action shots. Perry and the newsroom shared an uncomfortable momentary silence. "Um…Superman, I just have to ask…where exactly are you two from?" Perry's eyes narrowed.

"Let's just say that we're not from around here." Clark said evasively, and lowered his voice. "I see." Perry swallowed hard, running all of the implications through his mind. "Miss Lane? Are you ready?" Clark smirked, thoroughly enjoying his new public role playing.

"Yes, sure." Lois froze in place as Clark approached her, picked her up into his arms, and nodded towards Perry. "I'll have her back as soon as possible." He needled. Lois wrapped her arms around his thick neck, and Superman went slightly horizontal, carrying Lois carefully out the window.

Clark flew slowly above the building, allowing the newspaper staff, who had all rushed to the window, a good long look at his trajectory. Clark flew in the opposite direction from Smallville, over Metropolis Bay. Kara followed at a short distance behind them.

Clark had only been flying for a few months now, surprising Lois on their wedding night with a star filled, moonlit flight above the Kansas cornfields, past Gotham City's dark and foreboding skyscrapers, eventually circling back over Metropolis's contrastingly well-lit skyline.

"I'm still not used to you being able to defy gravity, Clark." Lois remarked as the wind whistled past her. She risked a glance downward towards Metropolis's bustling streetscape. Most people were blissfully unaware of the unusual aerial feats taking place high above them. Very few pedestrians paid any mind to the airborne aliens, their attention being wrapped up in their I Pods, texting messages or chatting on cell phones. "If you drop me, Smallville, kryptonite or not, I'm going to kill you!" Lois playfully warned.

"I won't drop you, Lois." Clark reassured her. "Besides, Kara was right behind us. She wouldn't let anything happen to you. Are you ready to do a slow fly by where the denizens of Metropolis can see us?" He asked. "Go for it, sweetie." Lois encouraged.

Clark turned his shoulder slightly downward and banked lower, nearing the tops of the higher skyscrapers. He made it a point to buzz past the upper floors of the Luthor Corp Tower across from the Daily Planet. Lex and Tess glanced out the window at the surreal scene.

Tess Mercer had chosen to keep a close eye on her brain damaged step brother. Lex, Clark's archrival, allegedly remembered little or nothing about his checkered past. Tess had given Lex his own database with carefully selected false information to draw his learning experience from.

"Now I have seen everything!" Tess remarked as Lex gawked at the bizarre sight. "Doesn't that guy resemble Clark Kent?" Lex asked suspiciously. "I don't see it, Lex." Tess said confidently.

"All the same, I wonder if Kent knows that his newlywed wife is sailing over Metropolis with a stranger, a very strange man indeed." Lex grumbled. "That ought to provide for some interesting conversations at the dinner table!" Tess commented cynically, playing her role expertly. They watched Clark, Lois, and Kara zip across the skyline, occasionally dipping low enough for all to see.

Clark doubled back and set Lois down atop the Daily Planet rooftop. He spun back into his work clothes, concealing the bright blue Superman outfit beneath a fairly common and inexpensive blue dress shirt, topping it off with a red power tie, and black Docker pants.

After a quick reminder from Lois, Clark donned the fake black rimmed eyeglasses, and brushed his lengthy hair forward, allowing Lois to fluff it up for him. "How do I look?" Clark asked as he struck a pose. "As geeky as ever, Smallville." She replied sarcastically. "Good. I guess that I'm on!" He said before briefly kissing Lois and slipping back into the Daily Planet newsroom via the supplies closet.

Within moments, Perry bellowed into the newsroom. "Kent! Where the hell have you been?" Clark casually strolled towards his desk opposite Lois's cubicle. "Sorry chief! I called Lois to let her know that I was stuck in traffic." Perry rolled his eyes at him. "Did I miss anything? Where's Lois?" Clark pretended to sound panicky. Jimmy Olsen walked up to Clark and rubbed his broad shoulder.

"I don't know how to tell you this, CK, but Lois took off with another man." The eager young photojournalist needled. "That's not funny, Jimmy." Clark scowled as he spoke. "I'm serious, Clark. Check this out." Jimmy handed him the digital pictures of Superman, Supergirl, and Lois.

"We should have discussed this first." Clark grumbled as Jimmy finished his presentation. "The Blur, uh, Superman, didn't give her any time to call you." He defended his colleague. "Superman?" Clark echoed in a distasteful tone. "That sounds a bit grandiose, don't you think?" He added, playing the hurt, conservative, husbandly role. "The dude can fly, CK!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"It has to be some kind of trick, Jimmy." Clark downplayed the incident. "The Blur never flew, as far as I know." Jimmy shrugged. "The Supergirl can fly, and guess what? She's his cousin!" He added. "Kent! Get with the program!" Perry bellowed from the area just outside of his office. "If you had been here earlier, maybe you could have hitched a ride with that Supergirl!" The Editor in Chief taunted.

"That hardly seems appropriate, Chief!" Clark argued in a measured tone. "It wouldn't have stopped Lois!" Perry prodded, as Clark edged away from his line of sight. By now, the rest of the newsroom, with the exception of Jimmy, had gone back to their cubicles. Some immediately jumped on their phones, E mails, or texts, eager to notify friends and loved ones about the arrival of Superman and Supergirl.

Jimmy patted Clark on the back. "Tough luck, CK!" He empathized. "Maybe Lois will let you share a byline, if you help her research the stories." Cat Grant couldn't resist pushing Clark's buttons as she teased him. "Oh Lois, you got some 'splaining to do!" She said in a loud, exaggerated Latino accent.

**Part 2 is on the way for next week!**


	75. Chapter 75: If The Cape Fits 2

Chapter 75 **Metropolis** 2012 – If The Cape Fits…

Clark had caught a break as Perry yelled for Jimmy to get going on running the pictures of Superman, Supergirl, and Lois, first in the newspaper, and then posting them on line at the Daily Planet website. He casually pretended to be talking on his cell phone and wandered towards the office supply room.

Daily Planet employees often hid out in the storeroom to make personal calls without Perry noticing them, so no one in the newsroom paid him any mind. He x-rayed the area and then leapt out the window, soaring upward back to the rooftop. Lois waited impatiently, holding her arms close into her body. He sped to a stop. "How'd it go?" She questioned. "Good enough! Jimmy and Perry bought it."

Clark quickly relayed the scene. Lois shivered. "Where's Kara?" He prodded. "She is doing some aerial aerobics or something, strafing the city streets." She replied. "I think she's just showing off!" Clark scowled as he spoke. "No, Kara decided to keep the main populace distracted." Lois defended. "That keeps their attention off of us on the roof." Clark was silent, quickly realizing his mistake.

"You know, Clark, Kara is doing a lot more for you than you realize." Lois preached. "True." He agreed. "Even though technically, she's older than me, I still think of her as little more than a teenager." Clark admitted. "She does have a certain innocence about her." Lois considered.

"I kind of feel bad that she doesn't really have any friends, other than ours." Clark mused. "I mean she still has Laura Lake and Tim Servo, but they're out in Nebraska living their own lives." Lois nodded. "We have to let her make her own way, and choose her own path." She added. "We can't choose her friends for her, or recommend she stay away from new people."

"Kara also has to develop her Linda Lee Danvers alter ego, if she wants to live some semblance of a normal life on Earth." Clark reminded her. "We can help her with that." Lois offered. "I recommended to Perry that we hire Linda Lee as an Assistant Copywriter. He hasn't gotten back to me yet."

"That's a start. Thanks Lois!" Clark's mood lightened. "Ready to go?" Lois smirked. "I'm always ready to go!" She flirted. Clark slipped back into his Superman outfit, grabbed Lois, and vaulted off the roof, soaring downward towards the Daily Planet parking garage. He had noted that there was less of a chance of them being seen as they launched from their perch. He flew past Kara.

The Daily Planet building was only a few blocks away from the major Metropolis media hub of TV and radio stations. Kara followed along as Clark and Lois slowed down just long enough for the TV and radio station personnel to catch a glimpse of them. The traffic gridlocked below, as everyone stopped to gape at the surreal scene. Fortunately, no major accidents were caused by the display.

"What the hell's that?" A foreign taxi driver exclaimed loud enough for all to hear. "Is it a flock of birds?" A young woman that had been jogging by asked. "Is it a plane?" A nearsighted old man questioned. "It's some kind of new stealth government weapon." A tall thin college aged boy commented. "It's probably a set of drones!" A tough looking young woman remarked. A man tossed his partially finished wine bottle in a bag into a city trash can. "The end is near!" He yowled as he staggered from the scene.

Convinced that Metropolis had gotten good glimpses of them, Clark, Lois, and Kara headed away from the city, opposite the route towards Smallville, flying higher as they retreated. They doubled back after passing Grandville and streaked towards the Kent Farm.

Martha and Jonathan Two smiled as the young people approached. The couple sat relaxing on the old front porch swing, each downing a large glass of iced lemonade. Kara led, diving downward out of the clear blue Kansas sky. "How did it go?" Martha asked anxiously, as Clark and Lois slowed their flight.

Kara landed smoothly on the gravel access road that angled toward the Kent barn. Clark landed awkwardly, sliding along the driveway and into the saw grass that edged the property. To his credit, he never dropped Lois, or caused an embarrassing spill.

"Amazingly, according to clockwork." Lois answered cheerfully. "Great job everyone!" Jonathan praised as Kara sped into the house and flipped on the TV. "We're all over the news!" Kara exclaimed, laughing as she spoke. Lois and Clark followed Kara into the living room.

"Here we are again!" Kara exclaimed excitedly. The local TV news stations flashed the films of Clark and Lois soaring above the rooftops with Kara trailing them at a short distance. "See? I told you the cape would look great while you're flying." Martha commented playfully.

After the preliminary newsflashes ended, the TV commentators promised a follow up story, though they didn't know that Clark and Kara had already decided to give the exclusive interviews to the Daily Planet. The newspaper's sister stations on radio and TV were next, after the Daily Planet had posted the stories on line. Clark zipped into his street clothes and reclined on the family room couch.

Lois took up a spot opposite him, across the living room coffee table. "Ready for our hard hitting interview, hon?" Lois asked, grinning broadly, and clearly enjoying her opportunity to put Clark on the spot. Lois sat cross-legged in the rocking chair. "Let's make this interesting, sweetie." She encouraged him, recognizing that he was still fairly nervous about revealing the circumstances of his existence to the public. In support of their adopted son's 'coming out' interview, Martha and Jonathan two looked on.

Kara sat on the coffee table between them. Clark took a breath. "Let's get this started." He sounded confident to Lois and at peace with his decision to become more public. Lois switched on the small recorder that she'd brought with her. "The people of the world for the most part, had been unaware that actual life existed elsewhere in the universe." Lois began the introduction in a professional manner. "Superman, what do you think of us?"

Clearly, Lois would be pulling no punches. Clark switched on his voice synthesizer. "The people of Earth seem to be a noble people, and everyone that obeys the law need not fear us." Clark said with authority, sending chills down Lois's spine. "I know this concept will take some time to get used to." He continued. "We intend to prove ourselves every day." Lois smiled and switched off the recorder.

"That was good, hon." She praised. "I think that I ought to expand on that in the paper article. Let's start with the basics." She flipped on the recorder again. "Superman, who are you?" Lois grilled.

"Well, Miss Lane…" Clark began. "Lois. Please." She corrected. "Very well, Lois, we are friends to the people of Earth." Clark typed on the laptop. "Were you known as the Blur?" She questioned. "I was." He responded. "Do you mind if we call you Superman?" Lois's eyes sparkled. She was really enjoying this.

"If you think that it's something people could relate to." Clark answered stiffly. "Where are you from?" Lois baited. "Supergirl and I are the last living descendants from a planet called Krypton. Our sun went supernova, destroying most of its planetary systems. Millions of lives were lost, including our parents. That doomed race continues on through us." Clark concluded seriously as Lois switched off the device.

"That's good, Clark." Lois commented. "That will really tug on people's heartstrings." Martha agreed, adding only: "We can say that you and Kara are refugees. That guarantees you both a slew of constitutional rights. You'll have to take the citizenship test and all that, but I know you'll both do well." Kara scowled. "Doesn't that limit what Kal and I can do, Aunt Martha?"

"Yes, but for now, you two should concentrate on helping the people of Metropolis, and then the United States, before you get mixed up in international politics." Martha lectured. "The American government will still have a boatload of questions." Lois reminded them crossly, adding: "Welcome to Earth, Clark, and all of its red tape." Clark grimaced. "Terrific!" He groaned. "We just got the government off our backs last year!"

Jonathan Two shook his head. "You two will still have to face the religious, the suspicious, and the overbearing." He advised. "Overbearing?" Clark echoed. "Yes Clark." Jonathan continued. "You and Kara will become instant celebrities, and not just of America, but the world. You'll have to get used to that as well." Martha frowned. "Let's not put too much pressure on them, Jonathan." She scolded.

"We'll only grant these two preliminary interviews and then go silent." Clark considered. "Maybe the majority of the public will lose interest after a little while." Kara folded her arms. "Humans do tend to have short attention spans." She observed. "We can only hope." Clark said as he rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, Smallville, back to the interview." Lois tried to refocus them. She restarted the recorder. "Why are you here?" She began. "Our parents thought that we'd have the best chance of surviving on Earth." Superman responded. "What will you do while you're here?" She inquired. "Help save Earth." Clark stated flatly. "Save Earth from what?" Lois dropped the tone of her voice to sound concerned.

"Save Earth from unfriendly races who might try to destroy it or enslave its people." Superman replied soberly. "Earth is our home now, if its people will have us. In return, both Supergirl and I intend to defend it, to our deaths if necessary." Clark gulped as his brave and noble words began to set in.

Lois flipped off the recorder, and sat in uncomfortable silence. "That's kind of heavy, hon." She finally said. "Do you think that we should go there in our first interview?" Clark was still debating the statement. "It's the truth, Lois. We have to leave it in there." He decided. "Okay. Got It." She agreed. "We should also go with something more lightweight." Lois recommended. "This is harder than I thought." Clark admitted.

The back and forth went on for some time. "If we go to the light and airy stuff, the truth is that the mainstream media wants to know the most insignificant details about a celebrity's life." Lois said cynically. "Like what?" Clark asked curiously.

"Like, do you have a girlfriend?" Lois suggested, her eyes twinkling, as Clark reddened. "You better not." She playfully teased. "If I say yes, then the media will want to know who." He replied with some irritation in his voice. "If he says no, then some girls will literally be throwing themselves at him." Jonathan Two put in. "Maybe we should stay away from that one." Martha quipped.

"I guess." Lois relinquished. "We'll have to keep it really simple to avoid a lot of controversy." Lois switched on the recorder again after the room had silenced. "Our parents sent us here because they loved Earth, and they didn't want to see anything bad happen to it, or face the same destruction that Krypton did." Clark stated seriously as Lois gave him the thumbs up.

She mouthed the words 'nice touch'. "Supergirl and I pose no threat to anyone on Earth, and we are not above its laws." Clark added sternly. "That will set most peoples' minds at ease." Lois commented. "How can we reach you for follow up?" She threw in the obligatory question.

"I'll be around." Clark said evasively. "Protecting the earth and its inhabitants is a huge responsibility Superman." Lois began to close the interview. "Are you sure that you two are up for it?" Kara snickered quietly and mouthed the word 'nice'.

"All I can say is that every day we will do our best." Clark replied diplomatically. Lois clicked off the recorder. By now, the video clips were all over the TV airwaves, and the internet, of Superman, Supergirl, and Lois. Clark couldn't help wondering if hadn't just allowed Lois to open Pandora's Box.

Coming soon, the conclusion of Metropolis 2012


	76. Chapter 76: If the Cape Fits Final

**The Big Blue - _Chapter 76_**

Lois and Clark had just completed the interview at the Kent Farm in Smallville. "That should do it, honey." Lois said as she put the finishing touches on her report. As usual, Clark used his super speed to check for any of Lois's misspellings. She'd done very well this time.

It was time to head back to the Daily Planet. Clark had left a false trail for Perry White to follow, claiming to be out of the office, chasing a lead on a hot story. "What could be a hotter story than Superman and Supergirl?" Perry grumbled aloud as he listened to Clark's phony voice mail.

Clark flew Lois back to Metropolis in full Superman costume, dropping her off in the middle of Metropolis Central Park. A few hard core joggers were startled at Superman's appearance near the large decorative memorial fountain at the exact center of the park. Just as quickly, Superman vaulted high into the sky and was gone.

Lois shaded her eyes from the late morning sun as she watched Superman arc towards Grandville. He would return in a short time to the Daily Planet as Clark Kent. He would tell Perry that the lead hadn't panned out, and hoped that would be enough to get the Daily Planet editor off his back.

Surprisingly, Lois had a relatively quiet stroll to the newspaper building. A lot of the initial craziness was beginning to die down, though the media swarmed the blocks closest to the Daily Planet, tying up traffic, and causing their own type of gapers' block. Lois walked casually past them, and grabbed the first elevator to arrive, taking it to the seventh floor newsroom.

Perry spied her first, speedily passing the other reporters' cubicles. "Lois! Did you get it?" He asked excitedly. "I got it all right here, Perry." Lois said as she waved the laptop and personal recorder at him. "Praise Elvis!" The elder editor exclaimed. "Great Caesar's ghost! What can we run tonight? Should I stop the presses?" He shadowed her across the newsroom to her cubicle opposite Clark's.

"The report is ready to go on line." Lois replied. "I figured that we could run the interview in two parts." She continued, yanking the flash drive from her purse. "The introduction and first part of the interview could be run simultaneously on the internet and in the newspaper, with the follow up exclusively in the print edition tomorrow." Perry smiled broadly. "That's my girl!" He praised.

Cat Grant sauntered over towards Lois and Perry, insisting on being the first to know what was going on. "How was it?" Cat grinned lustily as she hopped up on the edge of Clark's desk, crossing her long, tan legs. "How was what?" Lois played dumb. "Duh! The romantic flight over Metropolis, of course." Cat teased. "What exotic getaway place did the big blue take you to?"

"I don't know about exotic or romantic, Cat, but we sat down in a secluded place, and had a professional, relaxing, revealing interview." She downplayed Cat's interest. "Ugh! Lois, you are the single most boring person in the universe!" Cat complained, obviously disappointed in Lois's story.

By now, Clark had changed costumes, arrived at the Daily Planet through the parking garage, grabbed an elevator, and slowly approached them from the seventh floor lobby area.

Lois spotted him, and quickly hustled over for a kiss. Perry rolled his eyes at them. "This is a newsroom, kids, not a singles bar." He needled. Cat Grant edged closer towards the young newlyweds. "I heard you had quite the adventure this morning." Clark feigned irritation, acutely aware that everyone's eyes were on them. "Yeah honey, Superman decided that he wanted to go completely public today." She replied.

"Great." Clark said as he scowled. "Do you want to help me put the story to bed?" Lois offered sweetly. "Sure." Clark responded as they headed back to her cubicle, thereby ending the staged scene for their newsroom audience. Cat snapped her fingers in frustration, hoping for a big tawdry fight between them. She was clearly disappointed.

"By the way, Superman apologizes for taking me out on that impromptu sightseeing tour." Lois said loud enough for all to hear. "That's fine." Clark commented coolly. "You're okay with this, aren't you Clark?" Perry fished as he trailed them. "No problem, Chief." Clark said unconvincingly. "No harm done." He added. "We needed to get this story for the paper, what with the recent drop in circulation."

"I guess we're lucky that this Superman is allowing us to write it for him." Clark said diplomatically. "Isn't he swell, Chief?" Lois butted in. Making sure that Cat and Perry were still watching them, Lois continued her cover story. "Superman said that he would like to meet you." She addressed Clark specifically. This had always been a part of their plan.

By adding this dimension to their fiction, Clark could always claim to be in contact with Superman, without arousing much suspicion. It was a convenient way out of virtually any situation. Clark was a bit disgruntled that all of the lies had to continue, but this situation appeared to be the least of all evils.

"Really?" Clark pretended to be unimpressed. "That's very gallant of him. I appreciate that." He softened his tone. Young Jimmy Olsen jogged into the room, cameras in hand. "The media is already going crazy." He announced to no one in particular. Lois and Clark quickly assembled the article, and uploaded it to the Daily Planet website. After a few minutes, Lois walked the article in to Perry for final approval.

Clark fine-tuned the website edition, and found that the article was already going viral. The world-wide web had picked up the Daily Planet story in a matter of minutes. 'The Travelers From Another World' was the name that he'd chosen for the article. Thousands of blogs and E mails began to appear. It became evident that this news would soon crash the Planet website, giving the IT team nightmares.

The article's reading had become fast and furious. It spread across the world like wildfire in every country and in every media market. Some people had paid a thousand U.S. dollars for a first edition of the Daily Planet newspaper. The young aliens had garnered the attention of the world within hours.

Predictably, government leaders, religious organizations, and members of the business community felt the most threatened by the intergalactic refugees' presence on the planet. Government officials were already holding meetings by the end of the day. Military leaders were debating how to handle the new threat. A few F-18 American fighter jets were dispatched to cover the skies of Metropolis.

The military remained on high alert, looking for anything out of the ordinary. The Metropolis Police Department was still trying to untangle the traffic mess that Superman and Supergirl had caused.

The United Nations had begun to gather a peacekeeping force, anticipating anything from a full on alien assault to incessant rioting in the streets by religious extremists and other lunatic fringe fanatics. The top UN diplomats had all been called to New York to assess the implications of harboring the super-powered aliens and the possibility of the formation of a new world order.

'Why had the aliens chosen America over other countries? Were there more aliens located around the world that hadn't yet appeared? What are the aliens' intentions?' These were just a few of the questions posed by political leaders, pundits, and your average everyday bloggers.

Clark and Kara's only hope was that the firestorm of controversy would burn itself out soon, but there were no indications of that as of yet. Crowds gathered around the Daily Planet, in front of Metropolis's government buildings, and in the heavily traveled downtown city square, all demanding that Superman and Supergirl speak to them. There was no getting around it all by lying low for a while.

Media types, special interest groups, and religious congregations, all flocked to Metropolis to catch a glimpse of the godlike aliens. People from all over the United States booked flights to Metropolis International Airport, the effect became similar to a holiday travel crush. The rest of the world would soon follow as speculation grew and websites began to crash all over the net.

The appearance of the aliens would certainly be a huge economic boost for the large Midwestern city. The tourism, entertainment, and travel industries boomed. Their sales had been flat for a few years, given the lousy state of the American economy.

Clark and Kara would have to make a joint statement through a major press conference, if they hoped to even get a partial handle on the chaos. They would wait until Kara granted Lois her interview next week.

The next morning, Lois and Clark tried to get to work as a normal couple would, but the traffic was still gridlocked from the night before. Clark had dropped Lois off at the front of the Daily Planet, as she dashed through the revolving doors, using the MPD officers as blockers against the masses amid flashing camera lights, and throngs of reporters begging for some quotes or sound bites.

Clark parked her car in the lowest level of the garage, and super sped back up to the office. Perry met them at the elevator door. "Kids we are up to our backsides in government types." He announced worriedly. "The brass has been in their conference rooms with the G-Men all morning, and they are not happy." Lois scowled. "They'll be happy when the revenue stream flows into the newspaper." She added cynically. "Talk about not biting the hand that feeds you."

"Government types?" Clark echoed. Sure enough, guys in suits with similar haircuts, dark lensed glasses, and the ubiquitous government-issue earpieces surrounded the cubicles and circulated through the newsroom. Clark frowned. This is not working out at all, he mused angrily.

Two government types were hovering around Lois and Clark's cubicles like sharks encircling prey. "The paper supports you and Lois one hundred percent, for what that's worth." Perry assured them. "If we have any issues, our legal team is ready to go. This story is of paramount importance to the paper's survival."

"You can cooperate with the G-Men." Perry continued. "Answer all of their questions as best you can. You can give them direct answers, but don't offer up much detail." He advised. "We can legally still claim confidentiality of sources and methods. They can't step all over our First Amendment rights."

"Thanks, Chief." Lois said as she shuddered. "I can handle some G Men and namedropping never hurts." Clark nodded in agreement, adding: "We can't always go running to your dad or my mom every time the government puts the screws to us." Lois sighed. "True, but we still have Oliver Queen and Marcus Worthington to back us up." She pointed out, and steeled her thoughts. "Ready, Clark?"

He nodded and followed Perry to where the main group of Feds were nosing around. One of the G Men recognized them and waved, gesturing for them to come to him. Lois and Clark reluctantly headed his way. "Morning." Lois greeted him as pleasantly as possible under the circumstances.

"Miss Lane, Mr. Kent. Agent Johnson, Department of Domestic Security." He introduced himself and offered Clark a hand. "Quite an extraordinary day, yesterday, Miss Lane." Agent Johnson began cordially. Lois thought that she'd recognized Agent Johnson from a prior meeting, but couldn't place his original appearance. He had one of those common, everyday faces with no outstanding features.

"Yes, well we at the Daily Planet are thankful that Superman chose to come forward with us." Lois handed him the official party line drummed into her by Perry. The other G Men were still milling about, conducting the rest of the eyewitness interviews. They eyed Lois and Clark suspiciously.

"Shall we begin?" Johnson sat down at Clark's desk as he spoke. "Should we have a lawyer present?" Lois asked coldly. "That won't be necessary, Miss Lane. As of yet, you and Mr. Kent are not charged with any crimes. This is purely an informational interview. Your cooperation will be appreciated." He replied.

"We're from the government, and we're here to help?" Clark cynically cracked a thin smile. "Actually, Mr. Kent, I am here to help you both navigate through all the red tape." Johnson stated, devoid of any emotion. "How is this our problem, again?" Lois challenged gruffly. "Miss Lane, surely you must understand that the first contact situation you two are involved in, is a matter of national security."

"Why don't you talk to Superman or the Supergirl yourselves?" Clark deadpanned. "Obviously, we have no way of contacting them, or compelling them to appear before a Commission of Inquiry." Johnson defended. "Hey, we're the good guys here, Mr. Kent." Clark scowled. "That hasn't been my experience, lately." He stated in an accusatory tone. "You speak of Colonel Rick Flagg?" Johnson's voice lowered.

"Among others." Lois snapped. "You can't blame the heroes for their reluctance to cooperate with the American government, or any others for that matter." Johnson nodded. "Yes, I see your point. What if I told you that I have personally prosecuted the surviving members of Checkmate? Would that give me some credibility?" Johnson asked, sounding more like he was pleading for cooperation.

"It might." Lois considered. "Okay, we can talk. As long as it's in an open and transparent manner." She threw down the verbal gauntlet. "You have my word." Agent Johnson promised. "Let's start by correcting the record. My name is Lois Lane-Kent." Lois snarled. "Thank you for your cooperation, and congratulations on your marriage." Johnson forced a slight smile. Clark still had his suspicions.


	77. Chapter 77: Rough Justice 10

_**Superman: Rough Justice 10 **_

_**Chapter 77**: Lois and Clark are seated in a conference room at the Daily Planet, discussing Superman and Supergirl with Agent Johnson._

"My father is General Sam Lane, and even he trusts Superman." Lois said indignantly. "Yes, Mrs. Lane-Kent, I have noted that your father has had an exemplary record in the armed services." Johnson stated flatly. Clark watched Johnson closely, looking for any sign of deception or ill intent.

He listened for any change in Johnson's heart rate, or any flinching of the G Man's eyes or a change in expression. Clark found no inconsistencies. Either Johnson had been highly trained by the American government, or he truly believed everything he said. This puzzled Clark to no end.

Clark also noticed that the inside label on Johnson's brown trench-coat bore a single emblem, that of the letter Q. He wondered why a government agent would need to label his coat at all, and in a mysterious manner. Johnson was questioning Lois, basing most of his attention on her.

"One item troubles me, Mrs. Lane-Kent and Mr. Kent." Johnson began. "There was that rocket attack in Smallville on the building called the Talon. What was the situation then?" Lois hesitated before answering. "Colonel Flagg tried to assassinate my father and my sister Lucy as well." She replied. "I had an apartment at the time above the Talon. My father and I had just had cross words with each other, and I was nearly killed instead. The Blur, now Superman, saved me."

"That was very fortunate." Johnson commented. "I take it Colonel Flagg was arrested and detained, and eventually imprisoned?" The odd government agent continued his fishing expedition. "Yes, and thankfully, as far as I know, he's still in prison." Lois added. Clark wondered how a supposedly well informed government agent didn't know all of the details of Flagg's arrest.

"I see a quizzical look in your eyes, Mr. Kent." Johnson shifted his attention toward Clark. "One hand of the government doesn't always know what the other hand of the government is doing." Clark nodded appreciatively. "We've established as of yesterday that the Blur and Superman are one in the same, correct?" Johnson had already asked that question and was probably crosschecking the information.

"Yes, that is now a matter of public record." Clark stated coldly. "So it is." Johnson's pupils zipped from one face to the other, and Clark swore that his eyes changed color for a moment. "I think that will be all for now, Mrs. Lane-Kent, and Mr. Kent." Johnson concluded. "Thank you for your cooperation. May I keep your work and personal e mail addressed in my records?" He asked politely.

"Sure, I guess so." Lois flashed Clark a questioning glance. "Not a problem, Agent Johnson, however, I can't guarantee when we'd get back to you with any answers to your inquiries." Clark said diplomatically. "We are both very busy. We'll try to respond within a reasonable amount of time." Johnson nodded. "That is all I can ask. I'm very busy as well. Thank you for your time."

Johnson stood and shook hands with Lois first, and then Clark. He tipped the felt hat that he'd just donned towards them and left without encountering any of his government colleagues. "Well, that was surprisingly painless." Lois remarked cynically. "Yes, it was almost too simple." Clark groused.

The news about the friendly aliens from Krypton took Metropolis, America, and the world by storm. Radio talk show hosts, news pundits, and every manner of fringe group, far and wide, offered an opinion on the intergalactic refugees. According to the blogosphere, some professed to welcome the aliens with open arms, others heralded the arrival as the sign of an impending apocalypse.

The latter being the closest. Superman and Supergirl had won round one of the battle between good and evil. First, the intruders from Kandor, and then the minions of Apokalips, and finally the attempted assault by the Dark Lord himself. It would take quite a while for all of the chaos and rhetoric to settle down. Clark had prepared his immediate friends and family for the hype and media frenzy.

Kara, however, had been caught by surprise. She felt unprepared. She knew that it was the right thing to do, rescuing people out in the open for all to see. It had been as the image array of Jor El had foreseen. His disembodied voice warned of the consequences of Clark and Kara's choices. Perhaps it was the array's ultimate purpose all the long, to prepare the young aliens for what they would face.

Eventually, Clark and Kara's exploits would be featured on every media outlet, followed by the myriad of bloggers that had captured the young aliens' images with their cell phone cameras, as they plastered them all over their Face Book pages and personal websites.

The Daily Planet had been bombarded constantly by readers that had offered pictures of Clark or Kara in action, for a fee, of course. Perry stuck by his guns, allowing very few photos into the newspaper. He tried his best to honor Superman's wishes, that of not profiting much by stories and photos of the alien superheroes. Ultimately, the Daily Planet was a business, and needed the influx of cash.

Clark and Kara tried to keep out of the limelight as much as possible. Metropolis's denizens had taken to calling them The Capes. It started out as a cute nickname, but in certain circles it evolved into a criticism. Metropolis's police department had begun to complain, that the non-union aliens were doing their jobs. They feared becoming obsolete, as Clark and Kara systematically cleaned up the crime in the city.

Meanwhile, the government's G-Men were still sniffing around the Daily planet. Finally, Perry had threatened to hit them with a restraining order, saying that the G- Men were interfering with the Daily Planet business, and therefore were in violation of the Constitution's First Amendment. They slowly began to back off, while still continuing to harass Clark and Lois by telephone.

The government's usually lethargic bloated bureaucracy could move exceedingly fast when it wanted to. Finally, the local Kansas Congressmen demanded that Superman and Supergirl appear before them to address their concerns. Senator Martha Kent had warned Clark and Kara that it might come to this.

By now it was time for Lois's follow up story, the interview with Kara. The Daily Planet had been promoting this article incessantly. The government spooks would certainly be following Lois and Clark's every move, every phone call, and every E Mail in a vain attempt to track down Superman and Supergirl. Perry had been considering sending Lois and Clark away on vacation to keep the spooks off their backs.

Naturally, Lois and Clark already had a plan. Kara would make a big show of flying by the Daily Planet and literally pick Lois up. Ideally, she could fly her to a remote location for the interview. Meanwhile, Clark would casually leave the office at roughly the same time. Oliver Queen would pick him up on the heliport perched atop the Daily Planet building, just beyond its famous spinning globe.

The general public already knew that Oliver Queen and Green Arrow were one in the same. It wouldn't be a reach to tie him in with Superman, formerly known as The Blur. The green and yellow Queen Industries helicopter would be obvious to the local populace, as seen from the streets and other office buildings. Divide and conquer. The government spooks would have to split their attention.

Oliver would fly Clark in one way, while Kara would fly Lois in the exact opposite direction. Superman would be conspicuously absent, so Oliver would release to the media that the alien superhero was away on an important rescue mission, and he was flying Clark out to meet with him. This was classic misdirection and disinformation. Meanwhile, Clark would write a follow up story on a discussion that he'd allegedly had with Superman. Not everyone would be fooled however.

The original Lex Luthor, an amalgam of cloned body parts and regenerated cells, sat in the highest office of the Luthorcorp Building, just below the family penthouse. He was checking the varying security systems, and doing mundane chores like signing for invoices, scheduling business meetings, and reviewing the personnel records, as Tess Mercer had taught him.

Tess had reclassified all of the major Luthorcorp projects, both legitimate, and those that were of questionable financial and moral value. This new level of encryption was meant to keep Lex,'s cousins, and Lionel Luthor from viewing them. Chloe Sullivan-Queen had helped her with the massive encryptions needed to secure the information about these projects.

Tess was in the process of dismantling each project. It was slow and arduous, but had to be done. If Lex should somehow regain his memories, she needed the most dangerous projects eliminated. Tess had diverted the funding to legitimate, high visibility projects, like museums, housing developments, and above board businesses like the Daily Planet. Only recently had she sold the rights to the Planet to a reasonably safe board of directors. The paper and its media outlets were once again public corporations.

With limited access, Lex had been kept in the dark. Tess hoped that Lex would revert to his original self, acting as a good friend to Clark Kent, a trust fund party boy, and presented no harm to anyone but himself. She knew that she was probably being naïve, but everyone had decided that it was worth a try.

Lex had just watched the reports of Superman and Supergirl on the evening's world news. He'd already seen the still shots of Clark and Kara with Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen, with the Daily Planet newsroom as a backdrop on the internet. Lex snorted derisively. "Superman and Supergirl? Really? How juvenile." He muttered, switching off his laptop, and grabbing a cup of coffee.

Assuming that these costumed freaks were legit, Lex mused silently, there had to be a way for Luthorcorp to exploit and profit from them. We should at least get some good publicity from a good photo op with Tess and I. He concluded his thought process and got up from his desk to get a snack.

Lex wandered out into the dimly lit silent corridor, where a stocky, middle-aged man was busily scrubbing down the expensive wooden floor leading to a darkened conference room. The janitor glanced up from his work. "Oh, hello Mr. Luthor." He bowed clumsily as he spoke.

Lex took a moment to glance at the cleaner's nametag. "Hello, Otis." Lex replied cordially. It made him feel good to talk to the little people now and then. "Keep up the good work." He encouraged. "Thank you, Mr. Luthor." Otis excitedly replied, bowing once again.

Lex flashed him a well-practiced smile, and edged towards the snack bar at the end of the lengthy hallway. Above the vending machines, a good-sized, flat screen TV still showed action photos of Superman and Supergirl in flight. "A flying girl? Aliens from another planet?" Lex grumbled loud enough for Otis to hear. "What the hell has this city come to?" He asked rhetorically.

Lex pressed his selection, grabbing a fresh turkey sandwich, and made his way back towards Otis, who was still busily wiping down the hardwood walls. "They say that the Supergirl and Superman saved the city from alien invaders last year." Otis spoke without taking his eyes off of his work.

"Alien invaders?" Lex parroted, his curiosity now piqued. "Sure, Mr. Luthor." Otis continued, this time stopping his incessant scrubbing to face Lex directly. "Don't you remember? They were called Can Do Rians or something. They had a nasty piece of work for a leader. General Sod, I think." Otis, obviously uneducated, tried his best to make conversation.

"Really?" Lex narrowed his eyes as he spoke. "Otis, you know that we can't keep alcoholics employed here at Luthorcorp for very long." Otis scowled. "It's the truth, Mr. Luthor, and I never drink alcohol." He fumbled around in his pocket for a cell phone camera, dropping it onto the carpeted part of the floor. He quickly recovered it, as Lex stood patiently near the doorway.

"Here, I saved some of the pictures and a few Daily Planet stories on my cell phone." Otis handed the phone to Lex. The images were grainy at best, but Lex could clearly see the outline of a group of people flying through the air above LuthorCorp Tower. Lex's eyebrows rose.

"Otis, tell me more about these alien invaders." Lex stated in a calm, menacing voice.


End file.
